Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2
by JustinBieberLover101
Summary: Cailey and Zaya's kids are still growing up fast, going to school, with drama, surprises and will be raising their own families. Stephen, Paislee, Macy and Cassidy are learning how to raise their children at a young age. They all had fallen into the footsteps of their parents, aunt and cousin, Anna. How will their families deal with this? Squeal to Suite Life: Next Generation.
1. First Time Home With The Girls

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**AN: Hey guys!**

**Guess what?**

**SEASON 2 IS HERE! Yay! :) I hope you enjoy this season! I have lots of ideas!**

**Since I gave you guys a small summery in the season finale, I'll start Season 2 now!**

**Chapter 1: "First Time Home with the Girls"**

Three Days Later: Friday, March, 31st, 2028: Cailey's House:

Three days after Paislee gave birth to her twin daughters, Madeline Faith and Milkayla Elizabeth they were well enough to head home for the first time. Paislee was still recovering from giving birth, but the nurses let her and the girls finally leave the hospital. When they got home, Justin pulled into the driveway and stopped his truck. He jumped out and helped his girlfriend out of the truck. Cody took his daughter inside as Justin got his newborn daughters out of the truck. Clyde was well enough to go home as well so he, Eunice, and their daughters went to stay with Karlee. Paislee's friends, brother, Stephen and his girlfriend, Shaylee, sisters, brothers and her family were all inside. They walked to the door and it read: "It's a girl! And another one that read: "It's a girl!" Paislee thought that it was sweet of her friends and family to do this. When Paislee, Justin, and Cody got inside, everyone screamed.

"It's a girl! Welcome home!"

Paislee was taken back and smiled at her friends and family. "Thank you everyone! It's good to be home!"

Justin put the twin's carriers on the counter. "Yeah, thank you guys…"

Leah walked over to her brother. "Can I hold one of them?"

Justin nodded. "Yes, you can, Leah. Do you want to Kayla?"

Leah nodded happily. "Yes please." She smiled at her niece when she was placed in her arms. "Thank you for naming her after me, Justin."

Justin smiled right back at her. "You're very welcome, Leah."

Paislee picked up Maddie. She looked at her sister, Macy. "Hey Mace, do you want to hold Maddie?"

Macy nodded her head. "Yes!"

Paislee giggled. "Okay." She let Macy sit down on the couch and Paislee put Maddie in Macy's arms. "Isn't she cute?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, she is. She looks like Justin…"

Paislee laughed. "Yes, she does."

Macy rocked her niece in her arms. "Hey Mads, I'm your Aunt Macy."

Maddie just grinned at her Aunt Macy.

Macy smiled. "You're so beautiful, Sweetheart."

Paislee laughed. "She is beautiful. I'm sure I'm happy to be home…"

Macy smiled again. "We are very happy you are home, Pais."

Leah was sitting on the other couch and looked at her best friend. "Hey Pais, I think Kayla is hungry…"

Paislee stood up from the couch she was sitting on. "Okay. Give me her."

Leah handed Kayla to her best friend.

Paislee rocked her daughter, sat down next to her sister and began breastfeeding her daughter. "After I'm finished feeding Kayla, I'll fed Maddie, okay?"

Macy nodded her head. "Okay."

After feeding Kayla, Macy handed her sister Maddie. Macy rocked Kayla to sleep and she stood up and walked over to her sister's boyfriend.

"Justin, Kayla is asleep. Can I take her upstairs?"

Justin nodded. "Sure. Come on, I'll help you."

Macy and Justin headed upstairs, into Paislee's bedroom and Justin took Kayla from Macy and layed Kayla in her crib.

"She's asleep now, let's go downstairs and see if Paislee is ready to give me Maddie."

Macy nodded. "Okay…"

When they got upstairs, Paislee was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Maddie in her arms. Her boyfriend took their oldest daughter from his girlfriend and put her into her crib. Both twins were fast asleep. While the twins were sleeping, Bailey looked at her daughter.

"Paislee, I think you should take a nap. I'll have a long night with newborn twins."

Paislee knew her mother was right. Plus she was still exhausted, more exhausted in her life. She just had twins, her daughters, Maddie and Kayla. Slowly getting up, she headed upstairs with her boyfriend behind her. They both decided to get some sleep since they knew they would have a long night.

Within the next hour everyone decided to leave because Paislee, Justin, and the newborn twins were sleeping. It was a good time seeing Maddie and Kayla before they would have to go to sleep, but everyone knew that the new parents would have a long night with newborn twin girls.

Within the next two hours, Paislee and Justin were awoken by their two crying daughters. Paislee got out of the bed, walked over to her daughter, Kayla's crib and picked up the crying baby girl. "Shh, Kay. I'm here…" She rubbed her back, but Kayla was still crying harder.

Justin, who was holding his oldest daughter, Maddie, looked at his girlfriend. "She might need to be changed, Pais."

Paislee nodded as she walked over to the changing table and layed her daughter on it. She undid her clothes and changed Kayla. She rocked her back to sleep as Justin was putting Maddie in her crib.

"Maddie just wanted to be held…"

Paislee laughed a little. "Awww, you are such a good Daddy to her…"

Justin smiled at her. "Thank you, Baby. You are an amazing mother to them…"

Paislee blushed. "Well, I only have been a mother for three days."

Justin laughed. "I know, Sweetheart." He looked at the clock. "Are you hungry? It's now almost 1 in the afternoon…"

Paislee nodded. "Okay because I'm starving now…"

Justin couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, Babe, it's kind of funny. You always said that when you were pregnant."

Paislee laughed too. "Yeah. Yeah. I know." She sighed. "Let's get something to eat."

Justin nodded. "Okay…"

They taught themselves how to eat as fast as they could. The girls could wake up any time now. After they ate, they headed back upstairs to find their girls still asleep. Both sighed out of relief. They could sleep some more. But they knew this would be the start of long nights taking care of their newborn children.

Later that night around 11:00, the young couple was still fast asleep, but that soon ended because they were woken up by their oldest daughter crying. As Paislee got up to pick up her daughter, their youngest began crying, she groaned.

"Kayla…"

Justin laughed a little. "I'll get her…" He picked up Maddie, placed her on his shoulder and rubbed her back. "Kayla might be hungry…"

Paislee nodded. "Okay. I'll feed Maddie first, and then I'll feed Kayla…"

Justin nodded his head. "Okay, I'll keep Kay busy."

Soon the twins were fast asleep again. But they kept getting up every 4 hours after that. Early in the next morning, around six, in Paislee's bedroom, she and Justin were up with their daughters once again, it was a long night for them, so they were still so tired when it was six in the morning. Both brought their daughters downstairs, Paislee and Justin put their daughters in their swings and Justin started on making breakfast, even though it was only six in the morning.

Paislee yawned as she sat at the counter. "I never was this tired in my life…"

Justin sighed. "Me either, but you know what?"

Paislee looked up at him. "What?"

Justin smiled. "It's all worth it. We have two beautiful girls who need us to care for them."

Paislee smiled. "Yeah, we do."

After breakfast was finished, the young couple began to eat as fast as they could once again, the same thing they did yesterday. As they were eating, Paislee's sister, Macy and older brother, Stephen came walking into the kitchen.

Paislee looked at her brother and sister. "What are you guys doing up so early? It's not even 7 in the morning."

Stephen yawned. "I couldn't sleep for some reason, so I just decided to get up."

Macy sighed. "I heard you guys talking…"

Stephen smiled at his sister, Paislee. "I can that you couldn't sleep much last night."

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, we didn't get much sleep last night."

Macy smiled. "We can understand why, Pay, you just had twins and they have only been home for one day."

Paislee breathed deeply. "And it's going to get harder and harder…" She groaned. "Fun…"

Macy shook her head. "Pay, you know you have us to help you."

Paislee gave her sister a smile. Macy was right. She had help from her family and friends. "Yeah, you're right."

Macy went over to her nieces. "They are still sleeping. They are so peaceful sleepers…"

Paislee giggled at her two daughters. "Yeah, they are." She looked at her brother and sister. "Is Mom and Dad up yet?"

Stephen shook his head. "No, I don't think so. But, I think Shaylee will be in an hour or so…"

Justin laughed. "Do you want me to make her something to eat while I'm standing over at the stove?"

Stephen nodded. "Sure, if you want."

Within the next few hours, Jaislee, Paislee's brothers, sisters, Shaylee, Leah, Ryan, Bryan and Charlotte and Paislee's cousins all pitched in on helping with the girls for the day. With so many people helping, most of them cleaned the house and others helped Jaislee with Maddie and Kayla. Of course, the twins got had few moments where they would get very cranky and wouldn't want to go to sleep. But that's what you get from newborns.

As the day turned into night, it was a long day for the new parents, but it was worth it. They knew they could get through this together and with friends and family helping them out when they needed it. Maddie and Kayla are very lucky to have parents like Justin and Paislee. They would do anything for their girls.

To be continued…

**AN: First chapter of Season 2! Yay! Yay! I couldn't wait to update this new season for you amazing people!**

**I love you guys!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx :) I hope you enjoy this season!**


	2. Macy's Secret

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 2: "Macy's Secret"**

**AN: Hey guys, so CBZCS has gotten me into using Google Docs because we are going to write a story together, so please be a look out for it. We came up with the title and she came up with the summery. So I hope you like this chapter, I was having trouble, but I think I have this story coming slow and off to a good start.**

**R&amp;R and enjoy!**

Three Weeks Later: Saturday, April, 15th, 2028:

Three weeks went by as Paislee and Justin continued to raise their twins, Maddie and Kayla. It has been a long three weeks after the twins came home. They have a schedule running for the girls. Justin has three more weeks until he goes back to college and back to work. So, he is making every day rememberable. He is going to miss his girls so much. Shaylee is now 18 weeks pregnant-five months along, in two weeks, she and Stephen will be able to know the sex of the baby. Leah, Arianna, Reagan, Jade, Tori, Charlotte, Zach, and Paislee and Stephen's brothers and sisters and their cousins have been amazing with helping out. Anna has came over a few times to see how Paislee has been doing and Anna was very amazed how amazing she is at raising her girls. Well, Paislee did help with Chelsea, so she had some experience with babies.

It was Saturday, April, 15th, 2028, and it was around 2:00pm when Macy came into her house, she sighed. She had some news for her sister, Paislee, she has been keeping a secret from her for a while now, and it was hard to not say anything. Macy was now dating, Ryan, Justin's brother. She hasn't told anyone yet, she wanted to tell her sister's first. Walking into the kitchen, Macy looked at her sister.

"Hey Pais, can I talk to you?"

Paislee turned to her sister, who was almost 15 years old, in almost a month or so. Cailey and Zaya are almost 36, Anna is almost 22, James is 24, Paislee, Shaylee, Stephen and their friends are now 17, Justin is 19, Arianna is now 21, Alli, Abby and Charlie are almost 12, Aiden and Meggie are almost 10, Nicole and Jamie are 8, and Dylan is 7, and Chelsea is almost 6 with Nick being 3 months and the girls, Maddie and Kayla are 3 weeks old.

Paislee smiled at her sister. ""Yeah? What's up?"

Macy sighed. Sitting down at the counter, she smiled. "I'm dating Justin's brother, Ryan."

Paislee's eyes went wide. "Seriously? Are you sure about this?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure about this. I just don't know how to tell Daddy."

Paislee sat down next to her sister. "I know, but you have to tell him soon. Does anyone know about this?"

Macy shook her head. "You are the only one who knows…"

Paislee sighed. "Oh boy…This is going to be fun to tell Daddy in so many ways…"

Macy breathed deeply. "Yeah, but I can tell him somehow."

Paislee smiled. "Good." She looked at the clock. "The girls should be waking up soon, so I should go check on them."

Macy nodded. "Okay, I'll be doing my homework if you need help."

Paislee just smiled. "Okay Thanks, Mace. You better tell Dad soon…" She walked upstairs, walked into her room and checked on her girls. They were fast asleep. She looked her boyfriend; he was fast asleep on her bed. He must have fallen asleep after pulling the twins down for a nap. He was the best boyfriend ever.

"Justy…" She shook his shoulder. "Babe?"

Justin slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his girlfriend. "Oh hey Babe. I fell asleep. Are the girls still asleep?"

She nodded. "Yes, they are." She gave him a smile. "I thought you would want something to eat."

Justin nodded. "Okay."

They went downstairs to get something to eat. After they have eaten, their daughters finally woke up from their nap. Both headed upstairs and walked into the bedroom. Justin picked up Kayla.

"What's the matter, Princess?"

Kayla continued to cry. She cried onto Justin's shoulder. "Shh, it's okay" He rubbed her back.

Paislee picked up Maddie and rocked her slowly. Justin took Maddie because she needed to be changed and Paislee took Kayla because she needed to be fed.

Downstairs, Macy was busy doing homework when Cody walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mace! How was school this week?"

Macy looked up at her father. "It was okay. I have a lot of homework to do, plus I have a science project due in a week and I have no idea what do yet!"

Cody nodded. "Well, if you need help with coming up with an idea, let me know, I might be able to help."

Macy just nodded and smiled. "Okay. Thanks, Daddy."

Cody smiled. "Anytime, Sweetheart."

After Macy was finally finished with her homework, she was still having trouble coming up with an idea for the science project. She turned to find her brother's girlfriend, Shaylee walking into the kitchen.

"Shaylee? Can I talk to you?"

Shaylee nodded. "Of course. What's going on?"

Macy sighed. "Well, you see, I'm now dating, Ryan, your brother and I have no idea how to tell my Dad. I have science project due, and I can't my mind keeps telling me to tell him."

Shaylee sighed. "Well, that might mean you need to tell him, Mace."

Macy sighed again. "Okay. I guess it would be better to just tell him…" So, she walked into the home office.

"Daddy? I need to tell you something?"

Cody looked up at his second daughter. "Yeah, Mace?"

Macy just took a deep breath. "Daddy, I'm dating, Ryan, Justin and Shaylee's brother…"

Cody just looked at his daughter in shock.

To be continued…

**AN: Okay, how was it? I know it may be short and stuff, but I just wanted some surprises…Sooo…There was the surprise! Yay!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx PS: I have no idea when the next chapter will be up…Sooo, yeah…**


	3. Where Oh Where Did My Little Girl Go?

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 3: "Where Oh Where Did My Little Girl Go?"**

**AN: Heyyyyyy! Here is chapter 3! Yay! This chapter you can see Cody's reaction to Macy dating, Zack's feelings on Cassidy dating, and Cassidy learns more about her father. :)**

**R&amp;R and enjoy! Sorry the last chapter was so short. This chapter may make up for it.**

Cody just looked at his almost 15 year old daughter. Did Macy just say what he thought she said? Yes. She was now dating and he wasn't happy. His girls are growing up so fast and he can't do anything about it. It hurt him. His girls are growing up. He missed when they were little. Now one of them is a mother at 16, and now another one is dating, Justin's brother, Ryan.

"You're…You're dating, Ryan? Justin and Shaylee's brother, Ryan, is that what you just said to me? Macy, are you really sure about this?"

Macy nodded slowly. "Yes, Daddy, I'm 100% sure, and yes, that's what I said…"

Cody was still in shock. He still had no idea what to say. "Oh my God…" He just took a deep breath. "…I have no idea what to say…"

Macy sighed. "I know, but I am growing up. I need to grow up."

Cody just closed his eyes. He hated those words-"I am growing up. I need to grow up." He just couldn't believe, or understand why his little girls needed to grow up. But they need to grow up, his oldest daughter has grown up fast for her children, Maddie and Kayla and his second oldest daughter is now dating.

"I know you need to grow up, Mace, I'm just so shocked that you and Paislee are growing up so fast."

Macy gave him a smile. "I know, Daddy. We can't stop growing up. Its life, we need to live our lives."

Cody stood up and walked over to his daughter and hugged her. "Mace, if you're happy, then I'm happy. But, if he hurts you, I'll be there to kill him…"

Macy gave him a look, but then smiled. "Thanks, Daddy!" She pulled away and walked out of the room. She sighed out of relief. That was easier than she thought. She smiled. Her father was fine with her dating Ryan. She didn't think this would be happening. She just had to tell her sister. She walked into the living room and saw her sister, holding Maddie in one arm and she was rocking her

"Pais, you wouldn't believe this! Daddy is okay with me dating Ryan!"

Paislee looked at her sister in shock. "Are you serious? Daddy, really said that he was okay with it?"

Macy nodded. "I know! I was in shock too! He said if I'm happy, he's happy…"

Paislee shook her head. "Wow. That's crazy. He went crazy when I started dating Josh…"

Macy threw her hands up in shock. "I know! I can't believe this!"

Paislee kept rocking Maddie. "Me either!"

Maddie was looking at her mother. Paislee smiled at her daughter. "Hey Babygirl, are you trying to listen to me and Auntie Macy talking?"

Maddie just smiled.

Paislee kissed her head and then yawned. "I'm so exhausted. I never have been this tired in my life…"

Macy took her niece from her sister. "Go take a nap. I got her."

Paislee gave her sister a questionable look. "Are you sure?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, Pais, you need your rest."

Paislee smiled. "Thanks, Mace, you're the best!"

Macy laughed. "You're very welcome, Sis."

At Zaya's house, Cassidy, who was going to be fifteen in almost a month with Macy, she was home, watching a movie with her boyfriend, Nick and she had just started dating as well. Zack wasn't okay with it yet; his little girl was growing up fast. She was almost fifteen and now was dating, Nicholas Reichmann. When he found out, he wasn't so happy, Cassidy is his first born and very first daughter, and it somehow hurt his feelings that he wasn't the most important man in her life anymore. She and Nick were on the couch, watching a movie, they have been dating for 3 months now, and so far, everything was going good.

Nick looked at his girlfriend. "Hey Cass?"

Cassidy looked at him. "Yeah?"

Nick sighed. "Is Dad really okay with us dating?"

Cassidy sighed. "I really don't know. He never said anything to me…"

Nick nodded. "Oh…"

Cassidy looked at him again. "After you leave, I'll ask him, okay?"

Nick just nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Cassidy layed her head on his shoulder as they went back to the movie they were watching. After the movie, Nick went home; Cassidy got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, where Zack was busy making brownies.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

Zack just nodded, even though, he had no idea what she was going to ask him. "Yeah, sure, Cass, what's up, Sweetie?"

Cassidy sighed. "Daddy, be honest with me, are you okay with me dating Nick?"

Zack sighed. Of course he wasn't, she was his little girl, but he knew she had to grow up. He just hated that, but he had to deal with it. "Cass, to be honest, the only reason I didn't like it in the first place is because you are my little girl. I thought he was going to take you away from me. You have grown up so fast…"

Cassidy just stood there in awe. Her father really missed her. "Awww, Daddy. I'll always be your little girl; it's just that I need to grow up. I know it hurts you, you aren't okay with it yet and I'm okay with it." She gave him a hug. "I love you, and I'll love you in a different way than Nick. You are my father, no matter what happens, you'll always be my father."

Zack held her in his arms and placed a kiss on her head. "Thank you for saying that, Baby. I love you, and I'll always love you."

Maya walked into the kitchen and saw her husband and daughter hugging. "Awww! You two are so cute!"

Cassidy smiled. 'Thanks, Mom."

Maya looked at her husband. "Anna and James will be here in a few minutes."

Zack nodded. "Okay."

Cassidy smiled. "Good, because I missed Chels and Nicky so much."

Zack smiled as well. "Me too, Sweetheart."

Cassidy looked at her father. "Wait, Anna is my sister, but you're not really her Dad, right? Her birth Dad was just a bad person?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, he was a bad person. But, that's one thing you aren't ready to know about, Cass. I treat her like she was really mine. I love her like she was really mine; she was the best thing that had come into my life before you and Bentley were born. Paislee and Stephen are my niece and nephew; I'd do anything for them."

Cassidy smiled. "So, after Paislee and Stevie were born, you changed and then Anna came into your life?"

Zack nodded. "Exactly, yes, that's what happened." He sighed. "When I was a kid, Cass, I wasn't so happy about school, I didn't take it seriously and I went out with many girls before your mother. I was a player, but then I met your Mom. She changed me. She just made me think about what I wanted to do with my life. Then your Aunt Bailey had Paislee and Stephen, I totally was in love with them. I would do anything for them, they also changed me, and then Anna came into our lives, she made me think about being a good father for my children."

Cassidy was completely shocked. "Woah…" She smiled. "I have to thank her!" She ran out of the kitchen and ran to her sister, Anna. "Anna! Anna!"

Anna just laughed as she hugged her sister. "Hey Sweetheart, how have you been? How are you and Nick doing?"

Cassidy smiled. "I've been really good. We have been doing well so far. I just need to thank you…"

Anna gave her sister a questionable look. "For what, Sweetie?"

Cassidy smiled, she was almost breaming. "Because you came into Daddy's life, you changed him. He wasn't so crazy about school, he was a player before he and Mom met. You made him rethink what he really wanted to do with his life. You made him a better father, a better person, and even though you aren't really his daughter, he treated you like he was really his…"

Anna just sighed; she hugged her sister and then smiled. "Oh Sweetheart, I know. He told me everything when I was seven. I love him just as much as he loves me. He is the best father in the world. You're really lucky, Cass…"

Cassidy smiled. "So, are you, Anna!"

Anna laughed. "Yes, I am because I have the best sister in the world…"

Cassidy just smiled again. "Awww, thanks, Anna, I love you!"

Anna kissed her head. "I love you too, Baby." She pulled away from her and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Daddy…"

Zack smiled at his daughter. "Hey Anna."

Anna hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I missed you."

Zack laughed. "I missed you too, Sweetheart."  
Back at Cailey's house, around 8:00pm, Justin and Paislee were busy at carrying for their daughters all day. They were exhausted, but as they were laying down to rest as the girls were fast asleep, Paislee looked at her boyfriend.

"Justin, what will we do when you go back to school?"

Justin looked at his girlfriend. "I have no idea, Babe. I just want to spend as much time as I can with you and the girls before I have to go back."

Paislee layed her head on his shoulder and sighed as she snugged close to him. "I know. I'm really happy to have you…"

Justin leaned down and kissed her head. "Me too, Pay. Me too…" He sighed. "I just can't believe Macy is dating my brother! Damn, if he breaks her heart, I'm kicking his fuckin ass…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "Justin Mathew Rammer! Language please!"

Justin sighed. "Sorry, it's just that she's like my sister, Babe. He's a player…"  
Paislee paused. She has heard those words before, her Uncle Zack. Ryan was a player. Oh God. If Mace finds out, she'll be wreak, and broken. She didn't want to see her sister hurt, just like her when Josh broke up with her. Or maybe Macy wouldn't believe her. But, Macy and Paislee were super close, so they would tell each other everything, and Paislee would never lie to her sisters.

Still, in shock, she spoke up. "Are you serious?"

Justin nodded his head. "Yeah…Babe, I don't want to see her hurt…"

Paislee sighed deeply. "Me either, Justy, but we can't do anything about it yet. That's the hard part. They haven't been dating for not even a week, we can't say anything yet…"

Justin just wrapped his arm around her. "Alright, fine, but if I hear or see anything, I'm breaking it."

Paislee sighed again. "Okay." She closed her eyes and got comfortable under the covers. "It's like 8:00pm now and I feel so exhausted. The day went by way too fast."

Justin laughed a bit. "The day does go fast, but that's because we have two beautiful, crazy and restless little girls to worry about."

Paislee smiled up at him. "Yes, we do."

Justin pulled her hair away from her face and grinned. "Did I tell you how beautiful I think you are?"

Paislee blushed. "No, I don't think so…"

Justin leaned down and kissed her. "Well, you are so beautiful and sexy…"

She grabbed her pillow and slapped his shoulder. "Shut up!"

He rubbed his shoulder and groaned. "Owwww that hurt! What the heck was that for, Pais?!"

She shushed him. "Shhh! My Dad could have heard you say that!"

Justin sighed. "Oh yeah…You could have said 'Justin, be quiet, my Dad could hear you', not taking a damn pillow and hitting me with it!"

She shushed him again. "Shhh! You'll wake up the girls!"

He layed back down and pulled her close. "Sorry. Let's go sleep, I'm tired…"

She giggled. "Me too…" And soon both were fast asleep in each other's arms.

To be continued…

**AN: Sooo, there was chapter 3! Yay! How was it? A lot longer than the last chapter, now I'll be busy for two weeks-November 12****th****, I have a dentist appointment, the 18****th**** I'm going to Westchester Community College in New York-I live there, I love it here and I'll be there for open house, I'm thinking of going there after I graduate from high school and then the 19****th****, I have another doctor's appointment. So, I have no idea when was chapter 4 will be up. Okay, for chapter 4, I need an idea! Any ideas will be awesome!**

**Thank you guys! I love you guys, your awesome!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	4. A Baby's Name and a Girl's Nightmare!

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 4: "A Baby's Name** **and a Girl's Nightmare!"**

**AN: Heyyyy guys! So, here's chapter 4! At first I had no idea what to name is chapter, but I wanted to have some drama with Jaislee and Paislee's ex-boyfriend, and Shaylee and Stephen find out if they are having a girl or a boy.**

**Let's see what happens now…R&amp;R and enjoy chapter 4!**

Two Weeks Later: Thursday, April, 27th, 2028: Cailey's House:

Two weeks were crazy to no end. First, Justin and Paislee were getting ready for Justin to leave and Stephen and Shaylee were getting ready to know the sex of their baby. Maddie and Kayla are now almost a month old. The longest month of Paislee and Justin's lives, but it was worth it. Today Paislee's brother and his girlfriend, Shaylee are going to finally know the sex of their baby. They are really excited. Shaylee is now 20 weeks-five months pregnant.

Stephen and Shaylee came downstairs to find Justin and Paislee in the kitchen with the girls. Paislee looked at her twin brother. "Hey guys!"

Stephen gave his sister a hug and then kissed Kayla's head. "Hey there, Babygirl, you might have a baby girl or baby boy cousin soon, Kay."

Kayla giggled.

Paislee smiled. "Uncle Stephen is a little crazy, huh, Kay?"

Kayla nodded as she giggled.

Paislee burst out laughing. "Oh Steph, your niece thinks you're crazy!"

Stephen shook his head. "That's not funny, Paislee!"

Paislee kept laughing. "Sorry…"

Shaylee looked at her boyfriend. "When are we going to the appointment, Babe?"

Stephen looked at his watch. "Uh, we should go now, it might take a while to get there."

Paislee hugged her brother's girlfriend. "Good luck, Shay. Text me a picture of the baby, and tell me if I'm having a niece or nephew…"

Stephen and Shaylee both nodded. "Okay." They headed out of the house and into Stephen's car and headed to the hospital. When they got there, Ashley brought them inside, Shaylee sat down on the table, she was wearing a t-shirt, and so it was easy to pull her shirt up. She smiled. She was really excited. Shaylee didn't really care what she was going to be having, she and Stephen, just wanted to know if she or he was healthy.

Ashley smiled as she put some gel on Shaylee's stomach. "So, you are now halfway there, and you have no morning sickness, but is everything else okay?"

Shaylee nodded. "Yeah, everything else I'm supposed-to be feeling is just fine."

Ashley smiled. "Okay. Today you two get to know if you are having a boy or a girl, you want to know?"

Shaylee and Stephen both nodded. "Yes, we would love to know."

Ashley smiled again as she looked at the monitor. "And…You are having a girl! Congratulations!"

Stephen laughed. "Another girl. I should've known. Charlie is going to freak out. So far, he has two nieces, now another niece…"

Ashley laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I have more nieces than nephews. It's common I guess…"

Shaylee nodded. "Anyways, thanks, Ashley."

Ashley smiled. "You're welcome guys. Do you guys have a name?"

Stephen and Shaylee both nodded. "Marcy Karlee Martin..."  
Ashley smiled. "Awww!"

Back at Cailey's house, Paislee and Justin were downstairs with their daughters, Maddie, and Kayla, Justin was making a bottle for Maddie when the doorbell rang. Paislee had Kayla in her arms, she just sighed.

"I'll get it…"

Justin nodded. "Okay." He rocked his oldest as he made her bottle with one hand. Paislee walked to the door and opened it. She just couldn't believe who was standing there. She looked up and sighed.

"Josh? What are you doing here?"

Josh smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you…"

Paislee closed the door and walked outside with Kayla in her arms. "About what? I have no time to talk to you."

Josh sighed. "I wanted to see if we could, uh, maybe get back together…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "Uh, no, I can't do that. I really don't have feelings for you anymore. I have a family now. You cheated on me, I can't take that back, Josh. I'm already dating, Justin, we have twins together. I can't break up with him. I don't love you anymore. I love him. He was there for me when we…" She paused. "…You broke up with me!"

Josh shook his head. "Oh, come on! It's not like he would have stayed if you haven't gotten pregnant. He just felt bad for you…"

Paislee shook her head. "No! Look, I have no time to talk to you. I'll make this clear-I love Justin, he loves me. He never ever hurt me, you did. He always loved me. He never did anything like you did. We have a family now. You can't do anything about it, okay? He is the best boyfriend I ever had. I'll always love him, but you, I will never ever forgive you."

Josh groaned. "And you think he's a better fit for you?"

Paislee nodded. "Uh, yeah, I do! Now, I have things to do. Just leave…"

Josh just leaned in and kissed her, but then Paislee slapped him in the face. "What the hell?! Go away from me! How could you?"

Josh gave her a smile. "You'll change your mind on what you just said…"

Paislee shook her head. "No, I won't! Just leave. Go…"

After Josh left, she walked back into the house and groaned. She walked into the kitchen and sighed as Justin looked at her.

"Babe, is everything okay? Who was that?"

Paislee sighed. She had no idea how to tell him, but she had to. But, he would be so hurt, but it is better telling him, then keeping it and then feeling guilty. "Uh, it...It..."

Justin looked at his girlfriend. "Who was it?"

Paislee closed her eyes and sighed again. "It was Josh…"

Justin's eyes went wide. His girlfriend just ran into her ex-boyfriend. "Josh? You're ex-boyfriend? What does he want now?"

Paislee just nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, Josh, and he asked if we could get back together…"

Justin just layed their oldest in her swing and groaned. "He asked you what?! Paislee, what did you say to him?"

Paislee took a deep breath. "I said no. We have girls to take care of, you and I are dating, and I have no feelings for him…" She still felt guilty. She paused to think. "Now how do I tell him that he kissed me?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her boyfriend. "Justin, I have to tell you something…"

He nodded as he let her continue. "Yeah?"

She had tears in her eyes. "He…He…He…" She couldn't say it, it killed her.

He walked over to her and grabbed her hands. "What did he do?"

She looked right into his eyes. "He kissed me…"

Justin's eyes were now on fire. "What?! He kissed you! Paislee, are you crazy?"

Paislee shook her head. "No, I'm not! He really kissed me!"

Justin took Kayla from her and layed Kayla down in her swing. "Oh my God! Paislee, do you want me to leave? Because the look of you kissing him, it really looks like you don't need me!"

Paislee kept shaking her head. "No! Justin, I don't want you to leave! I love you; you need to be here for the girls…"

Justin breathed. "Look, I think it's best if I stay with my parents right now because I don't know how we will work this out, I'll be here for the girls, but I think we need some space away from each other…"

Paislee's tears were now running down her face. That hurt her soul. "You're leaving me? Justin, please, don't leave me…"

Justin sighed. "I think it's for the best for the girls right now. I need some time to think about this, and the only way for me to do that is if I leave…" He kissed her cheek and walked out of the house.

Paislee just stood there in shock. Her boyfriend just walked out on her, leaving her to raise their twins alone for she had no idea how long, and she felt guilty. Her heart and soul was broken, she may have just lost the best boyfriend and father ever, just because her ex-boyfriend kissed her. It was all Josh's fault. She looked at her sleeping daughters. How is she doing do this alone? Is Justin really going to leave? She covered her face with her hands as she burst out crying.

Justin was in his truck, driving back to his parent's house, he was heartbroken, and he wanted to kill Josh. He just needed time to think. He knew Paislee wouldn't do that, but he just couldn't look at her after she had told him that her ex kissed her. He was her boyfriend, father of her twins, now he didn't know what they were anymore, or for right now. He really loved her and his daughters, but right now, he needed space. As he was driving, he happened to see Josh, walking on the sidewalk. He pulled on the side of the road and jumped out. He wanted to kill him. Thanks to Josh, he made the worst mistake of his life.

"Hey Josh!"

Josh looked over and his eyes went wide. Uh oh, Justin knows. "What?"

Justin caught up with him and crossed his arms. "Stop, I want to talk to you."

Josh turned around. "What do you want to talk to me for? Don't you have to be with your slutty girlfriend and worthless twins?"

That was Justin's breaking point. Yeah, he made a mistake of leaving his girlfriend for a while, but he just needed space, but when you tell him that his girlfriend is a slut and something about his babies, he'll freak out on someone, and that someone happened to be Josh.

"What the hell did you just say about my girlfriend and daughters, huh?" He pushed him against the telephone poll. "You listen to me, Josh. Paislee isn't a slut, my daughters aren't worthless! It is your fault that we got into a big fight. You kissed her when you knew she had my daughters! I'd like to kill you, but then I'd be put in jail since I'm 19 and you're 17, but still, I'd love to hurt you so bad…"

Josh groaned. "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!"

Justin let out of him. "Yeah, sure, you are, I don't believe you. But if you ever talk or go see and or touch or even kiss my girlfriend and kids again when I'm away at college, I'll freakin kick your ass, got it?"

Josh just nodded weakly. "Uh huh, yeah, I understand…"

Justin sighed. "Good." He walked back over to his truck and jumped in and drove off to his parent's house.

Back at Cailey's, Stephen and Shaylee came back and walked into the house to find Paislee sitting on the couch, holding Kayla in her arms.

Stephen looked at his sister. "Hey, where's Justin?"

Paislee looked up at her brother. "We got into a fight and now he's going to his parent's house for the night, Steph…"

Shaylee sat down next to Paislee. "Well, what happened? Why did he leave?"

Paislee took a deep breath as she began telling her brother and Shaylee what had happened with Josh, Justin and everything. Stephen hugged his sister as she began crying again.

"Hey. Hey. Paislee, please don't start crying again. You have been emotional and tired as it is…"

Paislee snapped at her brother. "You try raising twins, trying to study, cleaning the house and not going out with your friends anymore, Stephen! It's no fun at all!"

Stephen grabbed her shoulders. "Hey…" He pulled her into his arms. "I'm going to go through it with my daughter in about four more months, so I…"

Paislee pulled back and gave him a smile. "It's a girl! I'm going to have a niece!"

Shaylee nodded happily. "Yeah, you are…"

Shaylee smiled. "We are naming her after you, Paislee. Soon, you'll be meeting your niece, Marcy Karlee Martin..."

Paislee wiped her tears away and sighed. "Congrats guys…" But then she gave her brother a tight hug. "You're naming her after me?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, we are..."

Paislee smiled. "Thank you!"

Shaylee laughed. "You're welcome."

Paislee closed her eyes and sighed. "I think I need to give Justin some space…"

Shaylee nodded. "Good idea. He will come back soon…"

Paislee just nodded. "Yeah, I hope so. In the meantime, Shay, do you want to help me with giving the girls a bath?"

Shaylee nodded. "Sure."

While, Paislee and Shaylee were getting ready to give Maddie and Kayla a bath at Cailey's house, Justin was parking his truck in his parent's driveway. He got out and walked up to the front door, a few minutes later, his sister, Leah opened the door.

"Justin? What are you doing here? Are Paislee and the girls with you?"

Justin walked inside and shook his head. "No, Leah, they're not. Paislee and I got into a fight. Let's sit down and I'll explain…"

Leah nodded. "Okay…"

So, once again, the story was told and Leah sighed. "Justin, she loves you, and you love her. Somehow, I knew this was going to happen. Josh will never stop going after her, Justin. Look, you and Paislee are parents to two beautiful girls, now you better get your butt back over there." She smiled. "And tell Shay that I love her and miss her and tell the girls that Auntie Leah loves them…"

Justin nodded. "I will. Thanks, Leah."

Leah smiled again. "Anytime, Bro."

Justin headed back into his truck and headed back to Cailey's house. But on his way there, he talked to Cody about something he was thinking about before any of this had happened. He stopped to pick up a gift for Paislee and headed back to Cailey's house. And when he got there, he walked into the house and yelled for his girlfriend.

"Paislee!"

Paislee came walking down the stairs and sighed. "Justin? What are you doing here? Didn't you tell me that you were going to stay with Leah?"

Justin walked over to her. "I was, but then I ran into Josh, that I will fill you in later, but after that I went to my parent's house and Leah told me that I should come back here." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, I'm sorry and I guess I was just really upset that I wasn't thinking of what the hell I was saying…"

Paislee shook her head. "No, I'm sorry…"

Justin cupped her face with his hands. "I know…" He just leaned in and kissed her. "I love you, and I'll always love you…"

Paislee smiled. "I love you too…" She sighed. "Alright, fill me in on what happened with Josh…"

So, Justin told her everything and Paislee's eyes went wide.

"Asshole…"

Justin smiled and laughed. "Yeah, he is, but I'm better right?"

Paislee blushed, laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you're 100% better. You'll always be…"

Justin smiled again as he kissed her again. "Good. Are the girls sleeping?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, they are…"

Justin nodded his head. "Okay good. We'll be okay…"

Paislee smiled and kissed him this time. "Yeah, we will…"

Justin just kept smiling at her. She was the most wonderful mother and girlfriend ever. He couldn't picture his life without her; she was his life, now his daughters were his life as well. She was his girlfriend, but soon he'll have her as his wife. Yep, he's going to ask her to marry him.

To be continued…

**AN: Yay! Here's chapter 4! Yay, Justin's going to propose! I have a dentist appointment tomorrow, so I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I hope you have enjoyed though!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	5. Justin's Biggest Surprise for Paislee!

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 5: "Justin's Biggest Surprise for Paislee"**

**AN: Heyyyy guys! Here is Chapter 5! Justin's surprise for Paislee, I think you know what it is. Anyways, I'm happy you guys are excited about this story. Like I said, it's starting off slow and now I think it's coming along smoothly.**

**Marcy will be here soon, but I think I want to wait a little bit longer before she's born. I don't know how long this will be but I do want to have a story for the soon to be other kids. What do you guys think? Let me know! Now enjoy! R&amp;R and I think I would be happy if any other people read this. I'd be happy.**

One Week Later: Tuesday, May, 4th, 2028: Cailey's House:

One week went by and again another long week. Justin began to pack up all of his things, but before that though, he wanted to do something special for his girlfriend. He loves her, he loves his girls so much that he sometimes doesn't want to leave, but he has to go back to college sometime. He wanted to proposed now, it was the right time. He wanted to show Paislee how much he loves her, so he's going to ask her to marry him. He's really excited that he needed to spend alone time with his girlfriend. She really needs a day off from the girls, it's been a long month and she needs a day away. But, he needs to get her to go with him.

Shaylee is now 21 weeks pregnant with Marcy Karlee. She is excited to meet her daughter. It has been almost six months since she saw her father. She has seen Justin, Leah, Arianna, Ryan, Bryan, Charlotte and her mother. Shaylee really doesn't care what her father does anymore, he doesn't want her in his life and she doesn't care anymore. It still hurts sometimes, but she's okay with it now because she has Stephen to support her and care for her. Although, she really misses her sisters, Leah and Charlotte so much, it hurts her feelings that she can't be there for them anymore.

At Cailey's house, Paislee was in her bedroom, sighing, her room was filled with suitcases and boxes. That only meant one thing-Justin is leaving tomorrow. He's been packing from last night and all the way from 12:00pm. It felt like she was losing her best friend, of course Justin was more than a best friend. He was her boyfriend of almost a year now. That is a long time, she loves him like crazy, and she'll miss him like crazy. It's not going to be same without him; he is her children's father.

As she was looking around the room, her boyfriend came into the room. He looked at her.

"Babe, you okay?"

Paislee nodded slowly. "Uh huh, yeah, I'm fine…"

Justin shook his head and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind. "No, you're not, Pais. You're upset…"

Paislee sighed. "Yeah, I am. I guess."

Justin kissed her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Paislee sighed. "I'm going to miss you so much. You are so good with the girls. What am I going to do without you?"

Justin layed his head on her shoulder and sighed. "I'm going to miss you, Maddie and Kay, but I have to go back now. You aren't alone, Babe, you have your family, friends and my family to help you. You are such a good mother to the girls, I'm sure you can do this."

Paislee turned to face him and smiled slightly. "I guess you're right. I do have my family, friends and your family to help me…"

Justin smiled as he kissed her. "You did a lot this past month, Pay. You need a day to yourself. You haven't done anything for yourself in a while. How about we have a day together, just me and you."

Paislee sighed. He was right. She hasn't done anything for herself in a long time. She missed her friends, going out, hanging out without having to worry about anything. Justin has given up many things as well, but he still gets to go to school, while she can't yet. She has to care for her daughters since they need to be breastfed. She just nodded.

"Okay. We'll go out today. You're right; I do need a day to myself, but what about the girls?"

Justin smiled. "I'm having Shay and Stephen watch them today. They do need the practice before Marcy gets here. They are open to babysit. Plus, my sisters, Arianna and Leah might stop by to help since Macy, Abby, Charlie, and Jamie and Meggie are at school and your parents are at work."

Paislee just leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you so much, Justin. You're the best boyfriend ever." She hugged him and smiled.

Justin laughed. "You're welcome, Babe." He just grinned. He paused to think. "I'll be your fiancé soon, if you say yes…" He just kissed her again before leaving the room.

Paislee paused. "Something's up and I'm going to find out…"

Justin walked downstairs and looked his sister and Stephen. They were already watching Maddie and Kayla. "Thanks for watching them today guys."

Stephen smiled. "You're welcome, Justin. After all, you might be my brother in-law someday."

Justin laughed. "I hope so…"

Shaylee looked at her brother. "Are you guys going out today?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, we are, Shay."

Shaylee smiled. "Awesome."

Kayla and Maddie both looked at their father and giggled.

Stephen laughed. "I think they know…"

Justin laughed again. "They do know. I told them about it last night."

Shaylee placed her hand over her heart. "Awww, how sweet!"

Justin bent down to his daughters. "You two be good for Uncle Stephen and Auntie Shaylee, okay?"

Shaylee laughed. "I think they will be fine, Bro."

Justin sighed. "Well, I'm going to go change and get ready."

Stephen nodded his head. "Are you asking her tonight?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, I am…"

Upstairs in Paislee's closet, Paislee was trying to find something to wear. Justin just had told her to wear something nice, but something comfortable because they will be going roller skating and out to dinner. She was really happy to spend time with her boyfriend like old times; it's been a while since they went out. Finally, she found something pretty good to wear. It was a very nice shirt and shorts and flats. She curled her hair and walked downstairs.

Paislee smiled at her brother and his girlfriend. "Hey guys. Thanks for babysitting."

Stephen gave his sister a hug. "No problem, Sis. You go have fun with Justin."

Paislee smiled at him. "I will." She kissed her two daughter's cheeks. "You two be good for Aunt Shaylee and Uncle Stephen, okay?"

Shaylee smiled at her. "They'll be good."

Soon Jaislee headed out and headed to the roller skating rank. They put their stakes on and Justin helped Paislee up.

"You ready to have some fun with me?"

Paislee nodded happily. "Yes."

They started to roll next to each other, holding each other's hands and Paislee smiled at him.

"Alright, explain, why did you take me out?"

Justin sighed. "What? A boyfriend can't take his beautiful girlfriend out for a day? Even if they have two girls at home?"

Paislee sighed. "Maybe, he can. You're right. I just miss them."

Justin squeezed her hand. "So do I, but you need to spend time with me and me only. No baby talk."

Paislee groaned. "Awww! Really?"

Justin nodded. "Yep."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Alright, fine."

They continued to have fun at the roller skate rank, and soon after, they got hungry, so they were back in Justin's truck and began heading to a fancy restaurant. Both changed into nicer clothes and walked into the restaurant.

The host smiled. "Name?"

Justin smiled right back. "Rammer, Justin."

The host nodded. "Follow me…"

After they were seated, Paislee looked at her boyfriend. "Justin, how the heck did you get a place for this?"

Justin smiled. "Don't worry about it."

She sighed. "Every time you tell me that I ended up worrying, now tell me!"

He smiled. "Your Dad, Uncle Zack and brother helped me out with this…"

Her eyes went wide. "What?"

He nodded as he grabbed her hand. "You'll understand later, Babe, okay? Just enjoy it with me."

She sighed. "Oh alright fine, I'll enjoy it with you."

He smiled. "Hey, give me a smile. You know you want to…"

She smiled at him and slightly blushed. "Okay, I do."

Soon they were given their drinks, and they talked about what will happen when he goes back to college tomorrow night and how the girls are getting so big.

Paislee looked at him again after she took a sip of her drink. "What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

Justin sighed. "I'm leaving at 7:30."

She nodded. "Okay." She laughed. "Aren't the girls getting so big?"

He nodded too. "Yeah, they are. It's been one crazy month. I wouldn't change it for the world."

She smiled. "Me either."

After they had eaten, they got their desert and they really enjoyed it. They got ice cream, chocolate covered strawberries. After desert, Justin decided it was time. Yep, he was going to do it right now, right there and he wasn't going to stop.

"Paislee, we have been through a lot this past year, you got pregnant, had our girls, Maddie and Kayla almost a month ago, and I love you so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our babies. I want us to be a family and we will always be one. You make me feel so lucky, because of you; I'm the luckiest man in the world. You and our girls mean so much to me and I can't wait to see what happens with our future together."

Paislee just had tears in her eyes. "Justin…"

Justin smiled as he got down on one knee and opened the small box. "What I'm trying to say is…Paislee Karlee Martin, will you marry me?"

To be continued…

**AN: Oh my, Justin popped the question! Yay! Next chapter you can see what Paislee says. :) I hope you loved this chapter!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	6. The Answer

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 6: "The Answer"**

**AN: Hey! Here's Chapter 6! I'm glad you guys loved the last chapter. So far I only have three people reviewing on this story, of course I have to thank you, CBZCS, SibunaGeekR5er and AusallyRossrR5 for reviewing and favoring and following this story! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much! Means a lot! :)**

**Here's chapter 6, R&amp;R and please enjoy!**

**Previously on Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Paislee and Justin spent the whole day together without the girls, Justin had Shaylee and Stephen babysit, so that they could have some alone time, Paislee really needed it. They were having dinner when Justin went on one knee, pulled out a small box, and opened it as he gave a speech, now he just asked her the most important question of their lives.**

"**Paislee Karlee Martin, will you marry me?"**

Paislee just looked down at her boyfriend in compete shock. She was so shocked that he just asked her to marry him. The most important question of their lives was asked and she had no words. Tears came to her eyes, but no words were coming out of her mouth. She wanted to say something so bad, but nothing came out. She didn't know if she was ready to get married, or say yes yet. Of course, she wanted to say yes so bad. She loved him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and with their daughters. She finally found the right words and nodded slowly.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you!"

Justin sighed out of relief and stood up. "Oh thank God! I thought you would say no." He placed the ring on her left hand.

Paislee hugged him as she smiled and wiped away her tears. "Now why would I say no to you? I love you. I love you so much and you know that."

Justin leaned down and kissed her. "Yes, I do. I do know that."

Paislee smiled. "Good." She looked up at him. "Do you want to head home? I miss the girls."

Justin nodded his head. "Yeah, I miss them too." He took her hand and they sat back down to wait for the check. "After I pay for the check, we'll go home…"

Paislee smiled. "Okay. I love you."

Justin smiled right back at her. "I love you too, Babe."

After Justin paid the check, they headed home and it was a little after ten when they got home, so they just headed upstairs and walked into Paislee's bedroom to find their daughters not in the room. With Stephen and Shaylee knowing what Justin was planning on doing, they decided to have the girls in their room tonight. Paislee took off her high heels and groaned.

"I really missed wearing these damn things, but now that I haven't worn them in while, my feet really hurt badly."

Justin sat down next to her after changing into a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Do you want me to give you a foot massage?"

Paislee nodded. "That would be amazing…"

Justin laughed as he began to massage her feet. "Anytime, Pais, I knew you would need it."

Paislee smiled and sighed happily. "Ahh, that feels so good…" She layed back on her pillow and let her fiancé give her a massage. "I can't believe we are engaged now."

Justin gave her a smile and leaned down and kissed her. "Me either." She groaned. "Do you really have to leave tomorrow night?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, I do, Baby. I have too. I need to go back now."

Paislee sighed. "Oh." She got up and walked into their bathroom with a pink t-shirt and pajama pants. "I'm going to change…"

Justin winked at her. "And then after you come back, can we show each other that we love each other?"

Paislee blushed and sighed. "Shut up! I don't know…" She walked into their bathroom and changed. When she got her out, she layed down next to him and he looked at her.

"Can we?"

She paused to think and nodded. "Oh alright, but we are using protection. I don't want to have another baby right now."

Justin smiled. "Okay." He rolled over to his side of the bed and looked for protection. "Okay, I got it, but aren't you on birth control?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, but I just got it a week ago. It won't work yet. I have to be on it for a month before it would actually work. Remember?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I remember." He smiled. "…And I'm okay with that." He looked at her, wrapped his arms around her waist as he layed on top of her. "You sure you want to do this?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

The next morning, Wednesday, May, 5th, 2028, in Paislee's bedroom, Paislee was still fast asleep with her new fiancé-Justin was laying next to her with his arms around her waist and she was laying really close against him. They made love with each other last night and they loved it. Now tonight Justin will be leaving and they were happy that they were finally engaged. It felt good, amazing and a beautiful sight when she said yes. Paislee slowly opened her eyes, slowly got up from the bed and then she looked at her fiancé. He was the best boyfriend ever, now best fiancé ever. When she got up, she woke up her fiancé.

"You okay, Babe?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I'm just going to get up now. I missed the girls. I think I should get them up for the day."

Justin agreed and leaned up to kiss her. "Yeah. Good idea. I think we should spend some family time together before I have to leave tonight."

Paislee smiled at him. "That's a really good idea. I think I like it."

Justin smiled right back at her. "Good."

Paislee just got up, walked into their bathroom, took a nice long shower, changed and blow dried her hair and then curled it. She always curled her hair most of the time; the pink that was on the bottom of her hair was mostly curled. To Justin, she always looked beautiful. After she curled her hair, she walked out of the bathroom to find her fiancé holding their youngest, Kayla. She was curled up against his neck and Paislee giggled.

"She's such a daddy's girl."

Justin laughed. "Of course! Maddie and Kayla will always be daddy's girls."

Paislee rolled her eyes as she laughed. "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, Babe…"

Justin gave her a questionable look. "What does that mean?"

Paislee laughed. "My sisters and I are daddy's girls. I have a feeling Maddie and Kay will be the same way."

Justin smiled. "They will."

Paislee laughed as she kissed his cheek. "Uh huh."

Justin sighed. "They will!"

Paislee looked at him again. "Can I have her? I need to feed her and Maddie. Where is Maddie?"

Justin smiled. "Still sleeping. When you were in the shower, Shaylee walked into the room with Maddie in her arms. She layed her in her crib for me because I had Kay in my arms and Kayla is awake."

She nodded. "Okay." She kissed Kayla's cheek. "Hey babygirl, were you good for Auntie Shaylee and Uncle Stephen?"

Kayla giggled and grinned at her mother.

Stephen walked by the door and then walked inside. "Yeah, they were really good. Now I know hard it is to raise twins."

Paislee smiled at her brother. "I know and thank you for watching them…"

Stephen smiled. "No problem, Sis. We would be happy to babysit again. It's good practice when Marcy comes."

Paislee sighed. "I know."

Stephen looked at his sister. "Sooo, how did it go last night?"

Paislee smiled wide. "We're engaged!"

Stephen smiled and hugged her. "Congrats! I'm so happy for you!"

Paislee kept smiling. "Thanks, Steph."

Later that day, Jaislee began telling their families and friends about their engagement. Everyone was really happy for them. Of course, they all wanted to throw them a goodbye/congratulations party since Justin will be leaving tonight.

During the party, Leah looked at her older sister, Shaylee. "I really miss you, Shay."

Shaylee hugged her twin sister. "Yeah, I know. I miss you too. We'll see each other at Justin and Paislee's wedding…"

Leah nodded. "Yeah, do you know when they are getting married?"

Shaylee shook her head. "No. They haven't decided on anything yet. They will plan some things when Justin comes back which won't be until late May early June."

Leah sighed. "Oh yeah…"

As the party went on, everyone had a good time, their families and friends are really happy for them and that they are moving on with their relationship. Justin and Paislee both didn't don't want to say goodbye but they have to in a few hours. At least they had a few more hours until Justin had to say goodbye. He doesn't want to leave, but he has to sometime, and goes back to college. Paislee will be okay, she's got her friends and family to help her out with Maddie and Kayla.

To be continued…

**AN: Finally done with Chapter 6! Ugh, my fingers and my elbow hurts. I hate having to lay on it when I use my computer it really hurts right now.**

**Yay to Jaislee! :)**

**Xxx Kelly **


	7. Bye-Bye Daddy

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 7: "Bye-Bye Daddy"**

**AN: Hiiii! Here is Chapter 7! This will be a sad chapter for you Jaislee fans. Yeah, Justin is leaving :(**

**R&amp;R and enjoy!**

Later that night, Justin finished packing all of his things. It was a hard time to Paislee, she couldn't watch him pack up and leave, but she has to let him go back to college. She knows that he has to finish college so that he could watch the girls while she went to school. Of course, they will be living in Maryland together and with Maddie and Kayla. That's two years away, and Paislee would find it better if they lived together than two hours away from each other. After she finishes college, they will move back to Boston to be with their families. Justin had apartment in Maryland that had two bedrooms, one for him and Paislee and the other one would be for Maddie and Kayla. Paislee was very happy that Justin could stay with her for a month, but now they have to be two hours away once again until early June. The twins are almost two months old.

In Paislee's bedroom, Justin got his last box of his things and headed down the stairs and out to his truck. Stephen, Zack, Cody and James helped him with loading up his truck and after he was done, he put his phone into its charger and he turned on the car.

He looked at James, Cody, Zack and Stephen. "Thanks for helping."

Stephen nodded. "No problem, Justin. You needed the help. That was a lot of stuff."

Justin laughed. "I know. I got used to it. Loading it to come back here is rough, trust me."

Stephen sighed. "Does anyone help you?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, my friends, Valerie, Kacey, Zoey and Bradley, we live pretty close together, so we help each other."

Zack gave his niece's fiancé a hug. "You take good care of yourself and do well in school."

Justin laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I will. I promise. I work at a yurt place at night and its pretty good pay, I guess. Lots of college students like it, so I get a lot of tips at like ten at night."

Stephen's eyes went wide. "Lucky! I work seven days a week, but the weekends are different from the week. On the weekdays I work at 9 to 2, and the weekends I work at 12 to 9. Friday and Saturday are packed."

Justin laughed. "I know. I've been there and you work your butt off."

Stephen laughed. "Thanks. I do have my daughter coming in less than four months now. I have to work my butt off if I want the best for her."

Justin nodded. "I completely understand. I'm the same with the girls." He looked at his watch. "Man, I better get going." He sighed. "And that means I have to say goodbye to my sister, Paislee and my daughters. I already said my goodbyes to my mother…" He coughed. "…Father, brothers and sisters, Charlotte and Leah and Arianna."

Stephen sighed. "I'm glad you coughed on the word 'father'. I'm guessing you hate him."

Justin nodded. "Uh yeah, I do! He kicked my baby sister out of the damn house when she needed my mother more than ever. If Maddie and or Kayla 'did that' I wouldn't kick them out of the house! Yeah, I would be upset, but I wouldn't kick them out."

Cody nodded. "I can understand that, and I didn't want to do that to Paislee. I love her too much. She is my daughter; I wouldn't kick her out because she got pregnant."

Justin smiled. "I'm glad you didn't. She is glad you didn't kick her out because she got pregnant. She's a good mother."

Stephen coughed and laughed. "And you're a good father. You are working your butt off to let them have the best life ever. Shaylee told me that I'm doing the same thing yesterday. I want Marcy to have the best. Even if we had her at 17 years old, at least we are trying our hardest."

Zack smiled as he patted Justin's back. "And I'm happy to hear that, Justin. James told me the same thing, and look at them now. Happily married; both working hard and have two kids."

Justin sighed. "Yeah, I know, but Paislee and I have twins now and that means you double everything." He looked at Zack and Cody. "How did you guys deal with that?"

Both of them shrugged their shoulders. "We have no idea, but we did our best. Just like you, Paislee, Shaylee and Stephen."

Justin sighed. "I better go back inside and say goodbye to Paislee and the girls." He headed inside to find Paislee in the living room with Maddie and Kayla in her arms. "Hey."

Paislee just looked at him. Tears were coming and she shook her head. "I don't want you to leave. You are such an amazing father to the girls. They are going to miss you." She walked up to him. "I'm going to miss you."

Justin kissed her forehead. "I know. I'm going to miss you too, Babe." He kissed his daughter, Maddie's forehead and then Kayla's. "You are an amazing mother, Pais, you can do this. I'll video chat you every night."

Paislee nodded slowly as her tears were falling down her cheeks. "Okay. I love you."

Justin smiled as he kissed her. "I love you too. I'll call you when I get to my apartment. Okay?"

Paislee nodded slowly again. "Okay. Drive safe, please."

Justin smiled. "I know I will."

Paislee kissed him this time and pulled away. "You better go before I cry even more."

Justin nodded. "Okay."

Jaislee both walked out to his truck and Justin jumped into his truck. He turned it around and smiled and waved at his fiancé and daughters as he drove off.

Paislee sighed. "Bye-bye Daddy." She looked at her daughters. "Alright, you two, let's go back inside and then I'll get dressed into something comfortable and then we can go to the park with Auntie Leah, Auntie Shaylee and Auntie Macy."

Maddie and Kayla both just looked at their mother.

She headed back inside and saw her brothers and sisters in the living room. She layed Maddie and Kayla down in their swings and looked at them.

Abby sighed. "Do you need a hug?"

Paislee just nodded. "Yeah…"

All seven of them shared a hug and then Shaylee joined them. After a few minutes of hugging, they pulled back and Shaylee looked at Paislee.

"You'll be okay. You are an amazing mother to the girls, they are so lucky to have you."

Paislee wiped her tears away. "Thank you, Shay. I think you will be a good mother to Marcy."

Shaylee smiled. "Thanks."

Soon the girls, Paislee, Shaylee, Macy and Maddie and Kayla all headed to pick up Leah and they headed to the park together. It's been a long time for Paislee since she hasn't been really out of the house in a long time.

With Justin, in Maryland, in his apartment, he just got there and started to unload everything from his truck. As he was getting some of his things out, Zoey, Kacey and Valerie were walking toward him. Valerie was smart, pretty nice to people and cared about people's relationships. Kacey was very into math and such; she really wants to be a math teacher one day. Zoey, well, she was nothing like Valerie and Kacey. She was into guys, not getting good grades and going to parties, just because her parents are rich and she doesn't care about people's relationships. Means to say, she's into Justin, but there was a little problem, he had Paislee and two daughters back in Boston.

They walked up to him and shared hugs. "Hey Justin. Welcome back! We missed you!"

Justin laughed. "I missed you guys too. Hey, where's Bradley?"

Kacey shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, he's in his room studying. We have a math and cemetery test next week."

Justin laughed a little. "I guess I came back just in time for tests."

Kacey beamed with excitement. "Oh! How are Maddie and Kayla? I'm like dying to see pictures!"

Justin laughed. "They are doing amazing. They are almost two months old."

Kacey smiled. "Awesome! When were they born?"

Justin pulled out his wallet. "March 28th."

Kacey and Valerie got excited and smiled. "Awww! They are adorable!"

Zoey, on the other hand, wasn't so impressed. She wanted Justin to date her. She wanted to have him to herself, but no, he just had to get Paislee pregnant and that killed her. She wanted to ruin their relationship, and well, that was her plan. Justin thinks Paislee is beautiful? Wow. Zoey thought that Paislee wasn't Justin's type and she was.

Kacey's eyes went wide as she saw a ring on Paislee's hand in one of the pictures. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Justin, you didn't!"

Justin laughed again. "I did. We're engaged since yesterday night."

Valerie and Kacey hugged him as congratulations. "Congratulations!"

Justin smiled. "Thank you."

Zoey was still quiet, both of the other girls looked at her. "Zoe, are you okay?"

Zoey snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine." She gave Justin a fake smile. "Congratulations, I'm sure you will be very happy together."

Justin kept smiling. "Thank you."

Later that night, back in Boston, Massachusetts, at Patrick and Michelle's, in Leah's bedroom, she just got back from the park with her best friend, Paislee, sister, Shaylee, and Paislee's sister, Macy and her nieces, Maddie and Kayla. She just got out of the shower when her IPhone went off. She has Justin's college friends, Valarie and Kacey's numbers and one of them texted her that she was too shocked to read.

The text message read: "Leah, I have bad news for Paislee, you see, Zoey has a big crush on your brother, Justin, and she's planning on ruining their relationship! She just told me and Valerie that she wants them to break-up so that Justin can date her. But, she knows about Maddie and Kayla now too, so she wants them gone and adopted or something like that.

Please Leah, we need your help! And don't tell Paislee yet! Valerie and I will tell Justin first and then you can tell her. Please don't tell her yet!"

Leah's eyes went wide. She didn't see this coming. Some girl wants her brother? What the hell? He has a fiancé and two freakin daughters now! Hello, he's taken! Yeah, he's cute, hot and sweet 19 year old to girls, but Paislee was the lucky girl to go out, have a baby or babies and be engaged to him. They're engaged for crying out loud! Does she understand people or care about their relationships? Guess not. She is really stepping into Justin's life and trying to ruin his plans with Paislee. When Paislee finds out, she'll be really upset, but does Zoey care? Nope.

Back in Maryland, Justin's apartment, the next day, Justin was still unpacking when there was a knock on his front door. He opened the door to find Kacey and Valerie standing there with not very happy looking faces.

"Hey guys. Is everything okay?"

Kacey shook her head. "No, we need to talk to you, like right now! It's impartment!"

Justin nodded. "Okay. What's up?"

Kacey sighed. "Can we come inside?"

Justin nodded again. "Yeah, sure, but what the hell is going on?"

When they were finally sitting down, Valerie began to tell him what Zoey said to them last night.

"Well, Zoey is very upset with you. Seems that she really loves you, Justin, she wants to ruin you and Paislee's relationship like right now! She wanted you in the first place, but then when you told us that Paislee was expecting, she flipped out and now she wants to get to you. And the only way to do that is if you and Paislee break-up…"

Justin just sat there and groaned.

To be continued…

**AN: Uh oh! More drama with Jaislee! Dang, it never ends! What do you guys think?**

**I love you all!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	8. Drama With Jaislee

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 8: "Drama with Jaislee"**

**Previously on Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Justin had to leave to go back to college, leaving his fiancé and two young daughters back in Boston, and he moved to Maryland to finish his first year of college. Now he just was told by his two friends, Kacey and Valerie that Zoey had a crush on him, she was after him, wanted him to be hers and wanted him and Paislee to break-up their engagement.**

Justin was still sitting there at his kitchen table, still in shock, thinking about what Kacey and Valerie just told him. He just got engaged and now Zoey wants to ruin his relationship. That's insane. He was already taken, he and Paislee have been together for a year and they have two young daughters together. He loves Paislee, Maddie and Kayla so much. If he lost them, he would be a mess. He doesn't want his babies adopted! Those little girls are his children and he would do anything to keep them with him and Paislee. He finally broke his thoughts and looked at Kacey and Valerie.

"A…Are…Are you serious?" He managed to say as he was still stunted.

Kacey nodded slowly. "Yeah, we're serious. We won't say anything to Paislee…"

Just then Justin jumped up and started to pace back and forth. "Paislee! Oh God, what if she finds out?! What am I supposed to do?! I…I can't lose her or the girls! I can't do that again! I freaked out about her ex-boyfriend kissing her a couple of days ago! I can't have her find out about this! I can't lose custody of the girls! We both have custody and if she finds out about this, she could have me not see or have custody of the girls! That will kill me!"

Kacey nodded. "Justin, you need to calm down, okay? We'll find a way to stop Zoey."

Justin groaned. "Wait! Oh my God! I totally forgot!"

Valerie just gave him a questionable look. "What did you forget?"

Justin began pacing again. "Paislee is suppose-to visit me this weekend! Oh God…"

Kacey paused to think. "Okay. Okay, we can figure something out. I'm sure Zoey will back off someday."

Justin sighed. "Yeah! When I'm married and live back in Boston! That won't happen until Paislee is 21! I'm suppose- to wait 4 years from now! Ugh…"

Kacey nodded and still was thinking of a good plan. "Ooo! I have something!"

Justin looked at Kacey. "What?"

Kacey smiled. "How about you and Paislee have a 'fake' wedding! She'll back off if you and Paislee 'pretend' to have a wedding!"

Justin shook his head. Yes, it seems a good idea, but he just didn't know. Paislee just gave birth not even two months ago and her father will never let her get married now. She's only 17 and he was only 19! They are still growing up from having twins at a young age. He still shook his head. "No."

Kacey sighed. "Come on! Justin, don't you want to save your relationship with her?"

Justin nodded. "Of course I do! But, I don't know. We are too young!"

Valerie sighed and shook her head. "Didn't you tell us that her parents got married at 18 one time?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, but she's 17! Not 18! If I could, I would marry her right now, but I can't guys! I'm still trying to go to school and work!"

Kacey groaned. "Ugh. This is going to be a long weekend!"

Justin sighed again. "You're telling me…"

One Week Later: Maryland Campus, Justin's Apartment: Friday, May, 12th, 2028:

The past week was the longest week of Justin's life. He was so nervous for the whole week. He just went to class, did his homework, projects and book reports and went to work at the yogurt place across the campus. Like he said, everyone goes there to hang out and get away from work. Of course, he kept running into Zoey, but he doesn't talk to her anymore, he has other things to worry about. He has Paislee coming today and she and their daughters are staying for the weekend. He just sent her his child support for the month of May and June. As he was finishing an English paper, he heard a knock on his front door. He smiled as he got up and opened the door to find his fiancé and two daughters. He smiled.

"Hey!"

Paislee giggled. "Hey to you too." She walked inside and put the twin's carriers on the table. "Man, they are getting heaver and heaver every day."

Justin smiled. "I can tell. They look really happy to see me."

She laughed. "Of course they are." She smiled at him. "I really missed you this past week." She kissed him, but after they pulled away, she saw that he was thinking about something. That worried her.

"Everything okay?"

Justin nodded slowly, lying, he hated to lie to her, but he wasn't ready to tell her yet. "Yeah, I'm fine." He paused to think of something to distract her with. "I just have this massive English paper I have to finish…"

Paislee nodded. "Oh. Okay."

He smiled at her. "Why don't I get your stuff out of your mother's car?" He headed outside to find not her mother's car, another car.

She grinned. "Did I forget to tell you that I got a new car while you were away?"

He shook his head. "No. You didn't tell me…" He smiled. "But I love it! It's so you."

She laughed. "Nah, I don't think so…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You go back inside and watch the girls, I'll get everything…"

She sighed. "Are you sure you don't…"

He didn't let her finish. "Nope, Babe, I got it…"

She sighed again. "Okay." She walked back inside and picked up Kayla. Both of the girls yawned. "Awww, poor Baby. Are you tired?"

Kayla just cried as she yawned.

She rubbed Kayla's back. "Alright, I'll get you to bed soon, Babygirl. Daddy is getting you and your sister's mobile cribs out of my car…"

Twenty minutes later, Justin finally got everything into his apartment. He breathed and finally catched his breath. "The girls can sleep in my bedroom for right now. I have to take a break real quick and then I'll get their cribs together."

She nodded as she rocked Kayla. "Okay."

Maddie yawned again and began crying.

Justin laughed a little. "Man, I missed that noise so much." He picked up Maddie and rocked her in his arms. "Maybe after you and the girls take a nap, I can show you around."

Paislee nodded and smiled. "Sounds good to me…"

Justin just smiled as they layed the girls down on his bed. "You can get some sleep too, Babe. You must be exhausted…"

Paislee nodded as she yawned softly. "Okay." She layed back down with her daughters next to her.

Justin just smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I love you." He walked back into the kitchen and began getting back to working on his paper. He was a third way finished, which he was very happy about. As he was though, his phone rang. "Hey Kacey!"

Kacey smiled. "Are they here?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, they are taking a nap."

Kacey nodded and smiled. "Okay good. We'll find a way for Paislee not to find out about Zoey."

Justin sighed out of relief. "Okay. Thanks, Kess!"

Kacey smiled. "You're very welcome."

After getting off the phone with Kelsey, Justin went back to work to at least finish the paper. Thank God, he had no homework to do this weekend expect for the English paper. An hour later, Paislee came walking out of Justin's bedroom, she giggled as she found him fast asleep on the kitchen table.

"Justin? Wake up…"

Justin opened his eyes and looked up at his girlfriend. "Oh, hey, I must have fallen asleep while finishing this stupid 5,000 word essay…"

Paislee giggled again. "You did. You must be really tired. Are you sure everything is okay, Justin?"

Justin just nodded, and once again, lying to his fiancé. Oh boy. This isn't going to be easy weekend if they don't find Zoey and stop her from ruining everything. "Yeah, Babe, I'm 100% fine."

Paislee still wasn't sure, but she believed him, if he says he's fine, and then he's fine. "Okay. Whatever you say."

Justin stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Do you know how much I missed kissing you?"

Paislee giggled. "Uh, maybe. Yeah, I did because I missed it so much…" She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.

Justin pulled away as he smiled. "How did you sleep?"

Paislee smiled. "Best one hour sleep ever!"

Justin laughed. "I can see how you loved that sleep."

Paislee kissed him again. "I loved it…" She kissed his cheek. "But, not as much as I love you."

Justin sighed as he thought. "God, she's not making this any easier. Damn it, I want to tell her so bad, right now, but I can't yet. I need to wait. It's not the right time. But when will be the right time? I don't know! This is killing me!"

Paislee looked at her fiancé, he looked miles away. "Justin? Babe?"

Justin snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

She looked at him. "Are you okay? You looked like you were miles away."

He nodded slowly. "Uh huh, yeah, I'm fine."

She nodded her head. "Okay…"

Later that day, while Justin was at work, he told Paislee about the best ice cream place on earth that was right on campus. So, she decided to head there with the girls and meet up with Kecey and Valerie. She saw them as she walked inside with the stroller that had Maddie and Kayla inside.

"Hey, I'm Paislee, are you Kacey and Valerie?"  
Kacey nodded. "Yes. We are. We've been dying to meet you and Maddie and Kayla. Ever since Justin started here, he never stopped talking about you and the twins to us."

Paislee smiled happily. "Awww, I'm sure I'd be the same with him. He loves me and his girls."

Valerie kept smiling. "We know."

Paislee sat down next to them. "Do you guys know what's going on with Justin? He always says he's fine, but I know he isn't."

Kacey sighed and decided to just lie. "No, we don't. I'm sure he'll tell you soon. He's been really busy with catching up and getting work done."

Paislee nodded as she understood. "Yeah, I can understand that."

Valerie smiled at the sleeping twins. "They are adorable!"

Paislee smiled and blushed. "Thanks."

After getting to know the two girls, Paislee headed back to Justin's apartment, but was stopped by Zoey.

"Hey. Are you Justin's fiancé?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah…Who are you?"

Zoey gave her a smile. "I'm Zoey. Look, I'm sorry to just break this to you right here, but he and I hooked up last weekend…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "W…What?" She just decided to walk away and she headed into the apartment. That's why he was acting so weird. He fuckin cheated! She closed the door slightly as she put the girls down. She needed to know. First though, she wasn't happy with him at all. In fact, she wanted to leave. Right there and then; tell him that it is over.

"Justin Mathew Rammer! Get out here right now!"

Justin walked out of the bathroom and found his fiancé standing there. "What's up with the yelling?"

Paislee groaned. "Oh God, don't play 'stupid' with me! You were lying to me all fuckin day! You didn't want to be with me anyways! You cheated on me last weekend!"

Justin's eyes went wide. "No! I didn't!"

Paislee ran her hand through her hair. "Oh great! You're lying to me again! What the hell, Justin?!"

Justin sighed. "Pais, I didn't cheat on you. I was here all weekend and we're engaged! Why would I cheat on you when I just asked you to…?"

Paislee shook her head. "No, you did! You were just using me! You are lying again!" She had tears in her eyes as she looked at her engagement ring. "…I don't want to do this, but we're done! I can't be with someone who just cheated and then lies to me!" She took the ring off and put it on the table. "I'm taking the girls and we are leaving. I loved you. That's why I said yes, I guess you wanted me to get pregnant and then you can just leave me with fuckin twins!"

Justin just stood there in shock. He is losing her. Oh God. Why that little son of a bitch! He had tears in his eyes. "Paislee…Please don't do this! I want to marry you. I love you. I didn't want you to get pregnant so that I could leave! I love them!"

Paislee just shook her head as she picked up the girl's carriers and their things. "I don't want to hear your bullshit anymore, Justin! You can still see the girls, but I don't know if I will forgive you." She walked out of the door and put the girls into her car and started it. She then just drove off, leaving Justin in his apartment, heartbroken because of Zoey. He slammed the front door and slid down the wall with tears streaming down his face. He lost the three most impartment girls in his life. He loved them. He loved Paislee, now she may not want him to be in her life anymore.

To be continued…

**AN: Lots and lots of drama! OMG! OMG! Don't worry Jaislee will get back together soon! Just wanted some drama between the two of them. Sooo, there you go!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	9. Jaislee Together Forever

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 9: "Jaislee Together Forever"**

**AN: Heyyyy! Lots of drama in the last chapter, this one will make you love Justin and Paislee's relationship.**

**R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**Previously on Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Justin went back to college, to find out that a girl, Zoey, has a crush on him, wants him to break up with Paislee. Later, Jaislee get into a huge fight when Paislee comes to visit, leading to have Paislee take off the engagement ring and leave with their two twin daughters.**

As Justin's family, Paislee and their daughters were driving back to Boston, he was in his apartment, sitting on the floor in tears. His heart was now broken. He lost the love of his life and his family. He wanted to be with Paislee forever, but now that was gone because she took off the engagement ring and then left with their daughters. He didn't mean to hurt her, he never wanted to hurt her; it was all Zoey's fault. Justin wanted to hurt Zoey for telling Paislee that they slept together when he didn't do anything. He was in his apartment unpacking, going to school, work and finishing his homework. He would never ever do anything that stupid. As he was sitting there, he just decided to something, and that something was to follow them to Boston.

Justin jumped up, packed a small bag, put his shoes on and grabbed the engagement ring and put it in its box. He sighed. "I'm getting my family back…" He grabbed his cell phone and headed out to his truck. He jumped inside after putting the ring in a special spot and then he was off to Boston to get his family back together.

With Paislee and the twins, Paislee was at a gas station getting more gas when her phone rang. It was Macy. She didn't want to talk to no one right now. Her heart was broken, she lost her family, the love of her life had cheated, and now she wasn't engaged anymore. She loved Justin so much, that's how Maddie and Kayla came into their lives. She loves her daughters, but was leaving the best idea? Yeah, maybe, at the moment, yes, but now she wasn't sure anymore. Down in her heart, she missed Justin so much, without him, Maddie and Kayla wouldn't be here. That part killed her soul, her daughters won't get to see their father as much as she does, she wanted Justin to be in Maddie and Kayla's lives all the time, but now that was gone too because they weren't together anymore just because of Zoey. After getting gas, she got into her car and just pressed answer.

"Hey…"

Macy knew something was wrong, she sighed. "Pais, are you okay?"

Paislee was trying not to cry, but then she finally broke down crying. "No…" She layed her head on the back of her seat as the tears were streaming down her face. "I…" She just decided to break it and say it, even if it killed her. She wanted to marry him. "Justin and I broke up!" Before she could let her sister talk, she hung up the phone and began driving again. Those words killed her, but it was the truth.

In Boston, Massachusetts, Macy was on the phone with her older sister, but then Paislee hung up. Macy just looked at the phone in shock. They broke up? How? When? They just got engaged! She looked at her parents and brother, Stephen and Shaylee. "You guys don't want to know what happened in Maryland…"

Cody gave his second oldest daughter a look. "Why? What happened?"

But before Macy could say anything, Paislee walked through the front door and put the girl's carriers down. "I'll tell you what happened!" She just looked down at her left hand, which should have a ring on it, but that ring is back with Justin, in Maryland.

Shaylee saw Paislee's left hand, there was no ring on it, and that only meant one thing. They broke up! But why would they? They just got engaged! What happened back in Maryland? She covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. "Paislee…"

Paislee couldn't hold the tears back any longer, it was so hard not to cry, but now she finally broke down into tears while she looked at her left hand. "We got into a huge fight, we started yelling at each other and I couldn't take it anymore, so I took the ring off and I left with the girls, and now I'm here…" She just breathed deeply as the tears were coming even harder down her face. "…We broke up! Ugh, I'm so mad!"

Stephen walked over to his sister and hugged her and Paislee buried her face into his shoulder. "I can't believe he did this to me!"

Stephen gave her a questionable look. "What did he do? What made you so mad at him?"

Paislee pulled back from her brother's chest. "Steph, he cheated on me last weekend! He lied to me! He didn't want to get married at all! He just wanted to leave me with twins and be with someone else!" She just walked out of the room and ran up the stairs and slammed her bed room door; she layed on her bed as she continued to let tears come down her cheeks.

With Justin, in his truck, he was parked in Cailey's driveway and he sighed. He just sat in his truck, thinking, he didn't want to break-up at all, but now he wants to get back together with Paislee, he didn't cheat, he loves her too much. He loves her, Maddie and Kayla. He wants them to not be heartbroken anymore. He jumped out of the truck, headed to the front door and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Paislee just opened the door and sighed.

"Justin? What are you doing here?"

Justin sighed. "I'm here to get my family back, Pais and to tell you that I love you and the girls, and tell you that I didn't cheat on you either. I only want you. You're the only girl I ever loved. I didn't mean for you to get the wrong idea…"

Paislee just sighed. "Come inside and we'll talk…"

Justin nodded. "Okay."

Both walked upstairs and into Paislee's bedroom. Once inside, Paislee closed the door and crossed her arms. "Alright, explain this to me. What the hell happened?"

Justin took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright. There is this girl, who has a massive crush on me, and I always talked about you and the girls all the time and still, she doesn't buy a clue that we were together. She must have told you that we 'slept' together to get us to break-up so that I go after her. Look, what I'm trying to say is that she was trying to ruin our relationship and I think she did an amazing job because we're not together anymore. I never ever did anything with that bitch. You were my first, and I want you to be my last. I never meant you to get hurt and leave me. I love you, Pais…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. He wasn't lying. He really does love her. "Oh my God! I'm so stupid! I believe her and I left you!" She just looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Justin, I'm so sorry!"

Justin walked over to her and hugged her. "Hey. Hey." He rubbed her back. "Shh, it's okay. I know."

Paislee shook her head. "No, I didn't believe you when you were telling me the truth. I'm so, so, so sorry!"

Justin kissed her head. "I know. I'm sorry too. I love you and only you."

Paislee giggled a little as she looked at him. "I'm the same with you." She leaned up and kissed him. "I guess we're back together?"

Justin smiled and laughed. "You guess?" He pulled away from her and she gave him a questionable look.

"What are you doing?"

Justin found the small box with the ring inside. "I thought you may want this back." He walked back over to her and bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me? Again..."

Paislee nodded and giggled. "Yes! Yes, I will!"

Justin laughed as he stood up again and placed the ring right back on Paislee's left hand. "I love you so much. I'll never do anything to hurt ever again…"

Paislee nodded as tears came to her eyes again. "I love you so much too." She leaned up and kissed him again. "I just want forget that ever happened…"

Justin nodded and laughed again. "What happened?"

Paislee shook her head as she slapped his shoulder playfully. "Justin! Seriously, I mean it!"

Justin smiled. "I was kidding, but I promise you."

Paislee smiled and nodded. "Okay, I love you."

Justin kept smiling. "I love you too." He sighed. "You know, I have to go back now right?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I do. But, Justin, I'm happy we got to fix this. I didn't mean anything that I said. I just was upset."

Justin kissed her forehead, cheeks and lips. "I know that. We're new parents now. Things will get rough, and we passed one of the roughest, a girl trying to ruin my fuckin relationship with the most beautiful girl in the world…"

Paislee blushed. "Awww, thank you, but I get what you're saying. We have a lot more things we have to deal with."

Justin nodded. "Yeah, we do. You know if I could marry you right now, I would do it."

Paislee kept blushing and she giggled. "Me too, but I can't yet, Babe."

Justin sighed of relief. "Damn, I thought I would never hear you say that again…"

Paislee pulled away from him and walked to the door. "I can go ask my Dad right now…"

Justin ran after her and picked her up from her waist. "No!"

Paislee laughed as she hit the bed. "I was kidding…"

Justin smiled at her. "So, do you forgive me?"

Paislee nodded happily. "Of course I do, Justin! You are the best father in the world and I love you so much. You were my first too, so now you can be my last and mine forever…"

Justin laughed. "Yes. Yes, I can. Jaislee together forever?"

Paislee nodded. "Yes, together forever..."

Later into the night, it was around ten when Justin, Stephen and Cody were finally done talking. Justin got up and walked over to the front door and Stephen met him there.

"Look, I'm happy that you and my sister got to work it out. I hope you get that girl to stop. She sounds really…" He paused to find the right word. "…You know, there isn't a word for her actions. You really do love my sister, don't you?"

Justin nodded his head. "Yeah, I do. I really love her, Stephen. She's my everything, she's my children's mother now and I would do anything to make her happy."

Stephen nodded as he gave him a handshake. "Well, if I was you, and I was in your place, I'd have done the same thing as you. Race right after her; ask her to take me back and everything in between. You did a good thing."

Justin smiled. "Thank you." He looked at his watch. "I should get going. It's getting really late and I have another 2 hour drive ahead of me…"

Stephen nodded. "Okay. Bye…"

Justin smiled. "See you soon, Stephen. Take good care of Paislee, Maddie and Kayla for me."

Stephen nodded. "I will."

Justin walked out of the house and jumped into his truck and drove off back to Maryland. He was very happy now. He got his family back. He is going to marry the girl of his dreams and his children's mother. He made the right choice of going after Paislee and getting her back. Now all he had to do was get rid of Zoey, After an 2 hour drive back to Maryland, Justin finally made it back to his apartment. He put his keys down and took off his jacket and headed to bed. It was a long day for him, but at first it was a terrible one, but now it's the best one. He climbed onto his bed and went to sleep.

But that sleep didn't last long, around 4am, Justin was awakened by someone in his apartment. He jumped up and put on a t-shirt and found Zoey, Kacey and Valerie all standing in his kitchen. He rolled his eyes.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here at four in the morning?"

Kacey looked at Zoey. "Someone wanted to break in here tonight, but we stopped her." She looked at Justin again. "Are Paislee and twins here?"

Justin shook his head. "No, they are back in Boston. Long story short…" He looked at Zoey and glared at her. "It all started with Zoey telling Paislee a fuckin lie that we slept together when we didn't, Zoey told Paislee, we got into a huge fight and Paislee took off the ring and left. I followed her and now we are back together." He gave Zoey a fake smile. "Yeah, that's right, bitch, I'm getting married and you can't do any shit about it. Goodbye!"

Kacey and Valerie had Zoey taken out of the apartment and Kacey locked the door. "Oh thank God, she's gone!" She said while falling onto the couch and sighing in relief.

Justin smiled. "Do you guys want to stay here tonight?"

Kacey and Valerie nodded. "Yes please! The dorm is like two blocks away from here…"

Kacey just looked at him again though. "Wait, is Paislee okay with it?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, I just texted it to her, she's fine with you two. She loves you two, even though she just met you two."

Valerie was having trouble keeping her eyes open. "Okay. I need my sleep; I can't keep my eyes open anymore."

Justin laughed. "I can do that, Val. But, right now, I'm going to sleep…"

Both girls nodded. "Goodnight!"

Justin laughed. "Goodnight to you guys too!" Soon Justin was fast asleep.

Maybe having twins isn't a fun thing, but being a parent at a young age isn't a fairytale at all. It takes two people to love each other and care about their family and Paislee and Justin have longer days to go through, so this was just the beginning, but this made them stronger and happier as a couple. Justin really does care about his family, and he has everything coming one again. That's the best feeling in the world. Paislee, well, she'll still be busy with the girls, but she couldn't find a better fiancé or father in this world. Like they always say, family comes together, stays together.

To be continued…

**AN: YAY! Jaislee are back! Yay! :) I loved writing this chapter. I had a dream how this would play out last night and I think I like this one. I may need help with the next chapter.**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx PM me if you have ideas!**


	10. Family Probems

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 10: "Family Problems"**

**AN: Heyyyy guys! I needed some help with this chapter, so this chapter goes out to SibunaR5er! Thank you so much!**

**This chapter is focused on Cassidy, Bentley and Cassidy's best friend, Brianna. :) Let's see how this plays out…Sister/Brother natural problems… Oh yeah in chapter 2 "Macy's Secret I found a mistake, but to my mistake, I deleted the document, so I will rewrite that another time, because I am so lazy and tired right now.**

Six Weeks Later: Tuesday, June, 26th, 2028: Zaya's House:

Six weeks went by fast as Shaylee's pregnancy progressed; she is now 27 weeks pregnant-6 months along with Marcy. She's been having cravings, really weird ones lately though, so far she is been feeling really good, but she has been getting annoyed sometimes, and having mood swings. Justin came home last week after having exams and a lot of tests of math, cemetery, science, biology, writing and history and law enforcement. He was very exhausted when he got back to Cailey's house, but although, he was he wanted to help with the girls. Speaking of the girls, oh boy, they have grown up so fast; they are now three months old. Meanwhile, that was happening at Cailey's, at Zack and Maya's things aren't easy at all either. Summer is here now, so school was out for the younger Martins, Macy, Abby, Charlie, Meggie and Jamie, Cassidy, Bentley, Nicole, Aiden and Dylan. Paislee and Stephen were still on break from school, so they were still at home and Anna, well she was done with school, graduated from Maryland College, and is now working at Massachusetts General Hospital, and is raising her two young children, Chelsea and Nick with her husband, James. At Zaya's house, Cassidy came home very unhappy. Why is she very upset? As she walked into the kitchen, her mother, Maya looked at her.

"Cass, is everything okay?"

Cassidy shook her head. "No, Mom! Everything isn't okay!"

Zack knew this was his quire to leave the room. When Cassidy is very upset, she gets very pissed and emotional. She never likes it when people talk to her when she's mad, unless she talks to them, which rarely happens.

Maya just sighed. "Alright then, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Cassidy slowly nodded. "Okay…"

Flashback: Earlier Today at Brianna's Birthday Party:

Earlier that day, Cassidy's best friend, Brianna had her birthday party at her house and her friends were all invited, of course, Bentley was there with his sister and his friend, Chris. They were all having a good time when Brianna and Bentley were outside, talking with each other, they looked into each other's eyes and just kissed. Of course, Cassidy was watching, she decided to forget it and just leave the party early and decided to lie to Brianna that she wasn't feeling so good. Cassidy tried to forget it, but now it was killing her, eating her alive, she didn't want her brother date her best friend. It wouldn't be the same. Would it? No, not at all, her best friend would be all over her brother, and well, Bentley, he wouldn't have no time for Cassidy. Although Cassidy hated her brother most of the time, she loved to spend time with him. Now that would be taken away if he and Brianna dated.

End of Flashback:

Maya's eyes went wide. "Oh, Honey. Look, I think you and Bentley should talk this out…"

Cassidy shook her head. "No, I'm not talk to him, Mom. No, I can't. He is trying to take my best friend away from me!"

Maya sighed. "Cassidy Elizabeth! Just go talk to him!"

Cassidy kept shaking her head. "No, I can't! Ugh! I hate him!" She walked out of the room and ran up the stairs. She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. She was too upset to even talk to Bentley or Brianna. How could they do this to her? What if they are dating? She didn't know.

"Bentley?" Cassidy said as she walked into her twin brother's bedroom.

Bentley looked up at his sister from his phone. "Yeah, Cass, what's up? Dad told me that you were upset. Are you okay?"

Cassidy shook her head. "No, I'm not! I hate you!"

Bentley was taken aback of what his sister did. She hates him? Why? "Why do you hate me? What did I do?"

Cassidy groaned. "You kissed Brianna?! Why?! She's my best friend! How could you do that, Bens?! You know I hate it when you hit on my friends!"

Bentley just stood up from his bed, looking at his twin, older sister and sighed. "Cass! Look…"

Cassidy shook her head. "No! Bentley, I thought I made it clear to you. No dating, hitting or even kissing my friends! I guess I was completely wrong of trusting you!"

Bentley groaned this time. "Cassidy, do I look like I planned this to happen, huh? No! I didn't plan this to damn happen!"

Cassidy just sighed. She didn't want to see or talk to him again. He went behind her back. She thought she could trust him with anything, even if he was overprotective and stuff like that. "Yeah, okay, whatever you say! I don't care what you do or who you see your life anymore! Don't talk to me ever again!" She screamed as she ran out of the room.

Bentley just stood there in shock. His sister doesn't want him to talk to her ever again. That really hurt his feelings. Bentley was a rough, strong and not really caring person around people, but when it came to his family, he was very different. He had always been a player over the years, but somehow his sisters and cousins, girl cousins helped him realize that it is not the right thing to do. But now his own twin sister doesn't want him to talk to him, she doesn't care what he does in life, now that really hurt him. He loved Cassidy to death; he really didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Like he said before, he didn't plan this. "Cass…" He layed back on his bed as he felt tears build up in his eyes. He finally just cried himself to sleep.

Later that day, Zack was coming up the stairs when he didn't see his oldest children hanging out with each other. That's weird they always hanged out. He walked into his oldest son's bedroom.

"Bens?"

Bentley just turned over and his eyes were now red. He had dry tears down his cheeks. He shuddered his words. "What Dad?"

Zack walked over to him and sat at the end of his bed. "Are you okay, Buddy?"

Bentley couldn't hold in any longer. He needed to get it out. Shaking his head slowly, he spoke quietly.

"No, Dad, Cass is mad at me. I made a mistake of kissing her best friend and now Cass won't talk to me. I feel so bad. It hurts…"

Zack sighed. "Ahh, I see. Brother and sister problems when it comes to her best friend." He paused to think. "Okay, well, did you try to talk to her after that happened?"

Bentley shook his head. "No, she told me that she doesn't want to talk to me again…"

Zack sighed. "Oh, Bentley, that's not true. She's a teenage girl. She gets upset and emotional really easily now, Bud. It's not your fault."

Bentley sighed and closed his eyes tightly. "I think I figured that out, Dad! God, I'm the worst brother ever! Why, oh why did I kiss her best friend?! I'm such an idiot!"

Zack layed a hand on his son's shoulder and sighed. "Bentley, you're not an idiot. More importantly, you are not a bad brother, Bud. In fact, you are the best son I ever had. I think you should talk to Cassidy. Maybe she will forgive you."

Bentley just sighed. He wasn't sure if he could talk to his sister right now. He wanted her to have her space at the moment, she is a teenage girl right now, she needs her space once in a while, and today would be one of those days. He was her twin, so he somehow knew how she felt, but when it comes to something like this, boys, school craziness and friend problems, he knows not a thing about. He just wanted to talk to her so bad, but right now, she didn't wasn't in the mood to see or talk to her brother.

Later that night at dinnertime, with Zack finishing making pasta, broccoli, and bread and his four children, Alli, Aiden, Nicole and Dylan came down for dinner, but his two oldest children hadn't come down yet. He looked at his third oldest, Alli.

"Ails, can you go get Cassidy and Bentley, please and tell them it's time to eat…"

Alli nodded. "Yeah, I can. I think they can come downstairs now without killing each other."

Maya sighed. "Allison, I don't think they will kill each other. Now go get them so that we can eat, Sweetie."

Alli nodded again. "Okay."

She headed up the stairs and walked into her brother's bedroom. "Bens, are you hungry?"

Bentley sighed and then nodded slowly. 'Yeah, I am."

Alli smiled. "Well, we are all going to eat, but we knew that you and Cass were still upstairs…"

Bentley groaned in the mention of his sister, Cassidy. "Do I really have to be in the same room as her? She said to me…"

Alli sighed and then groaned. "Ugh, I could care less right now, but I think you two should at least try to talk to each other again. This has been going on all day! Come on, Bens! Do it for me, Nicole, Aiden and Dylan!"

Bentley shook his head. "No. Sorry Ails, but I can't…"

Alli just closed her eyes in annoyance. "Oh my goodness, Bentley! It's not fair! We need you two!"

Bentley sighed as he knew that they did need them. "I know…"

Alli nodded slowly. "Sooo, will you?"

Bentley nodded. "Oh, alright…" He got up from his bed and walked to his sister's bedroom, he knocked on it softly.

"Cassidy?"

Cassidy was sitting at her deck when she heard her brother, Bentley calling for her. She sighed as she got up and walked to the door to open it.

"What do you want?"

Bentley sighed again. "It's time to eat. Are you going to eat?"

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah, I guess…"

Alli, Bentley and Cassidy all headed downstairs into the dining room and sat down in their seats. Of course when they got there, Bentley and Cassidy were still not talking as much as they used to, that really bothered Maya and Zack. After dinner, Maya and Zack both had Bentley and Cassidy sit down with them so that they could at least try to get them back to where they were before. Zack spoke up first.

"Guys, come on, this has been going on all day. You have to talk to each other sometime…"

Both were still quiet. Their parents sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Maya looked at her son and daughter. "Look, we know this may be hard to understand, but you two have to talk sometime. At least tell each other how you feel…"

Bentley sighed and cleared his throat. "Alright, I guess I'll start." He turned to his sister. "Cass, look, I know you don't want to hear it, but I am terribly sorry for what I did today. I didn't mean to kiss Brianna. I'm sorry that it made you upset…"

Cassidy sighed. She wasn't upset about them kissing anymore; she was scared that she could lose a best friend and a brother. "Bens, I'm not upset about you two kissing anymore. It's the part that what if you two started dating, I could lose a best friend because she's busy with you and I could lose you because you're hanging out with her more than me…"

Bentley just looked at his sister in awe. "Cass, I'm kinda shocked that you said that, but I promise if I did start dating one of your friends, you won't lose me or your friendship. You are my sister, you'll always be my sister, and your best friend will always be your best friend. Nothing will change. The only thing that we might want for you to know is that we love you."

Cassidy wiped away her waiting tears that had just formed in her eyes. "Really? Do you mean that?"

Bentley nodded. "Of course, Cass…" He got up and hugged her. "Hey…" He wiped away more tears. "Hey, it's okay."

Zaya got up and left the room to give them some sister/brother time.

Cassidy softly laughed. "Sorry, it's just now I know that it won't happen. Thank you, Bentley. You are the best brother a girl could ever have, do you know that?"

Bentley laughed a little too. "Yeah, I know that. You, Alli, Nicole and Anna are the best sisters a guy could ever have too."

Cassidy pulled away from him slowly. "Thank you."

Bentley smiled. "So, we're good now?"

Cassidy nodded happily. "Yeah, we're good."

Bentley smiled again. "Good, now my dear sister, do you want to get your butt kicked in Rock Band?"

Cassidy laughed. "Oh heck no! You're going down little brother!"

Bentley laughed. "Oh yeah?"

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah!"

Both ran down the stairs to the basement and began playing Rock Band like nothing happened. Of course, all brothers and sister have their fights and disagreements but in the end they still love and care about each other and Bentley and Cassidy overcame that. They are very lucky to have each other and without each other they wouldn't be who they are today.

To be continued…

**AN: Brother and sister drama! Of course we all go through it; I went through it with my brother today. But you know what? I may have been mad but now I'm okay. I'm happy I have him. He has pulled me through rough things in my life and I wouldn't trade him for the world, and my sister is the same. I love them both to death. :)**

**Xxx Kelly :) :)**


	11. Getting Ready For Marcy and Moving Out

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 11: "Getting Ready For Marcy and Moving Out"**

**AN: Heyyyy guys! Here's chapter 11! I had to fix chapter 2, that's why this took a while to be updated. I have to say this though, whenever I have time to write, I'll write and then when I have time to update, I'll update. I'll be busier on Thursdays. In my school, you need community service to graduate and sometimes they go on trips, so again, I may not be home as much when I go on these trips. I can't bring my computer around much. Last year, or a few years ago, they went to Disney World, Mexico and other places. So, I'll try to update as much as can :)**

**R&amp;R and enjoy!**

Four Weeks Later: Friday, July, 22, 2028: Cailey's House:

Four weeks went by and now Shaylee is 30 weeks pregnant-seven months along. She has been having cravings, mood swings, swollen feet and some mood swings once in while. She can't wait to meet her daughter, Marcy. Today is going to be a long day for her, Stephen and Jaislee because they are going shopping for the big things that Marcy may need, and those things would be her crib, rocking chair, changing table, high chair, stroller and car seats, one for Stephen's car and another one for Shaylee's car. For two months, Shaylee and Stephen both worked hard to get to buy all of the big things. Of course Justin and Paislee helped them out when they needed too. Although, Justin was still on break, he had another job in Boston for the summer and his breaks, he tried to still be there helping out with the girls. Paislee will stay a little longer to help with Marcy, who will be here in less than two more months, Marcy is due sometime in September, and so Paislee, Stephen, Shaylee, Leah, Jade, Reagan, Zach and Tori, Kellie and Nellie would stay a month after Marcy's birth. Maddie and Kayla are now 4 months old. Maddie looks exactly like Justin, while Milkayla looks like Paislee. With them being four months old now, they are being able to grab and giggle a lot now.

It was around 12:00 in the afternoon when Stephen was making lunch and he then turned to see his girlfriend standing there. He smiled at her. She was glowing, that pregnancy look was fitting her so well, although, it was unplanned, just like his sister's pregnancy. He is very excited to meet his daughter.

"Hey Shay. Good morning…"

Shaylee walked over to her boyfriend and smiled at him. "Good morning." She leaned up and kissed him. "Are we going out shopping for some things for Marcy?"

Stephen nodded his head. "Yes, we are, Shay. Paislee and Justin are coming with us."

Shaylee kept smiling. "Okay. Sounds good to me."

Stephen smiled right back at her. "Are you hungry?"

Shaylee nodded as she rubbed her stomach. "Starving actually."

Stephen laughed. "Well, you are feeding for two now, Babe."

Shaylee sighed. "I know I am…"

Stephen smiled. "What do you want?"

Shaylee paused to think. "Hmmm…I don't know…" She sighed.

Stephen just laughed. "Are you stuck?"

Shaylee nodded as she giggled. "Hmm…Yeah, I am…"

Stephen laughed again. "I can make mostly anything. Thanks to my Dad, I'm a lot like him…"

Just then Jaislee walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Paislee looked at her brother's girlfriend.

"It's true, Shay, he's right. When I was pregnant with the girls, I would wake him up instead of my Dad."

Stephen gave his sister a look. "Thanks, Pay, that means a lot…"

Paislee laughed. "You're welcome."

Finally, Shaylee knew what she wanted, so Stephen made her what she wanted. Paislee went upstairs to wake up her daughters. She walked into her bedroom and picked up her two daughters, Kayla and Maddie. Today she, Justin, Shaylee and Stephen are going shopping, so she is having Macy watch the girls for her.

Around 1:00, Jaislee and Stephen and Shaylee headed out to the mall to get some of the bigger things that Shaylee and Stephen may need for Marcy. They decided to take Justin's truck because he had a trailer so they could fit all of the stuff on the trailer. When they got to the mall, Paislee gave her brother and Shaylee a list of what they may want to find and Justin and her decided to buy them the crib as a gift, but they never told them. With Shaylee and Stephen, they were in the baby store, looking at high chairs.

Shaylee smiled. "I think this one would be good. It's simple." She was looking at a white high chair.

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, I like it. It's not too much stuff on it."

Shaylee laughed. "Alright then, we'll get this one…" Next thing they needed was car seats, so they headed over to the car seat area and decided to look for two car seats.

With Jaislee, they were looking for cribs. Paislee sighed. "Ugh, there are so many. I don't know which ones to get!"

Justin laughed. "How about black ones. I mean they are making a baby's room next to Stephen's bedroom, the room next his bathroom. They have the walls all pink and white. Plus, Shaylee told me she would want black ones and they come with pink and white blankets."

Paislee ran over to her fiancé and looked at the tags. "Oh yeah…" She laughed. "They do. Alright, let's get these as a gift for our niece!"

Justin laughed. "Sounds good to me…"

Paislee gave him a look. "After this trip, this better not give you ideas! I told you before, and I will say it again, no babies until we are married, okay?"

Justin sighed. "Okay. Okay. It won't give me any ideas, I promise!"

Back with Stephen and Shaylee, they were looking at rocking chairs and changing tables. These really didn't need to be so perfect, so it didn't take so long to find the right ones. After the two couples found everything they wanted, the boys loaded everything onto Justin's truck and then they headed home.

Back at Cailey's house, Stephen and Justin carried everything inside and into Marcy's nursery. They all took a small break before setting some of the things up in the nursery. After three hours of setting all of the big things up, they all looked around the room. So far everything looks good. They already had dressers, but they had to move them due to the crib. Now that they had the crib, rocking chairs, changing table and stroller, all they would need is clothes, wipes, diapers and socks and shoes from friends and family.

Meanwhile Stephen and Shaylee were getting ready for their daughter, at Michelle and Patrick's house, Leah sighed. She couldn't handle being with her father anymore. Right after Shaylee left, all he did was talk bad about her, like how bad she has done and what she did to their family and Leah couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't be in the same room as him for not even five minutes and she hated him. It's been seven months ever since Shaylee left, and it was like Leah and Charlotte were living in hell because their father never forgive their sister and Patrick wouldn't stop talking about her. So, Leah just decided to take everything she had and pack up and leave while her parents were at work. She walked into Charlotte's room.

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte looked up at her sister. "Yeah, Leah?"

Leah sighed. "Do you want move out with me?"

Charlotte sighed. "You hate Dad don't you?"

Leah nodded her head. "Of course I do, Charlotte. He shouldn't have kicked Shaylee out, she did nothing wrong! She just got pregnant, so what? And for the past seven months, he's been acting not like a father anymore…"

Charlotte couldn't agree more, her sister was completely right. "Yeah, I know. I hate him. I miss Shay."

Leah smiled slightly. "I miss her too. Look, I called Ari and I told her everything. She told me that if you wanted to come with me, you could, she said that she could take me…"

Charlotte nodded. "Let me pack, I want to leave!"

Leah nodded. "Okay."

After both Leah and Charlotte had packed everything, both sisters headed with their sister to her place.

Soon they got to Arianna's place, her new house, and they headed inside with everything and started to unpack. After an hour of unpacking, Arianna looked at her sisters.

"You guys couldn't stay there anymore, huh?"

Leah nodded as she took a slip of her water. "Yeah, Dad got worse ever since Shaylee left, Ari. He always talked bad about her and I couldn't take it, so I packed everything up and called you. Of course, I thought about Charlie and I wasn't going to leave her there with him. I know Mom is there, but it wouldn't be the same for her. I mean you are out of the house, Shaylee was kicked out and I couldn't take it so I decided to bring her with me."

Arianna nodded again. "You did the right thing by bringing her with you, Leah. You are the best big sister ever. I know Mom and Dad might call me though." She sighed. "But, if Dad yells at me, I don't give a shit anymore. You, Charlotte and Shaylee are my little sisters, I need to protect you, and by the looks of it, Dad hasn't been the best father ever since Shaylee left."

Charlotte nodded. "It's true, Ari. He has been mad all of the time. We never talk to him, we can't talk about Shaylee and you anymore…"

Arianna's eyes went wide. "Me? You can't talk about me? Why? What did I do?"

Leah sighed. "Remember when you lost your baby when you were 17?"

Arianna nodded. "Yeah…" She groaned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…"

Arianna sighed. "I and Lyle are perfectly fine! I don't care what he has to say anymore…" Just then, the house phone rang and it was her father. She just picked up. "Hi. What?"

Patrick yelled at her. "Arianna Rayleigh Rammer, you know what! Where are Leah and Charlotte?!"

Arianna sighed. "You know what, Dad? They are staying with me now because ever since you fuckin kicked Shaylee out, you have been yelling and in such a bad mood and we are all damn sick of it! Now, I'm taking custody of them and they are living with me and Lyle!"

Patrick groaned. "You can't take them, Arianna; you're only 21!"

Arianna shook her head. "So, I'm 21, so what? I still can have custody of them. I'm filing for it next weekend, until then, they are staying with me and I don't care no more! Goodbye!" With that she hung up and her sisters just looked at her.

"Wow." The two young sisters said together.

Arianna sighed. "See, I told you, he will be mad."

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "Again, I don't give a shit."

Arianna sighed again. "Are you guys' hungry?"

Leah and Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, we are."

Looks like Patrick has overdone it once again, first his daughter, Shaylee was kicked out because of getting pregnant, his three other daughters hate him, Leah, Arianna and Charlotte. Now the two youngest daughters moved in with their oldest sister and her long-time boyfriend, Lyle. Looks like all four daughters hate him so much now that they want nothing to do with him. His first son, Justin moved out to be with his fiancé and his daughters, Kayla and Maddie, who Patrick hasn't meet yet, do to not wanting to run into Shaylee, and to Justin not wanting his father in his life anymore. So really, all of his children hate him, soon or later, his twin sons might want to move out.

Back at Cailey, Paislee was laying on her bed when she felt her phone ring. She picked it up to find a text from Leah.

Leah's Text Message: "I moved out today, my Dad was acting like an ass and I and Charlotte couldn't take it anymore, so we moved in with Arianna…"

Paislee just read and looked at the text in shock. She began texting right back.

Paislee's Text Message: "What?! Wait, what about?"

Leah's Text Message: "About Shaylee's pregnancy and it got so annoying, I love her and all he did was talk bad about her!"

Paislee's Text Message: "Oh my God, are you serious? This has been going on for seven months?"

Leah's Text Message: "Yeah. seven long months of his yelling, slamming and hitting things! I'm sick and tired of it…"

Paislee's Text Message: "I'm happy that you decided to leave, Leah. I gotta go; your nieces just woke up again…"

Leah's Text Message: "Okay. Talk to you later…"

Paislee's Text Message: "Okay." She put her phone down and picked up Maddie. "You're father's Daddy is so mean, Mads…"

Justin walked into the room and heard her say that. "What did my father do this time?"

Paislee sighed. "Leah and Charlotte moved out today. Ever since Shaylee moved out he has been in bitchy mood and he hates her and everyone…"

Justin's eyes went wide. "Shaylee did no fuckin thing wrong! It's his damn mouth's fault! I'll be back!" With that he left the room and down the stairs.

Paislee ran after him with Maddie in her arms. "Justin! Where are you going?"

Justin turned around and groaned. "I'm going to go tell him off. It's his fault, that's why he's been in such a bitchy mood for the past seven months, Pais! It's his big fat mouth that said "Shaylee, get the fuck out now", so I'm telling him that it is his fault for losing me, Arianna, Leah, Shaylee and Charlotte!"

Paislee sighed. She had no idea what to say. Might as well let him go if he needs to tell his father off and tell him that it is his fault for losing his son and daughters.

To be continued…

**AN: Yay! Sorry it took so long! I've been so busy with school and since Thanksgiving is tomorrow, I decided to update today. So I hope you have a great Thanksgiving!**

**Eat all you want, that's what I'm doing! Lol!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	12. Looks Like We Are Going to the Hospital

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 12: "Looks Like We're Going to the Hospital"**

**AN: Heyyyy guys! How was Thanksgiving for you? Mine was good I missed all of my family. Anyways, I have 6 chapters all planned out now. Yay!**

**R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**Previously on Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Jaislee, Stephen and Shaylee went shopping for Marcy, and meanwhile, they were, Leah and Charlotte packed everything they had, and moved in with their sister, Arianna, now their oldest brother, Justin was on his way over to his parent's house.**

Justin parked his truck in the driveway of his parent's house. He hasn't been here in so long. He hasn't been here ever since his father, his own father kicked his sister out after getting pregnant with his niece, Marcy. He loved Marcy and Shaylee, but now his sisters, Leah and Charlotte were being around their father's screaming and slamming. Just a few minutes ago, he just learned that Patrick was all mad because of him, Arianna, Shaylee and Leah and Charlotte. Justin hated that feeling. It was like the family he had been falling apart right in front of him. Once he knocked on the front door, he heard yelling. He sighed as his mother, Michelle answered the door.

"Hi Justin, how are you?"

Justin sighed. "Hi Mom, I know this sounds wrong and all, but I need to talk to Dad, like right now."

Michelle nodded. "Alright…" She looked really upset and mad. "Justin, I wouldn't though, he has been in bad mood for some time now."

Justin sighed. "Mom, I don't care. I want to talk to him…"

Patrick walked over and saw his son standing there. "Justin?"

Justin crossed his arms. "Dad, we need to talk…"

Patrick shook his head. "Not right now, your mother and I are talking about something really important…"

Justin gave him a questionable look. "And that would be, Dad? Huh? What? What else can you do to this family? Oh, let's see, first you kick your own daughter out and then you had your youngest daughters move out because of your damn actions and not being a good father after that happened!"

Patrick's eyes went wide. "You know when I really started to change, Justin? When you knocked up your then girlfriend! Yeah, the girl who is stuck with you because of Maddie and Milkayla!"

Justin groaned. That crossed the line. "What did you just say?! I didn't knock her up! Okay?! What you did to Arianna, Charlotte, Shaylee and Leah is just the stupidest thing you ever did! I'm done being a part of this family!"

Michelle sighed. She was done too. She wanted this to be over. She was actually happy that Leah and Charlotte were finally moved in with Arianna, they seemed better there instead of here, living in hell like she was. "Patrick, I'm done too. I had enough of you and your anger problems. This wasn't our family. You weren't the man I married or fell in love with. I'm moving out and I'm filing for divorce! You can keep Ryan and I'll take Bryan. I'm moving out."

Justin just stood there in shock. Yep, his family was falling apart. He couldn't believe it, but what seemed like forever, he felt happy to not be in that living nightmare. He was happy to be with Paislee and his girls, his sisters were moved out and were living with his oldest sister and Shaylee was happy living with Stephen and Paislee as well. He just sighed.

"I'm going to go…"

Patrick shook his head. "No. Not yet, Justin…"

Justin turned around and nodded. "Yes! You can't tell me what to do anymore, Dad! I'm a father now, and a better one than you, and I'm only 19 years old!"

The next few minutes later, Justin couldn't remember. His father punched him in the face, stomach and hit him the back of the head. When Justin opened his eyes, he was in the ambulance and he couldn't move his neck. He groaned.

"Where am I?"

The EMT just smiled. "You're okay, you're in the ambulance. You hit your head and were hit in the stomach and face, your father was arrested when we arrived. Your mother is calling your other family and friends…"

At Cailey's house, Paislee was busy trying to put the twins back to sleep. And it wasn't an easy task because every time Justin would leave, the girls would get really upset for reasons Paislee didn't know. As she rocked them both, her cell phone rang, it was Michelle, that's what came onto the screen of her phone, and she put a very cranky Maddie down to answer the phone. She put it on speaker.

"Hello? Michelle, is everything okay?"

Michelle was very terrified, but tried to stay as calm as she could for Paislee's sake. "Paislee, I need you to come to Massachusetts General Hospital as soon as possible! Justin got hurt!"

After she heard that come out of Michelle's mouth, Paislee just nodded. "Okay!"

She looked at her daughters. She put them both on her bed as she went searching for their carriers. "Oh where can they damn be?! Ugh…" She groaned as she heard someone walk into her bedroom. It was her brother, Stephen.

"Pais, what are you doing? Is everything alright?"

Paislee looked at her twin brother with tears in her eyes. Shaking her head slowly, she whispered softly.

"Justin is in the hospital!" She groaned. "Where the hell are they?!"

Stephen gave his sister a questionable look. He thought she was talking about Maddie and Kayla. "What are you talking about, Pais? Maddie and Kayla are on your bed…"

Paislee gave him a look that it looked like it could kill. "I know that, Stephen! I wasn't talking about Kayla and Maddie! I was talking about their carriers!"

Stephen was taken aback and he sighed. "Oh…" He looked down behind him and he looked back at his sister.

"Pais…"

Paislee snapped at him. "What?! Gosh, I need to find them!"

Stephen sighed. He just needed to say her name, her full name to get her attention, and so that she could get the carriers. "Paislee Karlee Martin! There are behind me!"

Paislee blushed a little and turned around and found her daughter's carriers. "Oh…" She stood up and looked at her brother. She felt bad yelling at him. "Sorry, Steph, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just…" She felt tears building up in her eyes. She tried not to think terrifying thoughts, but it was so hard not to. She couldn't think of losing Justin again, and having not seeing him again. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, it was heartbreaking. Maddie and Kayla may not be able to know their father if he passed. Justin was Paislee's first real love, first time, and now fiancé, and her twin daughter's father, and he was only theirs. Her tears were now falling down her cheeks. Her make-up was smeared down her face. "Steph, I can't imagine losing him! It kills me. He was my first, he wants to be my last, and he was my first real love. He is the best father ever to the girls! I can't see them lose him!"

Stephen walked over to his sister and hugged her. "Hey. Hey. Shh, I know. Paislee, you are the best mother, sister and daughter ever. I'm sure you can deal with this. No matter what happens, you will always be the best fiancé he ever had. He loves too much. And I love you too much to see you hurt. Dad was right. This having a baby or babies young is really hard and it never gets easier. Oh boy…"

Paislee buried her face into her brother's shoulder and slowly wiped her eyes. "Great, my make-up is all ruined…" She sighed. She just picked up the carriers and put Maddie and Kayla inside. "I'm going to the hospital to be there for my fiancé! He needs me!"

Paislee fixed her make-up and changed into something comfortable and put sneakers on while she put her daughter's shoes and coats on. Finally, Paislee headed out and walked out of the house. She opened the back door and put Kayla inside first and then Maddie. She closed the door and then before she got inside the driver's seat, her father came out and looked at her.

"Paislee, where are you going?"

Paislee sighed. "I can't talk right now, Daddy. Justin was rushed to the hospital! I have to go!" And with that, Paislee closed the door and headed to the hospital.

Once Paislee got into the hospital, she ran inside with her daughter's carriers in each hand.

The nurse at the front deck smiled. "Hi, may I help you?"

Paislee smiled at her slightly. "Can I get any information on Justin Rammer, I'm his fiancé…"

The nurse sighed. "Of course you can. His family is already here. His doctor said that he may need surgery on his lower stomach due to the punish his father gave him. His doctor also said that he was very lucky of being alive." She smiled at Paislee, and the two four month olds. "I'm sure he was thinking about you…"

Paislee nodded. "I'm sure he was. Thank you!"

The nurse nodded. "You're very welcome." She smiled. "You're daughters are very beautiful."

Paislee smiled. "Thank you."

The nurse spoke up again. "What's your name?"

Paislee smiled. "Paislee Martin."

The nurse laughed. "Your parents work here! I knew I saw you around here millions of times. Your parents are Cody and Bailey, right?"

Paislee nodded happily. "Yeah, they are my parents."

The nurse smiled right back. "How old are you, Paislee?"

Paislee sighed. "Seventeen years old. I had my daughters in March."

The nurse sighed. "Oh. Congratulations."

Paislee smiled slightly. "You know, you were the first person who didn't give me looks ever since I left the hospital four months ago. I had a lot of people giving me looks…"

The nurse laughed slightly. "Well, that's your loss, Paislee."

Paislee sighed. "I think when I go back to school I'll be labeled as the school slut…"

The nurse shook her head. "Oh Honey, don't think that. You are going what you need to do for your daughters. You aren't a slut, I mean did you cheat on your boyfriend or something to make you think that?"

Paislee shook her head. "No. I didn't. I could never do that. I love him too much to do that."

The nurse smiled. "Then you should be good. Unless you have a person who really hates you, then you have a problem, but by the looks of it, you are a lot stronger to deal with it. Am I right?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah you are right. Thank you…"

The nurse laughed. "Vanessa Brooks."

Paislee smiled. "Nice to meet you, Vanessa."

Vanessa smiled. "You too, Paislee."

And with that, Paislee walked over to Michelle and Leah, Charlotte, Arianna, Ryan and Bryan. "Is he okay?"

Michelle sighed. "He is still in examination, so we might be here all night."

Paislee sighed. "Great…"

Leah sat next to her best friend. "How are Maddie and Kayla doing?"

Paislee smiled. "They are going amazing. They really miss Auntie Leah, Auntie Charlotte, Auntie Arianna and Nana."

Michelle walked over to her son's fiancé. "Yeah, I missed them too, Paislee. I hope I can see them more often."

Paislee looked at Michelle. "Wait, what happened between you and Patrick?"

Michelle smiled slightly. "We are getting a divorce soon. I'm so happy to finally not be living in hell."

Paislee nodded. "Whatever makes you happy is for the best."

Leah smiled at Kayla. "Can I hold Kay?"

Paislee nodded as she picked up Kayla and handed her to Leah.

Leah smiled at Kayla. "Hey Sweetie, I missed you so much."

Kayla giggled and then layed her head on Leah's shoulder.

Leah smiled. "Awww, she missed me."

Paislee smiled at Arianna. "Do you want to hold Maddie?"

Arianna nodded. "Yes! I'd love to."

Paislee handed Maddie to Arianna. "I bet you she missed you too."

Maddie smiled at Arianna and layed her head on her shoulder as well, just like Kayla did to Leah.

Paislee giggled a little. "Yep, they missed you guys."

Charlotte looked at Paislee. "Can I hold one of them?"

Leah nodded. "Do you want to hold Kayla? She's a lot calmer than her sister."

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah…"

Leah handed Kayla to Charlotte.

Within the next few hours, Justin began having surgery and everyone was here supporting his mother, brothers and sisters. Early the next morning around 5:00, Paislee was awakened by her daughters crying. She and Leah headed into the ladies bathroom and Leah smiled at her best friend.

"Jade, Tori, Reagan and I miss you a lot, Pais. It's not the same not having you there with us."

Paislee sighed as she began breastfeeding Maddie. "I know, Leah. But I'm a mother now. Maddie and Kayla come first. I seriously didn't plan on getting pregnant though." She giggled and blushed a little. "But, to be honest, your brother is like the best father in the world, and he was so sensitive of me that night…"

Leah burst out laughing. "Okay. Girl, a little too much there! I didn't need to know that!"

Paislee laughed too. "Sorry. And I'm sorry I can't hang out with you guys anymore. It hurts me a lot. I miss you guys too. If I could go back, I would, but Maddie and Kayla made me a stronger person in my life. I love them."

Leah slightly rocked Kayla in her arms. "Hey, Pais, it's okay. I understand. Maddie and Kayla are my nieces. I love them just as much."

Paislee smiled. "That's good." She layed Maddie down on her blanket and buttoned up her shirt and smiled. "I'm just happy I haven't seen Isabelle…"

Just as Paislee said that, Paislee and Leah saw Isabelle walk into the bathroom and she looked at them. "Oh, hey it's the school's slut and her knocked up fiance's sister…"

Leah groaned. "Why you little…" She wanted to go after her, but Paislee pulled her back. Paislee shook her head.

"No, Leah, it's not worth it." She sighed. "Plus, she's right Justin did knock me up. That's why I'm a mother." She sighed once again and put Maddie in her carrier and slowly walked out of the bathroom.

Leah glared at Isabelle. "Why did you do that? She doesn't need your rudeness right now, Isabelle! She is a mother to twins and her fiancé is in surgery! I hope the same thing happens to you!"

Isabelle gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it, Leah. For the next year on the boat, I'm going to make yours, Paislee's and your friend's lives a living hell…"

Leah groaned. "Whatever bitch!" And with that, Leah ran after her best friend. "Paislee, wait!"

Paislee spun around and looked at Leah. "What?"

Leah took Maddie and Kayla's carriers and put them down and then looked at her best friend. "You shouldn't listen to that bitch, Paislee. She just wants to put us down because…"

Paislee sighed. "Because for the rest of my high school years, Leah, I'll be labeled as the pregnant girl and the school's slut! That's all I be!"

Leah sighed. "Paislee, you won't be labeled that for the rest of high school! You…"

Paislee shook her head. "You know what, Leah? I know you want to help me, but by the looks of it, it's not helping me at all…"

Leah sighed. "Pais…"

But Paislee walked off and Leah sighed. "Great, she hates me…"

When Paislee got to the waiting room, Maya looked at her niece. "Hey Sweetheart, is everything okay?"

Paislee sighed. Shaking her head slowly, she spoke up. "Not really, Aunt Maya. You see, Isabelle is being a bitch again and she said I'll be labeled as the pregnant girl and the school's slut for the rest of high school!"

Maya sighed. "Oh Sweetheart, I think you should talk to Anna. She knows what you are going through…."

Paislee nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Aunt Maya."

Maya smiled. "Anytime, Sweetie…"

Paislee took her phone out and called her cousin, Anna. Soon Anna picked up.

"Hey Pais! What's up?"

Paislee sighed. "I have to ask you question. What did you do when a girl said you were going to be labeled as the pregnant girl and the school's shut for the rest of high school?"

Anna sighed and paused. "Well, at first I wasn't happy. But Sweetie, you don't have to worry about that. It's not worth it. Look, what I'm trying to say is stick up for yourself. Paislee, you have been a great mother to those beautiful babies, you don't need to worry about this. They need you. You and your roughness, braveness, happiness, and most of all, their family to stick together, yes, it's hard now, but it gets easier later."

Paislee nodded. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Anna."

Anna smiled. "You're very welcome, Baby."

Paislee sighed. "It's time to stick up for myself, my fiancé, my family, friends and daughters!"

Finally, after eleven years of bullying, Paislee was going to put an end to it. She walked back into the bathroom and looked at Isabelle.

"Isabelle? We need to talk…"

Isabelle smiled. "What about slut?"

Paislee breathed deeply. "Alright, I'm going to put this to an end! That little girl you saw eleven years ago has grown up so fast and into an amazing mother to two beautiful girls. I'm sick and tired of your bitching, bullying and instils towards me, my brother, his girlfriend, my fiancé, my friends and other damn people who had done not a little thing to you. What the hell is up with that? I'm finished with you, Isabelle. Go ahead and tell the whole world that I'm a slut and the pregnant girl because after all the shit I went through this past year is all on me and I don't care! Yeah, I slept with my then boyfriend, now he's my fiancé and got pregnant, so what? I love him and I love those little girls that I'm proud to call my daughters! They mean everything to me. And yeah, I may have to put some of the things you get to do a side-the sleepovers, going out late, going out with my friends and hanging out after school and a lot of other cool things because I am a good mother and I want the best for Maddie and Kayla. That's all I want. Okay? I'm done now." She breathed happily. She was free now. She walked out of the bathroom and walked back into the waiting room.

Leah walked up to her. "What did you say to her?"

Paislee giggled. "Just some things…"

Leah smiled. "Awesome!" She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry."

Paislee hugged her. "No, its okay, Lee. I know you didn't mean it."

Leah smiled again. "I didn't. You are my best friend…"

Paislee smiled at her. "And you are mine."

As the day went on, everyone was just praying for good news on Justin. Paislee was still a little shaken about the whole situation. But again, she needed to be strong for the girls. Around 1:00pm, on Saturday, July, 23rd, 2028, the doctor finally came out and smiled.

"Justin Rammer's family?"

Michelle slowly walked over to the doctor. "Is he okay?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, he's going to be okay. He just needed some ribs fixed around his stomach due to the punch but his head seems to be just fine. You are very lucky."

Michelle sighed of relief. "Thank goodness…"

Arianna finally spoke up. "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course. Are you his mother and daughter?"

Michelle nodded. "Yes. I have 4 daughters and two sons here with me…"

The doctor nodded again. "Alright, you may head inside. Room 134…"

Michelle nodded. "Thank you, Doctor."

Paislee smiled out of relief. "Oh thank goodness…" She smiled at her girls. "Daddy is going to be okay."

After Michelle, Arianna, Shaylee, Charlotte, Leah, Ryan and Bryan headed inside Justin's hospital room, Michelle looked at Paislee. "Paislee? Justin wants you to come see him and bring Maddie and Kayla with you."

Paislee nodded. "Okay." She picked up Maddie and Kayla's carriers and headed into Justin's hospital's room.

"Hey."

Justin smiled. "Hey. Come here…"

Paislee put the twins down on the couch and walked over to him. "You look terrible…"

Justin smiled a little. "Oh thanks, Babe. I'm feeling a lot better though." He paused. "Although, I broke three of my ribs and I really thought I'd be dead. But, luckily, I'm not."

Paislee smiled. "Thank God you're not. But you wouldn't believe what I did today. I told off Isabelle…"

Justin smiled. "Nice! I bet she's pissed."

Paislee giggled. "I think she is, but I don't care." She leaned down and kissed him softly. "I'm happy that you are going to be okay…"

Justin smiled. "Me too. Me too, Babe."

Paislee grabbed his hand. "You're suppose-to be here for a whole week and then you have to recover at home for another week."

Justin groaned. "Okay, even if I hate staying home all day, I'll deal with it…"

Paislee kissed his forehead. "Awww, my poor baby…"

Everyone is very happy that Justin is doing much better and Arianna is taking her mother to court of custody next weekend and of course now all of Patrick's kids hate him even more. Paislee was very happy that her fiancé is doing much better and that she told off Isabelle. Justin could stay to the hospital alone, but he wanted to have Paislee stay with him for the whole week, so Paislee had her brother, Stephen take her daughters home with him and Shaylee. They were happy to watch them during the time Paislee would be at the hospital with her fiancé. Also, Patrick and Michelle are getting divorce soon. Although everyone had a long day, so they were very happy that they could go home to get some sleep.

To be continued…

**AN: Yay, chapter 12 is finished! I hope you loved it! :)**

**If you guys don't know who are dating/married in this story, I'll tell you now.**

**Cailey (Cody and Bailey-Married)**

**Zaya (Zack and Maya- Married)**

**Janna (Anna and James- Married)**

**Jaislee (Paislee and Justin- Engaged)**

**Macy and Ryan- Dating)**

**Cassidy and Nick-Dating)**

**Stephen and Shaylee-Dating)**

**Arianna and Lyle-Dating)**

**Liz and Keegan-Dating)**

**Leah and Logan-Dating)**

**For right now lol :)**

**Kelly :)**


	13. Shaylee's Baby Shower and A Surprise

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 13: "Shaylee's Baby Shower and A Suprise"**

**AN: Here's chapter 13-Shaylee's Baby Shower! Yay, Marcy will be here soon!**

**Okay for ones who don't know here are nicknames and Cailey and Zaya's kids names/Janna/Jaislee/Stephen and Shaylee's daughter's name/who's dating/married/ engaged to who/ friends/ages:**

**Cailey; married:**

Stephen (Steph)

Paislee (Pais/Pay)

Macy (Mace)

Charles (Charlie/Char)

Abigail (Abby/Abs)

Meaghan (Meggie/Meg/Megs)

Jamie (I don't really have a nickname for her)

**Zaya; married:**

Savannah (Anna)

Cassidy (Cass)

Bentley (Bens)

Allison (Alli/Ail/Ails)

Aiden (I don't really have a nickname for him either)

Nicole (Nicki)

Dylan (Dyl)

**Janna: (James and Anna; married)**

Chelsea (Chels)

Nicholas (Nicky)

**Jaislee:**

Madeline (Maddie/Mads)

Milkayla (Kayla/Kay)

**Stephen and Shaylee:**

Marcy (Mar) (*not* Macy; they are totally different; they just sound alike)

**Michelle and Patrick Rammer: **(Got and divorce; ha-ha. Spoilers!)

Arianna Rayleigh (dating Lye (haven't introduced him either)

Justin Mathew-engaged to Paislee)

Shaylee Marie (dating Stephen)

Leah Milkayla (dating Logan (I haven't introduced him yet)

Ryan Michael (dating Macy)

Bryan Mitchell

Charlotte Michelle

**Debbie and Robbie Mathews:**

James

Cole

Christian

Austin

Jason

**Kaylee and Brandon Mathews (Brother and sister in-law to Debbie and Robbie:**

Nicholas Brandon (Nick)

Lizabelle Anne (Liz)

**Friends:**

**Anna:**

Liz

Nick

Mace (spelled differently than Macy)

Malena

Annie

Kelsey

**Paislee:**

Leah

Reagan

Jade

Stephanie

Maddy

Tori

Zach

Logan

Alleeah

Zach and Reagan are dating

**Ages:**

Zaya and Cailey: 36 (Working)

Anna: 22 with Liz, Nick, Mace, Malena, Annie and Kelsey (Working)

James: 24 (Working)

Paislee, Stephen, Shaylee, Leah, Logan, Reagan, Jade, Zach, Stephanie, Tori, and Alleeah and Cole and Maddy; Isabelle: 17 (SSH-Seven Seas High-senior year-October 19th)

Macy, Bryan, Ryan, Cassidy and Bentley, Chris and Brianna: 15 (SSH-Seven Seas High-sophomore year-(October 19th)

Justin and his friends, Bradley, Kacey and Valerie: 19 (sophomore at Maryland College)

Arianna: 21 (Graduated from Yale; back in Boston with her boyfriend and is letting her two youngest sister live with her; got custody of Leah and Charlotte)

Abby, Alli, Charlie, Charlotte and Austin and Luke: 12 (6th)

Aiden and Meggie, Christian and Jennifer: Almost 10 (4th)

Nicole, Jamie, Jason, and Mike: 8 (2nd)

Dylan and Rosalie: 7 (1st)

Chelsea: Almost 6 (Kindergarten)

Maddie and Kayla: 5 months (Home with Paislee until October and then they will be going to daycare on the ship)

Nicky: 7 months (Daycare-Anna is back at work)

**Okay, that's has clear as I could make it. Please enjoy the chapter now! R&amp;R!**

Four Weeks Later: Saturday, August, 19th, 2028: Cailey's House:

Four weeks went by and things have really changed. For starters though, Arianna took her mother, Michelle to court and finally got custody of her sisters, Leah and Charlotte. She was very happy to have her sisters with her. Of course she would have taken Ryan with her, but he wanted to stay with his brother and mother. Patrick was arrested so his children are very upset at him after what happened to Justin. Speaking of Justin, he is doing much better; he got to go home after a week of being in the hospital and then was on bed rest for a week. Now he is back at college starting his sophomore year. He was happy to hear that Leah and Charlotte are finally at his sister's and that she has custody. As long they are happy, he's happy.

Today is Shaylee's baby shower; she is now 34 weeks pregnant-eight months pregnant with her and Stephen's daughter, Marcy Karlee Martin. She is so ready to have her now, but it's too early for her to give birth. Paislee, Leah, Arianna, Maya and Bailey and Macy all planned the shower, but Shaylee knew about it. Cailey, Zaya, Stephen, Paislee, Maddie, Kayla, Leah, Arianna, Charlotte, Cassidy, Alli, Bentley, Aiden, Nicole, Dylan, Abby, Charlie, Meggie, Jamie, Anna, James, Chelsea, Nick, Michelle, Ryan, Bryan, Carey, Kurt, Victoria, Logan, Tori, Reagan, Zach, Alleeah, Jade, Stephanie and Maddy are all going to be there.

Paislee, Leah, Reagan, Jade, Tori, Zach, Alleeah, Stephanie and Maddy haven't hanged out in a long time so this would be really good for them to see each other again. Paislee was busy putting a balloon on the front door when all of her and Stephen's friends came walking up the driveway. Of course, the girls screamed and hugged each other.

Reagan smiled at her best friend. "Paislee! Look at you! Wow, you look good!"

Zach teased his best friend. "Well, she did have twins, Reagan…"

Reagan gave him a look. "I know. I'm not stupid!"

Paislee smiled. "You guys can go head inside…"

Zach nodded and took Reagan's hand. "Come on…"

Paislee looked at Jade. "Are those two dating or something?"

Jade nodded. "Yep. They have been so annoying…"

Paislee laughed. "I know the feeling…"

Jade laughed. "How are Maddie and Kayla? We all missed them to death…"

Paislee smiled. "Well, Reagan if you go inside, you will find out…"

Jade nodded. "Okay."

A few minutes later, Paislee headed inside and everyone put their presents in the living room. Paislee's friends all got around Maddie and Kayla and Paislee laughed.

"I guess you guys did miss them…"

Zach smiled. "Of course we did! Damn, Kayla looks totally like you!"

Paislee smiled right back. "Thanks, Zach."

Zach kept smiling. "You're welcome."

Chelsea, Paislee's cousin ran over to her cousin. "Paislee! Can I hold Maddie?"

Paislee nodded. "Of course, Sweetie." She picked up Maddie and had her cousin sit down and she put Maddie in Chelsea's arms. The little girl smiled.

"She's so cute!"

Paislee smiled back. "Thank you, Chels."

Anna walked over to her cousin and daughter. "Hey, Pais, where's Justin?"

Paislee looked at her oldest cousin. "He is starting his sophomore year today."

Anna nodded. "Oh that's right. I forgot. He's two years older than you."

Paislee laughed. "And you didn't forget that James and you are two years apart as well?"

Anna sighed. "Well, I can't. He's my husband."

Paislee giggled. "I'm engaged to a guy who is two years older than me."

Anna smiled. "I know! Congratulations once again, Pais!"

Paislee smiled again. "Thank you."

Across the room, Macy and Ryan were sitting at the table with Macy on his lap. Macy looked at her boyfriend. "Do you feel better living with your Mom?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I do. My Dad was crazy. Damn, Mace, he was crazy when he kicked Shaylee out. I wanted to punch him so bad."

Macy layed her hand on his cheek and shook her head. "Awww, Babe, she's fine here. Plus, your Dad is in jail."

Ryan nodded. "I know." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't think he was the best father in the world. Your Dad is way better…"

Macy smiled. "I know that, but you really need to be careful around him. He'd kill you if you broke up with me."

Ryan kissed her nose. "Now why would I do that? You are my only girlfriend and I love you."

Macy giggled. "I love you too."

With Arianna, Michelle and Lye, they were sitting at the counter when Michelle looked at the couple. She looked at her daughter.

"I'm really happy that you would want to take Leah and Charlotte, Ari. Thank you."

Arianna smiled. "You're very welcome, Mom. I really didn't want them to live in hell. So, they seem really happy living with me and Lye. I promise we will take good care of them."

Michelle smiled. "I know you will. You have enough money for Leah to go to Seven Seas High, right?"

Arianna nodded. "Yeah, I do. I have enough, I promise. I saved up for her to go. Charlotte as well if she would want to go. But that's her choice if she wants to go."

Michelle smiled again. "I know. I think you will be a good mother figure to them."

Arianna smiled. "Thank you, Mom. But you will always be their mother though. I'm still their sister."

Later into the day, everyone had a good lunch and Stephen and Shaylee began opening their presents. They ended up getting everything they would need for Marcy. The party was great to see everyone again, but of course, Paislee's friends, Leah, Reagan, Jade, Tori, Alleeah, Stephanie and Maddy wanted her to go out for the rest of the night with them. Paislee wanted to, but she had Maddie and Kayla though, but Stephen looked at his sister.

"Pay, just go, you need the night off. Go have some fun with them. They missed you. Shaylee, Macy and I can watch them for you."

Shaylee nodded. "Yeah, we will watch them for you. Plus, Marcy will be here soon. Stephen and I need more practice getting used to having a baby to care for."

Paislee sighed. She knew her brother and Shaylee were right. She needed the night off. She hasn't gone out at night in five months. That's a long time. She missed her friends. Just because she is a mother doesn't mean she can't have some fun, so she just nodded.

"Oh fine. Let's go! I do need this night to have some fun."

Stephanie clapped her hands. "Awesome! Go put something nice on, girl. You look terrible!"

Paislee sighed. "Oh, thanks, Stephanie." And with that, Paislee headed upstairs and changed and fixed her hair. She had on a strapless pink shirt with tight black shorts and had her hair in a tight ponytail. Her friends laughed.

"Alright, are you ready?"

Paislee nodded. "Yep. I have my phone with me, so let's get out of here…"

Leah, Paislee, Jade, Tori, Zach, Alleeah, Stephanie and Maddy all got excited and all headed into Zach's truck. The friends headed to a club that had a part that was for 16-through 20 years old, the area that was called "No Drinking". The friends all headed to a table to get something to drink. Paislee was happy to finally get out of the house with her friends after five months. The friends got around each other and took a selfie together. Paislee, of course sent it to her fiancé, who was at college.

*Jaislee Texts:*

Paislee's Text Message: (Picture) "Hey, my friends decided to take me out tonight. Love you always." :)

Justin's Text Message: "You look beautiful, Babe. Hope you have fun! Love you too…"

*End of Texts:*

Leah looked her best friend and smiled. "Alright, Pais, come on! Let's have some fun and dance!"

Paislee nodded. "Okay."

The girls all got up and began dancing together. Zach decided to order them some food for the night and he began dancing with them as well. As they were dancing, an 18 year old guy walked over and smiled at Paislee.

"Hey, I'm Kyle. I saw you earlier and I wanted see if you would want to come hang with me and my friends."

Paislee just shook her head. "Well, I'm Paislee, but look, Kyle, you seem really nice and all, but I have a fiancé and two five month olds. Sorry."

Kyle just nodded. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't see the ring…" He looked at her left hand. "Oh. I see."

Paislee nodded. "Yeah. Sorry."

Kyle gave her a small smile. "No, it's alright." And with that, Kyle walked back to his friends, Nate and Nathan looked at him. "Sooo…Did you get her number?"

Kyle shook his head. "Nope."

Nate sighed. "Why? That girl is like so hot and sexy!"

Kyle put his hands up in defense. "Nate, she has two five months olds…"

Nate groaned. "Well, that makes her whole lot sexier! Dude, she already had 'you know' and it could be your turn!"

Kyle shook his head again. "Yeah! Maybe with her fiancé! Dude, she's engaged!"

Nate sighed. "Oh…"

Kyle groaned. "But yeah, she was really hot…"

And there was another person there too. Paislee, her friends and Kyle and his friends, Isabelle was there too, with her friends, Alison and Callie, more trouble, just what Paislee needs. Isabelle walked over to Paislee.

"Hi."

Paislee turned around and groaned. Great, what is she doing here? "What do you want?"

Isabelle gave her a look. "I could see that my boyfriend was hitting on you. What about Justin, the guy who…"

Leah stepped in. "Look, bitch. We don't need you to ruin our night, okay?" She put air quotes up around 'your boyfriend'. "Your boyfriend was hitting on her. Not her problem. It's yours."

Isabelle's eyes went wide. "You mean Kyle?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, that guy. I told him that I'm engaged with two daughters and he just walked away." She gave her smile. "Plus, I have really good hearing and I think he said that I was really hot. But I don't care because I already have a fiancé."

Isabelle sighed. "Oh. I think I should go talk to him…"

And with that, Isabelle walked off to go talk to Kyle. Paislee and her friends sat down at their table and began eating their dinner. And after they ate, they went back to dancing and took more selfies and had a good time.

Of course, Kyle was still looking at Paislee, but Isabelle looked at her boyfriend. "You know she's engaged and has two kids, right?"

Kyle nodded. "I know." He looked at her. "You don't seem to like her. Why? What the hell did she do to you, huh?"

Isabelle sighed. "She took the guy I loved away from me. I loved Justin. She slept with him, got pregnant and now they are engaged to be married. That pisses me off!"

Kyle crossed his arms. "Well, that's your loss, Isabelle. She was friends with him and by the way, he never liked you, her fiancé, yeah, he never liked you because you took her ex-boyfriend, Josh way from her." He said a little upset. "Look, if you still love him, you can't have him because she has him. And they love each other. Sometimes you have to understand that, and right now, you don't."

Isabelle sighed. "Well, until those two get married, I'm going to make their lives a living hell…"

Kyle's eyes went wide. "What?! Why?! You know what? You are a bitch. We're done!"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Whatever!"

Kyle sighed. "I never want to see you again!"

Isabelle rolled her eyes again. "Yeah! Yeah! Whatever!"

Paislee just sat there in shock. She heard everything that Kyle and Isabelle were talking about. Of course, the only reason Isabelle was really here is because she wanted to tell her boyfriend that she was expecting, but now, her ex-boyfriend doesn't want anything to do with her. Paislee got up and walked over to Isabelle. Even if Isabelle hated Paislee was willing to know what happened. She sighed.

"Isabelle, are you okay?"

Isabelle looked at Paislee and shook her head. "No. I'm not. Look, can we talk in the bathroom, please?"

Paislee nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure…"

Paislee and Isabelle both headed to the bathroom and Paislee looked at Isabelle. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Isabelle sighed as tears came to her eyes. "First, I want to be completely honest with you, Paislee. The reason why I hated over these so many years is because you had a family. Brothers and sisters who care so much about you, parents who will always be there for you, same with your cousins…"

Paislee just looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

Isabelle sighed. "I never had that. My parents got a divorce and since I'm the youngest, my brothers moved out because they were old enough too, I'm not." She paused to take a breath. "You have the hottest fiancé in the world and to be honest, I love your daughters. They are so beautiful, just like you." She breathed again. "And I'm sorry for treating you and your friends like crap. I'm really sorry."

Paislee sat down next to her. "Oh, I never knew that." She sighed. "It's okay, I guess…"

Isabelle shook her head in shame. "No. It's not. I was dating Josh while you were dating him and I'm sorry I did that too."

Paislee sighed again. "Hey, it's okay. Anyway, Josh was an asshole. I don't care about him anymore."

Isabelle laughed a little. "Yeah, you're right. He was an asshole." She paused again. "I also I want to say is that I loved Justin before you. I wanted to be with him, but then I found out that you were dating him and then got pregnant, and now you are engaged to be married to him. I'm sorry for being such an ass to you."

Paislee was shocked on what she just heard. Isabelle was sorry. Wow, that's a first. "Really, you're sorry about that?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry, really sorry. I'm sorry for everything. The name calling, everything that I did to you, your friends and family over the years. Can you forgive me?"

Paislee sighed. She thought about it. "Are you serious?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yes. I'm serious. Please?"

Paislee just nodded. "I guess so. But, why are you telling me this now?"

Isabelle sighed. "I…" She couldn't say it. It killed her. Now she felt bad for herself. "…I'm pregnant…"

Paislee just sat there in shock. "Oh. Well, who's the father? Does he know?"

Isabelle shook her head. "No, he doesn't know. It's Kyle. He's the father. We broke up and I was going to tell him, but then he broke up with me…" She groaned. "Ugh, I feel so guilty!"

Paislee sighed as she layed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. So, why did you want to tell me this?"

Isabelle sighed as she looked up at her. "Because you know how this feels. I don't."

Paislee laughed a little. "Right, yeah. I know. Well, if you need to talk, I'm happy to answer your questions, if you have any…"

Isabelle nodded. "Thanks. Well, I do have some."

Paislee nodded. "And that would be?"

Isabelle cleared her throat. "What do you think I should do? Tell him, or should I not?"

Paislee sighed. "I think you should tell him, Isabelle. This is his baby too. He deserves to know about this. Any others?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yeah, I think I want the baby adopted. I'm not ready to have a baby. Plus, I'm like the big party girl. That is one of the biggest reasons…"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I understand that." She stood up and helped Isabelle up. "Come on, let's fix you up." Paislee put her make-up bag on the counter. "This carry around bag always comes in handy."

Isabelle laughed a little. "I guess it does."

Paislee began fixing Isabelle's make-up when her phone rang. "Oh, it's my fiancé. I hope this isn't bad…" She picked up. "Hey Babe, what's up?"

Justin smiled. "Hey Pay, are you having fun? I'm actually busy with another English paper, so I wanted to say goodnight, just in case I fall asleep."

Paislee smiled. "Oh, okay. Goodnight, love you and good luck with the paper. Love you."

Justin smiled again. "Love you too…"

Paislee hung up the phone and looked at Isabelle. "Sorry."

Isabelle nodded. "Oh, it's okay." After Paislee fixed Isabelle's make-up, they headed out of the bathroom and Paislee gave Isabelle a small hug. "Good luck telling Kyle."

Isabelle nodded. "Thanks…"

With that, Paislee walked over to her friends and Leah looked at Paislee. "What did she say to you? Are you hurt?"

Paislee shook her head. "No. I'm fine. Leah, she just needed to talk to me…"

Reagan gave her a questionable look. "About what?"

Paislee whispered to her friends. "She's pregnant…"

Her friends all had their eyes wide. All of them spoke at the same time. "What? She's what?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah…"

With Isabelle, she was trying to talk to Kyle, but it wasn't working out so great, he still didn't want to talk to her, so she just walked over to Paislee.

"Well, I guess I'm not telling him. He doesn't want to talk to me…"

Paislee sighed. "Awww, I'm sorry. I guess you are really going to put the baby up, right?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Paislee gave her a hug. "Remember, you can always call me."

Isabelle nodded. "Thanks. I already told my Mom. She said she would support me on whatever I wanted, so I'm going to have the baby adopted since Kyle doesn't want to talk to me."

Leah looked at her. "Are you coming to Seven Seas High with us?"

Isabelle sighed. "I don't think so. I was a few weeks ago, but now I'm pregnant. I can't go on the ship while pregnant."

Leah nodded as she understood. "I understand."

Isabelle sighed. "Well, I think I'm going to head home. It's getting pretty late. I want to get some sleep."

Paislee nodded. "Okay. Hey, do you have a ride home? We can take you."

Isabelle shook her head. "No, I actually don't. So, thank you."

Paislee smiled. "No problem."

Later that night, Paislee was in her bedroom and climbed into her bed. What a day, her brother's girlfriend had her baby shower, then she went out and found out news-Isabelle is pregnant. She couldn't believe it. She and Isabelle are now friends. That's a shocker. Although, Isabelle won't be coming back to Seven Seas High for her senior year, she'll be home and staying home for her senior year because of her pregnancy and the fact that she's having her baby adopted. Somehow now Paislee was ready to go back to the ship, but not until her niece is born.

She sighed. "Just a few more weeks, just a few more weeks…"

To be continued…

**AN: Ha! You guys didn't see that happening, did you? Nope. Anyways, yeah, Marcy is coming soon! And I think I may need a name for Isabelle's baby-I want her to have a boy, and two names for his adoptive parents. That would be awesome!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	14. We Finally Meet Marcy Karlee!

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 14: "We Finally Meet Marcy Karlee!"**

**AN: Okay, I had a person in review tell me that they would want a pregnancy story on the Legend of Korra. To be truly honest, I do not know what that is. But if anyone does, could you make one, or tell me what and who is in that please, so I could someday make a story about that. Thanks! Anyways, for right now, I'm focused on this story, but I do want to do an Austin and Ally, or Good Luck Charlie story someday, or some story about Jessie. Again, my main focus is this story. :)**

**R&amp;R and enjoy this chapter! **

**This chapter is about Marcy making her way into the world, and Isabelle finds a couple to adopt her baby. I have a name: Jonah Bradley Andrews (his adoptive parent's last name) Jonah's adoptive parents-Mary and Joe Andrews. The three names go out CBZCS: Thank you again! You are amazing!**

**And any others who helped me make A Suite Life Pregnancy Story, Suite Life Pregnancy Story Season 2, Suite Life: Next Generation and Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2 amazing and having so many follow and favorite them!**

Four Weeks Later: Tuesday, September, 19th, 2028: Time: 11:00am:

Another four weeks went by as Shaylee continued to get close to her due date. She is now 38 weeks pregnant with Marcy-nine months along. She's due in two weeks. She and Stephen have everything ready for their daughter. Paislee's daughters are 6 months old, but she, Stephen, Shaylee and their friends aren't starting until October 19th. Although, Isabelle's life has changed a lot, her father totally flipped out after she told him about her pregnancy, but her mother was by her side on whatever she wanted to do, and she still wants to go through the adoption. She is now ten weeks pregnant-three months along. Kyle and her still aren't talking, so she just decided to go ahead with the adoption herself. Paislee and she are still keeping in contact. Of course, Isabelle asked Paislee if she could come with her to meet her baby's adoptive parents for the first time, and Paislee was happy to go with her.

Around 11:00 that morning, Paislee was ready to head to Isabelle's mother's house to pick her up so they can head to the mall to meet the adoptive parents of her baby. She was in the living room when her father looked at her.

"Hey Pais, where are you going?"

Paislee turned to face her father. "I'm going with Isabelle to meet her baby's adoptive parents…"

Cody nodded. "Okay. Who is watching Maddie and Kayla then?"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh! I seriously forgot that I had twins! Damn…" She sighed. "I think Leah could babysit…"

Cody just looked at her. "Paislee, you can't forget you are a mother of twins!"

Paislee sighed again. "I know! I guess I forgot for like two minutes, Daddy." She ran upstairs and picked up her phone. She texted Leah and she asked her if she and best friends, Reagan, Jade and Alleeah if they could babysit, and they were perfectly fine with it. She got Maddie and Kayla ready to have the girls babysit, and soon as she was done, the girls walked inside.

"Hey guys!"

Alleeah looked at her best friend. "Hey, you need some babysitting help?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to help Isabelle met her baby's adoptive parents."

Leah nodded too. "How is she doing?"

Paislee shrugged her shoulders. "She's alright. She really is scared how this will play out, so she asked if I could come with her since her Mom is working today."

Reagan laughed. "Oh, that's why you asked us to babysit…" She smiled. "Oh yeah, how's Justin doing?"

Paislee shrugged her shoulders again. "I don't know. I haven't talked to him since last night. I'm thinking he fell asleep while studying or something…"

Alleeah sighed. "Or..."

Leah shook her head. "Alleeah! He's not doing that again! Shut up!"

Paislee rolled her eyes. "Aright...Anyways, I gotta go…" She kissed her twin's heads. "I love you guys. Be good…" And with that, the teenage mother headed out of her house and jumped into her car to go get Isabelle and they headed off to the mall to meet the baby's adoptive parents.

Once the two teenagers got to the mall, there were Mary and Joe Andrews. Isabelle sighed. "Paislee, do you think I can do this?"

Paislee nodded. "Of course, Isabelle, you may be 17 years old, but you are making the right decision on whatever you wanted to do with your baby. You are a party girl, Kyle isn't in your life, he doesn't want to be in your life and your mother and you can't take care of another baby."

Isabelle nodded her head. "You're right. Alright, let's do this…"

The teenagers headed over to the couple and Mary smiled at Paislee. "I'm sure you are the girl who I talked to, am I right? You're Paislee right?"

Paislee nodded. "Yes, I'm Paislee. Are you Mary and Joe?"

The couple both nodded. "Yes, we are."

Isabelle smiled. "I'm Isabelle. I'm sure you two already know…"

Mary nodded her head. "Yes, we do. We are very blessed that you are planning on giving us a precious gift."

Isabelle smiled. "Well, it's kind of a long story…"

Joe gave her a smile. "Well, how about we sit down and talk?"

Paislee and Isabelle sat across of the young couple. Isabelle sighed and started to tell them the story. "Well, I was dating this guy, Kyle, and then when I was going to tell him, we broke up before then and then he said he wouldn't want to see me again. Plus the fact that I'm a big party girl, I don't think I could care for a baby when I can't take care of myself."

Mary nodded as she understood. "We completely understand, Isabelle." She smiled. "We have two kids, Amiyah and Aniyah. They are twins. They are our twin daughters. Well, after I had them, I had trouble conceiving, so we decided to adopt."

Paislee smiled. "I have two daughters too, and they are twins as well."

Joe looked at Paislee. "How old are you again?"

Paislee sighed. Every time someone asks her that she gets really nervous, but now she has gotten used to it. "Seventeen…"

Mary nodded. "And how old are your daughters?"

Paislee smiled. "Six months."

Mary smiled at her. "I had my daughters when I was 19. They are now sixteen…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "My sister Macy will be 16 next May.! When were Amiyah and Aniyah born?"

Mary smiled. "September 13th, 2014…"

Back at Cailey's house, an hour went by and Shaylee was asleep on the couch when she felt something run down her leg. Her eyes went wide. Oh crap. She looked up and saw her boyfriend walking into the living room. "Stephen, do you know where the baby's carrier and my bag are?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah…Why?"

Shaylee groaned. "I think she's coming…"

Stephen's eyes went wide this time. His daughter is coming now. "She…She's coming?"

Shaylee nodded her head. "Yes!"

Stephen sighed. "Oh…" He helped her up and helped her to his car. He texted his sister, Macy to get Shaylee's bag for him and of course, Macy ran out of the house with the bag in her hand.

"We'll meet you there soon! I'll get everyone ready!"

Stephen gave his sister a questionable look. "Mace, how are you getting to the hospital?"

Macy sighed. "It's something called…" She used air quotes. "…Getting a ride from Leah, Reagan, Jade or Alleeah. Duh, I'm not stupid!"

Stephen nodded. "Okay." He then drove off to the hospital.

Macy pulled out her phone and texted her sister.

Macy's Text Message: "Shaylee went into labor. Stephen is taking her to the hospital. Meet Leah, Reagan, Alleeah, Jade, and I with Maddie and Kayla and Abby, Charlie, Jamie and Meggie at the hospital."

With Mary, Joe, Paislee and Isabelle, they were in a deep talk when Paislee's phone beeped. Her eyes went wide. "Oh! I'm so sorry to leave so soon it's just that my fiancé's sister is having my niece…"

Mary gave her a look. "Your brother is dating his sister?"

Paislee nodded. "Yes. Exactly, I have to go…" And with that, Paislee walked away and ran into Kyle while walking to her car. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Kyle raised his hands in defense. "Woah! It's okay, Babe…"

Paislee rolled her eyes again. "What? I'm not your babe! Okay? I already have one, and that's my fiancé, Justin. He's just a call away if you want to mess with me…" She tried opening her car door when his hands went around her waist.

"Dude! What the hell?!"

Kyle gave her a smile. "You don't want to walk away from me…"

Paislee groaned. "Alright, what do you want?"

Kyle smiled. "You…"

Paislee now was feeling really uncomfortable. He was really creping her out. "Oh fuck no! I rather die than be with you!" She tried to push him off her, but he had his arms tightly around her waist. "Get off me you fuckin asshole!"

Kyle shook his head. "Nope…"

Paislee couldn't move, but it was like fate was there with her because she saw her cousin, Anna, her husband, and their two kids walking to Anna's car. She screamed as loud as she could. "Anna! James!"

James turned around and saw Paislee shrugging to get away from a guy. His eyes went wide. He looked at Anna. "You put the kids in the car; I'll take care of her."

Anna just nodded. "Okay…"

James ran over to Kyle and grabbed his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing with my wife's cousin, huh?"

Kyle wasn't scared for some reason. "Nothing, we are just talking…"

Paislee rolled her eyes. "Yeah right! You were almost going to make me kiss you! No way in hell!"

James had enough strength to pull Kyle away from Paislee. "Now tell me, what did you do to that girl in there that Paislee was just talking to?"

Kyle sighed. "I…I…uh…" He whispered something that made Paislee's eyes went wide. "You what?! You raped her?! What the hell?!"

James's eyes went wide as well. "And you were going to do that to Paislee?!"

Kyle just shook his head and lied. "No…"

James groaned. "Tell me the damn truth!"

Kyle sighed. "Uh…Yeah, I think…"

James shook his head. "You just think?! No, you're not!"

Paislee sighed. "Oh yeah, Kyle, thanks to you, Isabelle has a fuckin baby to take care of, but you didn't want to know about him or her, so she's giving her or him up for adoption, and you aren't going to stop her on what she wants to do because this is her decision now. She might not want you to be there for the birth anyways because you did that to her…" She looked at her phone. "Shit! I gotta go!"

James looked at her. "Go where? Is Shaylee having the baby?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, she is. I have to go…"

James called the police and Kyle was put in jail for the day, but Annam James, Chelsea and Nicky followed Paislee to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Janna, Chelsea, Nicky and Paislee walked into the waiting room and Paislee saw her best friends with her daughters. She smiled at Reagan. "Thanks for watching them guys."

Jade nodded as she smiled. "Anytime, Pais, it's now 1:00pm, and Shaylee has been in labor for not even an hour. She went into labor around 12, and that's when you were gone. So, she's doing alright."

Paislee nodded slowly. "Okay…"

Leah had a questionable look on her face. "Pay, are you okay?"

Paislee just nodded. Lying, yep, she had no choice. She wanted to tell Justin first, but he was like, what? Two hours away in Maryland. Crap, only if he was closer, she would have told him sooner, but nah, he is two hours away. And he had his niece being born. Her eyes went wide. "Has anyone called Justin yet?"

Leah shook her head. "No. I thought you already did…"

Paislee shook her head. "I didn't, Leah. I just got here. Where are your brothers, sisters and mother?"

Leah smiled. "They are on their way."

Arianna, Charlotte and Lyle with Michelle, Ryan and Bryan came running into the waiting room. "We're here!"

Leah smiled. "Good, but you haven't missed anything. We might be here for a while…"

Arianna nodded. "Okay."

Paislee got up and walked out of the room to call her fiancé to tell him that he was just hours away from becoming an uncle.

With Justin in Maryland, he had just finished all of his homework for tomorrow. He was exhausted. He wanted to go to sleep. His friends, Valerie, Bradley and Kacey were all studying when Kacey saw that Paislee was calling Justin's cell phone. She looked at him.

"Justin? Paislee is calling you."

Justin ran into the kitchen, out of breath, he spoke up softly. "Oh, hey Babe, is everything okay?"

Paislee giggled. "I need you to get here as soon as you can…"

But before she could finish, Justin began freaking out. "Are you okay? Are Maddie and Kayla alright?"

Paislee giggled. "We are fine, Babe. I just thought you might want to be here to see your niece for the first time…"

Justin sighed and calmed down a bit. "Oh. Okay. I'll be there soon as I can, okay? Tell Shay, I'll be there soon."

Paislee nodded. "I will. See you soon."

Justin hung up and looked at his friends. "Sorry guys. I gotta go. I'm going to be an uncle soon!"

Bradley smiled. "Awesome! Send us pictures…"

Kacey looked at her best friend. "Wait! Can we stay here?"

Justin nodded his head. "Yeah, but don't break anything." He grabbed his car keys and put his coat on and sneakers and ran out to his truck. "Gosh, I'm going to be an uncle soon…" He texted Paislee to tell her that he was on his way.

*Jaislee's Texts:*

Justin's Text Message: "I'm on my way. Love you, Babe. Give Mads and Kay a kiss for me."

Paislee's Text Message: "Okay. Love you too." :)

*End of Texts:*

Within the next two hours, Shaylee had had three contractions. So that makes her three centimeters and she has been in labor for two hours. Not the best two hours of her life. She wanted this to be over. She really wants her daughter to be here, but she has to wait until she's ten centimeters, and that could take hours. In the waiting room, Stephen came out and looked at his sister, Paislee.

"Pais, Shay wants to see you."

Paislee stood up and walked over to her brother. "She wants to see me?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, she does."

Paislee nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "Alright…" And she headed to Shaylee's hospital room and looked at Shaylee.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

Shaylee groaned. "I don't know. It hurts really badly. How did you deal with this?"

Paislee sighed. "I didn't know, Shay. I have no idea. I just had Steph, Justin and my parents help me through this. I think you can get through this. You will be a great mother to Marcy. I know you will."

Shaylee nodded. "Thank you, Pais. That means a lot. I just hope I can get through this…"

A few hours went by, and now it is 7:00pm, on Tuesday, September, 19th, 2028, and Shaylee has been in labor for seven hours and now she's almost ready to give birth to her daughter, Marcy Karlee Martin. She was exhausted. She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't do that yet. She hasn't been this exhausted in her life. Her doctor looked at her and sighed.

"Shaylee, Stephen, I have some news…"

Stephen nodded. "What is it?"

Ashley sighed. "Well, seems like Marcy had turned around and that means she is feet first. Either than that, she's just fine. I just need to get her out as soon as possible, just in case anything happens…"

Shaylee and Stephen just nodded. "Okay."

A few minutes later, Shaylee was rushed to the operation room and Stephen was sitting by her head while Ashley got ready to start the C-section. It was seven-fifteen when Ashley started, and not even two minutes later, Stephen and Shaylee both heard cries come from their newborn daughter.

Ashley smiled. "Congratulations, it's a girl!"

The nurse took the baby girl, weighted her and then wrapped her in pink blanket.

Marcy Karlee Martin: Born: Tuesday September 19th 2028: At Massachusetts General Hospital: Time: 7:24pm: Eight pounds, eight ounces and nineteen inches. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was beautiful, in Stephen's eyes, of course.

A few minutes after Marcy's birth, Shaylee was getting stitched up and Stephen took his newborn daughter to meet her new family. He smiled as he walked into the waiting room.

"If I could have everyone's attention, I'd love for you meet my and Shaylee's daughter. She was born at 7:24pm, weighing in at eight pounds, eight ounces and eighteen inches. She has our brown hair and brown eyes. Her name is in honor of her Aunt Paislee's middle name. Everyone, I'd love for you all to meet…Marcy Karlee Martin…"

To be continued…  
**AN: Yay! Yay! Marcy is here! :) I was really excited to update this!**

**In just about three days, my youngest cousin, Scarlett will be one! Yep, December 6****th**** 2013, I became a cousin again. I was 15 then and I was really excited to meet her. She's so beautiful. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Peace :) Kelly :)**


	15. Going Back To School

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 15: "Going Back To School"**

**AN; Heyyyy guys! So I had my dentist appointment yesterday**** and good news for me, my tooth is finally back to normal! Thank God. Anyways, finally it's the weekend! That means I can update! Here is chapter 15!**

**R&amp;R and enjoy!**

One Month Later: Thursday October 19th, 2028: Board The S.S. Tipton:

One month went by after Shaylee gave birth to Marcy Karlee, everyone have been busy, but not as busy as Paislee, Stephen and Shaylee with 3 babies. Marcy is a month old with Maddie and Kayla being 7 months old. Today is a big day for Stephen, Shaylee, Leah, Reagan, Jade, Tori, Zach, Alleeah, Stephanie, Maddy, and Logan, Macy, Ryan, Bryan, Cassidy, Nick, Bentley, Chris and Brianna because they are finally coming back to school. Jaislee have been together for almost 2 years with Shaylee and Stephen have been together for 2 years now, Cassidy and Nick have been together for a couple of months, and Leah and Logan have been together for a month and Reagan and Zach have been dating for 2 months. Isabelle is now 14 weeks pregnant-4 months along. Of course, Kyle had no word into the adoption. He didn't want to be a part of any of it, which Isabelle was completely okay with.

On the S.S. Tipton, with the others, Stephen, Paislee, with Maddie, Kayla and Marcy, Shaylee, Leah, Reagan, Jade, Tori, Zach, Alleeah, Stephanie, Maddy, and Logan, Macy, Ryan, Bryan, Cassidy, Nick, Bentley, Chris and Brianna, they all had their suitcases and carry-on bags and book-bags, they all were checking in when Leah looked at Paislee, who was spacing out, of course she felt like she forgot to tell someone something. Leah waved her hand in front of her best friend's face.

"Paislee! "

Paislee finally broke the spacing and looked at Leah. "Huh? What?"

Leah sighed. "Are you okay, Girl?"

Paislee nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so. I just really miss Justin."

Maddie giggled in her carrier and smiled at her mother.

Paislee looked down at her daughter. "Hey Mads…"

After all of the brothers, sisters and best friends all headed to their cabins, but before Paislee could go to hers, Mr. Moseby wanted to talk to her.

"Paislee, can I talk to you?"

Paislee sighed and nodded. "Yeah, of course." She looked at Leah. "Can you watch Maddie and Kayla for a few minutes?"

Leah nodded her head. "Sure thing, Pais."

Mr. Moseby and Paislee headed to his office. Paislee sat across from him. "Is everything okay?"

Mr. Moseby nodded. "Oh, yes. Of course, it's just that it kind of shocks me that you were able to keep all of your work up and done while you had twins. How old are they now?"

Paislee sighed. "Seven months."

Mr. Moseby nodded as he smiled a bit. "Okay. How's your fiancé?"

Paislee laughed a little. "It's a funny thing, every time someone asks me, I always say how old he is and they always freak out on me."

Mr. Moseby sighed. "Well, how old is he?"

Paislee sighed. "Nineteen and he is doing good in Maryland."

Mr. Moseby's eyes went wide. "Oh my, and you are seventeen…"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I am. But if you want, I can watch my cousin, Bentley. Trust me; he is truly my Uncle Zack's son…"

Mr. Moseby nodded. "That would be amazing, but that's not who I'm worried about…"

Paislee just looked at him with a worried look on her face. "Then who is it?"

Mr. Moseby sighed. "Your sister, Macy. I'm sure you know about your history on teen pregnancy, right?"

Paislee nodded. "Yes, I know about it. My Aunt Maya had my oldest cousin, Anna at 15, and then my Mom had me and Stephen at 18, then my cousin, Anna had her daughter, Chelsea at 16, and then I had my twins at 16, yeah I know everything. But why does this have to do with my sister, Mr. Moseby? She is a smart student, she has gotten good grades and she was into cheerleading before coming here on the ship. I swear I know her, she wouldn't do anything and if she did, she would tell me…"

Mr. Moseby nodded as he understood. "Oh, I know. With your parent's history of being smart and all, I'm sure you and your sisters and brothers are very bright, just like them, but she's dating, Leah's brother, Ryan. He's a player just like your Uncle Zack used to be. I'm afraid of her getting into that…"

Paislee sighed. Of course, there's that. Oh yeah, she remembers that, Ryan being a player. Great. That's what she needs in her senior year, but as a big sister and all, that meant that she would have to watch out. "Oh. Yeah, I know about that. But, Mr. Moseby, I don't think he would do anything…"

Mr. Moseby nodded. "Just be a look out please. I don't think Stephen or Bentley would want to see their sister and cousin heartbroken…"

Paislee sighed. The memories. Oh they were coming back. When she was fifteen, she got her heartbroken from the worst boyfriend she ever had. "Yeah, I know how that feels. It happened to me two years ago. I'll watch him, I promise. She's my little sister, Mr. Moseby. I love her too much to see her broken."

Mr. Moseby nodded. "I know. You may go. I'm sure you have a lot to do until school starts on Monday."

Paislee nodded as she got up from her seat. She headed out of his office and back to her cabin to find Leah unpacking Maddie and Kayla's things. She smiled.  
"Lee, you didn't have to do that."

Leah turned to her best friend, mother of her nieces and fiancé to her brother. "Please, Paislee, they are my nieces. I wanted to help you. You did too much for seven months of their lives. Come on; let me do this for you."

Paislee sighed. "Oh alright. Fine." She smiled as she grabbed her bags and started unpacking her stuff. "Oh, where are Maddie and Kayla?"

Leah looked at her again. "Oh, Macy, Cassidy and Reagan and Jade took them to go check out the ship. I heard some things have changed. At the juice bar they have smoothies and some more stores that you can actually buy clothes, shoes and other school stuff you may need."

Paislee laughed. "Oh…"

Leah gave her a look. "What's so funny?"

Paislee kept laughing. "Oh it's just that my Mom told me when she was in high school she worked for my Aunt London in her store, but it wasn't really a store, it was her closet…"

Leah's eyebrows went up as she laughed. "Seriously?"

Paislee nodded. "Yep. My Mom was kind of okay with it because London would pay her to do nothing…"

This time, Leah burst out laughing so hard that she was almost crying. "Oh my God! Wow. That must have been crazy…"

Paislee nodded as she laughed too. "Oh, I could go on forever…"

"Oh yeah, what did Mr. Moseby want to see you about? Oh God, Paislee, you didn't…"

Paislee rolled her eyes as she had no idea what she was talking about. "What? What did I do?"

Leah sighed. "You and my brother didn't 'do it' again, did you?"

Paislee shook her head. "Hell no! We didn't! I swear! Plus, Leah, I'm on birth control anyways…"

Leah sighed out of relief. "Oh thank God!"

Paislee sighed though. "He wanted to see me about Macy and Ryan…"

Leah gave her a questionable look. "Why?"

Paislee put up one of her shirts in her closet. "You don't know about Ryan and his 'being a player' thing?"

Leah nodded. "Oh. That. Yeah. I know about that." She sighed. "If he hurts her, I'm going to kick that fifteen year old boy's ass until it hurts…"

Paislee nodded. "May I join you?"

Leah sighed. "We'll see, I don't know yet, Pais. I mean he is my brother. I promised my mother to watch him."

Paislee nodded as she laughed. "That's kinda funny, I promised my Dad to watch Macy and then I had to promise my Aunt Maya and Uncle Zack that I would watch Bentley. Cassidy I really don't have to watch because that girl knows how to protect herself."

Leah looked at Paislee again. "Oh, why were you spacing out earlier? Everything okay?"

Paislee sighed. "I don't know. I feel like I was suppose-to…" Then it hit her hard. The day Marcy was born, Kyle almost raped her, or was very close to, but James saved her life. She groaned. "Oh shit! I…Damn it!" She began looking for her phone. "Where the hell is my fuckin phone?!"

Leah kept giving her a questionable look on her face. She had no idea what she was talking about. "Pais, your phone is on your bed's shelf…"

Paislee sighed as she looked up and there it was; her phone on her bed's self. "Oh there it is!" She picked it up as fast as she could; she unlocked it and called Justin.

Of course Leah sighed again. "What are you doing?"

Paislee shushed her best friend. "I'm calling Justin…"

In Maryland, Justin just got home from work when his phone rang; he ran over to his phone and picked up.

"Hey Babe! How are you doing? Everything okay?"

Paislee walked out of the room and sat against the wall. "Well, everything is okay expect that I forgot to tell you something really important…"

Justin sat down on his bed and sighed. "Oh God, please don't tell me…"

Paislee shook her head. "No! I'm not! I promise you, I'm not pregnant!"

Justin sighed out of relief. "Oh thank God! Okay, if you're not, then what is it?"

Paislee sighed. She paused to breathe deeply. How am I going to tell him something like this? Oh shut it, Paislee, you already told him the shock of your lives, your pregnancy. This one would maybe freak him out though. "Well, do you remember when I told you that I was going to go with Isabelle to meet her baby's adoptive parents?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

Paislee sighed. "Well, I was walking out and her ex-boyfriend…" She paused. "…Well, he almost wanted me to have sex with him…"

Justin breathed deeply after what he just heard. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He wanted you do what with him?! Pais, what did you say?"

Paislee sighed. She then started to explain to her fiancé what Kyle said and wanted to do with her and the fact that he wanted to rape her or something, which made Justin very upset. "What?! Why in the hell would he want to do that to you and Isabelle?! I thought they were dating!"

Paislee sighed. "They were, but then he wanted to have sex with her and she said no because she wanted to wait until she was married or engaged and he didn't listen so he took matters into his own hands by 'doing that' and now she's having his baby…"

Justin sighed. "Damn…" He smiled a little. "Well, I'm happy that you are okay and that you told me."

Paislee sighed. "You're not mad that I didn't tell you earlier?"

Justin shook his head. "No. Pay, you didn't know what to tell me. I can imagine how hard this was for you. I love you, you know that?"

Paislee nodded her head. "I love you too, Justy. Look, I have to go. I want to finish unpacking and look around the ship."

Justin nodded. "Okay. Talk to you later."

Paislee smiled. "Bye." She hung up and got up and walked back into the cabin and continued to unpack the rest of her things.

After an hour of unpacking, Leah and Paislee joined their friends, brothers or sisters on the Sky Deck. Everyone was happy to see each other and catch up and relax. Well, almost though, a girl who was around 17 was looking at Paislee. Leah noticed and sighed.

"I think someone is looking at you, Pais."

Paislee sighed and whispered. "Hello, I just had twins like seven months ago! I knew this was going to happen…"

Shaylee sighed too. "And I just had a baby a month ago." She groaned. "Boy, I think this is going to be a long year…"

Everyone agreed and continued to talk and have a good free weekend before school starts on Monday. Nobody knows what's coming at them in the next few months. Of course for Macy and Ryan. They have no clue what will happen to them. Big things will change for them and Macy's life will never be the same. She's in for the biggest shock of her life. Paislee might want to change on her mind on how long she wants to wait on getting married. Stephen might have big news for Shaylee. Maddie and Kayla will be one soon and that's a big day for them. Classes start and nobody knows what is coming at them while they travel around the world once again.

To be continued…

**AN: Yay! Finished within 4 hours lol!**

**I hope you like what's coming at them for the next few months!**

**Love you all! I have at least 3 chapters in my head.**

**Great news for my cousins, Mia and Tommy, their youngest daughter Scarlett's 1****st**** birthday is tomorrow! Oh my gosh! She's going to be one soon!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx (Don't know when chapter 16 will be up yet. Depends if I write fast enough tomorrow, it could be up sometime tomorrow.**


	16. Two Months Later

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 16: "Two Months Later"**

**AN: Hey guys! Here's chapter 16!**

**Enjoy and R&amp;R!**

**I want to tell you everyone's birthdays again, just in case you forgot:**

Cody and Zack-September 23rd 1993

Bailey-July 26th 1993

Maya-September 27th 1993

Anna-May 11th 2007

James-January 28th 2005

Justin-March 29th 2010

Arianna-August 25th 2008

Cassidy, Bentley and Macy- May 13th 2014

Ryan and Bryan- June 25th 2014

Paislee and Stephen- April 14th 2012

Leah: May 20th 2012

Cole- January 11th 2012

Charlie and Abby-September 26th 2016

Charlotte- September 12th 2016

Alli- October 27th 2016

Aiden and Meggie- December 23rd 2018

Nicole- January 10th 2020

Jamie- January 14th 2020

Dylan- February 18th 2021

Maddie and Kayla: March 28th 2028

Marcy- September 19th 2028

**I think I have everyone's birthdays for now.**

**Now you can enjoy!**

Two Months Later: Friday December 8th, 2028: Aboard the S.S. Tipton:

Two months went by as Macy and Ryan's relationship got stronger, but within those two months on the ship, Paislee and Stephen did see Ryan hitting on other girls, but they were too afraid that Macy would find out and get heartbroken, so they never told her yet. They couldn't find the right words to tell her. Isabelle is now 21 weeks pregnant-five months pregnant with a baby boy. She was very excited to find out the sex, and of course, Mary and Joe were very happy to know that they were getting a son. Today was a normal day for the students, but after school, Mr. Moseby walked over to the group of friends, brothers and sisters. There was a seventeen year old teenage boy, who had blonde hair and blue eyes and he was wearing a polar shirt and light blue jeans and sneakers. Of course, Macy was day dreaming over him, but she already had Ryan and she was happy with him.

Mr. Moseby smiled at the group. "Everyone, I'd like for you meet Cole Mathews. I'm sure he is brothers with James…"

Cole nodded. "I am, Mr. Moseby."

Mr. Moseby smiled. "Oh good, I'm sure you know them then…"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure if I remember them…"

Stephen spoke up as he looked at Cole. "You're Mom works with our Mom, Bailey Martin…"

Cole paused to think and then nodded. "Oh! You are Bailey's kids…"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, I'm Stephen." He pointed to Paislee. "That's my twin sister, Paislee, and her two daughters, Maddie and Kayla, and my daughter, Marcy." He then looked at Macy. "My sister, Macy…" And then he looked at Bentley and Cassidy. "Our twin cousins, Bentley and Cassidy." He looked at his girlfriend, Leah, and their friends. "My girlfriend, Shaylee, her sister, Leah and our friends…"

Cole's eyes went wide. "Oh, it's nice to meet you guys, and some of you, again…"

Paislee nodded. "You too, Cole, you need any help unpacking?"

Cole nodded. "That would be awesome!"

Stephen, Bentley and Zach and Logan all got up and walked with Cole to his cabin. And while five guys were helping Cole, the others were talking and enjoying their drinks. Ryan and his brother had to go finish homework, but Bryan always ended up doing it for him. The guys had left, so the girls were left to relax with Maddie, Kayla and Marcy. Paislee looked at Macy, who was day dreaming about something.

"Mace, are you okay?"

Macy sighed. "I don't know. I feel like I love him, but I don't know. I have Ryan…"

Paislee looked at her sister. "Do you need to talk to me alone?"

Macy nodded her head. "Yes please…"

Paislee looked at Shaylee and Leah and Charlotte, Reagan, Jade and Maddy and Stephanie. "I have to go talk to my sister alone; we'll see you guys later."

Leah nodded. "Okay, see you later."

Paislee picked up Maddie and Macy picked up Kayla and they walked over to Leah and Paislee's cabin. The two sisters walked inside and Macy and her older sister put Kayla and Maddie down in their cribs. After they had done that, Paislee sat her sister down and Macy looked at her sister.

Paislee smiled at Macy. "What's wrong, Mace?"

Macy couldn't believe this, but she somehow was in love with a guy she never met really, and she had a boyfriend who she has mostly known her whole life. She was so confessed. "I'm so confessed right now, Pais. I mean I think I may be in love with him…"

Paislee just sat there in shock. Finally, she spoke up. "Oh. Wow. But what about Ryan, though, Mace?"

Macy groaned as she placed her hands on her head as she layed back on her sister's bed. "I don't know! Ugh! I hate this age so much!"

Paislee laughed. "Hey, take it easy, Sis. Look, I think you need to think this over, okay? I'm sure you would need some time to think, am I right?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I mean I love Ryan, but then Cole is…" She paused to think, and then smiled. "He is so damn hot! I mean seriously, did you see him? God…"

Paislee burst out laughing. "Yeah, I did, Mace, but one of us has a fiancé and two daughters and that would be me. I think you need to think this over before doing anything…"

Macy nodded. "You're right. Okay." She got up slowly, walked out of her sister's cabin and walked back to hers and her friend, Chrissy's.

Later that night, Macy felt a lot more comfortable and she couldn't believe she thought she was in love with a guy she never knew really. She and Ryan decided to take the next step that night. Not realizing that night would change their or her life the most.

The next day, Saturday December 9th 2028, Macy walked into her sister's cabin and she looked at her sister in complete shock. She and Ryan had sex last night and she was scared that they missed something. What was it? She spoke up.

"Pais, can I talk to you?"

Paislee nodded. "Sure. Everything okay after what happened yesterday?"

Macy sighed. "Well, everything is okay with that part, but um…Ryan and I 'did it' last night…"

Just then, Paislee and Leah's eyes just landed on Macy. Their eyes were wide. They never spoke, they had no words. Paislee had tears coming in her eyes.

"Mace…Please..." She groaned deeply. "Please tell you used protection…" She sat down on her bed as she saw her younger sister shake her head slowly.

The two older girls both had their eyes about to pop right out of their heads.

Paislee's tears were coming down her face. "Macy Michelle Martin! Oh God, please help me! Please…" She landed on her bed with tears coming down faster. Her heart was broken. Her sister had done the same mistake has their Aunt, parents, her, and their cousin, Anna. She had sex way before she was married and that's not the worst part. She didn't use protection.

To be continued…

**AN: Uh oh! Macy is in for the shock of her life! Oh boy…**

**To find out what happens…Stay turned!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	17. Macy Finds Out Shocking News

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 17: "Macy Finds Out Shocking News"**

**AN: Heyyyy! So this is half SibunaR5er's idea and continued to the last chapter and when Macy finds out news that will shock her life and change her life forever. :)**

**Enjoy and R&amp;R! I love you guys! And sorry if the last chapter was so short hehe.**

Paislee was just laying on her bed in her and her best friend, Leah's cabin, looking at her fifteen year old sister, Macy in shock. Macy had sex with her boyfriend, Ryan and that's not the worst part though, they didn't use protection. It's not good not to use protection, she might be pregnant. Oh God. No. She can't be! No, Macy. She might have fallen into her sister, brother, cousin, parents and aunt's footsteps of having a baby at a young age. Paislee had tears coming down her face, streaming her down her face actually, and she was heartbroken. This wasn't suppose-to happen. Not at all, but it did. She finally wiped enough tears to look at her very scared sister.

"Mace, come here and sit down…"

Macy nodded slowly as she walked over to her sister's bed and sat down. She had tears in her eyes as well. She knew she did the wrong thing, but that's not the worst part though, she wanted to go out with Cole as friends, so as a good girlfriend, she asked Ryan if it was okay, and he said no. So she didn't go, but she really wanted to go, but it was too late now. She had sex with her boyfriend, the guy she thought she was in love with, but to be truly honest, she wasn't in love with him anymore after last night. "Pais, I'm scared…"

Paislee nodded as she pulled her sister into a tight hug and rubbed her back. "Yeah, I know. Now tell me, what really happened last night? You didn't want to have sex with him, did you?"

Macy sighed. "I don't know. I wanted to hang out with Cole to get to know him, but the next thing I knew Ryan and I were having sex." She groaned. "I hate him! I hate him! Ugh! Damn it! How stupid am I?"

Paislee shook her head. "Macy Michelle, you aren't stupid at all. You did the right thing of asking him if you could, but he did the wrong thing of taking advantage of you."

Macy nodded. "Yeah, I know. That's why we didn't use protection, Pais. I thought I loved him, but now I don't."

Paislee sighed. "You know Steph, Bentley, Daddy, Uncle Zack and Justin will find out soon…"

Macy groaned as she nodded. "I do know that, but I don't want them to know yet..."

Paislee sighed again. "Macy, Sweetie, they have to find out as soon as possible. Ryan did take advantage of you, you never wanted to have sex yet with him and that's bad for you."

Macy looked at her sister. "I guess you're right. They have to find out. Gosh, this is going to be a long day…"

Paislee nodded. "Tell you what, how about you take a shower here and get changed and I'll do your hair and make-up for you?"

Leah finally spoke up. "I can pick out your favorite clothes if you want."

Macy just nodded. "Okay."

Finally, Macy was finished getting ready for the day, Paislee smiled at her sister.

"Wow. You look good, Mace!"

Macy smiled. "Thank you."

Macy had on a strapless purple shirt that showed a little of her belly button. She never told anyone expect her mother, aunt, friends and Paislee's friends that she had her belly button pierced. The ring was a small red diamond that mostly covered her whole belly button. Her hair was straightened on the top to half of her hair, the rest was all curls and her hair color was a dark brown with streaks of light blonde. She had on black flats with pink stones.

Leah's eyes were wide. "Ooo, Mace, I think my brother is going to be so shocked!"

Macy laughed. "I don't know. I think I want to hang with Cole today. I mean he just got here yesterday…"

Leah giggled. "Oh okay, I think you are right. He is kind of hot."

Paislee rolled her eyes. "Like I said yesterday, I'm taken and Leah, you have a boyfriend!"

Leah sighed. "I know that, Pais!"

Paislee smiled. "Alright, let's get dressed and go hang out today."

The girls finished getting dressed and Leah and Paislee got Maddie and Kayla dressed and ready. The girls are now 9 months old and they are growing up so fast. Marcy is now 3 months old and she is growing up as well.

Finally, five girls, Macy, Paislee and Leah with Maddie and Kayla all walked up to the Sky Deck to find Stephen drinking a smoothie. His eyes landed on his sister, Macy. His eyes went wide and he spit some of the blueberry smoothie out of his mouth. He put the smoothie down and ran over to his sisters, Macy and Paislee.

"What the hell is she wearing?"

Paislee sighed. "Oh, Macy?"

Stephen nodded. "Uh, yes, Macy, our sister, Macy! Our fifteen year old sister, Macy, Paislee!"

Paislee smiled. "Just a shirt and jeans…"

Stephen shook his head. "Nope, Paislee, she's not just wearing a shirt and jeans! It's a shirt that shows her stomach and really tight jeans for God's sake!" He looked down at Macy's stomach. He saw the ring that was in her belly button. "What the hell? Macy Michelle, you got your belly button pierced!"

Macy nodded slowly. "Yeah, I did."

Stephen groaned. "When did you do that?"

Macy sighed. "My fifteenth birthday…"

Stephen was very upset, but he never thought that what his sister and boyfriend did last night would be the worst. "Macy, does Dad know about this?"

Macy shook her head. "No. He doesn't, Stephen. I wouldn't tell him, he'd kill me." She paused to think. Yeah, he will kill me after he finds out that I slept with my boyfriend.

Stephen sighed. "God, of course he would kill you, Macy. I mean look at you!" He crossed his arms. "Well, since Dad isn't here, and I'm your older brother, I want you to go change…"

Macy looked at Paislee. "Pais?"

Paislee sighed. "Oh hell no, I'm not getting in the middle of you two! Nope! Sorry!"

Stephen sighed. "Oh, alright fine. I won't tell him…" He looked at Macy. Expect for this, she seemed so different. It seemed like she did something that caused her to dress like this. He paused before speaking up.

"Mace, did you do something that made you do this?"

Macy began to laugh nervously. "No…Why would you ask me something like that? That's wrong of me…"

Stephen crossed his arms and gave his sister a look. "Macy Michelle, what did you do?!"

Macy looked at Paislee and Paislee held her sister's hand tightly. Macy spoke up nervously. "Stevie, please don't be mad with me…"

Stephen sighed. "Mace, what did you do? Tell me!"

Macy's eyes were filled with tears now and she had no idea how and what to do or say to her older brother. She knew he would be mad. No, more than mad. Maybe fearless with her, and she couldn't take it. She finally sighed as she took a breath.

"I…" She stopped right there. She could do it, but she had to. "I slept with Ryan last night and we didn't use protection…"

Just like Paislee, Stephen's eyes were about to pop out of his head. But he was mad, really mad. His eyes were on fire. He wanted to kill Ryan for doing this to his baby sister. "You did what?! And didn't use what?! Macy Michelle Martin! You didn't even see what Paislee and I went through! Hello, no protection, Macy, you might be…" He couldn't say it. "Damn it, Macy! You could be pregnant!"

Macy knew he was right but she didn't know what to say after that, so she just ended up saying something she didn't mean. "Yeah, but you were the one who got your girlfriend pregnant too!"

Paislee's eyes went wide. She didn't know that they would end up fighting, but looks like they are. "Macy!"

Macy looked at Paislee. "What? It's true!"

Paislee groaned. She didn't know what do or say. Great, her brother and sister are fighting.

Stephen's eyes were now wide. "Macy Michelle, I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about you!"

Macy groaned. "Yeah? But you had done the same thing Paislee did!"

Paislee closed her eyes and groaned. "Please don't bring me into this…"

Stephen sighed. "Since Dad isn't here, I'm going to say what he would want to say…"

Macy nodded. "And that would be?"

Stephen sighed again. "Go to your cabin right now!"

Macy laughed. "Ooo, I'm going to my cabin…"

Stephen placed his hands on his head. "No phone, textbooks and reading, young lady. Give me your phone…"

Macy groaned. "You are the worst brother ever!"

Stephen groaned as well. "You are going regret that, Macy Michelle!"

Macy rolled her eyes as she gave him her phone and ran off to her cabin, leaving her oldest brother and sister looking at each other.

Stephen looked at Paislee. "Paislee?"

Paislee sighed. "I know, what are we going to do? She might be pregnant…"

Stephen groaned as he sat down the steps by the hot tub. "Dad is going to be pissed…"

Paislee sat next to him and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Should we tell him?"

Stephen shook his head. "Not yet. I don't know when and if we should."

Paislee layed her head on his shoulder and her eyes filled with tears. "She might be pregnant, Steph. I mean she didn't use any kind of protection…"

Stephen nodded slowly as he closed his eyes. "I know. Great, Dad is going to kill me! Damn…"

Paislee looked at her brother. "What do you mean?"

Stephen sighed. "I kind of promised Dad that I would watch Macy with boys and…" He paused. "…And stuff like this, and now he's going to kill me!"

Paislee sighed. "Steph, what are we going to do if she is?"

Stephen shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But all I know is that I'm killing Ryan if she is!"

Paislee wiped her tears that were coming down her cheeks. "Me too…"

Six Weeks Later: Saturday January 20th, 2029: Paislee and Leah's Cabin: Time: 7:00am:

Six weeks went by and now it was January 20th, 2029, Macy was asleep on her sister's bed and Paislee and Leah were up, looking at her. Macy wasn't feeling good all night and all morning, feeling sick to her stomach, headaches, swollen feet, and missing her period. Paislee sighed. Pregnancy signs, all of them were pregnancy signs. She looked at Leah and whispered.

"Can you go to the store and get three pregnancy tests for me?"

Leah nodded as she put on her jacket. "Yeah." She put on her boots and headed out to the store. Paislee just looked at her sister; she couldn't believe this might be happening to her baby sister too. That didn't sit well with Paislee at all.

A few minutes later, Leah came back with a small bag and handed it to Paislee and both girls sat in their deck chairs as they waited for Macy to wake up. Lately Macy has been sleeping with them due to her not feeling so good.

Within the next fifteen minutes were slow to Leah and Paislee. Finally, Macy opened her eyes and slowly got up from her sister's bed. "Pais…"

Paislee nodded. "Mace, it's okay. Come with me…" Paislee grabbed the bag and led her sister to the bathroom. The two sisters walked inside and Paislee locked the door.

"Mace, it's okay. I know."

Macy sat down on the floor as she felt sick to her stomach. "I think I might be…"

Paislee nodded her head slowly. "I know about that too, Mace." She helped her sister up and opened the small bag. "That's why I had Leah buy these…"

Macy nodded. "Okay…" She grabbed the three pregnancy boxes and looked at her sister.

Paislee nodded. "Just call me if you need me, okay?"

Macy nodded her head slowly. "Okay."

Paislee walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the door. She had tears in her eyes and she slid down the door and began to burst out crying. "I'm scared. I'm scared for her, Leah. She's my baby sister."

Leah nodded. "I know. She's going to need you and Stephen right now and if she is, Pais."

Paislee nodded slowly as she tried to calm down, but it was so hard not to stay calm when your baby sister could be pregnant. "I know…"

Five minutes later was like a lifetime for Macy. In the bathroom, she was waiting for five minutes, and now she looked down at the sink that had the three pregnancy tests. She looked down at them and they had the word or the sign she never wanted or expected. She was pregnant. She was pregnant at fifteen. She had fallen into her sister, brother, aunt, cousin, and parent's footsteps. She couldn't believe it; she was going to be a mother at 16 too. Her life was now also turned upside down. No hanging out with friends, going out late, sleepovers, going to parties and concerts and other fun things that she couldn't get to do anymore because she was pregnant. What will her sister, brother, boyfriend and parents, cousins and aunt and uncle think? She just walked backwards and slid down the bathroom wall as she had tears streaming down her face. Her heart was broken. Her life was now changed because now she has a baby to take of for the rest of her life and she couldn't take that night with Ryan back.

To be continued…

**AN: Uh oh! Macy is pregnant! What will her brother and sister and parents say? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Kelly :) And thanks, SibunaR5er for the idea!**


	18. Everyone Finds Out

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 18: "Everyone Finds Out"**

**AN: Heyyyy! Here is chapter 18! Enjoy and R&amp;R!**

Macy was still in the bathroom and that really worried Paislee. She got up from the floor and opened the bathroom door to find her baby sister sitting on the floor with tears streaming down her face. Paislee closed the bathroom door and sat down next to her sister. She whispered softly.

"Are you pregnant, Mace?"

Macy nodded slowly as tears were still streaming down her face. "Yeah, I am. I'm having a baby."

Paislee sighed as she pulled her sister into a tight hug. "Oh, Mace…" She rubbed her back as Macy began crying into her shoulder. "Shh, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." She let her sister cry as much as she needed to and it seemed like forever before Macy pulled back and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry, Pais. I'm sorry…"

Paislee nodded slowly. "I know. You didn't mean for this happen, but it is. It's happening. You're having a baby now. How about you, Leah and I relax for a bit before you are ready to tell everyone else?"

Macy nodded. "Okay. I think I like that."

Paislee helped her sister up and looked at her. "Do you want to take a shower?"

Macy nodded her head. "Yes."

Paislee smiled as she hugged her sister again. "Okay. I'll get you something to wear."

After Paislee found something comfortable for Macy to wear, she walked into the bathroom and put on the small counter and then walked back out. She sat down on her bed and sighed.

"I'm going to be an aunt again…"

Leah sighed as well. "Me too…"

Later that day, around 12 in the afternoon, Paislee decided it was time to tell her parents while Macy went to go tell Ryan. Paislee was in her cabin with Leah playing with Maddie and Kayla and Paislee was laying on her bed with her phone pressed against her ear. Finally, her mother picked up the phone.

"Hi Mom. Is Daddy home? I need to talk to you both…"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, he just walked into the room with Meggie. Why? Is everything okay?"

Paislee sighed. "Um, I don't think so…"

With Macy, she was walking with her boyfriend when they looked at the sea. It was beautiful day, but somehow it was going to turn into a sour day after everyone knows about her pregnancy. She couldn't find the right way to tell him. What is the right way of telling your boyfriend that you're pregnant with his baby? Nobody knows. She just looked at him.

"Ryan, I need to talk to you…"

Ryan looked at her. "What's up, Babe?"

Macy sighed. She couldn't do it, but she had to tell him. Taking a deep breath, she finally spoke up.

"I'm pregnant."

Ryan's eyes went wide. "You're what?!"

Macy's eyes filled with tears. "I'm pregnant…"

Ryan was getting really mad. "Did you cheat on me or something?"

Macy shook her head. "No! Of course not! I would never!"

Ryan shook his head and yelled at her. "That baby isn't mine, Macy! You cheated on me!"

Macy's tears were streaming down her face as she shook her head. "Ryan, are you crazy? I didn't!"

Ryan crossed his arms and just kept shaking his head as he didn't believe that she was pregnant with his baby. "Macy, I'm not that baby's father! You must have cheated!"

Macy wiped her streaming tears away. Her make-up was all messy. Her heart was broken. Ryan was dyeing that he was the father of her baby. This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't cheat, now her boyfriend was thinking that she was and that really hurt. "Yes, you are! You are the only guy I slept with!"

Ryan shook his head, still not believing what she's saying. "Macy, that baby isn't mine! I know it's not!"

Macy's heart was now broken. He does not believe her; he doesn't want to be in the baby's life, or hers. She pushed him away. "Fine! Go to hell, Ryan! I won't let you see him or her ever because you're an asshole! You just wanted me for sex, huh? Well, there you go! You will never ever see or meet your baby ever!"

Ryan groaned and yelled back. "Again, Macy Michelle, that baby isn't mine! I'm too young to be a Dad anyways!"

Macy's eyes went wide and now she had enough of him. "And I'm not too young to be a mother, huh? I'm not ready to be a mother, but unlike you, I'm going to step up and do what the hell I need to do because you aren't doing anything for this baby, our baby!"

Ryan shook his head. "Macy, I'm going to say this again and this will be the last time…"

Macy cut him off as she pushed him away from her. "You know what? I hate you. I hate you that you are a jackass to me! I don't need you!" She glared at him. "You are going to regret this because if you find out about me and that I'm having your baby, I'm not letting you see him or her!" She ran off and ran all the way to Paislee and Leah's cabin to find her sister still on the phone with their parents.

Paislee sighed as she said this for the millionth time. "Yes, Daddy, Macy, my sister is pregnant…" She looked up to find her sister standing by the bed with tears streaming down her face. This doesn't seem good. She sighed.

"Daddy, I'm going to have to call you back…"

Cody sighed. "Paislee…."

But before he could finish, she hung up her phone. "Mace, what happened?"

Macy layed down next to her older sister as her tears were coming faster and she was shaking, she pulled herself close to the covers and began sobbing. "Pais, he broke up with me!"

Paislee couldn't believe what her baby sister was saying. Ryan broke up with her? "Why?! What?!"

Macy pulled the covers away from her face and just looked at her. "He doesn't want to be in mine or the baby's life, Pais! He left me…"

Paislee's eyes went wide as she pulled her sister into her arms as Macy continued to cry. "Mace, I'm so, so, so sorry, Baby…"

Macy nodded as she shuddered her words. "I…I…I don't know…" She gulped. "…I don't know what to do! I have to raise this baby by myself now. I don't want to do that…"

Paislee rubbed her back. That's all she could do right now. "I know, Baby. But, Honey, sometimes fathers don't want to stay and for you, Ryan is just an asshole." She kissed Macy's head. "But Mace, you don't have to worry about the hell he does anymore, you have a baby to worry about."

Macy nodded, but then began crying harder. "But…But that's his baby too, it's not just mine!"

Paislee sighed. "Oh, Baby, I'm sorry..."

Macy continued to cry and soon she was asleep in her sister's bed. Paislee slightly pulled herself away from her sister and pulled the covers over her and kissed her head. "I love you, Mace."

Just then there was a knock on the door, Paislee walked over the door and opened it and looked at her brother, his girlfriend, friends and cousins. "Shh. Macy is sleeping…" She walked out the door and closed the door.

Stephen spoke up as he was now calm after he knew about his sister's pregnancy. "Did she tell Ryan?"

Paislee nodded. "She did, Steph, but he broke up with her…"

Stephen, Bentley, Cole, Bryan, Keegan, Logan and Zach's eyes were all wide. "He what?!"

Paislee nodded as she shushed them. "Shh!" She sighed as she kept nodding her head. "Yeah, he broke up with her."

Stephen's body was on fire. He didn't like the fact that Ryan broke up with her. He was very pissed off. "Why in hell would he leave her?!"

Paislee shrugged her shoulders. "That part I don't know about because she was too upset to talk to me."

Cole looked at Paislee. "Do you think I could talk to her?"

Paislee nodded. "Sure, if you want. I'm not going to stop you."

Cole walked into Paislee and Leah's cabin and closed the door and then walked over to Macy. "Macy? Are you okay?"

Macy sighed as she opened her eyes to find Cole standing there. "No. No, I'm not, Cole."

Cole sighed as he sat down by her. "I know. He was an ass to you. You deserve better than him."

Macy sat up from the bed and hugged him. "I think you're right, but I can't date now. I have a baby on the way…"

Cole laughed a little. "I wasn't talking about a guy who you never met before, Mace..." He sighed. "I was talking about me."

Macy slightly blushed. "Wait, you like me?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah, I do. I liked you from the first day I really met you. Exactly 4 months ago."

Macy giggled. "Oh. Yeah. I was dating…" She sighed. "You know what? I actually thought you were kind of, um…"

Cole laughed. "You thought that I was hot?"

Macy nodded slowly. "Yeah, a little bit."

Cole stood up and smiled. "Mace, you know if he wasn't doing to help you, I'd love to."

Macy shook her head. "No, I can't have you do that…"

Cole smiled as he kissed her cheek. "I want too. Plus, would it look kind of bad if a boyfriend doesn't help his pregnant girlfriend?"

Macy giggled. "Yeah, maybe, a little bit…" She smiled. "Thanks for making me feel better even though, it still hurts…"

Cole wrapped his arm around her waist. "I know, but you have me now, with your brother, sister, your sister's friends, Paislee's fiancé, cousins, aunt, uncle, your parents and my parents…" He laughed a little. "Well, once I tell them…"

Macy smiled. "That would be a good idea…"

Cole and Macy walked out of the cabin together and as they were walking they saw Ryan being yelled at by her brother. Macy smiled.

"I have the world's greatest big brother ever…"

Cole smiled. "Yes, you do."

Macy looked at him and smiled. "Does this mean we are together?"

Cole nodded as he kissed her cheek again. "Yeah…" He paused. "And the only reason I'm only doing that is because I think your brother night want to kill me if I kissed you, I mean you are…" He whispered. "You are pregnant…"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, I am and I'm not happy about it…" Just then, Macy's phone went off. She picked up.

"Hi Daddy…"

Cody sighed. "Macy Michelle Martin, are you really pregnant?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Cody sighed again. "I talked to your sister about it, but then she hung up on me, is she okay?"

Macy nodded slowly. "Yeah, but Daddy…" She sighed. "Ryan broke up with me…"

Cody's eyes went wide. "What?!"

Macy nodded slowly again. "Yeah, but I don't need him. I'll explain tomorrow, I'm really tired…"

Cody nodded. "Okay. I love you, Babygirl."

Macy smiled. "Yeah, I know…" She turned to face Cole and she snugged close against him. "I really hate him. This is going to be the next longest nine months of the Martin family…"

Cole kissed her head. "Yeah, but you have me, Babe. If you want, I can go over there and kick his ass just like his brother, sisters and your brother and Paislee's friends?"

Macy shook her head. "No. I want you to stay right here with me…"

Cole smiled. "Always…" He kissed her head. "I love you..."

Macy smiled. "I love you too..."

To be continued…

**AN: Oh boy! Ryan is an asshole! Yay, to Cole for being there for Macy! :)**

**I'm making Macy and Cole a couple…As you can see lol!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	19. Should I Stay or Leave?

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 19: "Should I Stay or Leave?"**

**AN: Here is chapter 19! This chapter is mostly about Macy, I want to fit everyone in the chapters now that they are growing up and I want to have more Zaya/Cailey/Janna/Jaislee/Macy&amp; Cole/Nick &amp;Cassidy/ Leah &amp; Logan/ Reagan &amp; Zach/Bentley &amp;Brianna (They will start dating soon) Stephen&amp; Shaylee and you will understand if Ryan was cheating or not…**

**Isabelle was suppose-to be 27 weeks pregnant with her son, Jonah Bradley, sorry if I didn't fit that in…Lol!**

Two Days Later: Monday January 22nd, 2029: S.S. Tipton:

Two days later, the group of Paislee, Leah, Maddie, Kayla, Shaylee, Marcy, Reagan, Jade, Maddy, Alleeah, Zach, Stephen, Cole, Bryan, Macy, Cassidy, Bentley, Brianna, Nick and Logan, they were all ready for the day. Paislee, Stephen and Shaylee dropped off Maddie, Kayla and Marcy at daycare and then they all headed off the class. Once they all got inside, Mrs. Moseby walked into the classroom and smiled at the students.

"Good morning students!"

Everyone smiled and some groaned. "Good morning, Mrs. Moseby."

Mrs. Moseby laughed. "Alright, let's get started. Today we are talking about traveling around the world and what you have learned so far." She handed out a work sheet and all of them got started with it. Macy, who was working on her paper, got a text message that shocked her and it made her feel sick to her stomach. She opened her phone and the text was from Michelle.

"Macy, I'm so sorry that my son did that to you, Sweetie. Look, I'm going to support you on whatever you want to do with my grandchild. I promise. I know he was being stupid and not being supportive or believing you. I'm having him finish this semester and then I'm taking him to a rehab because he needs help and actually believe you that you are having his baby, but I understand if you don't want him in the baby's life or yours. You do what is the best for you and your baby. Again, I am so sorry that you have to go through this without him, but what I have heard from Leah is that James's brother, Cole and you are dating and he is willing to help with you and the baby. I'm happy about that. Do you know what you are doing? Are you staying on the boat or are you going home?"

Macy just looked at the message and sighed. She couldn't believe that this is her life now. Raising a baby that is her ex-boyfriend's and that he doesn't believe that is his at all. She was kind of happy that Michelle would be willing to help her, but it still was killing her soul. Her baby or babies will not be able to meet their birth father due to him not believing her that this is his baby. That isn't what she wanted. In fact, she didn't know why she started dating him in the first place. Oh well, it's too late now. She can't go back. She's having his baby and it was heartbreaking that he or she may ask about him and she would have to explain to them that he left her and didn't believe her at all. She put her phone away and sighed. Could she live with all of this guilt and having to make the biggest decision of her life? As she was zoning out, her older sister, Paislee looked at her.

"Mace, are you okay?"

Macy didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't know what to do. Shake or nod her head. What? She sighed. She felt so bad for her baby or babies. "I don't know, Paislee." She was able to say as tears came to her eyes.

Paislee sighed. She felt horrible for her sister. She will be a mother of Ryan's baby, who doesn't believe her that he is the father. It hurt her soul, it broke her heart. She never thought this would be happening to her sister. Paislee had Justin, two beautiful girls, who she would do anything for, and Stephen had a baby girl, who he would do anything for as well. Those three beautiful babies had both of their parents. They are so lucky to have both of their parents. She looked at her sister.

"Mace, do you need to talk to me?"

Macy just nodded. "Yes please…"

The two sisters got up from their seats and Mrs. Moseby looked at them.

"Is everything okay?"

Paislee shook her head. "Macy wants to talk to me alone for a few minutes, Mrs. Moseby. May we be excused?"

Mrs. Moseby nodded. "Yes, you may."

Paislee led her sister out of the classroom and headed to the Sly Deck. Both girls sat down in one of the chairs and Paislee looked at her sister. "Are you okay, Mace?"

Macy just shook her head.  
Meanwhile, Paislee and Macy were talking on the boat; in Maryland Justin was having his normal day at school. He was walking to his next class on campus when Kacey ran up to him. She was really scared.

"Justin!"

Justin just looked up at her. "What's wrong, Kacey?"

Kacey just started to catch her breath. "You know, Paislee's sister, Macy?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, I do. She's going to be my sister in-law someday. Why? Is she okay?"

Kacey sighed. "I don't know, but all I know is that your brother left her due to her pregnancy!"

Justin's eyes went wide. He knew about her pregnancy, but he didn't know that Ryan broke up with Macy and didn't believe her that she was having his baby. He was very upset with his brother. Is he nuts or something? Yes, very nuts! He was just pissing off his oldest brother. Why the hell would he do this to Macy? He just groaned.

"He did what now?! He broke up with her and didn't believe her about the baby being his! He was the only one she slept with for God's sake!"

Kacey nodded. "I know! I just found this out from your mother. She called me, but she knew you were busy."

Justin sighed. "I'm really upset with him right now! Damn it, what the hell is wrong with him?"

Kacey shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know…"

On the S.S. Tipton with Paislee and Macy, they were talking and Macy sighed.

"I don't know what to do, Pais! My baby won't get to know their real father because he doesn't believe me! I'm such a bad mother right now, or I will be because I haven't had the baby yet! Ugh, what am I going to say when he or she is older enough to understand that Cole isn't their real father?"

Paislee just let her sister lay her head on her shoulder. "I don't know, Mace. But you will not be a bad mother, Sweetie. To me, you are doing what you want to do. You can raise this baby, I promise. You have Cole to help you. He loves you, Macy, and you love him…"

Macy sighed. "I just wish I waited to have sex, and have Cole be the father and not Ryan because Ryan won't be here anymore, he's leaving for rehab soon. It hurts me…"

Paislee sighed. "Awww, Mace. I know, Baby. You don't need him. You have me, Stevie, Shay, Cole, Justin and our parents, Aunt Maya, Uncle Zack, our cousins and brother, Charlie and sisters, Abby, Meggie, and Jamie and Leah, Reagan, Jade, Logan, Zach, Arianna, Charlotte, Michelle, Bryan, and Nick to help you. You aren't alone. You helped me with Maddie and Kayla, and to repay you, I'm going to help you with my niece or nephew."

Macy sighed. She smiled at what her sister said, but she didn't know if she wanted to leave and go home to be with Bailey and Cody, or if she wanted to stay on the boat. It was rough decision. She didn't want to leave her sister, brother, their friends and her cousins. She looked at her sister.

"Pais, I'm not sure if I want to stay here and have a baby. I mean this might make everything so hard for me…"

Paislee sighed again. "I know, Mace, but you have options. Come on, I know this is hard, but Macy, you don't have to leave, okay? But if you want to, I'm okay with it…"

Macy nodded. I guess I have a lot to think about…"

Paislee smiled slightly. "Yes, you do, but you know I will support you on whatever you want to do. Keep or adoption, whatever it is, I'm here for you and I love you so much."

Macy smiled. "I love you too…"

Later that day after school, the group was all having smoothies when a group of girls came up to them.

One of them smiled at Macy. "I'm sure Ryan wanted to knock you up because he never loved you…"

Stephen, Zach, Cole, Bryan, Logan and Nick all gave the girl glares and they weren't so happy, but the girls wouldn't let them get up.

Macy rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not going to let you get to me, alright? Yes, I slept with him and now I'm having a baby. Yeah so what? I have to raise a baby that I didn't want in the first place! And he doesn't want to be in the baby's life. In fact, he thought the baby isn't his when it is! So, I could give a shit what he does now because I have other bullshit to worry about!"

The girl was taken back. "Woah, okay. Geez, I get it." She sighed. "I'm sorry you are a slut…"

The boys were about to get up, but then Cole was strong enough to pull away from Leah. "No, I'm setting this straight!" He walked up to girl. "Macy isn't a slut, alright? Yeah, she's having a baby, so what? She doesn't need you and your shit. She has a lot other things going on, now move on!"

The girl nodded. "Wait, I need to say something…" She smiled. "I guess we were meant to meet…"

Macy was confused. What is she talking about? "What? What are you talking about?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Adrian, Ryan's 'other' girlfriend or only girlfriend…" She gave a small smile. "Looks like he was lying to you, he was cheating…"

Macy's eyes came filled with tears. She was mad, upset and confused. He was cheating! What? He was lying and having her think that he wasn't this whole time! God, she felt so shamed of herself. She had such a long couple of days. Now they seem to get longer and longer. She didn't know what to do. She thought about leaving, but now she seemed to be leaning towards that path. But she would have to miss her friends, cousins, brother and sister and boyfriend. She and Cole just started dating, and she loved him so much. He was willing to help her with her baby and he was so amazing. She looked at Cole, who sat next to her, giving Adrian a look.

"What? He was cheating on me this whole time?"

Adrian nodded. "Yeah…" And with that, she walked off with her friends behind her. Macy couldn't stand it. It now was eating her alive. She regretted sleeping with Ryan more than ever. Could she be so stupid? She just looked at her boyfriend, sister, brother, cousins and friends. She just got up from her seat and walked off; trying to hold in the tears, but it was so hard. Once she got to her sister and Leah's cabin, she broke down into tears. Right there and then, she decided. She decided that it was time that she left Seven Seas High and head home to Boston.

To be continued…

**AN: Sooo…What do you think? Will Macy leave Seven Seas High or stay? I'll let you guys vote! Vote in reviews!**

**:) Poor Macy :( I feel so bad for her!**

**Kelly**


	20. Macy's Decision

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 20: "Macy's Decision"**

**AN: Hey guys! Kelly is here with chapter 20! Macy needs to make the biggest decision of her life in this chapter. Also, I have two stories I am working on SLNGS2 and GLT-Good Luck Teddy, a Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction. Also, I am busy with school, homework, family things going on, getting ready for the holidays and going shopping for things for the holidays. So, my days for pretty full, so I'll try to update them both as much as I can!**

**Let's see what Macy decides!**

Macy was still sitting at the door of Paislee and Leah's cabin, sighing, feeling bad for herself and her soul was broken. She just didn't know if she could stay and have a baby, raising the baby with their birth father not in the picture and going to school while people would be looking at her and judging her. Could she ever live with herself after her baby or twins find out that Ryan left her because he didn't believe her about her pregnancy? No. She wasn't happy with her pregnancy, but she couldn't go back now, her life is all about her baby or babies and raising them without their father. As she was sitting there whipping her tears away from her cheeks, her sister, Paislee and brother, Stephen were walking up to her.

Stephen spoke up first and looked at her. "Mace, are you okay?"

Macy shook her head slowly. No, she wasn't okay. She hated this, she hated that she would have to raise her baby alone, well not really, she has her family, friends and Cole, but it wasn't the same. It was killing her soul; she never thought that she would have to deal with the pain, hateful crap, and heartbroken years that came right after this. "No, Steph, I'm not. I feel so bad for myself. I'm going to have to deal with my baby or babies living without a father because he doesn't believe me or doesn't want to be in the baby's life!"

Stephen sighed. "I'm so sorry, Mace. I don't really know what to do or say, but right now, I'll say this, whatever you want to do, I'll be here for you, okay?"

Macy nodded slowly. "Pais?"

Paislee sighed. "I'll be here for you, whatever that is, stay or go home to Mom and Dad. I can't make that decision though. You do. I mean, I think you should think about it. You have Cole, with us, our friends, Bentley and Cassidy and you can still go to school before and after the baby or the twins are born." She sat down next to her sister and hugged her. "I love you, and remember whatever you choose I'll support you."

Macy sighed. "I still don't know if I want to keep or adoption yet. I have some time to think about it…"

Stephen nodded his head. "We know that, Mace. Do you to talk to Cole about what you want to do? I mean you guys just started dating, don't you think you should tell him?"

Macy sighed. She still didn't know what she wanted to do yet. It hurt her. It made her think of the future of her kids wanting or meeting their father, and still, he didn't believe or know who they were. She couldn't think. She had mixed emotions going her head. She wanted to stay but again, she wanted to be with her parents back in Boston. But she would miss her nieces grow up and would miss Maddie and Kayla say their first words, walk for the first time and so many firsts. And Cole, oh she would miss him so much. She loved him. But yet, she could just stay and deal with everyone staring, judging and laughing and so much more. She didn't like that at all. It made her feel hurt. She looked at her brother and nodded.

"I guess, but can you go get him for me?"

Stephen nodded. "Sure."

As her older brother walked off to find her boyfriend, Macy looked at Paislee. "I don't know what I want to do. I'm so confused."

Paislee gave her sister a small smile. "I know, but it's 100% normal to feel like that though, Mace. You just found out the shock of your life and the fact that Ryan is being ass to you. You had a long few days and I completely understand on whatever you choose. Keeping, adoption, staying and or leaving, I want you to do what's best for you. Just remember, I'm here for you and that I love you so much."

Macy layed her head on her sister's shoulder and nodded slowly. "Thank you, Pais, you are the best sister ever…"

Paislee smiled. "Awww, thanks, Mace, I love you."

Macy smiled slightly. "I love you too…"

Cole walked over to his girlfriend and looked at her. "Are you okay, Babe?"

Paislee got up to give the couple a few minutes alone, but she unlocked the cabin for them to have some time alone. They headed inside and Macy and Cole sat down on Paislee's bed. Cole looked at her again.

"Is everything okay?"

Macy took a breath. How do you tell your boyfriend that you might want to leave the ship after you just started dating? Macy just looked at him with tears in her eyes. This was so hard to do because she loved him so much. He was so different from Ryan, with Cole, she could be herself, he made her happy, feel loved and he made her smile even though what she's dealing with right now. Unlike Ryan, Cole was actually willing to help her raise her baby or babies, if she did end up having twins and she didn't want to just get up and leave when she finally met someone who would be with her through her pregnancy and the days after that. If she could see herself in the future, she really wanted him to be her husband and her other kid's father someday. Cole was just the best person ever; she loved him so much that she couldn't think of being with someone else, even if she's only 15 years old.

Finally, she looked at him and sighed. "Cole, I don't think I can stay here and have a baby. I can't stand it if I have to walk around every day and see Ryan. It kills me. I hate to leave you when you are willing to stay by me, helping me with my pregnancy and raise my baby. I love you so much for that I don't think I could ever find anyone like you. You are so much better than him. You are actually willing to put everything on hold and help me and I can't thank you enough of that." She was cut off by Cole putting his arm around her and whispered to her.

"I know. I love you too, Mace. I just want to help you because I love you, you are my girlfriend and I just can't walk away from you. I'm not like Ryan, Babe. You need me more than ever since Ryan doesn't want to be the baby's life. I do want to be there, helping you through everything and raising the baby and or babies, whatever you end up having, I hope I can help you." He let her lay her head on his shoulder. "But if you decide to leave and go home, I'll support that 100%. I mean this is a big decision and I won't let you feel like you have to stay because of me. I love you and I want the best for you and the baby or babies. Okay?"

Macy just nodded as she buried her head into his shoulder. "I need to think about it more…"

Cole nodded his head in agreement and understanding. "It's okay. I understand." He kissed her head. "How about you get some rest and I think Paislee will take you to the doctor later."

Macy nodded. "Okay."

Later that day, Paislee took her sister to the doctor and Leah came along, but waited in the waiting room. Macy and Paislee headed into the doctor's office and Christine Brown smiled.

"Hi girls. What can I help you with?"

Paislee sighed. "Can you give my sister a pregnancy test and an ultrasound to make sure if she's pregnant and if she's having twins or one baby, please?"

Christine nodded. "Of course." She laughed. "Wait, aren't you two Savannah's cousins?"

Paislee nodded as she laughed. "Yes, we are."

Christine smiled. "Alright." She took Macy's blood, had her take a pregnancy test and after the pregnancy test was taken Christine looked at the two sisters.

"Well, Macy it looks like you are pregnant."

Macy sighed. Somehow she knew Christine was going to say that. "Oh."

Christine sighed. "I'm going to do an ultrasound. Just to see if you are going to have one baby or twins. With your family having so many twins, it could be a possibly. And your sister has twin girls…"

Macy nodded. "Okay…"

As Christine got the ultrasound started, she began laughing. "Yep, Macy, it looks like you are having twins…"

Macy's eyes went wide. Twins. She was having twins now. She sighed. How will she get through this? She really didn't know what to do now. She went back to Paislee and Leah's cabin and layed on Paislee's bed. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Maybe it would be better if I stay and get my school work done now since I'm having twins. I can't raise two babies alone. Well, my parents are there, but both work, so I think I would be better staying here. Paislee went through having twins. She might be the best person to help me since she is a teenage mother to twin girls, my nieces. I think I made my decision. I'm staying…"

After while everyone headed into Paislee and Leah's cabin to hear what Macy had to say and they were very nervous on what she would say. But they all supported her on whatever she wanted to do.

Cole was the one to speak up. "So, what are you doing?"

Macy smiled. "I'm staying…"

Everyone hugged her and Cole smiled at his girlfriend. "We are going to be here for you. You're not alone, Mace."

Paislee and Leah, Reagan, Jade and Tori and Alleeah looked at her. "We can take you to the doctor's and if the guys want to come, they can."

Cole smiled. "But only if she's okay with it."

Macy smiled as well. "I'm fine with it."

Stephen hugged his sister. "And if anyone makes you feel like you can't do this, I can totally show them what they are wrong about…"

Paislee sighed. Big brother over protective area once again. Ugh. "Dude, you are being protective again…"

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Really could give a shit…"

Everyone just laughed and they were going to help Macy get through this.

Paislee paused. "Wait, there is more news…"

Stephen groaned. "There's more?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, she's having twins!"

Stephen groaned again. "Alright! I'm kicking his ass right now!"

Bentley and Cassidy pulled him away from the door. "Uh, we don't think that's a good idea…"

Leah agreed. "Yeah, right now Macy needs her rest. She had a long day…"

Macy nodded. "Thanks, Leah."

Leah smiled. "No problem."

Soon everyone headed back to their cabins as the day turned into night, and Leah and Paislee let Macy stay with them for a while since she didn't want people to know yet. As the girls got into their beds, Paislee turned the lights out and yawned.

"Goodnight guys."  
Leah smiled. "Goodnight, Pais."

Macy smiled. "Goodnight guys."

Both smiled again. "Goodnight, Mace."

Soon the three girls were fast asleep. For the next nine months will be the longest months for Macy, her brother, sister, Cole and their friends and Paislee, Stephen and Macy's cousins. But together they can through this, and Macy knew that she had people there for her.

To be continued…

**AN: Yay! Macy is staying at Seven Seas High! :) So happy that everyone is willing to help her get through the rough time since Ryan isn't in the picture.**

**Anyways, I have to go shopping tomorrow another thing I need for Christmas. So, it might be a while before chapter 3 is up for Good Luck Teddy.**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	21. I Can't Deal With You Anymore

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 21: "I Can't Deal With You Anymore"**

**AN: So, I wanted to update this story before the holidays. I hope you guys enjoy the holidays with your family and friends and bringing in 2015. I'm excited about bringing in the New Year! Can't wait! So excited! :)**

**This chapter you will see Ryan and Macy fighting over stuff and you might be saying "What the hell is wrong with you, Ryan?! You said that the babies weren't yours and now you believe it!"**

**Lol enjoy! R&amp;R and I might want to update on my birthday so that means that I have to wait 24 days?! Yeah, I'll be writing as much as I can, but for most people I want to take a break from writing for the holidays.**

The Next Day: Tuesday January 23rd, 2029: S.S. Tipton:

The next day, Paislee, Leah and Macy were up by 6:00 to get ready for school and by 6:45, Macy woke up Maddie and Kayla. Classes don't start until 9:00, so the girls took their time and took their showers and changed into their clothes for the day. After the girls changed, Macy helped her sister with her daughters. Another two hours, the three teenagers and two babies headed out to drop off Maddie and Kayla. When they got to the daycare, they saw Stephen and Shaylee dropping off Marcy.

Paislee walked over to her brother and smiled. "Hey Steph." She looked at Marcy. "Hey Marcy, how are you Baby?"

Marcy giggled and Stephen smiled at his sister. "Good morning, Pay." He laughed. "She's very happy today. I don't know why, but she is."

Paislee giggled. "I know how you feel. Maddie and Kayla have been smiling and happy today as well. I just don't know why…"

After dropping off the babies, Stephen, Paislee and Shaylee, Leah and Macy went school, the teenagers headed to class. When they got there, Macy, Stephen, Paislee and Shaylee saw Ryan sitting in the classroom, Macy sighed as she sat down next to her boyfriend, Cole. She just couldn't stand looking at Ryan. It killed her. She was getting really upset. She couldn't handle being in the same room with him. She hated him. She just couldn't believe that she will be having twins, his kids, who he doesn't believe that are his children. Macy knew she didn't want to do nothing with him, not a thing, even if her children asked, she just didn't think they should get to know him, and he shouldn't get to know them either. She wants full custody and plans on having full custody, he shouldn't have anything. She knew she kind of sounds selfish, but she didn't plan on this pregnancy and he doesn't believe her or doesn't want anything to do with her ever again. And she wouldn't blame him though. Life is going to be so different for Macy, she just sat there, thinking and she looked at her boyfriend.

Cole sighed. "Are you okay, Mace?"

Macy shrugged her shoulders, she just mouthed to him. "I think I should get used to it, Cole. Whether I like it or not, he is or might be in my life forever, maybe, if he actually gets over this crap and believes me, but I don't think I want him in mine or their lives, even if he begs me and keeps doing it for the next eighteen years."

Cole sighed. Oh how he knew how hard this is for her. She is pregnant with his kids and he could care less about this, he didn't even believe her when she told in the first place. Now she has to deal with the crap that comes with raising his children without him. She may not want him in her life due to him not believing her, but he just felt so guilty for her, and her babies. How would they deal with the pain with not getting to know their father, or even knowing that Ryan is their real father? He felt like he wanted to kill him, he turned back to look at him, and he just glared at him. How could he do this to Macy? Leave her to raise the twins without him? He felt like he was their real father, well for right now, but he knew he would be in their lives more than Ryan will. Oh forget it, after what Ryan did; he will never ever be in Macy and or the twin's lives.

He whispered to Macy. "I'm sorry, Mace…"

Macy looked at him with a little bit of tears in her eyes. "It…It's okay."

Cole got up and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Hey. Hey, you're going to be okay, Mace. You don't need him. He's an ass doing this to you. You have me, your sister, brother, cousins, aunt, uncle and parents to help you. I really meant it when I said I'll be here for you. I will be here to help you raise these babies, I don't care. I will be there when they are born, months and years after that, the first times, first day of school, friends, girlfriend/boyfriend problems, school projects and many others. I love you; I love them as they were mine. But please don't burst out crying, you have been crying for days. I know this isn't easy, none of it is."

Macy knew he was right. He was completely right. He would be there 100% of the time, but Ryan won't. Ever. No. Not ever. He doesn't deserve to be in her life or her children's lives. Everything will never be the same ever again after the twins get here. Ryan might change his mind, but she wouldn't want him to be there. He broke her heart from the beginning by lying, and letting her go through this without him, but for a reason she couldn't explain, she seemed like she would be fine without him. She knew it would be best for her children to have their father, but she just couldn't do it. He hurt her, broke her, and it was really killing her.

As class begin, Macy was better to just forget him and work on her schoolwork and do what she needed to do. And she was feeling a whole lot better after talking to Cole. He made her feel better. He was the best and will always be the best.

And as the day went on, Macy went on with school for the rest of the day without worrying about anything. And she loved that, although she just needed to relax after school and after doing homework. While her brother, sister, Shaylee, boyfriend and her cousin, Bentley and Brianna both work the Juice Bar now and her friends were doing homework still, she was on the Sky Deck, just having a smoothie, healthy of course, everyone decided that she should drink and eat healthy, and she knew that already. While she sat at the Juice Bar, Ryan was looking at her by where he was sitting. He just sighed. How could he be so stupid? He just kept thinking about it all day. She was telling the truth the whole time, she is pregnant with his babies. He was now going to be a father at 15 or 16 soon and he couldn't still believe it. He couldn't stand it. Of course he didn't believe her in the first place, but now he believed her. Macy was going to have his children soon. He just stood up and walked over to her. He cleared his throat and looked at Macy.

"Macy?"

Macy turned to face her ex-boyfriend and her children's father. "Ryan? What are you doing here? I thought…"

Ryan sighed as he sat down next to her. "I need to talk to you."

Macy stood up and crossed her arms. "And what about? Huh? Do you just want to stand here and tell me I'm not pregnant with your kids and that you don't want to see me ever again because I cheated? No, I'm not letting you…"

Ryan sighed again. "Look, I want to say I'm sorry that I didn't believe you in the first place, Macy. I do want to get to know my kids if you please let me. I do now know that you didn't cheat on me. I'm so sorry that I did this to you…"

Macy sighed and shook her head. "No. Ryan, I'm not letting you be in their lives. No, I can't. I just can't. You hurt me, and because of you, I have to deal with the crap and painful for the next 18 years! I can't just let you off easy. No, you can't meet or see them ever. I don't need you anyways. I don't care if you changed, or that you believe me. Just leave and don't come after me because I'm never, ever, ever going to forgive you!"

Ryan's eyes went wide. "Why won't you let me see my own children, Macy? They need me! They need their father! You are being selfish right now. Aren't you happy that I actually believed you?"

Macy shook her head. "I'm not letting you because you used me. You used me for sex and other shit that I can't deal with anymore, alright? They don't need you, they won't need you, and they will have my boyfriend, Cole. I really don't care anymore if you believe me now. That doesn't matter anymore, Ryan! I don't care if this will haunt you for the rest of your life, and if it does, don't come for me to forgive you because I won't. Ever. Again. Got it? Just leave. I don't need you."

Ryan nodded. "Alright, whatever, Macy…" And with that, Ryan walked off, without looking back at her.

Macy just sat down on her seat and finished her smoothie. She just didn't want to deal with him anymore. He just doesn't get it. And he will never get it. But she has to raise her children and just hope they don't ask about him, but she somehow knew that they might. She just needed to take a breath. She then realized that this is going to be the longest nine months, but yet, longest 18 years of her life and she couldn't do anything about it. But she does want the best for her kids and she's going to give them the best.

As she sat there, her boyfriend came walking over to her.

"Hey Babe, you okay? I just saw Ryan and he didn't look to happy."

Macy looked at him and had tears in her eyes. "I hate him. I can't do this. He actually believes me now. Now? I've known for days and now he believes me! He wants to be in their lives, but I don't want him too. He's not going to be in their lives because I don't want them know him. That's my decision and he has to deal with that."

Cole hugged her and rubbed her back slowly. "I know. I know. This wasn't easy on you, but Mace, this won't be easy at all. For the next nine months and eighteen years after that, they will need you to be strong for them and I can understand why you don't want him to be here."

Macy gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Cole. I think I can handle this with you by my side."

Cole kissed her forehead. "I'll be here forever. I'm not going anywhere." He let her lay her head on his shoulder and he heard her sigh. "You can get through this. I'll be there for you. You have your family and friends here with you, Babe."

Macy smiled. "I know. Thanks…"

Cole smiled. "You don't have to thank me."

Macy smiled again as she kissed him. "No. I have too…"

Cole shook his head. "No, you don't. Not again. You already said it to me too many times, Babe. I came to ask you if you wanted to go out to dinner with me this Saturday night."

Macy giggled. "I'd love too."

Cole kissed her this time. "Good. Now come on, you had a long day, I'm sure you want to take a nap."

Macy nodded. "Yeah, I think I need one. I am a little exhausted. Will you be there with me?"

Cole shrugged. "I guess. But don't you think you're brother and cousin will ask questions?"

Macy sighed. "Ugh. This why I hate having a big brother and a boy cousin…"

Cole laughed. "You'll be okay. Come on…"

They both headed back to Cole's cabin and got comfortable and both were asleep in a matter minutes with Cole's arms around Macy's waist and Macy snuggled up against Cole's chest. They both were asleep peacefully in each other's arms. The next nine months and eighteen years will be long and rough but they will have each other to get through it.

**AN: Yay, I got this chapter done! I might want to take a small break from writing, so I may not update until my birthday-unless than 24 days! Yay!**

**Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!**

**I love you guys! See you in 2015! :)**

**Kelly :)**


	22. Happy Valentine's Day

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 22: "Happy Valentine's Day"**

**AN: Heyyyy! Yay! My birthday is in two days! :) I hope you guys enjoyed the holidays!**

**WELCOME TO 2015! A new year that I hope something good comes ahead.**

**:) Here is chapter 22!**

Three Weeks Later: Wednesday February 14th, 2029:

Three weeks after Macy got very upset and told Ryan not to be in her life or the twin's life, it was finally Valentine's Day. Love is in the air for everyone, they couldn't spend time with their girlfriend/boyfriend or fiancé or husband/wife. Macy and Cole did go out that Saturday and they had a good time together and got to know each other a little bit more. They talked and Macy finally could laugh about something that she loved. Now its three weeks later and now Macy is now 9 weeks pregnant. Her first doctor's appointment was just fine, the twins are doing okay. Of course, now that she's expecting, Mrs. Moseby let Paislee take her sister in for a few months, and Chrissy, Macy's roommate was okay with her living with her sister, Leah and Paislee's daughters. Although, Macy still is expecting morning sickness, her feet hurt, cravings, mood swings and she is starting to eat for three.

The babies have grown up really big-Marcy is 5 months old and oh gosh, Maddie and Kayla are 11 months old, they have been starting to babble words, crawling, sitting up and knowing where stuff are. Marcy is starting to sit up as well; she is starting to look like her parents. They are all such beautiful babies. Maddie and Kayla will be one next month, so everyone will be on break, and so will Justin. Justin and Paislee are planning on having a birthday party.

Everyone are still going to class and having tests to end the semester and head home for break in mid-March. So, everyone is very busy with everything. Isabelle is now 30 weeks pregnant-seven months along with her son, who is being adopted since she can't raise him the way she wants too. But today is a very special day because today is Valentine's Day. And couples were getting together and spend time together and that would be Stephen &amp; Shaylee, Leah &amp; Logan, Macy &amp; Cole, Liz &amp; Keegan, Anna &amp; James, Zach &amp; Reagan, Zaya, Cailey, Cassidy &amp; Nick, Paislee &amp; Justin, Bradley &amp; Kacey **(Kacey and Bradley are now dating lol) **Arianna &amp; Lyle, Bentley &amp; Brianna. The guys have planned everything and the girls no nothing about what is going on today. Of course, Justin decided to head onto the ship to see his girls and niece after four months of not seeing her and spend Valentine's Day with his fiancé. He just couldn't wait. Actually everyone couldn't wait.  
On Board S.S. Tipton, everyone was still in class, wondering when the day would be over. As Mrs. Moseby went on with her lesson, everyone tried to get some work done, but it wasn't as easy as they thought. Paislee was getting notes down in her notebook when her cousin, Cassidy looked at her.

"Pais, are you excited for today?"

Paislee nodded and smiled at her cousin. "Yes, I am. I'm really excited because Justin will be here to celebrate with me. I can't wait!"

Cassidy laughed. "I'm happy for you, Cuz. I wish class was over already…"

Paislee laughed too. "You know we will be going to the Tipple of Zira next week?"

Cassidy sighed. "Oh."

Paislee just gave her cousin a look, but then it hit her. "Oh yeah…My mother was possessed by her. Oh, that's going to be fun…"

Cassidy couldn't hold in her laughter. "Yeah, it will! Oh, I'm sorry. I can't help but laugh…"

Paislee was about to laugh too. "No, it's okay. I'm trying not to laugh so hard either…"

Stephen looked at his cousin and sister. "Laughing about what?"

Paislee looked at her brother. "Remember when Mom and Dad told us about the princess of Zira?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah…What about it?"

Cassidy giggled a little. "We are going there next week…"

Stephen sighed. "Oh, I see why you guys are freaking out. Paislee, please be careful, I don't really feel like telling Mom and Dad that you won't be coming home because you got possessed by the princess…"

Paislee stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Shut up. I'll be fine!"

Stephen shook his head. "Okay. Okay."

And three of them went back to paying attention to Mrs. Moseby.

Back in Boston, Massachusetts, their parents and cousins and other siblings were busy as well. With the younger Martins, Rammers and Mathew's were at school, their parents were at work. At the middle school, Abby, Alli, Charlie, Charlotte, Austin and Luke were in the hallway when Abby looked at her friends, cousins, and brother.

"Charlie? You want to know why I hate Valentine's Day so much?"

Charlie looked at his sister. "Why?"

Abby sighed. "Because it's just stupid…"

Charlie nodded, agreeing with his sister. "Okay, but…"

Abby gave him a look. "But what?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know, but you might change your mind about it later..."

Abby shook her head. "Yeah, okay whatever…"

Austin sighed. "Let's just go to class…"

Not far from the middle school, James and Anna were at their house with their two kids, Chelsea and Nicky. They had the day off, so they decided to just stay home with their kids. While James was making Chelsea her favorite snack, Chelsea looked at her father.

"Daddy, why do they call it 'Valentine's Day' and not something else?"

James looked at his daughter. "I really don't know, Sweetheart. I wish I knew but I don't."

Chelsea shrugged. "I may be six, but why do we have to get so mushy around it?"

James's eyes went wide. He couldn't find the right words to explain that to his daughter, she's five! Five year olds are mostly around toys like for girls, dolls, stuffed animals and playing dress up, right? Guess not. "Um…Honey, Sweetheart, well yeah, sometimes. Maybe, yes, but sometimes not most couples are together anymore…"

Anna walked into the room and shook her head and then mouthed. "What are you doing? She's only five! She doesn't need to know that yet!"

James paused. "Um, Chels, how about you go play with your toys, okay?"

Chelsea nodded. "Okay!"

Anna gave her husband a look. "James, I don't think we should tell her that yet. About how Valentine's Day is so mushy, and all of that…"

James nodded. "Yeah, I think I agree with you now. She's not ready to understand."

Anna smiled. "Not yet, but when she gets older she'll be able to understand."

James wrapped his free arm around her waist. "She will."

Back on the ship, everyone's school day was just about over, which made everyone really happy. While they were eating lunch, Leah saw her oldest brother walking up to them. The girls had the babies as well. As Paislee was feeding Maddie, Justin came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey cutie…"

Paislee giggled. "Justin! I knew that you were come…"

Justin laughed. "Would I ever not come to see my three favorite girls?"

Shaylee and Leah cleared their throats. "We are going to pretend that we didn't hear that…"

Justin sighed. "Sorry guys. I'm happy to see you too!"

Leah looked at her brother. "How long are you staying?"

Justin paused. "Until the weekend, Lee, I have to be back at my apartment Sunday night to get ready for classes on Monday."

Paislee smiled. "I'm so happy I stopped breastfeeding!"

Shaylee sighed. "Stephen and I are still deciding if I should stop or not…"

Leah laughed. "I'm sorry! What kind of talk is this?"  
Paislee bounced Maddie in her arms. "I don't know, Lee. I really don't know."

Maddie giggled as she reached her arms out to her father.

Justin laughed. "Hi Princess, I missed you." He took her from Paislee and placed her on his lap. He kissed her head and Maddie played his fingers.

Leah laughed. "Awww, she's adorable…"

Justin smiled. "Yeah, she is my daughter."

Leah stuck her tongue at her brother. "Shut up, Justin…"

Logan was walking behind Leah, and he kissed her cheek and Leah turned around sighed.

"Logan!"

Logan laughed. "Sorry, Babe, I just wanted to…"

Leah gave him a look. "Scare the hell out of me?"

Logan laughed. "No, I wanted to give you flowers…"

Leah blushed. "Oh…"

Logan smiled. "Well, I have ideas for tonight…"

Leah sighed. "Yeah, ones that I can't know…."

Later that night, everyone went out and celebrated the time together. With Jaislee, they were having ice cream after having dinner. Justin smiled at his fiancé.

"So, did you want to tell me something?"

Paislee nodded. "Um, yeah, I think I want to get married before I graduate college?"

Justin just looked at his fiancé in shock. Did she just say that? Wait. Before she graduates college? His thoughts were all over the place. What did she mean by that? He was only 19 and she's 17, when is she thinking this should happen? He just sighed as he finally spoke up.

"Pais, are you really sure about that? I mean we can wait. I can wait. We don't have to rush into anything."

Paislee sighed. "I don't know. I mean right now, I'm happy, but I want to get married before I graduate…"

Justin sighed as he paused to think. "Pay, I think we need more time to think about it…"

Paislee sighed again. "I guess…"

Justin grabbed her hand. "You know I love you, right?"

Paislee nodded. "Of course I do!"

Justin smiled. "Good."

On the other side of the ship, Macy and Cole were sitting in chairs, looking at the stars. Macy stood up and got close to Cole, and of course, Cole didn't mind.

He looked at her. "Mace, do you really know that I'll be here for you?"

Macy nodded her head and looked up at him. "Will you be there if I have a girl?"

Cole nodded and kissed her head. "Of course, Mace. I will be there 24/7, you always will have me."

Macy lean up and kissed him. "And I thank God every day for that."

Cole smiled. "So, have you been talking to Ryan? I know you probably haven't, but I don't care if you want him in their lives later…"

Macy shook her head. "No. I hate him. He will never, ever, ever meet them…"

Cole squeezed his hand. "I love you, Babe."

Macy smiled. "I love you too…"

With Stephen and Shaylee, they were laying on Stephen's bed with Marcy on Stephen's stomach. Both just looked at the baby girl in awe. She was so cute how she sleeps. Shaylee smiled at her daughter.

"She's sleeping really peacefully."

Stephen laughed. "Yeah, she is. She loves sleeping on me." He looked at her. "You know I'm really happy that she's here."

Shaylee smiled and layed her head on his shoulder and snugged close. "Am I hurting her?"

Stephen shook his head. "No, you're good, Babe."

Shaylee smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Stephen."

Stephen played with her hair and kissed her head again. "You too, Shay. I love you…"

Shaylee smiled. "I love you too, Babe."

Stephen looked down at his sleeping daughter. "I love you, Marcs." He kissed his daughters head and slowly rubbed her back as Marcy slowly moved her head to the back of his neck. He laughed. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Shaylee nodded. "Me too." She yawned softly. "I'm tired…"

Stephen kept laughing. "I'm tired too."

The rest of the night for all of the couples had amazing time and were very happy to spend some alone time together. That's what they all say- Valentine's Day is a romantic day for couples.

To be continued…

**AN: Yay! I updated! Yay me! (Claps and jumps up and down) I hope you guys loved it! I needed that break. And I hope you had a good time with your families.**

**And I'm going be writing three stories soon, plus the one CBZCS and I are writing a story together, so, I'm going to be busy lol!**

**And my birthday is in two days! Yay! :)**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	23. Maddie and Kayla Turn One!

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 23: "Maddie and Kayla Turn 1!"**

**AN: Heyyyy guys! So, I'm back with chapter 23! Yay! I hope you guys don't mind me taking my time with my stories, I do have this story, my and CBZCs's story, which it's my turn to write a chapter, Suite Life: Parenthood, squeal to Suite Life All Grown Up, and Good Luck Teddy. I think I'll shut up so you guys can enjoy chapter 23.**

**Maddie and Kayla are going to be one! Yay! Lol.**

**R&amp;R and enjoy!**

Six Weeks Later: Thursday March 28th, 2029: Cailey's House:

Six weeks went by and today is a special day for Jaislee's girls-today is their twin daughter's birthday! They are now one year old. Macy is now 15 weeks pregnant-4 months pregnant. In five weeks she and Cole can know the sex of the babies. Ryan hasn't spoken to Macy since they had their fight, so he's out of the picture and is in Georgia with some friends, and he moved there with his friends who think he should at least try to be a good father, but Macy had made it clear that he shouldn't and doesn't want him in her and her children's lives. Marcy is now 6 months old now and is growing up fast right aside with her cousins, Maddie and Kayla. Isabelle is now 37 weeks pregnant and is due in three weeks. She's really excited to meet her son.

Now that it's March, its break time for everyone on the boat and mostly anyone in college, so everyone is home until September, but the seniors did graduate so they are heading off to college soon, and Justin, Paislee, the girls and Kacey, Valerie and Bradley are heading to Maryland together in the end of August.

But for today, Paislee and Justin were getting ready for their two daughter's birthday. It was around 8:00 in the morning when Paislee walked back into her bedroom to find her oldest daughter, Maddie standing up in her crib. She laughed.

"Hey Mads! Happy birthday, Babygirl!"

Maddie giggled. "Thank you, Mommy! Where's Daddy?"

Paislee smiled. "Downstairs with Uncle Stephen, Sweetie. Is your sister up?"

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Mommy."

Paislee lifted her oldest daughter up from her crib and looked in Kayla's crib. She looked at Maddie. "Shh, she's sleeping. Come on; let's go see Daddy and Uncle Stephen."

Maddie giggled. "Yay!"

Paislee shushed her daughter. "Shh, your sister is sleeping."

Maddie nodded. "Okay!"

The mother and daughter walked downstairs and Stephen smiled at his niece.

"Hey Mads! Happy birthday, Sweetheart!"

Maddie giggled. "Thank you, Uncle Stephen."

Paislee looked at her brother. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

Stephen sighed. "I think in their bedroom getting ready for today."

Paislee put Maddie down on the floor and smiled. "I can't believe they are one already."

Stephen laughed. "Yeah, me either. It's crazy, isn't it?"

Paislee nodded. "Totally."

Justin came from the garage and walked into the kitchen and his oldest daughter came running to him.

"Daddy!"

Justin laughed as he picked her up into his arms. "Hey Baby! Happy birthday, Maddie!"

Maddie giggled. "Thank you!"

Justin kissed her cheek. "You're getting so big."

Maddie clapped her hands together. "Yay me!"

Paislee tried not to burst out laughing. "I think I see London in my daughter…"

Stephen laughed. "Oh heck yeah, I see it too."

Shaylee walked downstairs with her 6 month old daughter, Marcy in her arms. "Hey guys."

Maddie giggled. "Auntie Shaylee!"

Shaylee smiled. "Hey Sweetie. Happy birthday!"

Maddie nodded. "Thank you."

Marcy giggled as she grabbed a piece of Shaylee's hair and Shaylee looked at her daughter. "No, Marcy. Let go. That's not for you, that's Mommy's hair. Are you hungry?"

Marcy nodded as she let go of her mother's hair and Shaylee walked into the living room and began to breastfeed Marcy and they are switching to formula next week.

Macy, who is now four months pregnant with twins walked downstairs with her niece, Kayla in her arms. "This little cutie woke up when I got up."

Kayla giggled as she clapped her hands.

Macy smiled as she kissed Kayla's head. "She's such a cutie…"

Maddie looked at her Aunt Macy. "What about me?"

Macy laughed. "And her sister and cousin are cuties too."

Maddie smiled. "Yay!"

Macy laughed. "Happy birthday guys!"

Maddie and Kayla smiled. "Thank you, Auntie Macy."

Justin looked at Paislee. "Our girls are growing up…"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, they are."

Shaylee walked back into the room with a sleepy Marcy in her arms "Marcy wants to say 'happy birthday' girls before she goes back to sleep…"

Maddie giggled. "Hi Marcs!"

Marcy giggled and clapped her hands.

Justin looked at Paislee and smiled. "I can't believe they are one already, Pais."

Paislee laughed. "Me either. But I won't change any of it."

Justin smiled. "I wouldn't either, Babe."

Cody and Bailey walked into the kitchen and saw their oldest children, second oldest daughter, their oldest children's fiancé and girlfriend and three grandchildren talking and relaxing.

"Good morning guys." Bailey said as she hugged her oldest. She looked at her oldest granddaughters. "Happy birthday girls!"

Kayla giggled. "Thank you!"

Cody looked at Stephen. "Do you need help cooking everything later?"

Stephen shrugged his shoulders. "I may need help. Thanks, Dad."

Cody nodded. "Anytime, Steph."

Bailey looked at her daughter, Macy. "How are you feeling, Mace?"

Macy shrugged her shoulders and let Kayla lay her head on her shoulder. "I'm okay, Mom. How am I suppose-to feel when I know I'm having twins with a guy who is in rehab? How am I suppose-to live with the fact that Marcy, Maddie and Kayla have their fathers in their lives when mine don't?" She put Kayla down on the floor and just turned around and walked up the stairs.

Paislee sighed. "I'll go talk to her." She walked behind her sister and ran up the stairs.

"Macy! Wait!"

Macy turned around with tears in her eyes. It was just too much for her to know that Marcy, Maddie and Kayla had their fathers in their lives while her babies didn't have theirs. It was too painful. As much she hated Ryan, she wished he didn't have to be such annoying guy, but there is so much more about him that she couldn't believe. For the best four months were so hard for her even though she had her family, friends and boyfriend to help her. She has to deal with dreadful pain for the next 18 years because of Ryan. Because of herself, because she didn't know how stupid Ryan was, because she thought she was in love with a guy who just wanted her. Now she never loved him because he ruined her life, now not just her life, but her families, friends, boyfriend's and the twin's lives. It killed her soul. Tears were coming down slowly; her sister just looked at her.

"Mace, are you okay?" Paislee asked, even if she knew she wasn't okay.

Macy just shook her head. "No. I'm not, Paislee."

Paislee just sighed. "What's wrong?"

Macy sat down on the stairs and Paislee sat down next to her. The second oldest daughter spoke up.

"I feel like I'm ruining my two kid's lives. Maddie, Kayla and Marcy have their fathers in their lives. But my kids don't, and that's because of me. It's my entire fault."

Paislee layed her hand on her sister's leg. "No. Macy, you aren't ruining their lives. You're making the best for them right now. They don't need him. You're not the worst mother ever, Mace."

Macy shook her head. "No, I am ruining their lives, Paislee and you know it! They will know that I made the decision to have sex before I was even ready! I got pregnant with the guy who cheated on me! Pais, I can't deal with the dreadful and painful 18 years in my life because my ex isn't going to be in their lives! I can't do this anymore!" And with that, Macy stood up and began walking back into her room and Paislee ran after her emotional pregnant sister.

"Macy! Stop! Please talk to me! Please!"

Macy turned around and had her make-up all smeared. "No! I can't talk about it, Paislee! It will make me more upset than I am already!" She took a breath. "I…I can't. I…I can't just talk about it and be okay with the fact that I made my kid's lives all messed up!" She walked away and walked into her bedroom.

Paislee just stood there in shock. Her sister will never be the same. She was right. Paislee didn't want this for her sister. She never thought her nieces, nephews or niece and nephew would have to live without knowing their own father. If Maddie and Kayla had to deal with that, Paislee would, well she didn't know what to do. Now she some-how knew how her sister is feeling. It must be horrible. No, worse than horrible, but what? She didn't know.

Meanwhile, at Zaya's house, same time as Cailey's, Cassidy ran downstairs and looked at Zack.

"Daddy, do you know when we are going to Aunt Bailey and Uncle Cody's?"

Zack sighed. "Around 1:00, Sweetie."

Cassidy nodded. "Okay."

Alli ran over to her sister. "Cass, do you really think that Ryan wanted to go to rehab?"

Cassidy sighed. "I really don't know, Ails. I mean that's what Macy has to deal with, Sis."

Alli nodded. She then paused to think of a question for her sister. "Cass, can I ask you question?"

Cassidy nodded. "Um, yeah, what's up?"

Alli paused again. "Have you and Nick ever 'you know' before?"

Cassidy just paused and then looked at her father, who looks like if she said anything might kill her. She just shook her head. "No! Of course not, Allison! Why would you think that?"

Zack just looked at his daughter, Cassidy. "Cassidy, I think we need to talk…"

Cassidy shook her head. "No, Dad! No! We don't! She's the one who started it by asking me, and I never did anything!"

Zack sighed. "I don't care, Cassidy. We need to talk…"

Cassidy sighed. "But, we are going Aunt Bailey and Uncle Cody's soon! I think I can wait! I don't feel like getting sick there!" She glared at her sister. "I hate you, Allison!"

Alli ran out of the room, leaving her sister and father to talk, or to Cassidy's case, trying to get out of it.

As Cassidy was trying to get out of it, the doorbell rang and Maya opened it to find her oldest daughter, her husband and two young children standing there.

"Come on in guys! We missed you."

Anna smiled as she hugged her mother. "Who could miss a day like this, Mom? Maddie and Kayla are one!"

James smiled as he bounced his son higher and more comfortable spot in his arms. "This little guy is one too, so we didn't want to miss them being one."

Nicky giggled. "Yeah!"

Chelsea hugged her grandmother's legs. "And I'm going to be seven!"

Maya smiled at Anna. "Seven already?"

Anna nodded her head. "Yep."

Maya laughed. "Oh my, I remember when you were seven…."

Cassidy sighed of relief when she hugged her oldest half-sister. "I am so happy to see you!"

Anna laughed. "Yeah, I remember, Mom. It was when Cass and Bens were born."

Cassidy sighed. "Yeah, and you don't want to know what I had to listen to for a good five minutes!"

Anna gave a questionable look to her sister and then it hit her. "Oh goodness, Dad gave you 'the talk', huh?"

Cassidy nodded her head. "Yes! And it's all Alli's fault!"

Anna just sighed. "Why, Sweetheart?"

Cassidy sighed as she breathed deeply. "She asked me if Nick and I ever 'you know' right in front of Daddy!"

Anna's eyes went wide. "Alli did what?"

Cassidy nodded her head. "Yes!"

Anna sighed. "I'm sorry, Cass."

Cassidy sighed. "I guess I'll get over it today. Today is a special day for Maddie and Kayla."

Back at Cailey's house, Macy still won't come out of her room due to the fact that she can't deal with herself and get through the next 18 years with their kids not knowing their own father.

Downstairs Paislee opened the front door to find Cole, her sister's boyfriend standing there. "Cole, I need your help. Can you get my sister out of her room, please?"

Cole sighed. "I'll try. But I can't promise you anything, Paislee."

Paislee nodded. "Okay. Thanks a lot though, Cole."

Cole nodded his head. "Anytime, Paislee." And with that, he headed upstairs and knocked on Macy's bedroom door.

"Mace, are you in there? It's me."

Macy opened her bedroom door and sighed. "What?"

Cole sighed. "Are you okay, Babe?"

Macy shook her head slowly. "No. I'm not okay. I don't think I'll ever be okay with what my kids have to deal with for the rest of their lives! Cole, I'm such an idiot! How could I ever forgive myself, huh? I don't want to do this!"

Cole grabbed her hand. "Babe, calm down. Tell me what's wrong…"

Macy took a deep breath and closed her eyes as tears came back to her eyes. "I…I can't do this. I can't deal with the fact that my kids won't get to know their father and it's my entire fault! How stupid am I?! Life for them won't be amazing because their father won't be here for them! Cole, I can't…"

Cole squeezed her hand tightly. "Mace, calm down. You need to calm down. I know you seem like you can't do this. You can do this. I know you're not happy with the fact that you are having twins with a guy who won't be here for you, but I'm going to be here for you. Holding you hand and helping you get through this. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Macy just wiped away her falling tears, layed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Okay. I think you're right. You've been 100% right for the past four months, Cole. I'm sorry."

Cole shook his head slowly. "No, Babe. You're just having emotions running through your body, Mace. You have me; you're family and friends to be there for you. Sweetheart, you can raise them with me, I'm not going to leave you. You don't need him. And yes, I've been right because I care about you and the twins too much that I don't want anything to happen to you."

Macy gave a small smile. "Really?"

Cole nodded. "Really."

Macy leaned in and kissed him deeply. "I love you. Thank you."

Cole laughed. "I love you too. You're welcome…"

Later that day around 1:00, the party started and everyone started to come to Cailey's house. Family and friends brought presents for the girls and some food for everyone. Within the next hour, everyone showed up. With the house filled with a lot of people, the party started, Paislee and Stephen's friends were very excited to see Maddie and Kayla. All of their friends were all over them. No one wanted to let go of Maddie, Kayla or Marcy. After getting something to eat, Leah looked at her niece, Marcy and sister, Shaylee.

"She's such a cutie, Shay."

Shaylee grinned. "Thanks, Lee."

Leah kissed Marcy's cheek. "Hey Sweetie…"

Marcy giggled.

After having a late lunch, everyone sat around the table while Paislee and Bailey walked into the room with a big birthday cake. Everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday' to the girls. Justin had the girls on his lap and he laughing when the girls clapped for themselves.

"Yay us! Yay us!" The girls both said together. Everyone began laughing and enjoyed the rest of the day with the birthday girls.

Later that night, Paislee and Justin layed their daughters down for bed. Both whispered.

"Happy birthday girls. We love you."

It was one hard, exhausting, emotional and crazy year for Jaislee. But they loved their girls so much that the years to come will be just as special as the day they were born. They love Maddie and Kayla so much; they both would say it again.

"Happy birthday, Maddie and Kayla. We love you…"

To be continued…

**AN: OMG! Happy 1****st**** birthday to Maddie and Kayla! Yay! They're one! I'm so happy! Who's happy?**

**Next chapter Isabelle has her son! So stay turned!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	24. Isabelle Has Her Son and A Big Surprise!

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 24: "Isabelle Has Her Son and A Big Surprise!"**

**AN: Hi guys! I know I need to update my other stories, but I just really wanted to update another chapter of this story. :) Because good news-Isabelle has her son!**

**So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! CBZCs's story The Suite Life of Kelly and Samantha is the best! Actually, wait all of her stories are amazing! I hope you guys drop by and read them! :) She's like my best friend on here-so is many other authors. Anyways, I hope you love this chapter.**

**But before I start this chapter a guest reviewed this story and said when I'm going to update and to completely honest with everyone who love my stories right now, I can't say exactly when I'm going to update any of my stories. I'm sorry to say that, but I have school, homework, family problems and friend problems, sometimes and sometimes when I get home I have help with cleaning the house because my grandmother has lung cancer and someone needs to help with the cleaning and laundry. So I can't say when it's going to be updated. I hope you all understand. :)**

Two Days Later: Saturday April 1st, 2029: Cailey's House: Time: 12:00pm:

Two days later, Saturday April 1st, 2029, Isabelle is still 37 weeks pregnant with her son, Jonah. She and Paislee got really close these past few months as Isabelle went through her pregnancy. Isabelle really wants to meet her son soon. Speaking of babies, Shaylee just switched to formula from breastfeeding and Maddie and Kayla are getting used to walking around with their baby cousin, but they and Marcy still need their nap time, so they all sleep around 2:00pm, but for Marcy, she is put down, feed and changed every 4 to 6 hours.

But now that Paislee and Stephen are going to be 18 soon and with Justin being 20 now, Jaislee are looking for apartment around Boston and close to Cailey and Zaya's homes. They all were on break, so they have time to find a really nice place and Justin saved enough money to get a pretty nice apartment and still pay for the apartment in Maryland and child support and everything the girls need.

In Paislee's bedroom, Paislee walked into the bedroom and smiled at her daughter, Maddie.

"Hey Maddie, are you hungry, Sweetheart?"

Maddie nodded and giggled. "Yeah, Mommy!"

Paislee laughed. "Okay, come on then, Sweetie." She picked her daughter and smiled.

Maddie giggled as she clapped her hands. "Yay, I'm hungry!"

Paislee laughed again as she carried her daughter downstairs. "I know, Baby." She walked into the kitchen to find her brother's girlfriend, Shaylee holding her daughter, Marcy in her arms and feeding her milk from a bottle.

"Hey Shay!" She smiled and looked at Marcy. "Hey Marcs…"

Marcy giggled and smiled as she was being feed by her mother.

Paislee walked into the kitchen and looked at her daughter. "You can go play while I make your sandwich, okay? What kind do you want?"

Maddie smiled. "P&amp;J please, Momma."

Paislee nodded. "Okay. You go play and when I'm done, I'll get you. Okay?"

Maddie nodded her head as she ran into the living room.

Shaylee was rocking Marcy to sleep as she looked at Paislee. "How is Isabelle doing?"

Paislee paused and took a breath. "She's doing okay. She really wants to have him now. I blame her though, I was that way with the girls and you were the same with Marcy."

Shaylee nodded and laughed. "Very true, but I don't see myself having another baby for a long time."

Paislee laughed as she began making Maddie's sandwich. "Me either, Shay. Justin really doesn't mind because whenever I'm ready, he'll be ready." She sighed and thought. "I hate lying to her but I haven't told Justin yet..."

Shaylee laughed. "That's so funny because your brother said the same thing!" She looked down at her daughter. "I'll be right back; I have to put this little girl down."

Paislee nodded. "Okay." After getting Maddie's sandwich done, she called for her daughter.

"Maddie, Sweetie, your sandwich is finished. You can come eat now."

Maddie ran into the kitchen and looked at her mother. "Okay! Thank you, Mommy."

Paislee smiled. "You're welcome, Sweetie."

Abby walked downstairs and looked at her sister. "Pais, Kayla is up from her nap."

Paislee looked at her sister. "Okay, Abs, can you bring her downstairs for me?"

Abby nodded. "Okay. I'll be back."

Cody walked into the room and looked at his oldest daughter. "Hey Pais, do you know if Justin found an apartment yet?"

Paislee shook her head. "No, I don't, Daddy. I might find out today. He's working right now, so I may know by tonight."

Abby walked into the kitchen with a sleepy looking Kayla, the little girl had her head on her Aunt Abby's shoulder.

Paislee smiled. "Awww, you tired, Kay?"

Kayla nodded. "Yes, Mommy."

Paislee took her daughter from her sister. "Awww, poor baby. You want to call Daddy? Will that make you happy, Baby?"

Kayla clapped her hands together and her sister smiled. Both nodded their heads. "Yes!"

Paislee laughed. "Okay." She picked up her phone and called Justin, soon he picked up.

"Hey Pais! What's up?"

Paislee smiled. "The girls missed you so I called you."

Justin laughed. "I miss them too and you…"

Paislee giggled. "Awww. Justin, my Dad is in the room…"

Justin sighed. "Oh."

Paislee gave the phone to her daughter, Maddie. Both girls smiled. "Hi Daddy!"

Justin laughed. "Hey girls! I miss you two. I'll be home soon, okay?"

Kayla and Maddie both nodded. "Okay!"

Paislee took her phone from Maddie. "I'll see you later. Love you."

Justin smiled. "I love you too, Babe."

After Paislee talked to her fiancé, her phone rang, it was Isabelle. "Hey! Everything okay?"

Isabelle sighed. "I'm on my way to the hospital; I went into labor at my friend's house."

Paislee nodded. "Okay! I'll be there soon!"

Isabelle was shocked. "Really, you would be here?"

Paislee nodded. "Of course! You need another friend there for you. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

Isabelle nodded her head again. "Okay."

Paislee hung up her phone and Cody, Abby, and Shaylee looked at her. "Everything okay?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, Isabelle is having her son today. I'm going to go the hospital with the girls. If you guys want to come with me, I'm fine with that."

Shaylee nodded. "I'll get Marcy's bag packed and I'll make sure Macy, Abby, Charlie, Meggie and Jamie and Stephen are coming with me."

Paislee nodded. "Okay." She got a bag packed for Shaylee and then headed out with her daughters in her car when Maddie looked at her mother.

"Mommy, why are we going to the hospital? What happened?"

Paislee smiled. "Mommy's friend is having a baby, Sweetie. We are going to hospital."

Maddie giggled. "Is it a girl?"

Paislee shook her head. "No, Baby, it's a boy."

Maddie sighed. "Oh. Yay!"

Paislee laughed and just shook her head as she drove to the hospital.

And when she got there, she parked her car in a parking lot and put her car in park and got everything she needed in the front and then got her daughters out of the car with Marcy's bag for Shaylee and grabbed her bags for the girls. Getting into the hospital's emergency entrance, she walked inside with three bags on her shoulders and holding the twin's hands. Vanessa, the nurse who was working the desk when Justin got hurt was now working the deck, she looked at Paislee.

"Paislee? Is that you?"

Paislee nodded her head. "Yeah, it's me. Hey Vanessa."

Vanessa looked at the two one-year olds. "Oh my, are this Maddie and Kayla?"

Paislee nodded again. "Yes. They just turned one last week."

Vanessa smiled. "Awww! Congratulations."

Paislee smiled right back. "Thank you." She cleared her throat. "Um, can I get any information on Isabelle Underwood, please?"

Vanessa nodded. "Of course, Paislee. She went into labor and she is in her room now. Her mother and brothers should be here soon if you want to wait."

Paislee nodded her head. "Okay, thanks."

Vanessa nodded too. "You're welcome."

Soon after Paislee sat down in one of the chairs, her brother's girlfriend came into the hospital with Stephen, Macy, Abby, Charlie, Meggie and Jamie and a sleeping Marcy in Stephen's arms. Cody and Bailey said they would be there soon as they cleaned up and cleaned the house. So, their children got comfortable in the hospital waiting room when Justin came running into the hospital.

Paislee looked up and looked at her fiancé. "Justin, what are you doing here? Weren't you working?"

Justin sighed as he catched his breath. "I just got my paycheck and I think its money we need to get an apartment…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "Really? Are you serious?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah…"

Paislee wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "Oh my God! Yes!"

Justin laughed. "We still have some deciding to do, Babe. I mean we would have this one in Boston and my apartment in Maryland."

Paislee sighed as she looked down. "Oh."

Justin kissed her head. "We'll get there, Pais. You have to be patient, okay?"

Paislee nodded. "Okay."

Within the next few hours, Isabelle's contractions came really intense and she got really exhausted. She was really ready to have her son. Those last few hours were like hell to her and she couldn't take it anymore. It was around 11:00pm that night when she had given birth to her son, Jonah Bradley. Everyone in the waiting room were still waiting and hoping for good news on Isabelle and the baby.

Soon Isabelle's brother, Jackson came out holding his nephew in his arms. "Everyone I'd like for you to meet my nephew, Jonah Bradley."

After seeing the baby, Jackson was still holding the baby when they heard someone walking inside. It was Kyle. Paislee gave him a death glare. She was about to get up when Justin pulled her back.

"No. Paislee, don't." He whispered.

Paislee shook her head. "No! He needs to know how much he hurt her! Yeah, Isabelle may have hated me for years, but he wasn't there for her though this whole thing! He doesn't deserve any damn connection to that baby and even her for God's sake!"

Justin sighed. "No. I'm not letting you go near him, Paislee Karlee!"

Paislee turned to face him. She just started screaming. "Why not?! Just because he hurt her I can't say any shit to him?!"

Justin sighed. "Paislee, I'm only trying to protect you…"

Paislee sighed too. "I know, but I'm trying to protect that baby and Isabelle, Justin! Listen to me; I'm not letting anything happen to that baby! He's getting adopted and I don't give a shit on whatever Kyle has to say about it! I'm going over there and you can't stop me!"

Justin groaned. "Paislee! No! I can't have you go over there and get hurt!"

Paislee shook her head and finally broke away from Justin. She walked over to Kyle and crossed her arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Kyle turned to face Paislee. "Ahh, Paislee. Yeah, I'm here to see my son…"

Paislee shook her head. "No. You aren't going to see that baby! He's getting adopted and you can't do anything about that!"

Kyle gave her a look like it could kill. "What the hell did you just say?!"

Paislee stood her ground and gave him a smile. "I said that baby is getting adopted and you can't see him and you can't do anything about that, that's what I said! If you have something bad to say about it, leave the hospital!"

Kyle was now getting angry. He just couldn't deal with the idea of his son getting adopted. He took Paislee by the arm, but she flips him over so that he didn't have the chance to drag her away and Justin and Stephen came running up to Paislee and both spoke at the same time.

"Paislee! Are you okay?!"

Paislee tried catching her breath. "I…I'm fine…"

Justin bent down to Kyle's height. "You dare touch her again, I'll kill you, you hear me? If you see that baby I'll have something to say about it!"

Kyle didn't have time to respond when he was being handcuffed and taken away out of the hospital. Stephen sat his sister down and he looked at her.

"Are you really okay?"

Paislee sighed as she finally caught her breath. "I think I'm fine…"

Stephen's eyes went wide. "You think?!"

Paislee groaned. Damn, big brother overprotective again. Ugh. "Stephen, I'm fine! I'm okay! Stop asking! God!"

Stephen sighed. "Okay! Okay! Sorry!"

Justin looked at Paislee, and was about to ask if she was okay when Stephen shook his head. "I wouldn't. She's in a bad mood…"

Paislee groaned. "I'm not!"

Justin sighed. "Pais, what's wrong?"

Paislee sighed. She was scared. But not about Isabelle and the baby, she was happy about that, but then what was it? She looked at him with some tears coming.

Justin just looked at her. "Pais, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Paislee just took a breath. She whispered so that he could only hear. "The reason I'm so overprotective of Jonah is because…because I'm pregnant…again…"

Justin thought he was about to be sick. She's pregnant again?! Oh God, the girls just turned one! His thoughts were all over the place. "You're...you're what?" He whispered.

Paislee nodded. "Yeah…"

Justin gulped. "Um, not that I'm happy and all, Pais it's just…another baby?" He whispered.

Paislee nodded slowly. "Uh huh. Yeah, I found out this morning. But you already left and I wanted to tell you first…"

Justin sighed. "How long are you?"

Paislee sighed again. "6 weeks. Ashley wants to see me in two weeks."

Justin nodded. "Oh, well this is a shocker in a hospital…"

Paislee nodded too. "I know…"

Early the next morning, Jonah was finally taken home with his adoptive parents while Isabelle was suppose-to stay until 7:00 that morning. She was okay with giving up her son. It was the best for him. She was happy for him. Soon everyone else went home, and of course, Jaislee were still shocked from Paislee's pregnancy. Guessing another long nine months are coming right at them and there's another bump in the road though, they have two daughters to take care of, well they have each other to lean on and deal with this together.

To be continued…

**AN: First: Happy that Jonah is here! YAY! :)**

**Second: You guys didn't see that happening did you? Yeah, Paislee is pregnant again! Yay!**

**Third: I have to say that I don't make any of my stories on a schedule because I don't know when and if I have time to write. I have stuff to do, we all do. So, I'll update when I have time.**

**Thank you!**

**Kelly :) **


	25. Happy 18th Birthday Stephen and Paislee!

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 25: "Happy 18****th**** Birthday Stephen and Paislee!"**

**AN: Hey! I'm back! Yay! :)**

**R&amp;R and enjoy! Yes, Paislee and Macy are now pregnant together! :)**

**I'm awesome coming up with these ideas! Lol!**

One Week Later: Saturday April 14th, 2029: Cailey's House:

One week later after Paislee told Justin about her pregnancy and Isabelle gave birth to her son, Paislee never told her family or friends about her pregnancy yet, now it's her and Stephen's 18th birthday. It's time to tell them. But how will she tell them? They'll be so disappointed in her getting pregnant again when she just gave birth a year ago. She just didn't know how to tell them. But, it was time to tell them, she waited long enough, and she wanted them to know. She just didn't know how she and Justin will raise three children so close in age and she has to still go to college, that's another four years. That would be hard to do with three young children. She wants the best for her children though and that would be for her to go to college. Lots of questions for her though, and she would hate to not go to college. Would it be the best if she went and raised three young children? What if she went and couldn't do it? She just hoped that her family and friends would be okay with her second pregnancy.

At Cailey's house, Paislee was in her room pacing back and forth. Even though it was her birthday, she was really nervous. Her 18th birthday is today; of course she's excited, but still. Would you feel happy to tell your family and friends that you're expecting again on your birthday?

As she was pacing, her fiancé, Justin walked inside. "Babe, you okay? Did you tell them yet?"

Paislee shook her head. "No, I haven't. Justin, I don't think I can do it..."

Justin sighed. "Pay, you have to tell them now. It's been a week since you found out. Come on, Babe…"

Paislee groaned. "I know! I just don't know how to tell them, Justin! I can't! My Dad is going to kill me!"

Justin felt like he was going to be sick. She was sacred that her Dad was going to kill her, what about him? Cody would kill him for getting his daughter pregnant again. Justin didn't think that they would end up having another baby, not now anyways, well too late now. He didn't mean to get her pregnant a second time. How would everyone take the news? As he thought about those questions, Paislee placed a hand on her fiancé's shoulder.

"Babe? Justin? Honey, are you okay?"

Justin snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? What?"

Paislee took a deep breath. "Are you alright?"

Justin shrugged his shoulders and breathed deeply. "I can't do it, Pay. He'll kill me…"

Paislee felt nauseous now and her face went completely pale. "Oh crap…"

Justin gave her a questionable look. "What? What's wrong?"

Paislee sighed. "I think I'm gonna be sick…" She gulped. "Uh huh, yep…" She ran into her bathroom and bent down next to the toilet and began getting sick. Justin ran after her and pulled her hair back and rubbed her back slowly.

"Are you okay, Babe?"

Paislee nodded slowly as she calmed down. "Yeah, I guess. I'm fine. I better get used to being pregnant again…"

Justin smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess so."

After Paislee cleaned off her mouth, she looked at her fiancé. "I guess we can tell everyone when they get here…"

Justin nodded his head. "Alright. How do you feel?"

Paislee sighed. "Alright, I guess. I feel less sacred from when I was 16."

Justin groaned. "Yeah, your Dad is going to fuckin kill me though, Pay. I know he will! I'll be smashed into pieces before you give birth!"

Paislee shook her head. "Justin…You'll be fine. Come I want to go downstairs, I'm hungry…"

Justin nodded. "Okay."

Jaislee headed downstairs and walked into the living room to find Macy, Cole, Cailey, Stephen and Shaylee sitting in the living room and Paislee looked at her parents. How would they feel after finding out she's pregnant again? Maybe disappointed in her. She didn't look at her parents though, but they looked at her.

Bailey was looking at her oldest daughter and somewhat knew something was different. The different that was when Paislee was pregnant with Maddie and Kayla, and she didn't look alright, Bailey wanted to know what was wrong.

"Pay, are you alright?"

Paislee only thing she could do-lie. Lie to her parents and tell them why later at the party. "I'm fine, Mom. I'm just really excited."

Stephen laughed. "Yeah, me too, Sis. We're 18! We can vote! Heck yes!" He said, excitedly with Marcy in his arms. "Happy birthday, Sis!"

Paislee laughed. "You two, Steph."

Shaylee looked at her brother. "Where are Maddie and Kayla?"

Justin looked at his sister. "Sleeping in their cribs."

Macy looked at her sister, but then Macy felt like she was going to be sick. One of the reasons she hated being pregnant. She didn't like getting sick over something she loved. "Ugh…" She covered her mouth and ran out of the room with Paislee right behind her.

Once in the bathroom, Paislee closed the door and looked at her sister. "Are you okay, Mace?"

Macy sighed. She groaned deeply as she got sick again. She hated this part of her pregnancy. She wished it was over now. It's not though, not yet, anyway. She hated Ryan more than ever. He was the reason why she's like this. Pregnant with twins, feeling sick, moody, craving foods she never liked, feeling sick due to the foods she loved and feeling so much more during this pregnancy. After she finished getting sick, she looked at her oldest sister.

"Ugh. I hate this! I'm almost done with this shit. Ugh. I. Hate. Him." She groaned as she walked out of the bathroom and her sister right behind. She walked to the couch and sat down next to her boyfriend.

Cole looked at his girlfriend. "Are you okay, Mace?"

Macy nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I just got sick…"

Cody took a breath, sighing at what he heard from his daughter. "Oh, Mace. I'm sorry. Was it what I'm making?"

Macy slowly nodded her head. "Yes. What is it anyways?"

Cody paused. "Hamburgers…"

Macy shook her head as she walked over to her boyfriend. "Nope. Not having it. I do love it, but my kids, I guess don't."

Cody smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart."

Macy groaned and nodded. "Yeah, whatever!" She groaned as she sat down next to her boyfriend. "I hate this!"

Cole rubbed her back. "I know, Babe."

Macy layed her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I want a hamburger, but they don't want it, the smell of it makes me sick."

Cole kissed her head. "I'm sorry, Mace."

Later that afternoon at 12:00, family and friends made their way to Cailey's house for Stephen and Paislee's 18th birthday party. Of course, Paislee was trying not to freak out on what everyone would say and do when they find out about her pregnancy. As she was picking on fruit, her friends and family all arrived and she just was really getting nervous now. She was sitting on the couch when her best friend, Leah came up to her.

"Hey Girl! Happy Birthday!"

Paislee smiled. "Thanks!"

Leah laughed. "You're welcome, Girl!"

Paislee looked at her cousin, Anna. "Anna!"

Anna laughed. "Hey Sweetie, how do you feel?"

Paislee froze. She hated to lie to everyone, but she wasn't ready to tell them yet. She has to tell everyone soon though. Although, it's her and her brother's birthday, she's scared on what her father will say about her pregnancy. She doesn't want anyone to fight over this. What if they do? What will happen? What will everyone do? She wanted to wait until they have something to eat. She was finally spoken up as her oldest cousin was giving her a questionable look.

"Paislee, Sweetie, are you okay?"

Paislee shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine."

Anna gave her a questionable look again. "Are you really sure?"

Paislee nodded her head. "Yes, I'm 100% fine, Anna!"

Anna sighed. "Honey…" She looked at her Uncle Cody. "Is she okay, Uncle Cody?"

Cody shook her head. "I don't know, Anna. I'll find out…"

After they all began eating their food and there was pantry of everything, everyone began to relax after eating mostly everything that Cody, Stephen and Bailey made. Of course, Macy couldn't have the hamburgers, so she had something she knew the twins would like. After a while, Justin whispered to his fiancé, who was getting really quiet.

"Are you okay, Babe?"

Paislee sighed as she whispered to him. "I'm ready to tell everyone."

Justin nodded. "Okay. Let's get this over with…"

Paislee cleared her throat and stood up, looking at her friends, their families and her family. "I have something to tell everyone, I know it's my and brother's birthday…" She smiled at her brother. "…Happy birthday, Bro. It's been one amazing 18 years with you, more years to come and you are one amazing dude for me to call my twin, and brother. You are an amazing uncle to my children and your daughter is very lucky to have you, Steph. We have the best three little ones ever…" She looked at Justin, who nodded his head.

The second oldest twin, oldest Martin daughter looked back at everyone, she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant…again…"

Everyone suddenly became quiet, no one said a word. Yet, anyway, and that made Paislee really sacred. She just looked at her fiancé, who was holding her hand tightly. Finally everyone just burst out.

"WHAT?!"

Paislee sighed. She paused to take a breath. She thought. "Oh okay. They are somewhat mad…Great…Ugh." She broke her thoughts and she saw her father giving her fiancé a look where is about to kill Justin. She looked at him.

"Daddy…"

Cody shook his head. "No, Paislee…" He crossed his arms. "You're pregnant, Paislee?"

Paislee nodded her head. "Yes."

Cody groaned. He looked at Justin. "You got my daughter pregnant again?!"

Justin sighed. Knowing this may not end up good, he just nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't think it would happen, and then she told me just a week ago…"

Cody shook his head. "You know you already have her at twins?! Another baby would be even more stressful on her!" He glared at him. "It was your entire fault…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "Daddy! No, it's not!"

Cody nodded. "Yes, it is, Paislee!"

Stephen stood up and sighed. "Dad…"

Cody looked at his oldest son. "No, Stephen!"

Justin sighed. "You think it's my fault, huh?!" He looked at Macy. "Sorry for saying this, Mace…" He looked back at Cody. "At least I didn't leave her! I'm standing here and I'm staying by her side forever! If I didn't want to stay, I would've left already, but no, I'm staying because I love her!"

Cody ran his hand through his hair. "You still got her pregnant, Justin! If you did, I've been really mad at you!"

Justin looked at Paislee and Cody looked at his daughter. "Alright, who is it going to be, Paislee? Me or Justin?"

Paislee's eyes went wide. Tears were coming her eyes. Looking at her mother, she sighed. "Mom, he's making me choose! I can't do that!"

Bailey stood up from her seat and walked over to her husband. "Cody? Can we talk? Now."

Cody sighed. "But, Bails!"

Bailey shook her head. "Cody Martin! Come with me!"

Cody sighed. "Fine!" He walked over to his wife and both walked into the kitchen. Bailey gave her husband a look.

"What was that all about?"

Cody groaned. "She shouldn't be with him…"

Bailey shook her head. "Cody Martin, you need to expect him because he is our twin granddaughter's father for God's sake! Paislee can't change who is the father of her children! She is just lucky! I want you to go back in there and say you're sorry to our daughter right now!"

Cody sighed. "What if I don't want to?"

Bailey shook her head. "You are going out there and you are saying you're sorry to Paislee, Cody!"

Cody groaned. "Fine…"

Cody and Bailey walked back into the room and Cody was going to say he was sorry, but Paislee shook her head.

"No, I'm not talking to you."

Cody sighed. "Why?!"

Paislee groaned as she stood up. "Why?! You want to know why?!" She crossed her arms. "You, my own father are making me choose you over my fiancé! That's why I'm mad at you! I'm not going to sit here and have to choose you over Justin!" She walked away and Cody followed her.

"Paislee! Where are you going?!"

Paislee sighed as tears were fighting in her eyes. "Leaving! I don't want to choose you over Justin to be in my life! I can't do that! You know me better than that to choose over someone!" She wiped her tears away from her eyes. "If you think its Justin's entire fault go ahead and hate him because you have to deal with it for the rest of your life! I don't want to ruin my relationship with Justin because I had to choose you! I love him, Daddy!"

Cody sighed. "Paislee…"

She shook her head. "No! I can't choose you over him! He's my children's father, Daddy! I can't leave him! I don't want to leave him! I love him! He loves me! You don't want me to get my heartbroken, and look at me now; I'm feeling heartbroken because I have to choose you and him!"

Cody just sighed as he walked out of the room, feeling bad for his daughter. Paislee was pulled close into her fiancé's arms.

"Shh…"

Paislee buried her face into Justin's shoulder. "I…I can't…I can't choose…"

Justin rubbed her back. "I know…"

Later that night, Paislee and Stephen had their cake; it was beautiful that Stephen didn't want to cut it. The cake was a three layer and the first layer was vanilla, second was wiped cream and the third layer was chocolate. The friends and brothers, sisters and cousins were enjoying the cake while the parents talked.

Anna looked at her cousin, Paislee. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart."

Paislee sighed. "It's okay. I'm okay. I'll get over it…"

Anna nodded. "Everything will be okay."

Paislee nodded slightly as she took a bite of the cake on her pate. "Are you sure about that, Anna? My Dad sounds really pissed at me…"

Anna took her hand. "Paislee, look, your Dad loves you…"

Paislee shook her head. "No, he doesn't. If he did, he wouldn't have me choose…"

Anna sighed. "Honey, he loves you. I know he does. He just is in shock from knowing that you are pregnant again. I mean you just had twins a year ago." She smiled. "He just doesn't want you to grow up."

Paislee thought about it. She sighed. "Really?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah…"

Paislee paused again, thinking of her and Macy. She, Stephen and Macy are 2 years apart, but when they were one, that's when her mother found she was pregnant with Macy. "Yeah and when Stephen and I were one, that's when my Mom found out she was pregnant with Mace."  
Anna nodded. "Yeah, now do you see how he might be feeling, Sweetie?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I think so." She stood up and looked at her cousin. "Watch my cake and the girls…"

Anna nodded happily. "One of them is my daughter, Paislee! Of course I'll watch them!"

Paislee took a deep breath as she walked over to her father. "Daddy? Can we talk?"

Cody nodded his head. "Sure, Pay."

The father and daughter sat down on the couch and Paislee sighed. "I'm sorry…"

Cody shook his head. "No, Pay, I'm sorry…"

Paislee sighed again. "For what? You did nothing. It was me. I'm the one who is having another baby."

Cody grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry for getting so upset and having you choose me over Justin. I can't have you do that. I love you too much to see you hurt. I'm sorry for getting you so upset, Baby. I just can't deal with you and Macy being pregnant together."

Paislee sighed. "I know. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Cody shook his head. "No, you had a reason why, Paislee. I didn't mean to yell at Justin either. He is a great father to the girls. I know for sure he'll be amazing with the new baby."

Paislee blushed and nodded. "Me too, I know he will." She smiled. "I'm really sorry though."

Cody rubbed her hand. "I know, Baby. We're okay. I'll always love you."

Paislee smiled. "I know. I love you too, Daddy."

Meanwhile with Stephen and Shaylee, they were looking at Marcy the baby girl smiled and was giggling.

"Hey little girl!"

The baby girl clapped her hands together. Stephen picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek. He whispered to her. "Marcy, if you end up pregnant, I'll hurt your boyfriend or whoever hurts you."

Shaylee shook her head. "Stephen, please."

Stephen looked at her. "What? It's true!"

Shaylee shook her head and kissed him. "I know. Just doing it a little too soon, she's only 8 months old, Stephen…"

Stephen groaned. "I know!"

Jaislee's girls, Maddie and Kayla ran over to their parents and hugged their mother. "Happy birthday, Mommy!" The girls screamed happily.

Paislee laughed. "Thank you, Babies." She smiled. "I guess this wasn't a bad birthday…"

Stephen looked at his sister. "Nah, not bad…" He walked over to his sister with his eight month old daughter in his arms. "Happy birthday, Pais."

Paislee smiled. "Right back at you, Steph."

Stephen laughed. "I'm happy to be a twin to you…"

Paislee laughed too. "Good because guess what?"

Stephen winked at her. "What?"

Paislee kept laughing. "You're stuck with me forever…"

Stephen groaned. "Awww! Damn, really?"

Paislee nodded. "Yep! Happy birthday!"

Stephen shook his head. "Happy birthday to you too, little sister…"

Paislee groaned. "I'm not little!"

Stephen kept laughing. "To me, yes. You are little to me…"

Paislee sighed. "Oh whatever you say, Stephen Zachary!"

Stephen nodded. "Who's the best brother ever?"

Paislee sighed. "You are."

Stephen smiled. "Yes! Yes, I am!"

Everyone laughed. It was a good birthday after all. Paislee and Stephen wouldn't change a thing about their friends and family. They are just so lucky to have Justin, Maddie, Kayla, Shaylee and Marcy with them. Now another baby coming along, let's just say that they lived the suite life together for the last 18 years. Together as brother and sister and together as best friends. No matter what happens next, they will always be there to help each other out. And they are just so lucky to have the greatest brother and sisters and cousins to enjoy the suite life with.

To be continued…

**AN: YAY! I finally updated! Yay me!**

**HAPPY 18****th**** BIRTHDAY STEPHEN AND PAISLEE!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Long chapter lol!**

**I love you guys and thanks for waiting!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	26. Five Surprises!

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 26: "Five Surprises"**

**AN: Heyyyyyy guys! Yay, I'm back with chapter 26! Finally, I felt like I haven't updated this in like….forever! I did updated Suite Mistakes and Suite Life Parenthood, but SLP need an update really bad. I did have a little trouble and I had writer's block figuring out what I wanted. BUT, CBZC supp gave me ideas so, I'm gonna try my best. LOL! But thank you for waiting! You guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy though!**

Three Weeks Later: Friday, May 4th, 2029: At Massachusetts General Hospital:

Three weeks came and went very quickly. Those three weeks were lots of moving for Jaislee. They are now moving into their apartment in Boston today until they go to Maryland for the school year. Paislee and Macy's pregnancies were going pretty good. Paislee is now 10 weeks pregnant with one baby, which she's very happy about. Macy is now halfway there through her pregnancy, she's 20 weeks pregnant. Marcy is growing up fast, she's now 9 months old and Stephen and Shaylee can't believe it. Today is special day for Macy though she can get to know the sexes of her twins. She really doesn't mind if she has boys, but it would nice to have a boy and a girl, or girls. She couldn't believe that within 4 more months she'll be a mother.

At the hospital with Cole and Macy, they were in the waiting room when Cole looked at his girlfriend.

"Hey Mace?"

Macy looked at him. "Yeah?"

Cole smiled. "What are you hoping for? Boys? Girls? Or both?"

Macy paused. For the first time in months, Macy was really happy. She really hopes that she'll have both-a girl and a boy. She really wanted to have both because she didn't know what to do if she had boys or girls. For months she wasn't happy with her pregnancy. After meeting Cole, it was like the sky got a whole lot brighter and she was happier. She hated being with Ryan sometimes, now she's somewhat stuck with him in a different way-the babies. But, he hasn't done anything for the past five months of her pregnancy. Plus, Macy wasn't happy with him at all. She hated him. Everything about him, but she would never hate her children. She loves them and would never do anything to hurt them. But, Cole, he loves them even if they aren't his kids. He had life head of him, but he decided to help her and raise them. What about his life though? He barley talks about it and it is now getting Macy worried. She decided to ask.

"Hey Babe, can I ask you something?"

Cole looked back at her and nodded her head. "Sure, Mace, what's wrong?"

Macy sighed. "You have dreams head of you, you want to graduate and then go to college and then go to medical school, but how are you going to do that when you're helping me?"

Cole just looked at her and grabbed her hand. "It's because I love you, Mace. Don't worry about me. I only have to worry about you."

Macy looked down at her stomach and sighed. "I know…But, you still have a life head of you and I have to raise twins…"

Cole sighed. "Yeah, but you have dreams too, Mace…"

Macy shook her head. "Actually, no, I don't, I never did, Cole. I'm gonna be a sophomore next year and I still don't know what I want to do with my life. I have to put all of that on hold now. Now I know how my sister feels…" She tried to hide her tears that were coming to her eyes. "…I'm so stupid…"

Cole squeezed her hand and shook his head. "Hey, listen to me, Mace, you're not stupid. You just made a decision that now is going to change life, but you aren't stupid."

Macy sighed. "Yes, I am, Cole! I decided to make myself deal with Ryan for 18 years!"

Cole shook his head again. "Hey, you don't have to deal with him anymore, Mace. He could care less about them. But I care about them 100%. I'll be here for you 100% and if he has a problem with it, I could give a shit. Okay?"

Macy nodded slowly. "Okay."

A few minutes later, the nurse called Macy to come back and she and Cole headed back to the room and Ashley came into the room and closed the door.

"Hey guys! Welcome back." She looked at Macy. "How are you feeling?"

Macy sighed. "Everything is good so far. Although, I'm still getting really bad emotions and feeling less sick, but I do get sick when I smell something I don't like. I get really upset over it. Either than that, I'm fine."

Ashley nodded. "Okay. Well good news for you, Macy. You get to know the sexes today. Do you want to know?"

Macy nodded. "Yes please."

Ashley nodded her head as she smiled and put some gel on Macy's stomach. She began scanning and then she smiled brightly.

"The first baby is a boy!"

Macy smiled, but yet was nervous. "Yay!" She clapped her hands together.

Ashley laughed as she looked for the second baby and when she found the baby, she smiled again. "And, you're second baby is a girl!"

Cole smiled happily. "It's a girl, Mace!"

Macy giggled and smiled. "Yeah, I'm having a boy and a girl!"

Cole kissed her head. "Yes, you are. I'm excited."

Meanwhile at Cailey's house, Marcy wasn't feeling so well, and Shaylee and Stephen didn't like seeing their little girl hurting. The young parents walked up to Stephen's bedroom and their daughter was sitting in her crib crying.

Shaylee picked up Marcy and rubbed her back. "It's alright, Sweetheart. I'm here. Mommy's here."

Marcy continued to cry as Shaylee rubbed her back, but then Shaylee felt her head. Her eyes went wide. "Oh my God, Stephen! She's burning up!"

Stephen ran over to his girlfriend and looked at her. "What?!"

Shaylee hands him Marcy and Stephen's eyes went wide. He mouthed to her. "Holy shit. She's burning up!"

Shaylee nodded. "Yeah, I just said that!"

Stephen took Marcy's temperature and when he pulled back, his eyes went wide. "1.00.8! That's a fever!"

Shaylee sighed. "Ugh. Great! Just great!"

Stephen rubbed Marcy's back. "She'll be fine, Shay."

Shaylee sighed again. "My poor baby though, Stephen!"

Stephen lean over and kissed her cheek. "Shh, she'll be okay, Babe. Calm down…"

Shaylee groaned. "Don't tell me to calm down when my baby is sick!"

At Jaislee's new apartment, Paislee, Justin and their daughters were now moving into their new apartment in Boston. They knew it would be the best since Paislee was pregnant with their third baby. Of course, telling Maddie and Kayla about the new baby wasn't easy but they somewhat got it down and the girls are very excited. But the only downside about this that Paislee got very exhausted after a while, but they had some help from Paislee's brother, Charlie, sisters, Abby, Meggie and Jamie, cousins and mother and Justin's sisters and brother, Bryan and their friends.

Leah and Paislee were in the kitchen with Reagan, Jade and Maddy. They were putting glasses and plates away when her cousin, Anna's husband, James walked into the room. "Hey Paislee, we're about to bring in the bigger stuff."

Paislee nodded. "Okay. Please be careful."

James nodded. "We will." He headed out to the moving truck and helped Justin move the couch for the living room. The girls laughed as they heard someone yell.

"Fuck! Yep, this couch is fuckin heavy!"

Paislee knew it was her fiancé. "Justin Mathew Rammer! Watch your language!"

Justin gulped and he yelled back. "Sorry, Babe!"

Paislee shook her head. "It's okay! Just don't do that in front of the girls!"

Justin shook his head. "I would never!"

Paislee smiled at herself. "Good because I'd kill you if you did!"

Justin sighed. "I know!"

Back at the hospital with Macy and Cole, they were in Cole's truck when Cole looked at her.

"So, are you happy? You're having a boy and a girl, Mace! That's amazing!"

Macy sighed as she put her seatbelt on. "I know, but I just can't believe it though. I mean I'm having a boy and a girl, yes I'm happy, really but yet I'm terrified."

Cole sighed too. "I know, Babe. But why are you so terrified, Baby?"

Macy looked at him. "I'm terrified because of Ryan. He could want them."

Cole shook his head. "No. He's not getting them and he's not taking them away from us, Macy! I promise." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Babe, you got me. You don't need to worry about him. He's not good for you or the twins."

Macy nodded. "I know…I knew that. I'll always know that. Forever…"

Cole turned on the truck and headed to Cailey's house. Once there, they walked into the house to find Cody and Bailey freaking out.

Macy looked at her father. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

Cody sighed. "Marcy is getting really sick. Stephen and Shaylee rushed her to the hospital. We have to go now…."

Bailey looked at her husband. "Wait! How was the doctor's appointment?"

Macy smiled. "Really good! How does a grandson and a granddaughter sound to you?"

Cody and Bailey both got excited. "Really? We are going have a grandson and a granddaughter!"

Macy nodded. "Yes, you are."

Bailey hugged her daughter. "Thank you so much, Sweetie! I always wanted a grandson!"

Macy laughed and smiled. "You're welcome, Mom."

Cole looked at Cody. "Is Marcy alright?"

Cody shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know, Cole. Marcy had a fever and then next thing that happed was she stopped breathing, my son did CPR on her and then Shaylee called 911 and then she was rushed to the hospital."

Cole nodded. "Oh. We'll be right behind you. I'm sure Macy's hungry."

Macy nodded her head. "I am, a little. We'll be there in a little bit."

Cody and Bailey nodded. "Okay."

At the hospital, Stephen and Shaylee had a sacred moment with their nine month old daughter, Marcy. Now they are at the hospital, hoping for good news. But was she going to be okay? Questions were running through both Shaylee and Stephen's heads. No one spoke a word and it was really scary. Shaylee really was feeling bad as a mother; she just really hopes that Marcy will get better. Family and friends took a while to get there but no one tried not to talk to Shaylee much since she wasn't so happy right now.

Paislee, Justin and the girls ran into the waiting room. "Is she okay?"

Shaylee sighed. "I don't know, Paislee, but she got really sick…"

Paislee sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, Shay."

Shaylee sighed. "I feel like I'm such a bad mother…"

Paislee shook her head. "No…You're not a bad mother, Shaylee…"

Shaylee nodded. "Yes I am! My baby's sick because of me!"

Paislee shook her head. "No. Marcy is just sick, Shay. She'll get better. I promise."

Shaylee wiped tears away from her eyes. "Really?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, she'll get better."

Shaylee sighed. "I hope so."

In Cole's truck, outside the hospital, Macy was getting out of her boyfriend's truck when she saw Ryan, her ex-boyfriend walking around. She never thought she would see him again. Well, a little too late for that anyways. She felt nervous around her stomach. She was doing so much better without him. Now he's back. What does he need anyways? She's not letting him see them anyways, her son and daughter would be much better without knowing him. But Cole is with her this time, what will he do? She looked over at her boyfriend, who got out of his truck as fast as he could.

"Ryan? What the hell are you doing here?"

Ryan glared at him. "To talk to Macy, now move it!"

Cole crossed his arms. "What if she doesn't want to talk to you? You fuckin think she'll let you see the twins? No! Because you caused her shit through this whole pregnancy! She's not letting you see the twins because you are a compete asshole!"

Ryan groaned. "You think I'm an asshole?"

Cole nodded. "Uh, yeah! Duh! You fuckin left her and told her shit that wasn't true! She wouldn't be in this situation because of you!"

Ryan looked at Macy. "Is that true, Macy?"

Macy nodded. "Yes, it is! Everything is your fault! You think I wanted this? No! I never wanted to have twins at 16 years old, but I guess I have too. I do love them, unlike you."

Ryan groaned. "But I do love them, Macy!"

Macy crossed her arms. "No, you don't, Ryan. If you did, you would've believed me when I told you in the first place! But, no, you didn't! Now, if you mind, I have my niece struggling in the hospital…" She and Cole were about to headed inside when Ryan grabbed Macy's arm.

"Macy…Please…"

Macy shook her head. "No. I can't. You don't know how much you hurt me and the twins! If you love them, you would've been here through everything, but no. You just had to be a bitch to me. I can't have you around my son and daughter!"

Ryan's eyes went wide. "It's a boy and a girl?"

Macy groaned, but then nodded. "Yes. Now if you could, do us a flavor and leave me alone."

Cole glared at him. "Do it now or else I'll hurt you."

Ryan laughed. "Yeah, you wouldn't hurt a fly."

Cole glared at him again. "I mean it, Ryan! Get the fuck off her and out of here."

Ryan shook his head. "I want her…"

Cole groaned, getting mad. "I said get the fuck off my girlfriend or else I'll punch you in the face!"

Ryan then punch Cole right in the cheek and then Cole was about to punch him back, but then Justin came running out.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Yo! Stop!" He pulled Cole back and glared at Ryan. "Get the fuck out of here!" He looked at Cole's cheek. "You okay, Dude?"

Cole nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Justin looked at Macy. "Are you alright, Mace?"

Macy nodded. "I'm okay, Justin."

Justin walked Cole inside and Macy walked in behind. Shaylee and Paislee looked up at Macy, Cole and Justin. Paislee's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God! Cole, are you okay? What happened?"

Macy sat down next to her sister. "We ran into Ryan…"

Shaylee's eyes went wide. "Did he try to hurt you, Mace? Cause if he did, I'm going to show him what's wrong to do with a girl!"

Macy shook her head. "No, I'm fine. My son and daughter are fine…"

Paislee's eyes went wide again. "I'm having a nephew and a niece?"

Macy nodded. "Yep."

Shaylee smiled. "That's awesome, Mace! Congratulations!"

Stephen came running into the waiting room. "Shaylee!"

Shaylee looked up at her boyfriend. "What?"

Stephen paused to catch his breath. "The doctors are still working on Marcy. They don't know her progress yet…"

Shaylee groaned. "I hate this! Why?!"

Stephen grabbed her hand. "Oh, Babe, I know. She'll be okay…" He looked at his sister, Macy. "Hey, Mace, so how did the doctor's appointment?"

Macy smiled softly. "I'm having a boy and a girl!"

Stephen's face cracked a smile. "Really?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah…Hey where are the others?"

Paislee sighed. "Abby and Jamie went for drinks and Meggie and Charlie went for something to eat."

Macy nodded. "Okay."

Within the next few hours, the family and friend waited and prayed for good news. It wasn't so easy to though because they all wanted good news, within the next few hours, a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Marcy Martin's family?"

Stephen and Shaylee stood up and looked at the doctor. "Is she okay?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. She's going to be fine. She just got really sick. Her body was really tired out and the blood work says that she's suffering from seizures. Of course, she hasn't had one yet, but they are signs of having one. I'm pretty sure we can find the right medicine for her."

Shaylee groaned as she buried her head into Stephen's shoulder. "I wasn't expecting that…"

Stephen sighed. "Me either, Babe, but we'll get through this together. Together as a family…" He sighed as he looked at his sister, Paislee, who nodded. He smiled. "Shay, I love you and Marcy. That little girl is tough like her mother. Together we'll be raising her as a family. I love you so much that I can't wait to ask you this…" He took out a small box and got down on one knee. "I know it's not all romantic and all and we'll in a hospital, but…Shaylee Marie Rammer, will you marry me?"

To be continued…

**AN: OMG! OMG! I'm sorry guys that this took a long, long, long damn time! I just got busy and I did say that I would have lots of time to update and write, but you know? I got lazy and tired of looking at my computer all day.**

**AN2: Also, I decided to have Marcy have seizures like me! We're sister's lol! Anyways, if you want to know what they are, you can look them up because I'm too lazy to explain…LOL I'm old!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	27. Macy's Baby Shower

**Suite Life Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 27: "Macy's Baby Shower"**

**AN: Hey guys! I have to use my phone right now because I am going to the hospital tomorrow because of seizures I just don't feel well in my body. So wish me luck with updating this!**

Shaylee just looked at her boyfriend in shock. Did he just ask her to marry him? She knew she loved him, maybe too much. They did have a daughter together, but he asking her to marry him in a hospital was amazing. She looked down and nodded.

"Yes! Yes, I will!"

Stephen stood up and placed the diamond ring on her left middle finger. "I love you, Shay. So much." He kissed her.

Shaylee smiled. "I love you too, Steph.

Paislee walked over and hugged her brother. "Congratulations, you two!

Shaylee smiled. "Thank you!

Later that night, at Jaislee's house, Paislee was busy making dinner when Justin came over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Hey Babe, you almost done? I'm sure Kay and Maddie are hungry."

Paislee looked at her fiancé, giving him a look. "You don't think I'm hungry? I'm having a baby!

Justin sighed. "I know that, Pais. I know you're pregnant.

Maddie ran into the kitchen. "Mommy! I hungry!

Paislee laughed. "I know, Mads. Alright, dinner will be ready in a while, okay?

Maddie nodded. "Okay!" She ran off and into the living room to her sister, Kayla.

Paislee looked at her fiancé. "I'm sure they will be fine with the new baby.

Justin nodded. "I hope so."

Meanwhile at Cailey's house, Macy and Cole were looking at baby books of names for the twins.

Macy looked at her book that was in her hands.

"I like Bradin for a boy."

Cole smiled at his girlfriend. "I'm sure you want to name your son after your uncle and brother, right?"

Macy nodded. "Yes, Bradin Zachary."

Cole laughed. "I like Rayleigh Nicole for a girl. What do you think, Babe?"

Macy smiled. "I like it! Bradin Zachary and Rayleigh Nicole Martin."

Cole looked at her. "They're not going to take my last name?"

Macy shook her head. "No, not yet, anyways. I want to wait until we're married. Are you okay with that?"

Cole nodded as he kissed her head. "Of course! I completely understand, Mace."

Macy kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Back at Jaislee's, Maddie and Kayla ran into the kitchen. "Mommy, we're hungry!"

Paislee laughed. "It's almost ready girls. But are you two excited about a new baby brother or sister?"

Maddie nodded, excitedly. "I am, Mommy!"

Kayla giggled. "Me too, Mommy!"

Justin picked up Kayla and kissed her cheeks. "You're going to be a big sister, Kay!"

Kayla kept giggling. "Yay!" She kept giggling again. "Daddy! Stop! That tickles!"

Justin laughed. "I know, Baby girl. Daddy is just playing with you."

Kayla looked at him. "I know, Daddy!"

Paislee looked at her daughters. "You two love Daddy when he does that?"

Maddie clapped her hands together. "I do!"

Paislee laughed as she put their dinner on the table and the family began eating their dinner together.

The next day, Saturday May 4th, 2029, at Cody and Bailey's house, Macy was getting ready for her baby shower. Today was her baby shower and friends and family were coming over to celebrate. The boy balloons said, "Bradin Zachary" And the girl balloons said, "Rayleigh Nicole." Macy was really excited to have all of her friends and family over. As much as she loved this pregnancy and ended up with a boy and a girl, she really wished that they were here already. But life has them waiting, waiting and more waiting. While Macy was sitting on the couch, Abby, her sister walked over to her.

"Hey, Mace, you okay?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just, a little, I don't know."

Abby looked at her sister. "You're confused?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah. A little, Abs. I am."

Abby sighed. "I'm sorry, Mace. I'm sure you can be a great mother to my niece and nephew."

Macy smiled. "Thank you."

After all of the family and friends arrived, the food was served and Paislee sat down next to her sister.

"Hey Mace."

Macy looked at her. "Hi."

Paislee gave her sister a questionable look. "Are you alright?"

Macy shook her head. "No, I'm not. I don't think I want to live here anymore. I think I might want to move in with Cole..."

Paislee's eyes went wide. And she didn't say anything the whole party, she didn't know what to say. What do you say to your little sister after she tells you something like that? She must really love Cole. Well, that was true, Macy does love Cole. Maybe too much, but would it be the best for Macy and the twins if she moved in with him, for now, anyway. Her heart seemed to be right, 100% right. Paislee took a breath. "Did you talk to Daddy about this, Mace?"

Macy shook her head. "I don't think I have, I want to, but I'm scared on what he'll say."

Cody walked over to his daughters, Paislee and Macy. "What's going on, girls?"

Macy sighed, taking a deep breath, she thought. Would he be okay with it? Would he be happy? Sad? Mad? What? She had so many questions behind one question. Why? She she wanted to know why. "Would it be okay if I moved in with Cole?"

Cody just looked at Macy. "Did you just ask me what I think you just asked me, Macy?"

Macy nodded. "Yes, I did, so can I, please? It would be so much easier on you and Mom, you would only have Stephen, Shaylee, Marcy, Charlie, Abby, Meggie and Jamie to worry about."

Cody sighed. Well, that was true. But, is it worth it? She was expecting twins at the moment, and Stephen, Shaylee, and Marcy would move out soon, if they find the right place for them. Macy is having twins and it doesn't seem fair if she had two screaming babies when the younger ones have school to worry about, at the moment, she would go back after they were born though. "Alright, I guess I'm okay with it, Sweetheart. But, you always know that the door is always open if you need help."

Macy nodded. "Thank you, Daddy! I love you!"

Later that day, as the party continued, presents were handed out, everything Macy will would need. Cribs, that would still in their boxes, car seats, changing table, that was also in it's box, diapers, wipes, clothes, shoes, socks and mostly everything doubled, since she was having twins. Meggie, the first to last Martin daughter to Cody &amp; Bailey, looked at her sister. "So, what are their names? I've been dying to know!"

Macy laughed. "Calm down, Megs, I'll tell you." She smiled. "My son is named after my brother, Stephen and my Uncle Zack, soon you'll get to meet, Bradin Zachary Martin."

Bailey smiled. "Awww! That's a cute name, baby girl! So...My granddaughter's name? What is it?"

Cole, who smiled brightly, due to having a girl to watch over, and having Macy move in with him. "Her name is named after Macy's cousin, Nicole. Soon, you'll get to meet, Rayleigh Nicole Martin."

Nicole, who smiled brightly, like Cole had. "Oh, thank you, Macy! That means a lot!" She hugged Macy, happily.

Macy laughed again and smiled. "You're welcome, Nicki."

After presents, cake was served. The cake had "Congratulations, it's a boy &amp; girl!"

Macy smiled. "I'm too afraid to cut it, it's too beautiful!"

Paislee laughed. "Oh, it's just a damn cake, Mace. Just cut it."

Macy nodded. "Okay! Okay!"

Soon everyone got a piece of cake, Macy really enjoyed the party, even though she wasn't ready for this point in her life. Who wouldn't? She was young, still in high school, her life was just beginning, her sister had gone through this before. No one is ready for this. Macy knew she had a wonderful family, friends and boyfriend to help, even if Cole wasn't the father, he would be the stepfather to the twins one day.

Cole kissed Macy as they sat on the couch. "So, did you have fun?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah. Now I'm tired, I need a nap."

Cole nodded. "Everyone, I hate to say this, but Macy needs her rest, so she's going to take a nap."

Everyone nodded as they understood. Macy and Cole headed upstairs and into her room.

Cole looked at her. "You need a nap?"

Macy shook her head. "Nah, I just lied. I just missed kissing you."

Cole laughed. "Wow, you're sneaky, Macy Michelle."

Macy smiled. "Thank you." She kissed him.

Cole kissed her back. "Are you sure about this? Are you sureon't hurt the twins?"

Macy nodded. "I'm sure. I'm ready. I want you to be my last."

Cole smiled. "Alright, I'm okay with that."

To be continued...

**AN: Hey! So...Sorry this took FOREVER TO UPDATE! My fault. School really sucks! That's what has been making me not write as much. I finally finished this on my phone, now I may start writing on my phone tomorrow or tonight for chapter 3 of SLP or chapter 4 for Good Luck Teddy, just need ideas! Somebody help me! Really. I need ideas! But I will be busy for the next couple of days, I'm going to the hospital to take of personal stuff, like my seizures, I know I haven't really had one in a long time but I just find that my body and brain is acting weird. So, I'll be back soon!**

**Thank you for waiting! I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS! I'll be awhile until I update again, so please be patient.**

**Peace out :) JustinBieberLover101! And sorry if it's short, somewhat, it's on my phone. It does not show many words you have written, which I find really stupid. Oh well. **


	28. Going Back To The Hospital

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 28: "Going Back to the Hospital"**

**AN: Hey guys! Oh my God! I feel like it's been like forever since I updated this story. I'm finally back with chapter 28! Yay! Again, I'm so sorry for the wait, really, school was keeping me really busy and I couldn't get around to writing. With summer coming soon, I'll be able to update more often. That makes me so happy and I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Marcy has her first seizure and well, you'll find out what happens during it. And if you want me to explain what a seizure is, feel free to PM me. I don't mind telling you.**

**Again, I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Thank you so much for being so patient…Well, most of you, anyways.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

Four Weeks Later: Wednesday June 6th, 2029: Cole and Macy's Apartment:

Four weeks went by as Macy made the decision of moving in with her boyfriend. A lot has changed for the couple, with Macy all moved in, they were busy those last four weeks getting the nursery painted, getting everything inside the nursery and setting up the cribs. Of course with Macy being 6 months pregnant now, she hasn't been able to move around as fast as she used to. She really doesn't like it, but she knew she would have to deal with it for the next 3 months. She is now 24 weeks pregnant, and is getting used to living with Cole. Cole loved living with Macy. He actually cared about her eating healthy and getting the enough healthy foods and anything she wanted, or whatever she craved. Mostly Macy craved would be milkshakes or smoothies.

Macy was in the shower and finally came out in shorts and one of Cole's t-shirts. She walked into the kitchen to find Cole busy making lunch.

"Hey."

Cole turned and looked at her. He smiled. "Hey beautiful."

Macy blushed. "I love and hate it when you say that…"

Cole gave her a questionable look. "Why do you say that?"

Macy giggled. "One, you make me blush. Two, I love you for it. Three, I just love you so much for taking care of me."

Cole laughed, kissing her. "I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?"

Macy nodded her head as she laughed. "Yes, you are."

Cole kissed her again as he smiled. "And as your boyfriend, I should take good care of you, Bradin and Rayleigh."

Macy hugged him. "Thank you for everything, Cole. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Cole wrapped his arm around her waist. "I don't know what I'd do without you either, baby." He kissed her again, but this time more passionate.

Macy pulled away, shaking her head. "Nope. Kiss me after you're done with making lunch. No need to get into kissing me and then forgetting we have sandwiches to eat."

He groaned. "Awww! But, Mace…"

She shook her head. "Oh, don't be a baby, Cole." She rubbed her belly. "The only two should be babies are these two."

He sighed, hanging his head. "Fine. I'll be good because you told me to be."

Macy laughed. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, at Cody and Bailey's, Marcy was fast asleep in her crib. It was her nap time, so by this time, Stephen had gone to work and Shaylee got the chance to catch up on some cleaning and some work for college classes online. Of course, she, Stephen and Paislee wanted to go to college, but for right now that has to wait, which really gets to both Paislee and Shaylee really bad for some reason. As she was working, she heard noises from Marcy's nursery. She ran up the stairs, into her and Stephen's room and into the nursery. Shaylee ran over to the crib and saw Marcy was shaking, her eyes were blinking unstop and her whole body was moving. **(AN: This is what a seizure looks like, well for me anyway, there can be many other ways of a seizure. I'll explain when the chapter is over) **She couldn't move. She froze. Her baby was having her first seizure of her life. She just took three deep breathes to recap herself. Finally, she yelled for Abby.

"Abby! Call 911 and get an ambulance over here! Marcy is having a seizure!"

Abby yelled from downstairs. "Okay!"

Not even 10 minutes after Abby called 911, an ambulance arrived and the EMI's got the 10 month old into the ambulance and Shaylee told them that she'll be right behind them after she had called everyone. Her first call was Stephen.

She pressed call and started to pace as the phone kept ringing. "Come on, Stephen! Pick up the damn ass phone!"

Soon he did. "Hey baby. Everything alright?"

Shaylee began freaking out on the phone. "No! Marcy had her first seizure! Oh God, I'm a mess, Stephen! She's so little and it's scaring me!"

Stephen sighed. Trying to calm Shaylee down, he talked calmly. Although, in his head, he was freaking out too. "Alright, I know, baby. Did you call 911?"

Shaylee nodded. "Yeah, they are rushing her to the hospital now. I just want you to be there and I'll call everyone."

Stephen nodded. "Alright. I'll see you there."

Meanwhile with Paislee and the girls, they were shopping for some food when Paislee's phone rang. It was her brother.

"Hey Steph! What's up?"

Stephen sighed. "I'm calling you because Marcy is in the emergency room! She had her first seizure this afternoon!"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "What?! Oh my God! Alright, I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can! I'm food shopping with Kayla and Maddie. I'll be there soon, Steph. I promise."

Stephen nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later!"

Back at Cole and Macy's, Macy was taking a nap in her and Cole's bed when Cole walked into their bedroom. "Mace?" He walked over to the bed and sat down their bed, shaking her shoulder. "Baby?"

Macy groaned a little, turning over slightly and opened her eyes. "Yeah? I'm tired. I want to sleep."

Cole took her hand and squeezes her hand. "I'm sorry, baby. I know you want to sleep, but Marcy was rushed to the hospital about 2 hours ago due to a seizure. I didn't want to wake you, but I mean she is your niece."

Macy yawned as she sat up. "I'm still tired, but I guess I can go to the hospital and be with my family."

Cole sighed. Shaking his head, he spoke up. "Nah, I don't think you should go, Mace. I just wanted to tell you, baby. You don't have to go."

Macy nodded, but then let out a sigh. "But wouldn't my family want me there?"

Cole shook his head. "I called your Dad and told him I'll tell you and he knew that you wouldn't be too happy being in a hospital for who knows how long."

Macy laughed softly. "That's true. Yeah, I think I'll just go back to bed."

Cole nodded as he kissed her forehead. "Alright, baby girl. I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

Macy nodded, smiled and layed back down, falling asleep again.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Marcy was still in the emergency room with the doctors and nurses, while nervous family and family were waiting in the waiting room. Shaylee, of course was a wreck, she was pacing back and forth. She couldn't sit still, eat, or drink. All she wanted to know if her baby girl was going to be okay.

Stephen took Shaylee into his arms and rubbed her back. "Shhh. She's going to be okay, baby. I promise."

Shaylee looked up at him, glaring at him. "And how do you know she'll be okay? Huh? How do you know, Stephen? She's just a baby and she's going through this!"

Stephen pulled back a little. "Shay…"

Shaylee shook her head. "No…I don't want to talk to anyone right now, Stephen…I just want my baby!" She sat down in one of the hospital chairs and curled up in tears.

Justin pated Stephen's back. "She's just overwhelmed, man. She'll be alright. We're all worried about Marcy and her health right now."

Stephen sighed. "I know, but…but, I wish I could help her and Marcy with their pain. God damn it, why did this have to happen to my baby?! My baby!"

Justin sighed too. "I don't know. I really don't know."

Close to an hour later, a doctor came walking into the waiting room. Everyone stood up, hoping for good news about Marcy. Was she alright? What is going to happen now? Will she able to do things on her own when she's older? So many questions.

The doctor sighed.

To be continued…

**AN: Ooo! Cliffhanger! Yeah! Lol. What do you guys think the doctor will say? Tell me in reviews! Tell me your thoughts!**

**AN2: And to me, a seizure is shaking to your whole body, blinking of the eyes, head tilts back, if not laying down, you might faint, pass out, your legs and feet pop up in the air and sometimes you see either a blight light or darkness.**

**Alright, well, I'm finally done with chapter 28! Until chapter 29….**

**JustinBieberLover101**


	29. Contuining with Life of the Families

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 29: "Continuing with Life of the Families"**

**AN: Hey! I'm finally back with chapter 29! This chapter I had a hard time naming this chapter so I decided to just have all of the families moving on with everything and how Marcy is. I couldn't get around my laptop due to a few busy days! I had my last day of school (June 23****rd****) then I had to get ready for prom (June 24****th****) and then prom (June 25****th****) graduation, which I stayed home for due to something :( that was (June 26****th****.) Anyways…Now I have time to update! Finally! I know it seemed like FOREVER! And I'm SUPER, SUPER and I mean SUPER sorry!**

**BUT, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have ideas! Lol! :) Please R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**AND AGAIN IM SUPER DAMN SERIOUS! And I mean it: I DO NOT LET BAD REVIEWS ON THIS STORY! EVER! WHOEVER YOU ARE, Anon, I DO NOT GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK! Alright?! I'm a good writer and I work my ass off with my fucking stories!**

**I'm sorry for putting everything in caps, but I'm super serious!**

Everyone just looked at the doctor. No one said a word. It was a scary moment where anyone said nothing. The doctor just looked at them. Was he going to say anything? They didn't know. Shaylee was now getting inpatient. Her baby was in the hospital. She wanted to know something good. Amazing even, that would be amazing. What was the doctor going to say? Was her baby going to be okay? Was the seizure deadly? What? Someone say something!

The doctor finally took a breath and looked at everyone. "Marcy Martin's family?"

Everyone just looked at the doctor while the doctor looked at them.

Stephen spoke up. "Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor nodded. "She will be okay. I have given her medicine. She has her warnings on what she can and cannot do from now on. As she grows up, it will get more on her wiling reasons on what to do." And with that, the doctor walked away.

The family all hugged each other and then got more comfortable in the chairs and or couches.

Four Weeks Later: Saturday July 1st, 2029:

Four weeks later, it is now July. Saturday July 1st 2029, and it is still summer. Meaning no school and hanging out late with friends. Macy is now 28 weeks pregnant with Bradin and Rayleigh-7 months along. Paislee is now 18 weeks pregnant-5 months pregnant. In two weeks she and Justin can get to know the sex of their baby. With 2 more months until the twins come, Macy and Cole have been really busy getting ready. Macy has been having back pains and her feet has always had been hurting her and going to the bathroom 24/7. That's pregnancy things that happen every day, that's all normal.

At Nick's, Cassidy's boyfriend's house, Nick and Cassidy were at his parent's house and they were home alone. They were in Nick's room, watching a romantic and yet scary movie. Cassidy had lied to Zack to have the chance to go to Nick's. Cassidy was really excited to be with her boyfriend, but yet, Zack didn't know this, Cassidy is on birth control and that his little girl and her boyfriend were going to have some alone time together. Cassidy, of course didn't want to become pregnant until she's married, due to her family history with teenage pregnancy.

After the movie, the young couple was laying on Nick's bed. Nick pulled Cassidy into his arms and Cassidy smiled.

"I had a fun tonight."

"Me too, beautiful." Nick leaned in and kissed her neck softly.

Cassidy giggled and moaned slightly. "Nicky…"

Nick looked in her eyes and smiled. "What, babe?"

Cassidy leaned up and gave him a deep kiss. "I'm ready now…"

Nick laughed. "Really?"

Cassidy nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

Nick smiled, leaning down and kissed her deeply.

Meanwhile, at Jaislee's house, Paislee was home with the girls. Maddie was taking a nap while Kayla was up and ran into the kitchen. "Mommy!"

Paislee looked at her daughter. "What, baby?"

Kayla giggled. "I want a sister!"

Paislee laughed. "I know, Sweetie. I think I want another daughter as well…"

Kayla clapped her hands together. "Really, you do, Momma?"

Paislee nodded her head. "Yes, Princess."

Kayla giggled. "Yay!"

Meanwhile, at Cody and Bailey's, Stephen and Shaylee had just put their baby girl down for bed. Shaylee layed down on the couch as Abby looked at Stephen.

"How is she doing, Steph?"

Stephen smiled. "Much better, Abs. We have been watching her a lot every day. So far, she's doing great."

Abby smiled happily. "Great! I'm happy about that."

Stephen smiled too. "Me too."

Charlie walked into the room and looked at Stephen with Marcy in his arms. "Marcs woke up."

Stephen smiled, taking his daughter into his arms, slowly rocking her softly. "It's okay, Princess."

Marcy began to calm down and giggled.

At Zaya's, after Cassidy and Nick had their movie fun at Nick's parent's house, Cassidy came home, feeling different. Amazingly different. She had now lost her virginity to her boyfriend. She felt more close to Nick than ever in her life. She walked into her house, closed the door and smiled.

Maya looked at her daughter and smiled. "Sooo, did you have fun, Cass?"

Cassidy nodded. "Yes, I did, Mom. We had dinner and then watched a movie."

Maya smiled. "Sounds fun, Sweetheart. Alright, you go ahead go to bed. See you in the morning."

Cassidy nodded. "Goodnight." She headed upstairs and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. She climbed into her bed and got comfortable into her bed.

Meanwhile, at Cole and Macy's apartment, Macy was asleep on the couch. Lately, her body has been changing a lot. Too much for her that she didn't like. Cole has to do a lot now and it has been pissing off Macy a lot. She had back pains, carvings and going to the bathroom 24/7. It made her just not the same Macy she was years ago. Not yet like she didn't want the twins, it just was unplanned and that she was just so young. Life for her isn't going to be the same anymore. She opened her eyes to see Cole cleaning up.

Macy just got up slowly and stood up, holding her belly and back, helping herself up. "Cole? I can clean up!"

Cole looked at her. "Babe, I can clean it up…"

Macy shook her head. "No! I want to clean it up!"

Cole just sighed. "No, Mace. I don't want you to become more exhausted than you are already, or you hurting yourself…"

Macy groaned, shaking her head. "No! I won't hurt myself! I'm not broken! I'm pregnant! Just damn pregnant!"

Cole sighed. "With twins, though, Macy! You get more tired now…"

Macy groaned deeply. "Do I look like I give a shit, Cole? No! I'm just pregnant!"

Cole took a breath and closed his eyes. "Baby…Please…" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Macy pushed Cole away from her and kept shaking her head. "Cole! No! Just leave me the hell alone!" She walked out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs, with Cole following her.

"Macy! Stop!"

Macy turned around, glaring at him. "What?!"

Cole just looked at her. "Honey, I don't want you to run…"

Macy just crossed her arms. "Oh? Oh, now you're telling me what the fuck to do?! Please God, help me!"

Cole ran his hand through his hair. "Mace, I don't want you to get hurt. You're carrying twins!"

Macy groaned. "Yes, and I can do things on my own, Cole!"

Cole sighed again. "Alright, whatever, Mace, I can't fight with you anymore." He walked back downstairs and into the kitchen to finish getting it cleaned.

Macy just walked into her and Cole's bedroom, laying down on their bed in annoyance. "Ugh! I hate him! And everything!"

Meanwhile, at Jaislee's, Paislee was getting a few minutes to herself, so she grabbed her phone and called Macy. A few rings, Macy picked up.

"Hello?"

Paislee smiled. "Hey."

Macy softly laughed. "Oh, hey, Pais."

Paislee sighed. "Did I wake you up?"

Macy nodded. "Yes, but you called at a wrong time..."

Paislee sighed. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

Macy just sighed. She didn't mean to yell at Cole. It was a mistake. A big mistake. She loves Cole. A lot. She is just all moody. Everything hurts. Her body hurts. She just doesn't like this pregnancy. At all. She just took a breath.

"Cole and I got into a fight…"

Paislee nodded. "What was it about?"

Macy sighed. "That I can't do anything anymore…and that Cole has been doing everything…"

Paislee sighed. "Ahh…I know about that. I felt the same way with my pregnancy with the girls."

"How did you deal with it?" Macy asked.

Paislee laughed softly. "Not good. We got into a fight too, Mace. It was hell…"

Macy sighed. "Oh God…"

After being on the phone with her sister, Macy got off the bed and headed downstairs.

Meanwhile, at Zaya's house, Cassidy woke up from her nap. She was smiling. But then she thought of something. Her father. She groaned. Zack was going to kill her. And then her boyfriend. They did have sex. Yep, Zack was going to kill her and Nick big time. She slipped out of her bed, changed, and then headed downstairs. She walked into Zack's office to find him working in there. She took a breath. Her thoughts were going nuts. What would he say? Will he get mad? No? Yes? Maybe? Okay, yeah, he will.

Zack looked up at his daughter. "Hey, Princess."

Cassidy gulped deeply. She thought. "Oh God, he's going at me! Damn it, Cassidy! Cool it! Everything will be okay…No…Oh God; I think I'm going to be sick…"

Zack looked at her. "Cass?"

Cassidy gave a small smile. "Hey, Daddy…"

Zack smiled. "Everything alright?"

Cassidy shook her head. "No…Well, yes, but I need to tell you something…"

Zack nodded his head. "What's wrong?"

Cassidy gulped again. "Nick and I…We…Well, we…" She just couldn't say it. It was killing her.

Zack just looked at his daughter. "What happened?" He sighed, and then groaned. "Oh damn it, Nick didn't break up with you, did he?!"

Cassidy just sat down on the couch, shaking her head and then tears came into her eyes. Her tears started to fall down her cheeks. She just couldn't say it.

Zack sat down next to her. "What's really wrong, baby?"

Cassidy whispered. "Nick and I had sex…"

Zack's eyes went wide as he heard her.

Back at Macy and Cole's apartment, Macy just looked at her boyfriend. "Babe?"

Cole looked at his girlfriend. "Hey beautiful…"

Macy sighed. "I'm really sorry…"

Cole wrapped his arm around her waist. "Baby, I know. I wish I knew understood what you're going through. I just don't want you to hurt yourself and the babies."

Macy sat down on the couch next to him. "I guess my mood swings are getting worse. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Cole leaned in and kissed her neck softly. "I know, babe. I know. It's really okay." He started kissing her neck. "I love you so much. You know, you are pregnant and I want the best for you."

Macy giggled. "I know and I think I love that. I just wasn't thinking it because I got moody today."

Cole layed a hand on her belly, rubbing her belly. "But you are still beautiful. Very sexy too."

Macy giggled and smiled. "Thanks, babe." She leaned over and kissed him. "You make me feel better."

Cole smiled, kissing her back a little deeper. "I'm glad I do."

Meanwhile, back at Zaya's house, Zack just looked at his daughter in shock. Did she just say what he thinks she said? He didn't know what to say. She had sex. At 16 years old. He wasn't too happy. He just took a breath.

"You what?!"

Cassidy knew he wasn't too happy. She just stood up. "We had sex…"

Zack groaned. "Cassidy Elizabeth! Please tell me you used protection!"

Cassidy nodded. "We did! I swear!" She sighed.

Zack sighed this time. "Good! Now Cassidy please go upstairs. I need to think…"

Cassidy just looked at him. "You're mad…"

Zack nodded. "Yes! Of course I'm mad at you!"

Cassidy's tears were streaming down her face. "Daddy!"

Zack pointed to the door. "Room. Now, Cassidy Elizabeth Martin!"

Maya walked into the room. "Zachary! Why are you yelling?"

Zack groaned. "Cassidy had sex with Nick! I want her upstairs!"

Maya looked at her daughter. "Cass, please go upstairs…"

Cassidy sighed. "Fine!" She headed back upstairs and into her room. She knew Zack wasn't happy, but now she thought that Zack would never talk to her anymore. He hated her now. She got into her bed and she curled herself up into the covers. What was she going to do now? Was she going to get to see Nick again? If not, her life would be ruined. She loves Nick. So much. Her life wouldn't be the same. Finally, she curled herself up against her blankets and then fell asleep.

To be continued…

**AN: Hello people! I'm back! Now I say, I loved this chapter! And of course, I tried fitting everyone in this chapter. Alright, I'm done now.**

**Until Chapter 30…I hope you loved it. :)**

**JustinBieberLover101!**


	30. I Can't Believe This Happened To Me!

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 30: "I Can't Believe This Happened To Me!"**

**AN: Hey guys! Sooo…I know I said I had to update my other stories, but I had a reader is like dying to know what happens with Cassidy….And that chapter is now! I hope you enjoy this, Zaya Martin Forever! :) I hope you like this! :)**

**My updating will be as soon as I can and I'll be trying to come up with more good ideas. But I won't mind having any kind of ideas if you guys have for this story, or any other story of mine.**

Six Weeks Later: Friday August 10th, 2029: Zaya's House: Cassidy's Bedroom:

Six weeks went by after Cassidy and Nick's night together, Cassidy and Zack didn't talk for over 3 days after she and Nick had sex and after Zack found out. Zack wasn't happy. He was mad at her. He thought he had lost his trust with her, but now it seemed to get better. Of course, he had his few moments alone to get over the thought of his daughter, his baby girl, losing her virginity and having sex for the first time. Cassidy, of course knew that he wasn't going to be too happy with her. He is her father after all. She is his baby girl, his little girl and now she just hopes nothing goes wrong.

For the past six weeks though, both Macy and Paislee's pregnancies had gone amazing. Macy is now 33 weeks pregnant with her son and her daughter. She's now 8 and half months pregnant. Paislee is now 23 weeks pregnant with her daughter, named, Makenzie Marie Rammer. Yep, Paislee is having another daughter. Of course Justin was very shocked, not that he didn't want another daughter but it would have been nice to have a son.

At Zaya's house, Cassidy knew something was off. She hasn't gotten her period yet. That scared her at first, but then she got sick to her stomach and feeling hungrier and her stomach hurting. She felt like something was wrong. Super wrong, but now she had to do something to make sure it wasn't what she thought it was. Pregnancy. That's what she thought it was. Was it? Is she pregnant? She decided to take a pregnancy test. She knew that this would be hard to do. She had a sister who had a baby at 16 years old, her niece, then her other cousin, Paislee had twins at 16 and now her cousin, Macy is having twins at 16 as well and now she might have fallen into all of their footsteps. She didn't open the box for a while, her body was shaking and her thoughts were all over the place. She stood there in the bathroom, realizing that she had to do it.

She opened the box and started to take the test. The whole time, she was nervous. Really nervous. Five minutes later after taking the test, her thoughts were like a rollercoaster. Cassidy didn't want to lose Nick or not have him leave because she might be pregnant. What if she is? Would he leave? She looked down at the pregnancy test. Her eyes went wide and then filled with tears. The pregnancy test read: "Pregnant." That wasn't what she was looking for. She was pregnant. Cassidy had fallen right into the family footsteps. She couldn't believe it. She threw the pregnancy test away and then walked back into her bedroom and sat on her bed.

"I'm pregnant…" She whispered. She just thought to herself. "What will my parents think? My Dad is going to freak the hell out! Nick might do something I don't want him to do. I'm so scared now….What will I do? God, I need help!"

Cassidy got up from her bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Her mother, Maya was making a snack. She walked into the kitchen and spoke up.

"Mom? Can I talk to you, please?"

Maya looked at her daughter. "Sure, sweetie. What's wrong?"

Cassidy couldn't say it. It was just heartbreaking. Would her parents be supportive? Or would they make her leave? She felt like she was going to be sick.

Maya just looked at her daughter. "Cass? Are you alright?"

Cassidy shook her head. "No…I…I have to tell you something…"

Maya nodded. "Okay…Cassidy, what's wrong?"

Cassidy looked up at her mother. "I…I made a mistake…and I all I…can say is that…I…I'm sorry…" Her eyes filled with tears and her eyes became missy, all watery.

Maya walked over to her and sat next to her. "Cass, what happened? What did you do? Why are you saying this?"

Cassidy looked at her mother. "Mommy, I…I'm pregnant…"

Maya just looked at her daughter in shock. Oh boy…She's pregnant! She had fallen into our family footsteps! She couldn't believe this. Her heart is broken. "You're…You're pregnant?"

Cassidy just nodded. "Y…Yes…"

Maya just sighed. "What do you think you want to do, Cass? I mean, I'll be supportive. I'm not going to leave you. You're my daughter and I'll still love you…"

Cassidy just needed to hear that. That somewhat helped her. "Really? Thank you, Mom!" She gave her a hug. She paused to think. "I don't know…I just want to know that whatever I choose, I want Nick to be in my life…"

Maya got up from the counter, leading her daughter to the couch. "Honey, I can't tell you that if he'll stay or not. Guys might not stay as much as the girl wants, Cass. But whatever happens, I'll be here for you…"

Cassidy just sighed. "Thank you, Mommy."

Maya hugged her daughter. "You're welcome, baby."

Cassidy just wiped her eyes. "I'm really sorry!"

Maya looked at her. "I know, sweetheart. Look, you know we have to tell your father, right?"

Cassidy nodded slowly. "I know…"

Maya paused. "Well, he won't be home for a while. We're going to have wait for a few hours. Why do you tell Nick, okay?"

Cassidy nodded. "Okay…"

Cassidy got up from the couch and headed into her bedroom. She just didn't know how to tell her boyfriend. How will he take it? Will he believe her? What? She grabbed her phone and texted her boyfriend.

*Cassidy and Nick's Texts*

Cassidy's Text Message: Nick, I need to tell you something and I hope you're not mad at me…"

Nick's Text Message: "What's wrong, beautiful?"

Cassidy's Text Message: "I…I'm pregnant…"

Nick's Text Message: "You're what?!"

Cassidy's Text Message: "I'm pregnant, with your baby. Are you mad?"

Nick's Text Message: "Yes! You're pregnant! Do you know what that can do to us?!"

Cassidy's Text Message: "What do you mean? You don't want to be in the baby's life?"

Nick's Text Message: "No. Right now, I need time to think…I just don't know if I'm ready to be a father…"

Cassidy didn't text him back after that. That broke her heart. He wasn't ready to be a father when she needs to give up things. He doesn't want to be in her life! She just couldn't believe it. Maybe, he'll get over it, but she really didn't want to kick him out of her life. Does that make them broken up? Maybe. She just threw her phone on her bed and groaned.

"So he just wanted to get me pregnant?! Ugh!" She just layed down on her bed and then broke down into tears.

A few hours later, Zack came home, he didn't think today wouldn't be too good for him. He walked upstairs to put his things down in his and Maya's bedroom when he past Cassidy's bedroom, hearing her crying. He knocked on the door and opened the door.

"Cass? You alright?"

Cassidy turned around to face her father. She didn't say anything. She just ran to him, wrapping her arms around him as she broke down into tears. All Zack could do was rub her back.

"What's wrong, baby? Are you okay?"

Cassidy just shook her head. "No…" She just looked up at him. "I'm pregnant, Daddy…I'm really sorry! I…I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Zack just looked at her in complete shock. His reaction wasn't that bad. "Have you told Nick?"

Cassidy just nodded. "I told him…and…and I think he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby! I messed up, Daddy!"

Zack shook his head. "No…He messed up, honey. You did nothing wrong…"

Cassidy just wiped her cheeks that were all red. "I…I just can't believe this is happening to me! I mean…I was careful…and now my boyfriend doesn't want anything to do with me! Well, I don't know…"

Zack just squeezed her hand. "Why don't you take a nice shower and I'll go downstairs and talk to your mother. Does she know?"

Cassidy nodded her head. "Yeah…She knows."

Zack nodded as he kissed her forehead. "I love you. Remember that."

Cassidy just nodded. "I will…"

Zack left his daughter's room and headed downstairs to talk to his wife. This was some shocking news for the family. Well, it was in the family. He just didn't think it would happen to Cassidy. She was so planning on waiting for marriage.

He walked into the kitchen. "Hey, May. Cassidy told me…"

Maya looked at her husband. "She told you about her pregnancy?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yeah, she did…and other news, Nick doesn't want to be in her or the baby's life…"

Maya's eyes went wide. "He doesn't want to be in her or the baby's life?! What?!"

Zack nodded again. "He broke up with her…I think. I mean, I think he just said that because he was just in shock…I don't know…"

Maya sighed. "God, this is crazy! I don't want my baby to be a single mother!"

Zack pulled her into a hug. "I know, baby. I know. But, we'll have to see, I mean he might change his mind." He groaned. "Until then, I'm pissed! I'm mad at him for doing this my baby girl!" He mumbled. "She's my little girl, Maya! I don't know how I'll handle my little princess going through this!"

Maya just nodded as she rubbed his back. "Shh, Zack. I know I'm not too happy either. She's my little girl too. We'll have to help her through this. She'll have to do this without him until he grows the fuck up!"

Zack just nodded. "I now know how my brother felt with Macy. Shit, I can't believe this might be happening to my baby! I know Bentley, Stephen, Charlie, Aiden, Dylan and my brother won't be too happy to hear this…"

Maya shook her head. "Nope, they won't…"

Zack sighed. "We'll let Cassidy calm down for a while. She's still shaken up by this…"

Maya nodded. "I know. I know how she feels. I was 15 when I had Anna. This won't be easy for her…From now on; she'll have a baby to care for…"

Upstairs, in Cassidy's room, she wasn't too happy. She was mad, upset and emotional. Her life has now taken on a turn that she never thought would happen to her. Her life is now all about her baby. She knew Nick was going to be shocked, but did he have to blow up like that? He's not going to be in her baby's life. She was going to be a single mother at 16 years old. How could he do this to her? He just won't answer any of her texts or calls. It broke her.

"I hate you Nicholas!" She put a hand on her belly. She just took a deep breath. "Hey, baby, it's Mommy. Look, Daddy won't be in your life for a while, but I will. Mommy will be in your life 24/7. I love you…"

Cassidy took her hand away from her belly. She was pissed off. She just couldn't understand how stupid Nick was being. She just wanted to sleep, she had a long day. Everyone will be upset and shocked, but she hopes they will be there for her.

Cassidy just got onto her bed, cuddled up with her covers and cried herself to sleep. This was going to be another long nine months and crazy 18 years for Zack and Maya and their family.

To be continued…

**AN1: OMG! OMG! Cassidy is pregnant! Yes, I decided to have Cassidy become pregnant. And I thank Zaya Martin Forever! You wanted this and I thought it wasn't a bad idea!**

**2: Yes, Nick and Cassidy had broken up. :(**

**3: It is like passed 1:00am here and I wanted to update real bad. So here you go!**

**4: Macy will deliver in a few more chapters, I'm not sure yet.**

**5: Jaislee are having another daughter! Makenzie Marie Rammer :)**

**Okay, that's all!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**AND: IF I SEE ANOTHER BAD REVIEW I WILL DELETE IT! I MADE IT CLEAR!**

**Chapter 31 won't be updated for a while. I'll try to write as much as I can. :)**

**Until Chapter 31…**

**JustinBieberLover101**


	31. Wedding Dress Shopping and Decisions

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 31: "Wedding Dress Shopping and Decisions"**

**AN: Heyyyy! I'm back! Summer is keeping me busy with writing! This chapter is about Paislee, Cassidy and mostly all of the girls. WEDDING DRESS SHOPPING! Yay! **

**My fanfiction Instagram is CaileyMartin101 for all of my pictures. If you have one, feel free to follow me! :) I'll be happy to follow you!**

**Right now Macy is 34 weeks pregnant and Paislee is 24 weeks pregnant. I think I might have Paislee and Justin to get married soon. Macy will give birth soon. I promise. Maybe in two chapters, so be a look out for it.**

**Okay, now please R&amp;R and enjoy chapter 31!**

Five Days Later: Wednesday August 15th, 2029:

Five days went by as Cassidy got used to being pregnant and Macy is 34 weeks pregnant and Paislee is 24 weeks pregnant. Macy is due in 6 weeks. Today is a special day for Paislee. She, Bailey, Maya, Michelle, Anna, Macy, Abby, Meggie, Jamie, Cassidy, Alli, Nicole, Shaylee, Leah, Arianna, Charlotte, Reagan, Brianna, Jade, Stephanie, Maddy, Alleeah, Debbie, Kaylee, Liz, Macee, Melena, Annie, Kelsey, Kacey, and the kids, Chelsea, Maddie, Kayla and Marcy are all at a wedding dress store and Paislee and Justin decided to get married on October 14th 2029. Paislee would be 30 weeks pregnant and she is very happy to try on her wedding dress today.

Bailey looked at her daughter. "I'm so happy we're finally here. It's been a long time since Justin proposed to you, sweetie."

Paislee laughed. "I know, right?"

Anna looked at her cousin and smiled. "I remember when I tried on my wedding dress. I felt like I was beautiful. I felt like I was a princess. I really couldn't wait until my wedding."

Paislee smiled. "I hope I find a great one. I mean I'm getting married in a few more weeks, while I'm pregnant. I'll be so damn big. I'll be 30 weeks pregnant."

Anna laughed. "Don't worry, Pais. I was pregnant at my wedding. I understand how you feel. It will be beautiful."  
Paislee smiled. "Really?"

Anna nodded her head. "Yeah. Of course."

Raelynn, the store manager walked over to Paislee. "Hi, I'm Raelynn. Do you need any help?"

Paislee nodded. "Yes, I need help. You see, I'm getting married and I'm pregnant. I'm getting married in October. I'll be 30 weeks pregnant…I need to find a dress and then I have to able to fit in it."

Raelynn nodded. "I understand. I have had been through this many times. I can help you. Come on; let's get you into a dress…"

Paislee nodded as she followed Raelynn into the backroom.

Meanwhile with the boys, Zack, Cody, Stephen, Bentley, Charlie, Aiden, Dylan, Nicky, James, Justin, Cole, Bryan, Christian, Lyle, Austin, Luke, Jason, Mike, Logan, Keegan, Bradley, and Brandon, they were at Zack and Maya's and they were hanging around, having snacks, drinks and watching football. Of course, this is what the guys decided to do while the ladies were gone at the wedding dress store.

When Bentley found out about his sister's pregnancy, he wasn't too happy. He wanted to hurt Nick so bad, but he knew he couldn't really hurt Nick. He hates him now. In fact, everyone hated him. No one had planned this to happen to Cassidy, but now it is, and now everyone has to deal with her pregnancy together as a family.

Zack walked back into the living room and James looked at his father in-law. "So, Nick left Cassidy because of her pregnancy and he couldn't handle it?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yeah. That's what happened."

James sighed. "That's fucking stupid…"

Cole groaned, taking a breath. "I know right? She just told him. He just doesn't give a fuck about the baby. I know Cass is strong enough to handle a baby…"

James nodded his head. "I agree. She'll be a great mother…" He paused. "Anna and I have news though…"  
Zack looked at him. "Yeah?"

James smiled. "We're expecting…We're the same time as Cassidy."

Zack smiled. "That's great!"

Bentley looked at the score on the TV. "Bull…Damn! We're losing by three points!"

Stephen laughed. "Dude! Seriously, calm down. Please!"

Bentley glared at him. "Stephen, don't say anything to me when I'm watching football!"

Stephen just sat back on the couch. "Damn! Dude, you're really crabby when it comes to football…"

Bentley gave him a glare. "Shut up!"

Stephen just looked at his cousin. "Dude, stop it!"

Back with the ladies, Paislee was trying on her first dress. She was wearing a long, lazy on the bottom, strapless dress with diamonds on the waist. She stepped out and the other ladies all smiled.

Bailey smiled at his oldest daughter. "You look so beautiful, Pais! It's so beautiful on you. Do you like it?"

Paislee nodded. "I love it. But I want to keep trying on dresses. Do you guys like it?"

Macy smiled. "I do. I really like it."

Abby laughed. "I have a pretty sister in a wedding dress…"

Jamie gave her oldest sister a smile. "Me too. You look beautiful, Pais."

Paislee smiled at her sisters. "Thanks. Alright, I'm gonna try on number 2 dress…" She walked off to the dressing room with Raelynn behind her.

20 minutes later, Paislee came out wearing dress number 2. The dress this time had straps, was short to her knees and was lazy and flowed to her waist and down. She stepped out and Arianna smiled.

"Yes! I like this one!"

Paislee laughed. "Do you guys like it?"

Maya nodded. "I do."

Leah smiled. "Me too! It's a beautiful dress."

Alli laughed. "I like the first one."

Nicole smiled. "Try on another one, Pay. I wanna see one more on you."

Anna agreed. "Me too. Just one more, please."

Paislee sighed. "Okay." The 18 year old mother headed back into the dressing room to try on one more dress.

Back with the boys, Stephen walked over to his uncle Zack, who was in the kitchen, just looking into space.

"You okay, Uncle Zack?"

Zack looked at his nephew. "No…Well, I don't know…Maybe…I'm just really overwhelmed…"

Stephen sat down next to him. "I'm sorry. Is it about Anna and Cassidy?"

Zack nodded. "Yep."

Dylan looked at his father. "Dad, it's okay. I mean, Anna is lucky to have family, and Cass has us to help her. She's not alone…Plus, Mom won't let her leave…"

Zack shook his head. "I wouldn't let either, Dyl. She's my little girl."

Bentley looked at his father this time. "Is she keeping the baby, Dad?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yeah, she is…That's what she says."

Bentley nodded too. "Okay…"

Later that day, at Jaislee's house, Paislee and the girls walked into the house and saw Justin laying on the couch.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The twin girls ran over to their father.

Justin smiled. "Hey my girls!" He pulled out his arms out and the two girls jumped onto him.

Paislee laughed. "Well, guess what?"

Justin smiled. "What, babe?"

Paislee sat down next to him. "I found my dress!"

Justin smiled widely. "Awesome, baby! That's great!"

Paislee smiled again. "Thanks."

At Arianna and Lyle's, Arianna, Leah and Charlotte walked into Arianna and Lyle's brand new house that they just brought for the four of them, but it has enough room for future children if Arianna and Lyle were ready to start trying.

Leah walked upstairs and into her room. Her phone beeped as soon as she hit her bed. She picked it up and saw it was her boyfriend, Logan.

*Leah &amp; Logan's Texts*

Logan's Text Message: "Hey baby. Did Paislee find her dress?"

Leah's Text Message: "Yes! It's beautiful. They have to fix it when she's 30 weeks pregnant though."

Logan's Text Message: "Awesome. Alright, I'll text you later! Love you!" :)

Leah's Text Message: "I love you too!" :)

*End of Texts*

Meanwhile, back at Zack and Maya's, Cassidy was sitting on the couch when her parents walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

Maya smiled. "Hey sweetheart. How are you doing?"

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders. "I'm okay. I just have a lot on my mind…"

Zack sighed. "You want to talk about it, baby girl?"

Cassidy sighed. "I guess so…" She took a breath. "I just have too many decisions to make for this baby…"

Maya smiled slightly. "We know, Cass. You will be in charge of a baby. But, you know you'll have us to help you."

Cassidy sighed again. "I know that, Mom, but…I don't know how I'm gonna raise him or her while going to college next year. I mean, yeah, I have help, but how the hell am I suppose-to get work done with the baby?"

Zack paused to think. "Well, Cass, you do have your brothers and sisters to help you. Like, I keep saying to you, you're not alone. You'll be able to handle school and a baby…"

Cassidy sighed. "And a job, Daddy. I need to work too…"

Zack sighed again. "Oh geez….Now I don't know what else to say…"

Cassidy sat up and stood up. "Of course you don't, Daddy! You never have to deal with this, or Nick or a baby at a young age alone by yourself! I do!" She ran off and upstairs and into her bedroom.

Cassidy just sat down on her bed. Her body was just hurting, hurting for herself and her baby, life wasn't going to be the same anymore. She had decided to keep her baby, but was she rethinking of the idea? Maybe, maybe not, but she didn't want to get abortion or give the baby up for adoption. She sighed. "I'm keeping you, baby." She rubbed her belly slowly.

With Cassidy 6 weeks pregnant with Anna, then Macy being 34 weeks pregnant and then Paislee being 24 weeks pregnant, there will be 4 girls being pregnant for a while, until Macy gives birth. Then, Paislee will give birth next and then Cassidy and Anna are next.

Four Weeks Later: Tuesday September 18th, 2029: Macy and Cole's Apartment:

Four weeks later, it was Tuesday September 18th, 2029, at Cole and Macy's apartment, Macy is 38 weeks pregnant-9 months along with the twins. Cassidy is now 10 weeks pregnant with Anna, and Paislee is now 28 weeks pregnant- 6 months along. Tomorrow is Marcy's 1st birthday. Everyone is very excited. It was 3am when Macy sat up, waking up, feeling something run down her leg. Her water broke. The twins are on their way. She's going to be a mother soon. She looked over at Cole, who looked too comfortable to be wakening up yet. She reached over and started shaking his shoulder.

"Cole?"

Cole opened his eyes and turned over to his girlfriend. "Yeah, babe? Are you alright?"

Macy shook her head. "My water broke!"

To be continued…

**AN: Hey! Yay! Macy is having her twins! I'm super excited! I can't wait!**

**To see everyone now: follow me on Instagram CaileyMartin101.**

**My boyfriend is coming back from his vacation, so my next update to any of my stories will be a while. I'm missing him like crazy!**

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed!**

**JustinBieberLover101 :) **


	32. Labor Can't Be This Painful, Can It?

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 32: "Labor Can't Be This Painful, Can It?"**

**AN: YAY! Macy is in labor with her son and daughter! Yay! I'M SUPER EXCITED! Are you?! Lol! :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Please R&amp;R! Thank you!**

Cole just looked at his girlfriend in shock. Was she really in labor? She was laying there, in their bed and looking at him. He couldn't do anything, he just sighed as he thought of many things. He was gonna have a girlfriend who was going to be a mother to twins, a boy and a girl, her son and daughter. What seemed like hours, Macy looked at her boyfriend.

"Cole? Did you hear me? I'm in labor!"

Cole just nodded slowly, got up, helped her up and headed her to the hospital. While they were in his truck, Macy just breathed slowly, but it didn't seem to really help her as much as she wanted it to. The contractions were just so painful. It's nothing like cramps. It's like someone stabbed you in the stomach thousands of times. Macy groaned as her first contraction came.

"Owwww!"

Cole looked at her and took her hand into his. "You okay, babe?"

Macy groaned as shook her head, squeezing his hand. "No…I had a contraction…It really hurts…"

Cole squeezed her hand right back. "It's okay, I'm right here. I'll be with you through this. I'm not going anywhere."

Macy looked at him. "Really?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna be here for you 100%. I'm not going anywhere."

Macy nodded her head. 'Good!"

Not even 15 minutes later, Macy and Cole arrived at the hospital. Once they got inside, Macy was rushed into a room in Labor and Delivery wing. When she got into her room, she got labor medicine to start the contractions even more. She didn't like the idea of being in pain, even if it meant to give birth to Bradin and Rayleigh. Cole called everyone to make sure they were on their way to the hospital.

At Cody and Bailey's, Stephen was with Marcy when his phone rang. "Hello?"

Cole smiled. "Hey man, Mace is in labor. We are at the hospital."

Stephen nodded. "Okay, we're on our way! See you soon! Take good care of my baby sister…"

Cole smiled. "I will, Stephen." He hung up and called everybody else.

It was around 4 in the morning when everyone arrived, Macy was in extreme pain. She knew that there was no way of going back now. She's gonna have to give birth to her twins, her now babies, she's gonna be a mother. Although, she didn't want to give birth at 16, she had to. Her life is now going to change. No more going out, being with her friends, staying out late, sleepovers and parties. Ryan was the reason of this. Where he is he now? Not here because she and he broke up, she never ever wanted to see him again. There are so many questions going through her head. Was having the twins a good idea? Well, yeah, but her life won't be the same anymore. Was keeping them a good idea? Yeah. Was having sex with the wrong guy a good idea? Please no. It wasn't a good idea. Now, there was no going back. She was in labor, in a hospital, having such bad contractions. Well, she knew she would be a great mother someday, now today or tomorrow is the day she'll be a mother to her son and daughter.

Cole walked into her room, looking at her and smiled. She was beautiful. He was some lucky guy. Even though, they weren't really his, he loved them like they were. They will be always his stepchildren one day. But that won't happen for a while and he was okay with that. He knew he would be there for them no matter what, whatever happens, he'll be there. He looked at his girlfriend.

"Hey, beautiful lady."

Macy sighed. "I don't seem like I look beautiful. This really hurts."

Cole sat down in the chair next to her bed, taking her hand into his. "I know, baby. I'll be here for you. Whatever you need, I'll get it for you…"

Macy nodded her head slowly. "Can you get my Mom, please?"

Cole nodded, getting up from the chair. "Sure, babe." He walked out of her hospital room, walking out to the waiting room. "Bailey? Macy wants you."

Bailey nodded. "Alright." She and Cole headed back to Macy's room and Cole gave Bailey and Macy some time alone.

Bailey looked at her daughter. "What's wrong, Mace?"

Macy just looked at her in horror. "I'm sacred, Mommy…I…I thought that I could do this, but I can't…I just can't! This is killing me! I know that I can't go back, but I wished I had Cole as their real Dad, Mom!"

Bailey sat down next to her bed. "I know, baby girl. I know. But, Cole will be there for you no matter what. He loves you…"

Macy sighed. "Yeah, for now, but what about years from now? What if he can't handle it and leaves me like Ryan?" Tears came to her eyes, they were making her eyes water up.

Bailey sighed. "Oh, honey. No, I know for sure he loves too much to leave you. It's nothing like Ryan, baby. I know that he'll be there 24/7 for them and you."

Macy groaned. "But, Mommy! This hurts! I can't go through this anymore!"

Bailey took her hand and squeezed it. "I don't think you have a choice now, Mace. They're coming. Real soon…"

Macy groaned, taking her pillow as another contraction came. "Ugh…Here comes another one…" She groaned in pain and tried to hold in a scream. "Owwww!"

Cole heard her scream and came running in, rubbing her head, moving her hair out of her face. "It's okay, baby. I'm here…"

Macy started crying in his arms and looked up at him. 'Will you be here for me forever?"

Cole nodded his head. "Of course, baby. I'll be here for the rest of your life…" He kissed her head. "I love you…"

Macy just smiled slightly. "I love you too…"

Seven hours went by and it was around 7 at night, on September 18th 2029, and Macy was only 4 centimeters. As much as she hated it, she couldn't go back. She was dying for the epidural. She was in her hospital bed when she felt another contraction come. She groaned and moaned in pain. The pain was so intense.

"Ugh…I don't like this, Cole…"

Cole kissed her cheek. "I know, baby. I know." He kissed her forehead.

Ashley came walking into the room. "Hey guys. Another contraction, Macy?"

Macy just nodded, gritting her teeth together. "Yeah…"

Ashley nodded as she started to check her. "You're now five centimeters. You can have the epidural if you want it."

Macy nodded. "Yes, please!"

Ashley had the other doctors give her the epidural. Of course, it really hurt like hell, but not as much as it did after she had the epidural. Within minutes after having it in, she yawned. She has been up since 3 in the morning and it's now seven at night. She was exhausted.

"Babe, can I try to sleep? I'm exhausted…"

Cole nodded his head, kissing her head. "Sure, baby."

Macy got comfortable into her hospital bed and finally fell asleep.

Four hours went by and it was now 11 at night when Macy felt another sharp pain go through her again. Another contraction. Her eyes popped open, in pain, she moaned in pain as her eyes watered up with tears.

Cole woke up, hearing her softly crying. He stood up, holding her into his arms and kissing her head. "Shhh, it's okay, baby girl. Deep breathes."

Macy nodded, breathing deeply, snuggling close to him and buried her face into his chest. "It really hurts, even with the epidural, but it still fucking hurts…"

Cole rubbed her back slowly. "I know, babe. I know."

Out to the waiting room, Cassidy was asleep in Zack's arms and she was tired too. Her pregnancy wasn't too easy on her. She would be really sick and tired lately. She slightly opened her eyes as she needed to go to the bathroom. Getting up, she headed to the bathroom and after going to the bathroom, she walked out of the stall and washed her hands. As she was washing her hands, her sister, Anna came walking into the bathroom.

"Hey, Cass."

Cassidy smiled slightly. "Hi."

Anna looked at her sister. "Are you okay?"

Cassidy sighed. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I really don't know."

Anna sighed as she nodded. "How are you feeling?"

Cassidy sighed again. "Feeling like shit, like complete shit, Anna! My boyfriend, or to him, I'm his ex-girlfriend, doesn't want anything to do with me. That hurts me. I mean, I'm now having twins! Two fucking babies, Anna! I can't raise two fucking babies on my own! Nick could sit around and not give a fuck about me and his children! That's the most heartbreaking shit in the whole damn world! He can live the fucking life, while I sit at home with his fucking kids!" Tears were coming into her eyes as she chocked up.

Anna just pulled her sister into her arms and rubbed her back. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

Cassidy just cried into her sister's shoulder. "I…I…I just…I…Wow…I have no words. I'm so lost. So lost in everything…This pregnancy is so emotional…"

Anna rubbed her back slowly. "I know. Everything about this is emotional. With you being so young, it's even scarier…But, you'll be okay, I promise…"

Cassidy just nodded her head, wiping her eyes. "Okay…"

2 hours went by, Macy is now 7 centimeters. She really hated this so much. She just wanted to sleep now. It is now 1 in the morning, on September 19th, 2029, Marcy's 1st birthday. She and the twins will have the same birthday. That seems so amazing.

Macy layed back in her hospital bed and moaned in pain. "Cole…It...It really…hurts…"

Cole sighed. "Oh, baby. I know…" He kissed her head as he squeezed her hand slightly. "Deep breath, baby girl."

Macy nodded. "Okay…"

Cole sighed. Seeing Macy in pain was hurting him. It him just as much as the contractions were hurting her, he just sighed. "Baby, I'm sorry…"

Macy looked at him. "It's okay…I think. I'm really okay. Although, I'm so tired, it's 1 in the morning now…"

Cole kissed her forehead, giving her ice chips. "There you go, beautiful."

Macy smiled. "Thanks, babe. You're the best!"

Cole nodded, smiling at her. "You're welcome."

Three hours went by, and now Macy was ready to give birth. It was now ten minutes to 4 in the morning when Ashley smiled at her.

"Looks like you're ready to push. You're ten centimeters…"

To be continued…

**AN: YAY! Macy is gonna have the twins! I'm super excited!**

**1: Bradin and Rayleigh will be herein the next chapter! :)**

**2: Yes, Cassidy is having twins!**

**3: Stephen gets a heartbroken letter in chapter 34…Not giving anything away.**

**4: My next update will be while for this story.**

**I love you guys!**

**Keep up with the reviews!**

**Okay…I said enough…Bye!**


	33. Bradin and Rayleigh Finally Arrive

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 33: "Bradin and Rayleigh Finally Arrive"

AN: Heyyyy guys! Omg! I'm sorrryyyyy it's been like forever since I updated! School is keeping me so fucking busy that I couldn't get around my phone to write or my computer. I'm in my senior year of high school now, so any of my updates for any of stories will be a while. A long while, anyways. I wanna do good this year. During the days off, yes I'll get some writing done, possibly. I'm not sure. I'm a busy person. With personal stuff going on, I'll be a while to updating. I'm sorry, but that's how school and family does to you.

Cailey-Babe-Zaya-Cabbie supp is the same. Just letting you guys know, her updating will be a while as well. She's in her first year of high school and she's as busy as me. So, her updating will be a while too. Sorry to break it to you, but there is nothing we can do.

Anyways, finally I got to update! The twins are coming in this chapter! This is updating through phone, because of my computer is getting on my nerves! Fuck that, right?

Time for chapter 33! Yay!

Macy just looked at her doctor in shock. She was going to be a mother in a matter of minutes. She knew that Cole would be there for her, but could she do this? Raising twins is a hard, exhausting thing, she didn't want to mess up. She was sweating due to the pain she was in, she was in labor for hours and all she wanted to was sleep. Bradin and Rayleigh are gifts to her, but she wished she waited to have sex. She had sex with the wrong guy. Cole was the one she wanted to have sex with and have kids with. She wanted to just give birth now. She was in so much pain that she couldn't take this anymore. She was now ten centimeters and was so close to giving birth to twins. But she was so young to have children, but this so too late now. Here she goes, giving birth to twins at sixteen. She looked at her doctor and was moaning in pain.

"Can I push now?"

Ashley nodded. "Of course. You may."

While, Macy was pushing as hard as she could, her boyfriend, Cole was thinking, and holding onto her hand, squeezing it slightly.

*Cole's thoughts*

I was with my girlfriend, Macy, who was now giving birth to her children, Bradin and Rayleigh, her ex boyfriend's kids, but now that he's not in her life, their mine. I'll love them more than anything. I hated seeing her in pain, it kills me. She's my everything. She's my baby, and so is her daughter. Rayleigh is going to be my princess, my baby girl, and I'm not going to let anything happen to her. Bradin, he'll be so overprotective and I will be protective of Rayleigh. Bradin, I'll love him like my own. I just don't want to see Mace, my baby, my princess in pain anymore. Ryan will regret everything he did, I'm in, and I'm not letting anything happen to the three beautiful people in my life. They're the most important people in my life now. I was squeezing Macy's hand as she was pushing, she was sweating and moaning, she was sightly crying in pain. Oh, how could Ryan do this to her? Did I tell you that I will someday beat Ryan to see how much pain Macy is in? Well, I will. I'm not happy with him. In fact, I hope he understands what crap he put Macy in.

*End of Cole's thoughts*

Macy just let out a scream after Cole snapped out of his thoughts. He rubbed her head and kissed it lightly.

Macy moaned in pain as her doctor pushed her first oldest out. Her son. Her baby boy. Bradin was finally out. She let out a sigh of relief, laying down to rest as the nurse wrapped him in a blue blanket.

Bradin Zachary Martin: Born: September 19th, 2029: 7 pounds, 7 ounces and 17 inches. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

10 minutes later, Macy was back to pushing. She knew this one wouldn't be so bad, but God, she wanted it to be over. She just closed her eyes tightly as she moaned and let out a loud scream as she heard a cry. Her daughter. Her baby girl. Her little girl was born. She wasn't pregnant anymore. She was a mother. At sixteen years old. A teenager still, her life is now all about the twins. Her babies are here now.

Rayleigh Nicole Martin: Born: September 19th, 2029: 7 pounds, 7 ounces and 17 inches. She had light blonde hair and blue eyes.

Macy just looked at the two babies laying in their beds. She sightly yawned.

"I'm tired."

Ashley smiled. "Well, you had twins, Macy. I'll let you rest, then you can hold the twins. Okay?"

Macy nodded her head as she slightly closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Cole looked down at her, kissing her forehead, whispering to her. "I love you, Mace. Sleep well, baby."

Macy smiled as she heard her boyfriend.

Out in waiting room, everyone was asleep. A few minutes later, Cassidy woke up. She was so exhausted, but she just couldn't sleep much lately. Her mind was going crazy with the thought of her having twins. How could she do this? She would be a single mother because her boyfriend, ex boyfriend, exactly broke up with her. She couldn't sleep with the fact that now she is going to be a single mother to twins. Life will never be the same anymore. She thought she would never be a mother at sixteen, but forget that now. She had followed her mother, aunt Bailey, sister, Anna, cousin, Paislee, and cousin, Macy, who is now a mother, Cassidy would be a mother herself in a few months. She slowly got up, waking up her cousin, Paislee, mother to Kayla and Maddie, soon to be mother to Makenzie. She just looked at her, whispering to her.

"Hey. Can't sleep, huh?"

Cassidy just nodded. "Yeah. My back is hurting..."

Paislee laughed slightly. "Same. I got my back hurting too. Makenzie loves laying on it."

Cassidy nodded. "Awww, I'm sorry.

Paislee sightly laughed. "It's a part of being pregnant."

Cassidy groaned. "Great...Just great..."

Paislee hugged her. "You'll be fine, Cass. You'll be a great mother."

Cassidy smiled slightly. "Really?"

Paislee nodded her head. "Yeah, you'll be a great mother."

Cassidy looked at her, smiling. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Paislee rubbed her belly.

A few hours later, everyone was finally up. Bailey looked at her husband. "Does anyone know if Macy had the twins?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Shaylee smiled. "But, today is my baby's birthday!"

Stephen smiled. "She's one already, she's growing up so fast!"

Shaylee kissed her fiancé sightly. "I know right?"

Stephen smiled. "I love you, Shay."

Shaylee smiled. "I love you too, baby."

Marcy giggled. "Momma?"

Shaylee and Stephen smiled. Their daughter, their baby girl, little princess finally said her first word. Stephen kissed her head. "Marcs, you said your first word!"

Shaylee smiled, taking Marcy from Stephen. "What, baby?"

Marcy giggled. "Mommy, I'm one now!"

Shaylee smiled, nodding her head. "Yes, baby. Your party will have to be put off a while, Auntie Macy is having her babies today, or soon."

Marcy nodded her head. "Okay!"

Back in Macy's room, but she was now moved to recovery from giving birth. She smiled at her boyfriend. "Hi."

Cole smiled back at her. "Hey, baby. How are you feeling?"

Macy yawned. "Sore and tired, but good."

Cole smiled. "You can hold the twins. The nurse said you can. She said that she'll be back in a while to teach you how to breastfeed."

Macy nodded her head. "Okay. Can you get them?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah." He got the twins, handing them to Macy.

Macy smiled at her son and daughter. "Hi babies."

Cole smiled as he rubbed her shoulders slowly, kissing her head. "They're beautiful babies, Mace."

Rayleigh was the first to open her eyes. She smiled at Macy.

Macy smiled at her newborn daughter. "Hi princess. Crazy few months, huh?"

Rayleigh just smiled and looked at her.

Cole smiled too. "Hey baby girl. You look just like Mommy. So beautiful."

Macy blushed. "Awww. You're too sweet."

Rayleigh just smiled at him.

Cole just smiled at Bradin, who was still asleep. "I can tell he'll be hard to deal with..."

Macy sighed. "I guess that means you have to teach him stuff."

Cole nodded his head. "I will, baby."

Bradin finally opened his eyes. He yawned slightly, then looked at his mother.

Macy laughed softly. "Hey little man. You still tired?"

Bradin slowly nodded.

Macy laughed. "Me too."

Cole laughed too. "After the feeding and our families meet the babies, you three can go back to bed."

Macy smiled. "Thank God."

Cole laughed. "I'll go get them."

Macy nodded. "I'll be here."

Out in the waiting room, Cole walked out to his and Macy's families, who were all spread out in the waiting room. Paislee saw him, she smiled.

"How is she? Did she give birth?"

Cole nodded happily. "Yep. She had the twins. They're all healthy. The twins both weighed the same. They weigh 7 pounds, 7 ounces and 17 inches."

Cody smiled. "Can we see them now?"

Cole nodded again, smiling. "You may. She's just resting with them. Room 22."

Everyone followed him to Macy's room. Their parents walked in first, then their siblings, and Macy's nieces, and cousins followed.

Bailey, Michelle, Maya and Debbie fell in love with the twins once they saw them.

Bailey smiled. "They're beautiful, sweetheart."

Macy smiled. "Thanks, Momma."

Michelle smiled, walking to her, kissing her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Macy smiled. "Tired, but good."

Michelle nodded her head. "That's good, sweetie." She smiled at the twins. "Can I see my granddaughter?"

Macy slowly handed Rayleigh to Michelle. "There she is."

Michelle smiled at Rayleigh. "Hi, sweetheart. You're so beautiful, just like Mommy."

Rayleigh just smiled at her.

Michelle rocked her slowly. "You named her after your cousin, Nicki?"

Macy nodded. "Yep."

Nicole smiled. "Thanks for naming her after me."

Macy smiled back. "Anytime, Nicki."

(AN:They call Nicole "Nicki". I just thought of it. I think I had it already, but I forgot what chapter that was.)

Cody smiled at Macy. "I'm so proud of you, Mace."

Macy gave a small smile. "Really? I thought you wouldn't be happy..."

Cody sighed. "Well, I don't hate you, I could never do that to you, or any of your sisters. You five are just so special to me. I love you, Paislee, Abby, Meggie and Jamie so much."

Abby smiled. "We love you too, Daddy. Even though we are so big and growing up. I mean I'm going to be 14 soon."

Charlie looked at his twin sister. "You mean 'we're' going to be 14?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Everyone laughed.

Macy smiled at her boyfriend. "You wanna hold Bradin? My arms are hurting."

Cole nodded. "Of course. Give me him."

Macy handed her son to her boyfriend.

Cole took Bradin from Macy. "Hey little man." He rocked him slowly.

Bradin smiled at him.

Cole kissed his head. "He looks just like 'you know', and that really isn't helping any of us."

Michelle sighed. "I know, but we'll love him anyway. My son is still getting help..."

Justin looked at his mother. "Still?"

Michelle nodded. "Yeah."

Leah sighed. "Well, he is still stupid in the head..."

Justin sighed. "Yeah, we all know."

Leah laughed. "Like you, bro."

Justin just looked at his sister. "Hey! I am not. That isn't true."

Leah rolled her eyes. "I was kidding. You're much smarter than all of us."

Justin sighed. "Thank you?"

Leah playfully hit his arm. "You're welcome!"

Michelle looked at her oldest and third daughter. "Stop it you two."

Justin sighed. "She started it."

Leah rolled her eyes. "No, you did!"

Justin crossed his arms. "No...You did!"

Michelle sighed. "I don't care who started it, Justin. Just stop it."

Justin nodded. "Sorry, Mom." He hugged Leah. "Sorry, Lee."

Leah tried to get out of his grip. "You know I hate hugs."

Justin laughed. "I don't care. I'm hugging you anyway." He hugged her tighter.

Leah sighed. "Whatever."

Arianna walked into the room with Lyle. "Hey. Sorry, we're late...Traffic."

Macy smiled. "It's okay." She smiled at Arianna. "Hey Ari!"

Arianna walked to the other side of her hospital bed. "Hey sweetie. How are you doing?"

Macy grinned. "Much better that I'm not pregnant anymore. I'm still tired from giving birth, though."

Arianna kissed her forehead. "I understand."

Michelle smiled. "Anyone else wanna hold Rayleigh?"

Bailey smiled. "I do. Give me my granddaughter."

Michelle nodded, handing her Rayleigh to her.

"Hey little princess." Bailey kissed her cheek. "You look just like Mommy."

Rayleigh just grinned.

Within the next few minutes, everyone got to see the twins and hold them, but soon a nurse had to kick everyone out and she helped Macy breastfeed.

"Okay, I finally got everyone out." She smiled. "You two have a such a big family."

Macy blushed slightly. "We know."

The nurse nodded. "Okay, I can teach you how to do this. It's pretty easy."

Macy nodded her head. "Okay."

Soon enough both the twins got used to the feeding. And they were then fast asleep in Macy and Cole's arms. Rayleigh was fast asleep in Cole's and Bradin was asleep in Macy's.

Cole looked at Macy. "We're now parents to two beautiful babies."

Macy smiled. "Yeah. But I know they will be loved."

Cole nodded. "They will, Mace. I know I'm not their real father, but I will be their father figure. I mean, Ryan is their father by blood. I'm their father, physically here, I'm not going to just get up and leave, they have made me think of everything. I love you and them. They are now my life, my children, my life, my everything. And so are you. You are the love of my life, baby." He got up and kissed her.

Macy smiled. "Awww! I love you too, Cole. You are my everything, my life, and the love of my life too."

The twins were still fast asleep as the new parents talked.

Even though everything seemed rough, Cole and Macy knew they had family and friends to help raise the twins. Macy decided to take off until Christmas break was over and Cole pulled off until Thanksgiving break was over. Cole knew Bradin and Rayleigh aren't his by blood, but he knew he would be there for them forever. First everything, crawling, walking, talking, first day of preschool, kindergarten, all the way through high school, college, first boyfriend/girlfriend, first heartbreaks, fights and even marriage, and Cole would even be there to walk Rayleigh down the aisle, and their children's births and so on. Everything means everything. Forever means forever. Life means for life. Macy finally knew what love is, seeing Cole hold Rayleigh in his arms, showering her with kisses and how she knew she knew she finally found the right guy to spend the rest of her life with. That feeling is just the most amazing feeling ever.

Cole looked up at Macy, who was looking at him.

"What?"

Macy smiled. "You are just so amazing."

Cole smiled. "Thank you, baby. So are you."

Macy blushed. "No, seriously, you are." She smiled at him. "Forever and ever?"

Cole smiled, nodding his head. "Forever and ever, Mace. I'll be here for you forever and ever."

Macy just smiled. "Same to you."

Finally, Macy and Cole were fast asleep with the twins in their arms.

They knew they were facing hard and a few rough years, but they knew they were there for each other forever. Once a family, forever a family.

To be continued...

AN1: Heeeyyy! Yay! The twins are finally here! Yay! I'm super excited! :)

2: Stephen will get a heartbreaking letter in the next chapter. So stay turned to see what it is. What do you think it is about? That can be my question for you guys.

3: I'm having a four day weekend, so I'll be able to write and possibly update more chapters for my stories. Thank God. I freaking missed writing.

4: I'm going to take suggestions on anything you guys have: ideas please! I have 34 and 35 in my mind, so maybe 36 and so on. But Paislee will have Makenzie soon! Yay! :)

Okay I'm good now. Thanks for being so patient! You guys are awesome!

Today was a very sad day. God bless everyone who risked their lives and lost their lives 14 years ago during the attack. I thank you everyone, firefighters, police, and anyone who helped anybody to get out of the twin towers. God bless everyone. And I'm sorry if any of you lost a family member and or friend, family friend to the attack. 9/11 will always be a sad day, but thank you fighters who fight for our country!

God bless you all!

JustinBieberLover101


	34. A Heartbreaking Letter

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 34: "A Heartbreaking Letter"

AN: Hi guys! So again this is posted through phone. I don't feel like going on my computer.

This chapter will be very emotional. So be sure you have tissues!

A Week Later: Wednesday, September 26th, 2029: Cody and Bailey's:

A week after Macy gave birth to Bradin and Rayleigh, Stephen was at home, going through mail, he was then stopped by one letter that made his heart stop for a good minute. It was a letter from the army. That letter seemed to scare him. The U.S. Army was writing to him, but why? He didn't know. He just looked at the mail that was in his hands, slowly opening it, his hands were shaking, he couldn't wait, or too scared to know what it says. Once he got it open, there was the letter.

"Dear Mr. Stephen Martin, I'm the director of the U.S. Army, my name is Mr. John Carter. We are writing you because we need your assistance, we are low on soldiers, we are hoping that you join us. We are going to be stationed in Los Angeles, California then we will make our way to Irang. We leave in 3 weeks. Wednesday September 17th, 2029 to be exact at 12. Please take this as a thing you may need to do. We will be gone for a few months, six months to be exact. Let me know as soon as possible.

Thank you,

Mr. John Carter."

Stephen just looked at the letter in complete shock. The army?! He had his family here in Boston. What will they think? There were Shaylee, his fiancé, with their 1 year old daughter, his brother, sisters, and nieces, nephew, and his parents, and he just couldn't get the hell up and walk out on them. Could he? No. Just not like this. He had a life to live. But would he have the chance to have the country's freedom, and risk his life to save others? Yes. Of course. His sister was gonna have his niece, Makenzie in a few weeks, and her wedding! Was he gonna miss it?! Maybe. He didn't want to miss the most important day of his sister's life. Her wedding. And his niece's birth. That's important too. Damn, he didn't know what the hell to do. And his sister, Macy just had his niece, Rayleigh and nephew, Bradin a week ago. Was he going to miss them growing up? Yeah. He was gonna be gone for 6 months! Six months is so long...Can he break this to his family? His eyes finally began to get teary. He just sat on the couch as he put his hand on his forehead. His mind was going crazy. He will away from his family for 6 months.

Meanwhile, at Cole and Macy's apartment, Macy just put her son and daughter down for a nap. It was around 2 o'clock in the afternoon, and it has been an exhausting, tiring, sleepless nights, breastfeeding crazy week. The twins and Macy were released from the hospital 2 days after the twins were born.

Macy knew it was gonna be this exhausting, but life was all about the twins. Not about her anymore. She and Cole only got 4 hours of sleep the first night home. They do work together and they try to help each other out, so Macy can get some sleep while the twins sleep.

Macy walked down the stairs of their apartment. Their apartment has two floors. Three bedroom and three bathroom, a kitchen, home office, dining room, living room and a small patio.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Cole busy at his computer.

"Hey."

He looked up, smiling at her. She may have given birth just a week ago, but she's beautiful in his eyes. She may look like hell, but in his eyes, she's so beautiful. He loves her too much. The twins are so lucky to have her. Cole was like the best thing she ever had. He smiled at her.

"Hey, beautiful. They're asleep?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, finally. It took a while to get Bradin down."

Cole softly laughed. "He's gonna be a handful later on then, huh?"

Macy laughed too. "Maybe so. Rayleigh wasn't too hard to be put down. She was out like a light after I fed her."

Cole smiled, pulling her close to him. "She's like her Mommy." He kissed her head.

Macy smiled, slightly blushing. "Oh shut up. No, she's not."

Cole laughed. "Yes, she is. You pass right out after you eat."

Macy sighed. "That's when I was pregnant, babe. I was too tired to stay up. They knocked me out. Now, I'm not pregnant. And go be clear, I'm NOT getting pregnant for a very long, long time! You hear me? No babies. I already got those two up there. They're already a handful."

Cole nodded his head, laughing slightly. "I heard. You're not getting pregnant. I promise. And not for a long time. No more babies for a while."

Macy glared at him slightly. "A long while, mister!"

Cole nodded again. "Right...A long while."

Macy smiled. "Thank you."

Cole kissed her cheek. "Anytime, babe." He smiled. "Now, are you hungry at all? We better eat something before Bradin and Rayleigh wake up."

Macy nodded. "That sounds amazing. I'm starving."

Cole just laughed.

Meanwhile, at Jaislee's house, Paislee was relaxing on the couch when Kayla ran to her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at what I drew!"

Paislee smiled at her daughter. "Show me, sweetie." She took the drawing from Kayla, smiling. "Oh it's beautiful, sweetie!"

Kayla giggled. "Thank you!"

Maddie ran in with Justin behind her.

He smiled. "This little lady went the bathroom on her own!"

Paislee just sat up, all excited. "No! She didn't! Did she?"

Maddie goggled, clapping her hands. "I did, Mommy! I went potty on my own."

Jaislee tried not to laugh when she said 'potty.' They smiled at her.

Justin picked her up, kissing her cheeks. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

Maddie giggled. "Thank you!"

Paislee looked at Kayla. "You wanna show Daddy your drawing, Kay?"

Kayla nodded. "Yeah!" The little girl showed her father the drawing. "See!"

Justin smiled. "It's beautiful, baby girl."

Kayla smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

While, Maddie started potty training, and Kayla is starting to draw on her own, Cassidy was home alone. She just wanted to be home alone. After being at the hospital a week ago because her cousins were born, she just thought of her children. Yes, Macy's ex boyfriend broke up with her because he didn't believe her about her pregnancy, but Nick somewhat believed Cassidy, he just doesn't want to be in her life. It made her think. Would she have to raise her children on her own forever, or will she find someone to help her? She felt more heartbroken than before. She began to overthinking this. She'll be a single mother to twins. James, Cole, Justin and Stephen were there for their girlfriends. Why not her? Why wasn't Nick here? Why did he just the hell up and fucking leave?! That's the only question that has been bothering her. She wanted it fucking answered! Like now. She just couldn't take it anymore. These children deserve to know their own father! But, he's not here. Not here to help, not here to go with her to the doctor's appointments, and or anything that has to do with the pregnancy. It's like she's doing this alone. But she has her family, but it's not the same. It's like she's living her mother's pregnancy over again. Expect Nick wasn't Kevin. Nick was just Nick, and Kevin was just an asshole. Two different stories. She just looked at her phone. She was doubting to text Nick. What if he moved on? What if he had a new girlfriend? What if he didn't want to talk to her, or have anything to with her? She just unlocked her phone, looking for Nick's name and clicked text message. She began to write.

Cassidy's Text Message: "Hey. It's me, Cassidy. Look, I know you might not want anything to do with me. But I want you to be in the twins lives. Yes, I'm having twins now. Anyways, if you don't want to be in their lives, I'll have to deal with that on my own. But, it would be nice to let them get to know you. Nick, you were my first love. But now, it seems you don't want anything to do with me or my pregnancy. Nick, do you want to be in their lives or not? I'm giving you a choice. We don't have to be together to raise them. I just want the help. Not just from my family. It would be nice to have your help. I know you might hate me, or hate them, but they are your children too. I love them, and I know somewhere deep down in your heart, you love them. Okay, I think I said enough.

Bye,

Cassidy."

She just put her phone down. She just sat there until the front door was knocked on. It scared her. She got up, walked to the front door and opened it. It was her half sister, Anna. She just broke down into tears right there.

Anna walked in, closed the door and got her knees and hugged her tightly.

"Cass? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Cassidy just started crying onto her shoulder and then after a while, she began to calm down.

"I just texted Nick. Anna, I can't do this alone...No, I know. I'm not because of Mom, Dad and our brothers and sisters, but my damn children deserve to know their fucking father! I don't just want to raise them alone, I want to maybe co-parent with him, we don't have to be together to raise them. I just want him to be in their lives..."

Anna nodded slowly, she rubbed her sister's back. "I know, sweetie. I know. You'll get a text back soon...It may be a while, though. I don't know. But whatever happens, I know you'll do just fine."

Cassidy just held onto her tightly as she cried.

And Anna was right. It was a long while before Nick got back to Cassidy. She heard her phone beep and unlocked it, and began to read the text.

Nick's Text Message: "Hey. Cassidy, I don't think I can handle raising them with you. Co-parenting, I just can't do that. I left because I couldn't take on the responsibility and be a father. I'm too young to be a father. Plus, my new girlfriend doesn't even know we slept together or you're pregnant. I'm sorry, but I can't do it. I guess this is goodbye.

Bye,

Nick."

Cassidy just didn't want to reply to that. He hurt her. It broke her. Now she was really gonna be a single mother. And he had a new fucking girlfriend! And she didn't know anything about her! How could he just do that?! She just began to sing in her room, like no one could hear her. She just sat on the floor, the foot of her bed and began to sing.

"I've been waiting here all day for ya, baby

So won't cha come and sit and talk to me

And tell me how we're going to be together always

I hope you know that when it's late at night

I hold onto my pillow tight

And think of how you promised me forever

(I never thought that anyone)

Could make me feel this way

(Now that's you're here boy all I want)

Is just a chance to say

Get out (leave) right now, it's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone

Cause I know about her (now) and I can't for you to be gone

Cause I know about her (who) and wonder (why) how I brought all the lies

You said you would treat me right but you was just a (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused

When I'm the fine sho didn't know the truth

How could you ever be so cold?

To go behind my back and call my friend

Boy you must have gone and bumped your head

Because you left a number on your phone

(So now after all is dados and done)

Maybe I'm the one to blame but (to think that you could be the one)

Well it didn't work out that way

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave

Because my heart is breakin

With every word I'm sayin

I gave up having I had

On something that just wouldn't last

But I refuse to cry

No tears will fall from these

Eyeee-eeee-eeees

Ooooh, oooh

Get out

Get out (leave)

You and me

It's too late (too late)

You oohh

Bout her (who, why)

You said that you would treat me right (noooo) but it was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Ohhh oh oh hoh oh

Get out (leave)

You and me

It's too late (too late)

You ohh

Bout her (who, why)

You said that you would treat me right (noooo) but it was just a waste of time (waste of time")

Ohhhh oh oh hoh oh

(I don't own this song, only JoJo or whoever wrote this song, plus I love it.)

Cassidy then just stayed there, sitting at the foot of her bed, her tears started falling down from her cheeks, she got on her knees and started crying even harder. She started boiling out of tears. She hugged her knees and burying her face into her knees. She just couldn't take it anymore. She needed time alone.

Later that night, at Cody and Bailey's, Stephen walked into Marcy's nursery. He wasn't too happy to tell anyone about the letter. It was hard to tell his family this. He looked at Shaylee.

"Shay, can I please tell you something?"

Shaylee looked at her fiancé and sighed, seeing the look on his face.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Stephen sighed. "I...I was...and...I got this letter and...Well...I want you to read it..."

She just nodded her head. "Okay..." She took the letter and began to read it. After she was done, her eyes filled with tears. "You...You're going into the army?"

Stephen sighed, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her. "Well, I haven't expected it yet, baby."

Shaylee just sighed. "What do you want to do?"

Stephen just looked down at her, kissing her head. "I love you, but I think I should take it..."

Shaylee just began to cry slightly on his shoulder. She didn't know what to say. Her tears are falling down faster and her vision became blurry. "I...I don't know...If I want you to take this..."

Stephen rubbed her back. "I know, baby..." He kissed her head a few times to calm her down.

If this was hard for Shaylee, Stephen knew this news would be hard on the rest of his family.

He didn't know how to break it. He went to bed at 10:00, with Shaylee cuddling close to him as she layed her head on his shoulder. She was already fast asleep in his arms and he just kissed her head before he fell asleep.

Tomorrow may be the hard day of Stephen Zachary Martin's life. Saying goodbye to his family for 6 months.

To be continued...

AN: OMFG! Stephen's going into the army!

2: He leaves in the next chapter.

3: Next chapter will be another emotional chapter.

4: I don't own Leave (Get Out)

5: Cassidy is still heartbroken. ;(

Any other ideas for this story will be awesome. And who wants Cassidy to have a boyfriend? I was thinking of her not too, but I'm giving you guys a chance to say "yes" or "no". If you have a name or thinking of some. PM or leave them in a review.

6: Next chapter will be here soon. I just want to update either SLP or BFF. :)

Okay, bye!

JustinBieberLover101


	35. Saying Goodbye Is Hard To Do

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 35: "Saying Goodbye Is Really Hard To Do"

AN: Hi! So I'm back with chapter 35. Please make sure you have tissues! Okay, enjoy! (Rude comments &amp; reviews will be removed) and I messed up on the date, it's suppose to be September 26th and I know it says Stephens leaving in three weeks, the weeks are wrong, I'll go back and fix that.)

The next day, Thursday September 27th, 2029, Stephen was already packed. He just sighed as he looked around his room. His fiancé and their daughter would have this room to themselves from now on. He just sighed. Stephen was going to miss living in Boston, Massachusetts, where he grew up, with his sisters, brother and their cousins, and now with his sister's family, and his family. His daughter. How much he was going to miss her. He was going miss seeing his whole family. With Cassidy and Anna and Paislee being pregnant now, it seemed like he was going to miss them. So much. He was going miss everyone, everything and seeing everyone growing. Jamie seemed to being growing into a big girl that Stephen was going to miss his youngest sister. His twin sister, Paislee and him were so close in everything, this might be hell for her. Macy was a young mother to her twins, Bradin and Rayleigh, she was hoping on having him to help too, but he was leaving today. Abby and Charlie were now 14, young teenagers, getting used to being teenagers, Charlie was really hoping to have Stephen there to help him. Meggie and Jamie were both really close to their oldest brother.

And Bailey? She was a complete mess. She didn't want another baby of hers to leave the nest, seems like he was going to leave. That broke her. It hurt. She didn't him to get hurt, or the worst of her fears- die. Leave this earth so young. He was only eighteen. So young. Her baby. He was her first baby, ten minutes later, Paislee came into this earth, but Stephen will and will always be her first baby.

As the whole family were together to say goodbye were at Cailey's, and Stephen was holding Marcy, he didn't want to leave her.

"I love you, Marcs." He kissed her head.

Marcy giggled. "I love you too!"

Stephen then broke down crying. Boy, this was the hardest thing ever. Leaving. It was the hardest word he could ever say.

His twin sister, Paislee, was now a few weeks away from her due date, she walked over to her brother.

"Hey..."

Stephen looked up and smiled. Or trying not cry because he knew he was going to miss the birth of his niece, Makenzie. That really hurt him. He saw his oldest nieces, Maddie and Kayla being born. He was really hoping to be there for Makenzie's birth. He really did.

"Hey...I'm really gonna miss you, sis."

Paislee took a deep breath, trying not to burst out crying. The whole family have already cried and cried. "I...I...I'm going to...miss you too..." She choked up.

Stephen stood up, still having Marcy in his arms, he let her into his other arm. "Come here."

Paislee didn't say anything, she just broke down into tears, while holding onto her brother to dear life. "I'm sorry..." She lifted her head.

He shook his head. "No, it's okay, Pais. Mom and aunt Maya did it to me an hour ago." He laughed softly. "I think they rubbed their make-up on me, and I think it's still on my shirt."

Paislee nodded slowly. "I'm just really gonna miss you..."

Stephen kissed her forehead. "How about this? I'll write you every week, and you write me really week. I'm already going to do that with Shay, Mom, and aunt Maya..."

Paislee nodded her head. "Okay..."

Stephen kissed her head slightly. "You take care of Mack, Maddie and Kay for me, okay?"

She could only nod her head.

Across the room, Cassidy was sitting down, she just sighed. She was really going to miss her cousin, with her pregnancy being a scary thing to her, she was really hoping he could be there with her too. Stephen may be the oldest boy of the family, because Anna is the oldest, his family, more like the girls, looked up to him. Anna loved how overprotective he was, how sweet, caring, always there for his family, he was the awesomest guy in their family, and how he really loved his daughter, and Shaylee. Just Cody. Definitely, just like Cody. Cody always cared about his children, wife, nieces, nephews and grandchildren. And he cared about Anna, and her children, Chelsea and Nicky, and now her new baby, who's on the way.

Cassidy got up, walking over to her cousin, she just looked at him. She just threw her arms around him.

"I love you, Steph."

Stephen smiled slightly, giving her a kiss on her cheek. "I love you too, Cass. You take care of Bentley for me, keep him out of trouble, okay?"

Cassidy laughed slightly. "Okay, but I don't promise anything."

Stephen nodded his head, laughing too. "But seriously, take care of him, and your sisters and brothers for me." He smiled. "And also, take care of my cousins in your stomach there, they need a mother like you. You're really lucky to have them. Always be there for them. I know Nick isn't here for you, but you always be there for your kids. I know it seems like your life is over, but it's not over. You have those two little ones, your father, mother, sisters, brothers, me, your cousins, and your aunt and uncle. We're here for you."

Cassidy smiled for the first time in so many days, she just nodded. "Thanks, Stephen." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I love you, you take care of yourself."

Stephen just nodded. "I will."

Next was Anna to say goodbye. She smiled. "You have to promise me something."

Stephen nodded. "Anything."

She just hugged him. "You be tough out there, Come back to me, you're very special to me, I may be your cousin, but I love you too much to see you hurt."

Stephen hugged her back. "I know. I love you too, Anna. You are special to me too."

Anna kissed his cheek. "Good, I better be."

Stephen laughed. "You are."

After everyone said their goodbyes, Maya, Bailey and Cody and Zack hugged him together. They just stayed there for ten minutes. This seemed to really hard for everyone. Stephen knew he was going to be homesick for a while, but this would be something he had to do.

They let go when Zack and Cody got Stephen's bags, the rest of the family just stood together in the living room. The girls were crying and their brothers, or boyfriend or husband, or fiancé hugged them in comfort.

When the limo showed up, a man, in his mid 40's got out, it was John Carter. He walked up the front door and knocked on the door.

Cody opened the door and smiled.

"Hi, you must be John, I'm Cody, Stephen's father."

John nodded, coming inside. "Nice to meet you. Stephen gave me a mini paper about you each. He said that this was really hard for all of you and I can understand. I was the same way when I got assigned. My wife and our four children are back home in Rhode Island. I have a 15 year old daughter, Annalise, a 13 year old son, Trace, a 6 year old son, Jeremiah, and a 8 month old daughter, Jacquelyn. And my wife just told me she's expecting our 5th and 6th, we're having twins in 8 months. I'm pretty excited, but yet, I'm really terrified."

Stephen sighed. "I can understand. I have a one year old daughter."

John nodded. "Anybody else expecting in your family?"

Paislee, Cassidy and Anna all raised their hands. "Us."

John nodded. "Can I guess your names?"

The girls nodded.

John looked at Anna. "You must be Anna."

Anna nodded her head. "I am."

John nodded. "Stephen told me that he's 6 years younger than you. You're 24, right?"

Anna nodded. "I am, I'll be 25 in May of next year."

John nodded, smiling. "Okay. Great." He looked at Paislee next. "And, you're his twin sister, Paislee, right?"

Paislee nodded. "Yep. He always bugs me about the ten minutes of being older than me."

John laughed. "I can see that happening to my kids. Is it worse than it sounds?"

Paislee nodded, laughing. "Yes, it is. Unfortunately."

John sighed. "Oh goodness." He liked at Cassidy next after Paislee. "And you're Cassidy?"

She nodded. "Yep."

John smiled. "I'll get the know you all other time, maybe through letters?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Sure."

John smiled. "Alright..." He looked at his watch and then his phone, making sure he had the right time."

Stephen sighed, looking at his family and friends. He tried not to cry. He tried to force tears to his eyes. Stephen may be an 18 year old guy, but he does have the heart to cry. Like something like this. He just wiped the forming tears. He brought his things to the front door, after walking through his family home in the morning, he was really gonna miss it. He just waved as he walked out of the house, put his things into the car and looked at the house. He had so many memories in that house he was staring at. Now for the next 6 months, he was going to be gone. Gone. That word broke his heart, more than it hurt his family and friends. He just got into the limo and John got in, sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry that was really hard for you. It always kills me too."

Stephen looked at him. "It's okay, I guess. Life has to continue, with me being gone, away from my family and friends."

John nodded. "Well, I can understand. Life isn't fair, and I'm sorry I had to send that letter to you..."

Stephen shook his head. "No...It's fine. It's a new adventure for me. My parents always said, 'find a new adventure in your life' and I did. And that's this."

John smiled. "Good parents then. They raised you right."

Stephen smiled. "They did. Even at 18, they did what was right."

John smiled. "Well, we do have an hour before we're at the airport, so we can get to know each other."

Stephen nodded. "Sounds good to me."

So, an hour later, they reached the airport, they then went through security and then started boarding the plane to L.A, when they got on board, Stephen sat by the window, looking out the window. He sighed. Here he goes, leaving Boston, Massachusetts to LA, to Iraq and, it seemed like he was really going to miss the state he grew up in his whole life. He just sighed, taking a breath. Once that plane takes off, he's gone for 6 months. 6 months. That's half a year. That seems like forever to him right now. Well, it was such a long time that he didn't know how he was going to feel when he got there. But then, he heard the plane taking off, his stomach turned into knots, and he almost cried into his hands. There goes Stephen Zachary Martin moving from Boston, Massachusetts to Iraq. For 6 months.

To be continued...

AN: So, Stephen had left. ;(

2: I'm thinking of Cassidy meeting Nick's new girlfriend, in the next chapter. I just need a name. Any ideas?

3: I'm not having Cassidy have a boyfriend. I think she'll be fine doing it alone.

4: Makenzie won't be here for a while.

5: The chapter after Cass meets her, I'm going to have us in Iraq to see how Stephen's doing and back to Boston and stuff.

Alright, I'm done for now.

Byeeeee!

JustinBieberLover101


	36. Meeting The Other Girl

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 36: "Meeting The Other Girl"

AN: Hey, so I'm back. I'm here with chapter 36, and now Cassidy is 12 weeks with Anna and Paislee is 28 weeks still. Alright, enjoy this intense chapter.

The next day, Wednesday 28th, 2029, Cassidy was in her bedroom when her phone beeped, it was Nick. His text surprised her.

*Cassidy and Nick's Texts:*

Nick's Text Message: "Hey Cassidy, I think you and my girlfriend should meet…"

Cassidy sighed as she texted back. She was very upset. She didn't understand why he moved on so quickly when she's having his kids. He can sit there with this girl, while she's sitting here taking care of his kids. Alone. She just rubbed her head in confusion.

Cassidy's Text Message: "Are you really serious? Have you told her about me? I thought you didn't want to be in their lives!"

Nick's Text Message: "No, I didn't tell her…"

Cassidy's Text Message: "Why not?"

Nick's Text Message: "I don't know…"

Cassidy's Text Message: "Whatever, Nicholas. Bye!"

Cassidy didn't answer his last text message. She's pretty pissed off. She just threw her phone next to her and just went downstairs.

Zack saw his daughter, Cassidy and saw the look on her face. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Cassidy sighed. She just teared up. "Nick wants me to meet his 'new girlfriend' and it's pissing me off!"

Zack was now very pissed off. "Why would he want you to meet her?! Does she know about your pregnancy?"

Cassidy shook her head. "No! He didn't have the damn nerve to tell her! Ugh…"

Maya looked up from her paperwork. "Well, maybe you should meet her, Cass. I mean maybe this will have her break up with him."

Cassidy thought about what her mother said. Was she right? "Really? It would?"

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. It is your decision to go meet her, though. He's not going to make you…"

Cassidy nodded. "Okay…"

Later that day, Cassidy was fussing with herself, thinking and thinking. And more thinking. Would it be good to meet this girl? How would this be good? Why would he want her to meet her? Is he crazy? Yes. Difinity. He's so crazy. Like, why would you want your ex girlfriend meet your new girlfriend? Oh yeah, you're ex girlfriend is expecting. How could he forget? Did he? Probably. Asshole, that's what he is. She just sat down on her bed, she put her head in her hands.

"This is so stupid. Really stupid."

Meanwhile, at Cole and Macy's, Cole was taking care of cleaning the house while Macy was upstairs taking a small nap before the twins wake up. As she was in a comfortable place, her daughter began crying. Groaning, as she got up, she headed to the nursery. She walked inside, going to Rayleigh's crib, picking her up. "What, baby?" She layed her on her shoulder and began rocking her slowly.

Rayleigh was still crying. She cried on her mother's shoulder.

Macy rubbed her back. "Shhh, it's okay. What's wrong?" She then decided to lay her down on the changing table and unchanged her, getting a new diapers and wipes and then started to change her. She then grabbed a shirt that said, 'Daddy's Little Girl'. Putting that on, she then grabbed jeans and then put that on her and then small socks.

After that, Rayleigh giggled.

Macy laughed. "Want to go see Daddy?"

Macy decided to have the twins call Cole their dad due to Ryan not being here. She knew it was the best for the twins.

Rayleigh nodded.

Macy smiled as she headed downstairs with the baby girl in her arms.

Cole smiled as he saw her and Rayleigh. "Hey, there are my girls."

Rayleigh reached out to Cole, giggling.

Cole laughed as he took Rayleigh from Macy. "Hey princess."

Rayleigh giggled and smiled.

Cole rocked her slowly. "What do you want, baby girl?"

Rayleigh just shrugged. She giggled.

Macy smiled at them. She is just so lucky. A boyfriend and two beautiful babies. Cole is the world's greatest boyfriend a girl can ever have.

"Thank you."

He looked at her. "For what?"

"Everything, Cole. Everything. You've been there for me through-out everything. My pregnancy and helping raise my son and daughter…"

Cole leaned over and whispered in her ear. "They're my children now."

Macy giggled and kissed him.

Meanwhile, Cassidy just decided to meet Nick's new girlfriend. She was sitting outside the restaurant. She just sighed. She didn't know if she wanted to do. She started pacing, back and forth. She couldn't handle the waiting. She wanted this to be over. Cassidy didn't really want to meet this girl. It was really starting to annoy her. Where is she?

Just then, she saw her girl get out of her car. She was really pretty. Her hair was short, by her shoulders, her hair color was brown, and she was wearing tight jeans with a short white shirt that showed a little of her skin. Cassidy knew from the beginning she hated this girl.

Alexa walked over to Cassidy.

"Hi, I'm Alexa."

Cassidy just sighed. "Hi. I'm Cassidy...If you don't know, yes, I'm pregnant, with twins."

Alexa just looked at her. "Really? Nick got you pregnant and left you?"

Cassidy nodded, sadly and sighed. "Whatever. Yeah…" She walked away, walking back home. Yep, she hated this girl. Her eyes watered up and started to run home.

Nick saw her running, he yelled her name. He saw her crying. He then realized he really did hurt her. Really bad. And he was still not ready to be a father, but he knew he still loved her in his heart.

"Cassidy!"

Cassidy heard his voice and turned around, with tears streaming down her face. "What?!" She shook her head. "I don't want to meet her! Or be around you anymore, Nicholas! No! I can't be with you or her, with my children!" She kept shaking her head. "I'm done! I'm not going to have you with my children! Bye!" She started running again, all the way to her house.

At Cody and Bailey's, Abby was doing her homework when she saw Meggie and Jamie walking over to her.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Meggie sighed. "I'm scared for Steph…"

Abby sighed too. She was scared too. "I am too. We have to be strong guys."

Shaylee walked downstairs with Marcy in her arms. The little girl was asleep.

"He says he's getting settled in, he misses us, but he hopes we will do well."

Abby smiled. "We will. We're doing good."

Shaylee smiled. "That's what I told him."

Bailey looked at them. "I miss him, but we to be strong for him."

Abby finished a math question. "We are, Mom."

At Zaya's house, Cassidy ran into the house, slamming the door closed. Leaning against the door, breaking down crying. This pregnancy is so emotional for her. She couldn't take it anymore. She was done with Nick. She just stood there as she cried. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she wiped her eyes. Her heart raced fast and then walked into the kitchen.

Maya saw her daughter. "Honey? What happened? What's wrong?"

Cassidy started to calm down. But it still hurt like hell, like someone punched her in the stomach. "I hate everything! Nick is an asshole! I can't deal with him anymore!"

Maya reached out, hugging her daughter, who was having a emotional breakdown. "I know, baby girl. You're so strong. You can do this. It's not easy though."

Cassidy's tears started falling down her face, her cheeks and she didn't want to cry anymore. "In know, but...I'm just really emotional…"

Maya sighed, laughing slightly. "It's an emotional feeling, baby. It's motherhood, parenthood, and honey, it will get easier as the babies grow up."

Cassidy sighed heavily. "I hope so…"

Later that night, at Macy and Cole's apartment, it was 10:30pm, Bradin woke up, crying in his crib.

Cole heard him crying and got of his and Macy's bed and walked into the nursery. He walked over to his crib, picking him up.

"What's wrong, baby boy?"

Bradin continued to cry.

Cole layed him on his shoulder and rubbed his back.

Macy heard the crying, she walked into the nursery too, and saw Cole holding Bradin.

"Hey. Is he okay?"

Cole smiled. "He just wanted to be held, babe." He rubbed Bradin's back and kissed his head.

Macy nodded her head. "Okay."

Cole finally got Bradin to calm down and finally fall asleep. He layed him down in his crib and kissed his head.

Macy had the best boyfriend in the world. Without Cole, she wouldn't know what to do. She was so lucky. She just smiled as they headed back to their room.

With Macy being a new mother, Cassidy knew she would have a hard time raising the babies alone, but she didn't want Nick here anymore. She was completely done. She just rather be a single mother than co-parent with an immature teenager.

With Paislee being a mother again soon, Cassidy wanted to help and get more practice with newborns. Life wasn't going to be same anymore. No partying, no sleepovers, no staying after school, no hanging with friends, no staying up late and sleeping in, and so much more. Bringing two babies into the world was new to the families, but it was new to Cassidy since she was the mother. Her teenage years are now over. Goodbye teenager, hello motherhood.

To be continued…

AN: Hey! So I hope you liked this chapter.

My updating might be all over the place due to school, so I can't really stop that. So please be patient.

Holidays are coming around corner, hopefully I'll be able to update more often.

Anyways, there was chapter 36.

2: Chapter 37 will be here, well whenever it gets here…Lol. I don't know.

Anyways, byeee!

JustinBieberLover101


	37. Life As A Fighter

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 37: "Life As A Fighter"

AN: Hey guys! We're now going to be in Iraq with Stephen. I've been doing research to know what happens and what it looks like. Sorry if it's not the same. Anyways, enjoy please!

Kuwait, Iraq: One Week Later: Saturday October 6th, 2029:

One week later, Stephen spend the past week in Iraq and it's been one hard week, but he made new friends, Chloe, Lindsay, Leslie, Steve, and Devin. His cousin, Cassidy is 13 weeks pregnant and his sister, Paislee is 29 weeks pregnant. Stephen was in his room with his friends, Chloe, Leslie and Devin. He was writing another letter for his mother. As he was writing it, Chloe looked at him.

"So, how are you doing?"

Stephen smiled. "I'm okay...I'm fine…"

When Stephen first time came, it was hard to deal with. He really missed his family. His fiance, daughter, his sisters, brother and parents, his nieces and nephew. He felt really emotional. Stephen knew he would be bringing in a lot of money for his girls.

Chloe nodded her head. "Are you sure?"

Stephen sighed. "I don't know...I'm just still missing my family…"

Devin sighed, looking at him. "Isn't your sister getting married next week?"

Stephen nodded his head. "Yeah, she is. I was hoping to be there...but I can't be there...and she's having my niece soon."

Leslie didn't know what to say. It was so sad. So heartbreaking. He was going to miss his own sister's wedding and the birth of her daughter. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm really sorry, Stephen."

Stephen just nodded. "It's fine, Les."

Leslie wiped her eyes slightly. "Okay…"

Stephen finished writing and then sends it out to his mother.

Devin laughed as she saw the letter. "Wrote your Mom again?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to write my fiancé next."

Chloe smiled. "How is Marcy and Shaylee?"

Stephen smiled at the name of them. His girls. "They're doing okay. Hopefully, they aren't sad…"

Chloe nodded, understanding. "My boyfriend hates to say goodbye to me. He's 23 and I'm 19. I just miss him so much."

Leslie and Devin both agreed. "We miss our family too, Chlo."

Meanwhile, in U.S, in Boston, Massachusetts, Paislee was getting ready for her wedding day, which is in a week. Getting everything ready was stressful, she was now 29 weeks pregnant, due in 11 weeks and there were so much to do. She was with her fiancé, Justin in their living room.

"I can't believe we're getting married in a week…"

Justin smiled. "Me either, babe." He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, babe."

Paislee smiled, kissing him back. "I love you too, Justy."

Justin laughed, layed his hands on her belly, rubbing her belly, while kissing her. "I can't wait to marry you, baby."

Paislee giggled as she felt kicking as they made out. "Me either, babe." She giggled. "She's kicking…"

Justin pulled away, laughing, keeping his hands on her belly. "I can tell. She's a kicker."

Maddie, their oldest daughter, who will be 2 in March, she ran into the living room.

"Hi!"

Paislee smiled at her daughter. She looked just like her father. Kayla looked like her mother. She smiled. "Hi, baby girl. Are you okay?"

Maddie nodded. "Yeah, but I can't sleep…"

Paislee pat the spot on her left. "Come here, Princess."

Maddie nodded, ran over to her parents and sitting on Justin's lap. "I want to sit on Daddy's lap."

Paislee laughed. "Okay." She looked at her daughter. "Why can't you sleep, baby?"

Maddie shrugged. "I don't know, Mommy. I just can't sleep."

Justin kissed his daughter's head. "Did you have a nightmare, or you just can't sleep?"

Maddie layed her head on his shoulder. "I just can't sleep, Daddy…"

Justin nodded. "Okay."

Meanwhile, with Anna, Chelsea, Matt's wife, Lizzie, and their daughters, Charissa and Aliyah.

Aliyah looked at her mother. "Mommy?"

Lizzie looked at her daughter, Aliyah. "What, baby?"

Aliyah giggled. "I want fries!"

Lizzie laughed. "Okay, baby."

Aliyah clapped her hands together, giggling. "Yay! Thanks, Mommy!"

Lizzie smiled. "Anytime, Ali." She looked at Chelsea. "How's school, Chelsea?"

Chelsea smiled at her. "Good."

Anna looked at her daughter. "Are you liking 2nd grade, sweetheart?"

Chelsea smiled, nodding. "Yeah!"

Anna kissed her head. "I can't believe our daughters are friends now."

Lizzie laughed. "Me either, Anna. It's amazing, isn't it?"

Anna nodded her head. "It is."

Meanwhile, at Cody and Bailey's, Shaylee just had put her daughter, Marcy down for another nap. She finally had the chance to do her homework. She just had started classes at Boston Community College, so she just started getting homework. Although, it wasn't much, Shaylee knew she wouldn't get much done with a baby upstairs. She tried getting as much as she could done. With Stephen away now, Shaylee was a single mother. She looked over and saw Abby walking downstairs.

"Hey Abs."

Abby smiled. "Hey Shay. How are you doing?"

Shaylee sighed, yawning. "I'm tired…"

Charlie walked over too. "If you need us to watch Marcy for you, we'll do it."

Shaylee nodded. "Thank you guys! I really need the help right now."

As Shaylee was doing her homework, at Zack and Maya's, Cassidy was reading her baby books that Maya got her. She was now 13 weeks pregnant and showing now. She didn't want to go to school anymore. But she knew she had to go to school. She hasn't seen Nick in a few days, and she didn't care about him anymore. The twins were the only ones she cared about.

While she was reading, she heard her phone ring. She looked over, it was her ex boyfriend texts.

Nick's text read: "Cass? Why can't I be in their lives? Please? Can I?"

Cassidy just decided to call him and tell him off, but then she put her phone down. She didn't answer. She began to think.

*Cassidy's Thoughts:*

I was now 13 weeks pregnant now with twins. My ex boyfriend, Nick is their father. I'm only 16, and I'm now pregnant. I never thought I would be in the footsteps. I'm going to be a single mother, while he can do whatever the fuck he wants. That kills me. Really kills me. My life is going to change, actually it already had changed. I'm all stressed. And I can't believe I let myself get into this. The joy of being pregnant with twins and being a mother soon…

Her thoughts snapped open when she heard the door being knocked on. "Come in."

Bentley looked at his sister as he walked in. "Hey, Cass."

Cassidy looked up at her brother. "Hi."

Bentley sat on her bed. "How are you doing?"

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine. Just stressed."

Bentley sighed. "Nick pissing you off?"

Cassidy sighed, nodding her head. "Yeah."

While, Cassidy and Bentley were talking, at Macy and Cole's, Macy was busy cleaning the kitchen. When she was cleaning, Cole, her boyfriend walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mace."

Macy turned around, smiling, and hugged him from the side. "Hey Cole. How are the twins?"

Cole smiled. "Upstairs sleeping in their cribs."

Macy nodded her head. "Okay. Thanks, baby."

Cole smiled. "You're welcome, Mace."

Macy kissed his cheek, then leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

Cole smiled. "I love you more, baby girl."

With Stephen, in Iraq, he was still busy with letters, he knew he missed his family. Very much. Too much. It was just so hard, so long, so stressful. He heard a knock on the door.

John walked in, he closed the door and smiled. "Hey Stephen, how are you?"

Stephen looked up, smiling slightly. "I'm just sad...My sister is getting married in a week and I'm going to miss it...and the birth of her daughter…"

John sighed. "Oh...I'm so sorry…"

Stephen then came up an idea. "John?" He got up, walking over to him. "Could I please, pretty please go to her wedding? And the birth of her daughter?" He sighed, tearing up. Of course, Stephen was emotional. Yeah, he was a guy, but being away from his family was heartbreaking. "She's my twin sister. She means everything to me. She's my best friend. I was there when she was giving birth to Maddie and Kayla, I don't want to miss this…She's getting married!"

John sighed. He thought about it, it was true. Very true. He was going to miss his sister's wedding. Her wedding. Now, that's a special day for her. And he would be missing it. "I'll think about it. I'll let you know. Okay?"

Stephen nodded. "Alright."

Meanwhile, back in the U.S, in Boston, Massachusetts, Cassidy was out with her friends, most of them left after her pregnancy, but the others decided to have her back and stay. As they were out, having lunch, they talked.

One of her friends, Meave looked at her.

"So, how's everything?"

Cassidy sighed. "Stressful. Really hard. I have to start getting ready for the twins, I have a doctor appointment in 7 weeks, my week 20 appointment. I'm not sure if I want to know or not, I mean, I could know and have a baby shower, but I'll have one anyway. My Mom is planning it."

Maeve laughed. "You know about the baby shower?"

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah, my Dad told me. He was yelled at by my Mom. She wanted to keep it a surprise."

Meave sighed. "Awww! Now that is like your Mom."

Cassidy laughed. "I know right?"

While, Cassidy was out with friends, in Iraq, John finally came back, and looked at Stephen.

Stephen looked at him. "So? Can I go?"

John just sighed.

To be continued…

AN: Sorry this took like, again forever. Sorry. :) School is really keeping me busy. Like I said, my updating will take a while. I hope you liked it.

2: Question: What do you think John will say? Review the answer!

3: Jaislee is getting married in 2 chapters! Chapter 38 is them having fun as being single!

4: Chapter 38 will take a while to update, same with 39.

Okay,

Bye!

JustinBieberLover101


	38. A Surprise For A Bride

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 38: "A Surprise For A Bride"

AN: Hey! So I decided to update another chapter. I hope you guys love this chapter.

Get tissues! :)

Stephen just looked at John. He wanted to know so bad. Could he go to the wedding or not? It was his sister's wedding after all. He wasn't going to miss it for the world. It was very special. His twin, his sister, his best friend was going to be married in a week. Paislee means so much to him, it's unthinkable that he couldn't go. He just looked up, with a questionable look on his face.

"Can I go? Please?"

John just smiled and nodded happily. "Yes, you may. I don't want you to miss her wedding. It is her only and first wedding, anyways, and I can't have you miss it. She is your sister. I'll go pay for your ticket." John smiled as he went to buy the ticket.

Stephen jumped up and started jumping around excitedly. He was going to be there to see his sister get married.

A week later, Friday October 12th, 2029: Boston, Massachusetts: Tipton Hotel: Paislee's Suite:

A week went by and now it's the day before Jaislee's wedding. Paislee was with her friends, Leah, Jade, Reagan, Stephanie, Maddy and Alleeah, her cousins, Anna, Alli, Cassidy, Nicole and her brother's fiance, Shaylee, and their daughter, Marcy and her and Justin's twin daughters, Maddie and Kayla. She's now 30 weeks pregnant with her daughter, Makenzie. Cassidy is now 14 weeks pregnant with the twins and Anna is 14 weeks pregnant with one baby.

As they were watching movies, with popcorn and candy, and in their pajamas, across town, Stephen just got off the plane, grabbed his things and headed to the hotel. When he got to the Tipton, he headed up to his Mom and Dad's hotel room. He knocked on the door and when Bailey answered, her eyes filled with tears.

"Stephen!" She hugged him tightly and cried as he hugged her back. "I missed you!" She slowly pulled back, looking at him. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Stephen laughed as he walked inside with his things behind him. "Plane, Mom."

Bailey smiled. "Right."

Stephen sat down and smiled at his mother. "I'm here for Paislee's wedding. I wasn't going to miss it!"

Bailey walked over and sat down next to him. "Cody! Come here!"

Cody yelled from the bathroom. "What, Bails?"

Stephen laughed slightly. "Hey Dad! Come out here!"

Cody knew it couldn't be Stephen, because he was in Iraq. He missed his son so much. He knew the voice, though, Cody headed out of the bathroom and then saw Stephen there. He smiled, just standing there. "I missed you."

Stephen got up, hugging him and smiled. "I missed you too.

Bailey laughed. "She sure as a surprise for her wedding."

Stephen smiled. "Yep."

In Paislee's suite, Shaylee was playing with Marcy when she got a text.

*Stephen and Shaylee's Texts*

Stephen's Text Message: "Come and open the door."

Shaylee was shocked on the text. What does he mean? Is he here? He was in Iraq, or he's here? For the wedding. His sister's wedding. She put Marcy down and got up.

Paislee looked over at her. "Where are you going?"

Shaylee smiled as she opened the door.

Stephen walked in and smiled. "Hey Pais!"

Paislee saw him and her tears filled up her eyes. "Oh my God…"

Stephen walked in and walked over to her and then hugged her as she cried. "I told you I wasn't going to miss your wedding."

Paislee started crying in his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "I know you wouldn't. I love you so much!"

Stephen rubbed her back and kissed her head. "I love you too. So much."

Next to hug him was Shaylee. She couldn't believe he was actually here. In Boston, Massachusetts, and for the wedding. She knew he wouldn't miss it, but he was really here. In person. How much she missed him? So much. It was like her heart wasn't whole anymore, the love of her life, her daughter's father was fighting for the country, and fighting for his life as well. It hurt her so much that she couldn't think straight. Marcy was hard to handle, and with her having seizures, and Shaylee going to school, doing homework late at night, and a part time job is so stressful. But, with Stephen's family and her mother here to help was a lot easier for her. She still felt hopeless. Their daughter was still very young, a year old, and that means, all of the firsts. Walking, talking, crawling, sitting up and doing pretty much everything on her own. (AN: I'm in childcare so I know everything about babies, pregnancies, toddlers and kids. Maddie, Kayla, and Marcy are toddlers, and Nicky is also a toddler.)

Stephen rubbed her back as she cried.

Shaylee wiped her eyes and smiled. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Marcy looked up and giggled, running over to Stephen. "Daddy!"

Stephen saw her run up to him and picked her up and kissed her head. "I missed you, Princess."

Marcy giggled. "I missed you too!"

Stephen hugged Shaylee while holding Marcy. "I missed my girls."

Meanwhile, in Justin's suite, the guys were sitting around playing cards. James's brother, Macy's boyfriend, Cole was going to be his best man since he had been through it with James and Anna's wedding. Cole had Bradin on his lap, bouncing him. Rayleigh and Bradin are now 3 weeks old. Bradin layed his head on Cole's shoulder. Having newborns were exhausting, but he knew he and Macy could get through this. Cole took a sip of his drink, which was Snapple.

Cody came back into the room and sits down next to Cole.

"How is the twins?"

Cole smiled. "Good. Bradin and Rayleigh are sleeping more, but eating and drinking a lot."

Justin laughed. "Maddie and Kayla did that as babies."

Bradin giggled as he cooed slightly.

Cody smiled. "I got great news, though. Stephen is home."

Justin smiled. "Really?"

Cody nodded his head. "Yep!"

Back with the girls, Paislee, Macy, and Shaylee all layed their kids down for bed.

Around 10, the girls were watching movies and talking, and then started to open gifts. The gifts made Paislee blush. The most were for her and Justin's honeymoon.

After opening the presents, the ladies headed to sleep because it was passed 11 at night. Paislee knew she was gonna have trouble sleeping at first, and then after tossing and turning for an hour, she finally fell asleep.

To be continued…

AN: OMG! Jaislee is getting married! I'm so excited! Are you?!

Next chapter is Jaislee's wedding.

Next chapter will be a while until I update.


	39. Jaislee's Wedding and Reception

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 39: "Jaislee's Wedding and Reception"

AN: Hey, so I finally got this to be updated. Took a pretty long time. Sorry about that. I know, my schedule is like, all over the damn place. No schedule for this story to be updated.

Anyway, here's Jaislee's wedding and reception! Omg! I'm so excited!

The next morning, October 14th, 2029, Bailey walked into her daughter's room, walked over to their bed, where Paislee, Maddie and Kayla were fast asleep. Bailey began to shake Paislee awake.

"Paislee? Honey?"

Paislee began to wake up, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah?"

Bailey smiled. "It's time to get up. It's 9:00 o'clock in the morning."

Paislee nodded, slowly getting out of bed, without waking up her two daughters. "Okay. I'm going to take a shower."

Bailey nodded. "Alright. The other girls are in the living room having breakfast. I ordered you eggs and toast. No bacon."

Paislee smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Bailey smiled. "You're welcome."

After breakfast, Paislee got her daughters, Maddie and Kayla up and Shaylee got Marcy up as well. The ladies all headed out to the hair salon by 10:00 that morning.

Meanwhile, the guys were also up, getting ready, Cole had Bradin in his arms when his phone rang. It was Macy. He picked up and smiled.

"Hey beautiful."

Macy slightly blushed. "Hey baby. How's my little man? I miss him."

Cole smiled. "He's in my arms, cuddling close to my neck. He misses his Mommy. How's my little princess?"

Macy smiled. "She's giggling and sitting on my lap. She misses you as well."

Cole smiled again. "I bet you will look gorgeous. No offence to Paislee, but my eyes won't be on her, my eyes will be on my gorgeous princess."

Macy blushed. "Stop it, you're making me blush!"

Cole laughed. "Sorry, babe. I'll see in a bit, alright?"

Macy nodded. "Alright."

Later that day, around 1:00, everyone started getting ready to get seated. Soon, Paislee's sister, Macy, who was her maid of honor started her walk down the aisle. Of course, Cole's eyes were on her. He smiled. He was one lucky guy.

Soon everyone in the wedding party was standing next to Cole, Justin, and Macy, and the priest. Soon, Maddie and Kayla were next to come down the aisle.

Soon after Justin and Paislee's daughters were down the aisle, Cody and Paislee were standing at the end of the aisle. Paislee's dress was so beautiful. It was long, strapless, all lace from the waist to the bottom. She had her hair curled and had her mother's necklace on from when she got married. Her father looked at her and whispered.

"You ready?"

Paislee nodded, whispering back. "Yep, as ready as I'll ever be, Daddy."

Cody smiled at her again. "You can back out if you want to."

Paislee shook her head. "No, I really want to do this. I love him."

Cody nodded, smiling. "You look as beautiful as your mother when she and I were getting married." He linked arms with her. "Alright, let's do this."

Paislee smiled as they started walking down the aisle. When they reached the end of the aisle, Cody kissed her cheek.

The priest smiled. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Cody wanted to say no, but then he looked at Paislee, who was smiling. He knew she would be very happy, and that's all he wants for his girls. "Her mother and I do."

Bailey smiled when she heard that.

Cody kissed her cheek again. "I love you." He went to sit next to Bailey.

Paislee nodded and smiled. She turned to Justin.

The priest smiled at them. "Justin and Paislee had now made it to the aisle, after having two children as teenagers, they had their struggles. Now as we all can tell, they are expecting their third daughter, Makenzie. Now, they seem very young, but many of you knew this day would come, right?"

Everyone laughed.

The priest continued. "Now Justin and Paislee had written their own vows." He smiled at Justin. "Justin, you want to go first?"

Justin nodded. "Of course." He grabbed Paislee's hands, smiling at her. "Paislee, the first day I met you, I knew I wanted you to be mine forever. With this day is here, I'm really happy to be your husband, and the father of your, wait, no, our children, our girls. The first time you told me that you were having a baby, I was sure scared as hell. I'm sure you were too, but we made it. Our girls are now a year old and I couldn't have it any other way. And now, you are expecting our third daughter, I couldn't be any happier to have our own family. I want to be with you forever, and have our family forever, I'm one lucky guy to have such a beautiful family, one beautiful wife and one to be three beautiful girls together." He choked up a bit, as tears formed his eyes. "Now that I'm standing here today, about to be your husband, I couldn't change it for the world. We might have our fights, our ups and downs, but always remember I'll always love you. I love you so much."

Justin smiled at the priest, then nodded.

The priest smiled. "Paislee, it's your turn."

Paislee knew she had tears in her eyes, but she didn't want to wipe them. She squeezed his hand.

"Justin, I love you too. I'm happy and I can't wait to be your wife. I'm just so lucky to have a family with you. I also feel the same way, after I started dating you, I knew we would be together forever. Now that we have our family, almost to be three daughters, I'm so blessed. I never thought I would have our family so soon, but I couldn't be any happier. I can't wait to grow old with you, be with you forever and see our family grow. I never thought we would have our family so early, but I couldn't change it for the world. I will also be there for you. Even if you and I have our fights, I hope you know that I'll always love you. I can't wait to see our daughters grow up as well."

The priest smiled. "Rings please?"

Cole took the rings from Bradin, who was sitting in his wagon with Rayleigh. He handed them to priest.

The priest smiled. "Thank you." He handed the ring to Justin. "Justin, please place the ring on Paislee's left middle finger."

Justin nodded and did that. He smiled at Paislee when he did that.

And then Paislee did the same. She smiled as well when she put the ring on his finger.

After that, the priest smiled at Justin. "Justin, you may now kiss your new wife."

Justin smiled. "You don't have to tell me twice!" He smiled, wrapping his arms around Paislee, kissing her passionately.

Paislee smiled as she kissed him back as well. She kissed him passionately.

Afterwards, Paislee and Justin were now walking down the aisle again, this time as husband and wife.

Soon, the reception was in full swing, Cole took the microphone and smiled. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to my brother and my new sister in law, Mr. and Mrs. Justin and Paislee Rammer!"

The new newlyweds walked into the big room. They all smiled at each other.

Within the next hour, everyone had salad and drinks.

With Macy, Cole, and the twins, Rayleigh and Bradin, the babies were sitting next to their parents.

Bradin giggled and Macy noticed and smiled. "What, baby boy?"

Bradin smiled and giggled.

Cole smiled. "He's happy. He's excited that his Auntie Paislee got married, huh, my little man?"

Bradin nodded, excitedly.

Macy looked at Rayleigh, who was fast asleep, cuddling close to Cole. "She loves you."

Cole laughed. "She sure does."

Later that night, everyone had their dances and then the cake. The cake was the same as Janna's. Everyone had amazing day. Stephen was happy to see his family again.

With Jaislee, Justin picked his new wife up into his arms and opened the door. He closed the door, smiling at her.

"We are finally married, can you believe it?"

Paislee giggled and smiled. "No, I can't. It's crazy. But, I'm happy. Really happy."

Justin smiled. "Me too, gorgeous." He layed her down and smiled. "I'll miss the girls, but I'm happy I get some alone time with my girl."

Paislee blushed. "Me too." She leaned over and kissed him.

Justin kissed her back, this time more passionate. He smiled at her, pulling the covers over them.

To be continued…

AN: Hi! So, I'm back. Finally! Ugh, school is just all over the damn place. I'm on spring break, so I finally got the chance to update.

Like, many of you want to know when I'm updating, can't make a date, because I'm so busy.

Okay, bye!


	40. Honeymoon Part 1

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 40: "Honeymoon Part 1"

AN: Hey! Omg I'm back! OMG! It's been like forever! Reason is because school has been so busy on me. No time to write, plus I've been hanging with my friends too, and another reason is that I hurt myself pretty bad. A few weeks ago, I was standing on a chair, I fell backwards and then I fell right onto my back, then my head. My head hurt more the first time I fell, then it was my back, I had hit my back so hard that I bruised my spine. I'm doing so much better, though! Thank you for the waiting and your patients are like the bomb!

My other stories: A Haunting of Suite Life &amp; Suite Mistakes are on hold for now, Cailey-Babe-Zaya-Cabbie supp is having some troubles and finishing up her freshman year of high school. She hasn't been writing in a while. A long while. Her updating is on hold.

My other stories: Suite Life: Parenthood: I am continuing. I just gonna get into the swing of that story.

Austin &amp; Ally: in progress.

Good Luck Teddy: It's on hold until I get my ass to fix that chapter 2! Ugh. I'm so fucking lazy too.

Suite Life series: Suite Life: A Pregnancy Story: complete.

Season 2 of that story is complete.

Suite Life: Next Generation: is completed.

Season 2 is still in progress.

And finally, Best Friends Forever: in progress.

Liv &amp; Maddie: Miracle Always A Miracle: in progress.

And Suite Miracles-Co-written ZayaMartinForever. I'm going to write the whole thing with her idea help. And that's in progress too, not started yet, though.

Alright, that's settled. Story time! :)

The next morning, October 15th, 2029, the newlyweds, Justin and Paislee were still asleep, in each other's arms. They didn't want to get up just yet. It was now almost 10 in the morning. Finally, Justin opened his eyes, looking down at Paislee, she was fast asleep, cuddled close to him. He kissed her head.

"I love you so much, Pais."

Paislee smiled, feeling his lips on her head. It slowly woke her up. She smiled at him once her eyes were open.

"Hey."

Justin smiled at his new wife. "Hey gorgeous."

Paislee giggled. "Hi."

Justin laughed. "Is that all you can say, babe?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I'm just speechless I guess. We're finally married. It's overwhelming, exciting and well, you know…"

Justin laughed, kissing her head. "I know, baby. I know."

Paislee smiled. "I'm so happy I have you, Maddie, Kayla and Makenzie in my life forever."

Justin smiled right back. "I'm happy to have you too."

Later that day, family and friends of Paislee and Justin headed home. Stephen headed back to Iraq with John, who picked him up at the airport. Macy, who was holding Rayleigh in her arms.

"I'll give Paislee a hug for you. She's on her way to Hawaii."

Stephen kissed Macy's head, cheek, and Rayleigh's cheek and head. "I love you both."

Jamie, Abby, Meggie all smiled and Charlie sighed. "I'm going to miss you too."

Stephen smiled. "Me too, little bro. Remember you are the only boy in the family, expect for Dad. Keep the girls safe."

Meggie, Abby, and Jamie shook their heads.

Later, Macy and Cole headed home with Bradin and Rayleigh, by the time they were inside, the twins were asleep. Macy and Cole headed upstairs and put them in their cribs.

Once, the couple were downstairs, they fell asleep on the couch themselves. A few hours later, the twins woke up again.

Hearing the twins waking up, Cole and Macy walked upstairs, picking up each twin. Cole picked up Rayleigh and Macy picked up Bradin.

Cole looked at Macy. "How are you doing, babe?"

Macy smiled, rocking Bradin. "I'm alright, I'm just tired. Long few days."

Cole bounced Rayleigh slightly. "You haven't seen your friends in a while, you want to call them and see if they're up to hang out tonight? I'll watch the twins for you."

Macy shook her head. "I...I can't have you do that, you don't have to do that, Cole."

Cole kissed her head. "But, I want to, Mace. You haven't had time to yourself in forever. You need it."

Macy knew he was right. She hasn't had any girl time with her friends since she had the twins. She needed time to be a teenager again. If it was only for one night. She was one lucky girl to have Cole in her life, if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be able to do any of this.

Cole looked at her. "Mace?"

Macy snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

Cole smiled. "You want to have a free night with your friends?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Cole took Bradin from her. "Go call them now. I'll put these two down in their cribs."

Macy nodded, headed into their bedroom, grabbing her phone and texted her friends, Emily, Beth, Christy, Kellie and Nellie, and she even texted Anna, Cassidy, Shaylee, Leah, Reagan, Jade, Stephanie, Maddy and Alleeah to see if they wanted to tag along as well. When all of them agreed, they decided to meet up at Applebee's at 7pm that night.

Meanwhile, at Zack and Maya's house, Cassidy headed downstairs to tell her parents about tonight.

"Hey Mom and Daddy, can I go out with Macy, her friends, Paislee's friends and Anna tonight?"

Maya looked at her husband, who looked at her.

"What? Why would she need to be asked to go, she knows we are going to say yes."

Cassidy laughed. "So, I can go?"

Zack nodded his head. "Of course. Just be careful on what you get, okay?"

Cassidy nodded. "Okay. I'm sure Anna will help me."

Maya smiled. "Sister love. I wish I had a sister."

Zack laughed, but smiled. "It would be nice for Cody and I to have a sister, but we got too many daughters, so they're good enough."

Cassidy laughed, rolling her eyes. "Oh, Daddy. We aren't that bad…"

Zack sighed. "Well, let's see, Anna had Chelsea at 16, Paislee had Maddie and Kayla at 16, Macy had Bradin and Rayleigh at 16, and now you're having twins yourself at 16, but not that we are mad, but…"

Cassidy sighed. "I get it, Daddy. We all get the point, we messed up."

Zack closed his eyes, thinking of what he just said. "No, Cass, that's not what meant."

Cassidy sighed. "Whatever, Dad. I'm a mess up like the rest of them...I bet Mom is one to in your head!"

Maya's eyes went wide, looking at her husband. "Zachary! I better not be!"

Zack sighed. Not knowing what to say, he walked into his office.

Cassidy looked at her mother. "Well, Nick isn't in my life anymore, not that I care. He doesn't care for me and or his kids."

Maya hugged her daughter. "He's just too immature, Cassie. Sweetie, I know how you feel, I had to do it on my own too, with my family and friends by my side, but I didn't raise Anna for 6 years, Sarah had her."

Cassidy smiled. "How is Sarah anyway?"

Maya laughed. "I don't know. I haven't heard from her in like forever, more since Anna was seven. Over 18 years."

Cassidy frowned. "You should call her."

Maya smiled. "Okay, I will." She grabbed her phone and called Sarah, her mom, Leigh's friend. "Sarah?"

Sarah smiled as she knew that voice, Leigh's daughter, Maya. "Maya! Oh my! It's been years since we talked!"

Maya smiled. "I know, Sarah, I'm sorry. I've been busy."

Sarah laughed. "I know, Maya. It's okay. I know, you have a family to raise." She smiled. "How many kids do you and Zack have now?"

Maya laughed again. "Six now. Cassidy, Bentley, Aiden, Alli, Nicole and Dylan."

Sarah laughed too. "Wow. Six already?"

Maya nodded her head. "Yep."

Sarah smiled. "We should see each other some time."

Maya smiled. "We should! Alright, I'll call you later."

Sarah nodded. "Bye, sweetheart."

Meanwhile, at the airport, Justin and Paislee were on their way to Hawaii. Maui, Hawaii, a beautiful place where Justin picked out just for his wife.

Once they got on the plane, Paislee snuggled close to Justin.

"Can I say I miss our babies?"

Justin kissed her head, smiling, and then her shoulder. "I miss them too, babe. But, we get to have our own time together. You're my wife now and I'm so happy you are."

Paislee smiled. "I'm happy you are my husband, and I'm happy you are too."

Justin still kissed her head. "You go to sleep, I'm sure you're exhausted."

Paislee sighed, yawning slightly. "I am exhausted. Makenzie likes to kick me."

Justin smiled. "You go to sleep, baby. I love you."

She smiled again. "I love you too."

Meanwhile, in Boston, Massachusetts, all of the girls, Macy, Christy, Beth, Kellie, Nellie, Emily, Anna, Cassidy, Leah, Reagan, Jade, Stephanie and Alleeah headed out to dinner, they met up at Applebee's. Once getting a both, all of the girls had the chance to catch up.

Leah smiled at Macy. "Hey Mace, how are you and Cole doing with the babies?"

Macy smiled. "Doing well, Leah. He's really helping me a lot…"

Christy laughed. "He should, Mace. He is your boyfriend and their father. He's the best one they're ever going to get."

Macy smiled. "I know."

Anna, Macy's cousin smiled as she took a sip of her ice tea. "How are you doing with motherhood?"

Macy shrugged. "I'm okay. Just really tired lately. Cole is one awesome lifesaver."

Anna smiled. "I'm sure he is. You're so lucky to have him."

Beth looked at Macy. "Have you and Cole thought of having any of your own children someday?"

Macy slowly shook her head. "No. We want to wait until we are married...I'm not in a rush or anything...I already did that…"

Anna rubbed her shoulder. "Don't feel bad, I did that too. And Paislee, we understand."

Jade took a sip of her drink. "Any of you heard from Isabelle?"

Leah shook her head. "No, I heard she moved down south with her family and Mary and Joe are raising Jonah here."

Macy sighed. "Well, at least she's happy."

Leah smiled. "Yeah, she is."

Later that night, the girls all had a great time and decided to hang out more. After Macy got home, she headed upstairs to her and Cole's bedroom. "Cole?"

Cole looked at her after looking at his laptop. "Hey baby. Did you have fun?"

Macy nodded. "Yes. I did."

Hours later, Maui, Hawaii, it was very beautiful. They headed to their hotel. When they got there, they headed up their room. Paislee sat down on their room and smiled. She was so blessed. She was now married to her love of her life, with two beautiful babies, and one baby girl on the way. She smiled at him when Justin came out of the bathroom.

"Hey beautiful."

Paislee giggled. "Hey to you too." She kissed him. "I'm excited for this week."

Justin smiled. "Me too."

Paislee smiled at him. "We are here for a week, then California and then Florida?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah."

Paislee kissed him again, excitedly. "I'm excited too, babe."

Paislee whispered in his ear. "I have a surprise for you. I'll be right back." She got up, walked into the bathroom and started change into her surprise for Justin.

A little while later, Paislee got out of the bathroom and smiled at her husband.

Justin smiled and looked at her. "Well, you look beautiful. Come and I'll show you how much I love you."

Paislee smiled. "Really?" She layed next to him, kissing him.

Justin nodded. "Yep." He leaned in, kissing him and then pulled the covers over them.

To be continued…

AN: Hey! I'm back. Finally. I actually came up with other ideas instead of doing Honeymoon Part 1, 2, and 3, I'm going to do Hawaii in next chapter and the other chapter, and then you'll see what happens after that, California, and then Florida. I hope you like those ideas.

I also came up with an idea for Cassidy. Nick isn't going to be in her and the twin's lives for 3 years. Any other ideas are welcome! :)

Alright, until next time-chapter 41.

JustinBieberLover101


	41. Honeymoon Part 2

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 41: "Honeymoon Part 2"

AN: So, I'm taking my time with my stories, and the fact that summer is here! Oh geez, it went too fast, but that also means I can post more! Happy as shit about that!

This part 2 of Jaislee's honeymoon (90% of this chapter is in Hawaii! Then 10% of it will be in Boston.

Whatever grade you are going into in August or September I hope it's a great year for you!

Anyway, now onto chapter 41!

Maui, Hawaii, October 16, 2029, the next morning, Paislee slowly opened her eyes. She smiled. Looking over at her husband, she smiled even wider.

Justin was fast asleep. Her husband. Her three baby girl's father. Her whole world. She was so lucky, so are the girls. Paislee looked down at her belly. She was pregnant with their third and final baby. Baby Makenzie.

Justin opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Good morning, babe."

Paislee smiled. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

Paislee sighed. "I slept okay. I just now have to go to the bathroom…"

Justin nodded. "Alright. Go ahead. I'm gonna call for room service."

As Paislee was in the bathroom, Justin called for their breakfast. He also put on a new shirt, that was button down shirt, and put on colorful shorts. He then called for the room service.

An hour later, Paislee got ready herself after eating breakfast. She put her new Hawaiian shirt and white shorts. She put her hair in a tight ponytail.

The newlyweds headed down to their lobby and outside to start their vacation. They started out with boat riding at the nearest boat dock. Paislee was alright to go around once. They started their first day of their honeymoon very smoothly.

Meanwhile, in Boston, Massachusetts, at Cody and Bailey's, Cody was called into the hospital, there was an accident.

Abby walked into his office as he was getting ready.

"Hey Daddy."

Cody looked up at her. "Hey Abs, what's up?"

Abby smiled. "You mind if I go to see Austin with a group of friends?"

Cody thought about it, he sighed. "Alright. I'll be at the hospital. Car accident."

Abby nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later. I love you." She walked out of the room and got into her brother's fiance's car.

"Thanks, Shay for the ride."

Shaylee smiled. "No problem." She drove off to the movies.

While, Abby was going to the movies, Arianna and Leah were out shopping. They were in Macy's looking for something for Leah and Charlotte.

Arianna, Charlotte and Leah's now guardian, but she was also their sister, their older sister.

"What do you need, Leah?"

Leah thought. "Bras, period stuff and new jeans."

Arianna nodded. Being the oldest and taking care of Charlotte and Leah, she loved being there for them. She was just like their mother since they are still living with her.

They headed around Macy to look for jeans. Then, they headed to Victoria Secret to look for bras and then to another place to look for period stuff.

Leah smiled. "Thanks, Ari."

Arianna smiled. "You're welcome, Lee."

Meanwhile, at Cody and Bailey's, later that night, around 10, everyone was down for bed and Cailey were in their bedroom and both smiled at each other.

Bailey giggled. "Hi."

Cody smiled. "Hi baby." He layed down next to her. "I love you."

Bailey smiled. "I love you too. So much."

Cody rolled over onto Bailey, kissing her slightly.

Bailey smiled, kissing him deeply, and then Cody pulled the covers over them.

Meanwhile in Hawaii, it's now 4:00pm, Paislee and Justin had lunch at a restaurant on the beach and then took a walk on the boardwalk, brought a few things for the girls, and family and friends.

They headed back to the hotel, Paislee needed to nap until Justin could take her out to dinner at Down to Earth in Kahului, Hawaii. It was beautiful in the restaurant. It was great to have their first night in Hawaii as a married couple, after the wedding, anyway.

Paislee was having trouble getting around though, since she's so close to her due date, 10 more weeks to go. It was pretty hard to do things. Her back and feet hurt more, her whole body ached and boy, she hated it, it was worse with the twins though. So bad. But, being pregnant right now really sucked.

Justin smiled. "Are you okay?"

Paislee nodded slowly. "Yeah, just back pain. It really hurts really bad."

Justin smiled as he took her hand. "It's gonna be okay, I'll give you a back massage when we get back to the hotel."

Paislee smiled. "Really?"

Justin smiled at her. "Of course. You are my wife."

Paislee smiled at that word. Wife. Amazing feeling. Even if she's young. 18 is young. But she sure couldn't change it for the world.

The next day, October 17th, 2029, in Boston, Massachusetts, Cassidy was having a hard time holding her feelings in, not wanting to get so emotional. Oh forget it, she was heartbroken, confused, hurt, scared, just everything coming at her at once. Life was just not gonna be the same anymore. She just couldn't take Nick's bullshit. She was done. She didn't care if she had to raise them on her own, she will if she has to. She will. These are her babies, more than they are Nick's. For God's sake he was nowhere to be found anyway. She picked up her phone to see Anna's name pop up. She picked it up.

"Hey Anna."

Anna smiled. "Hey baby sis! Wanna spend the day with me?"

Cassidy nodded. "Yes please, I need a day away from…"

Anna cut her off. "Cassidy Elizabeth! You need to move on, he's just a bitch. Now get ready, I'll be there soon."

Cassidy nodded. "Okay. See you."

A good 15 more minutes went by and Anna knocked on the door, Maya opened the door and smiled.

"Hey sweetie!" She hugged her oldest daughter.

Anna smiled. "Hey Momma. Where's Cass?"

Cassidy came downstairs and smiled slightly. "Right here."

Maya whispered to Anna. "Help her please. She's been moping all over the house since Nick left."

Anna nodded. "I'll do what I can."

Maya smiled. "Thank you."

Soon Anna and Cassidy were out and headed to Cassidy's favorite restaurant. Both sat down in a broth, Anna looked at her sister.

"Alright, tell me what's wrong."

Cassidy sighed. She sure loved that Anna had James there for her when she had Chelsea, Paislee had Justin and Macy had Cole. Who did she have? No one. Nick was out of the damn picture. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. She was going through this all by herself. It made her stress out more.

It made her tear up. "You had James there for you when Chelsea was there, Paislee had Justin when Maddie and Kayla were born and Macy has Cole...What about me?! I have no one!"

Anna sighed. She was right. It wasn't fair. "Cass...I'm so sorry…"

Cassidy shook her head. "No...Everyone has been saying that to me! And guess what? I'm sick of it! I hate being alone…"

Anna didn't want to upset her more, but she was totally right. "Sis, everything's gonna be okay. You'll get through this. With everyone by your side, it's not like Mom and Dad kicked you out. They would never do that."

Cassidy nodded as tears fell from her eyes, down her cheeks. "I...I know…"

Anna took her hand and squeezed it. "If Nick wants to be a total bitch to you, let him, he's not gonna find anyone like you, Cass."

Cassidy wiped her eyes and slightly laughed. "I guess you're right...I can deal with it, maybe, I don't know...I'm having twins...soon I'll be too busy to anything, I'll be too busy with the twins...Goodbye social life…and everything else…My life is over…"

To be continued…

AN: Finally! I'm back! God I've been lazy/busy and just being me lol. Alright, I gotta shower and charge my phone, but I'm just gonna wait a little while to shower.

Thanks for being so patient!

JustinBieberLover101


	42. Honeymoon Part 3

Suite Life Next Generation Season 2:

Chapter 42: "Honeymoon Part 3"

AN: Hi! So here's the last chapter of Jaislee's honeymoon. They are still in Hawaii. They will leave soon.

I will have great news in the next chapter. Alright, let's continue with this story!

So in a few days/weeks I'm going to try and get a job so my updating will only be on the weekends. It might be a longer wait of posting, because my schedule might be 8am to 7pm, maybe, I'll let you know. Thanks for continuing reading!

Paislee is now 31 weeks pregnant &amp; Anna and Cassidy are now 15 weeks pregnant.

Previously on Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Justin and Paislee are still in Hawaii, Cassidy is still heartbroken on how she has to raise the twins alone, Macy and Cole are still getting used to being parents. Anna took Cassidy out to lunch to talk, they were talking about everything.

Cassidy thought her life was over, but was she right? She thought her social life was over, staying out late, sleepovers, friendships, school and dating. Who would want to date a teenager with twins, anyway? Anna had James, Paislee had Justin, Shaylee had Stephen, and Macy had Cole. And who did she have? Nobody. No one. No one wanted to help her. Nick was just out of the picture, doesn't want to be apart of Cassidy and the twin's lives.

Anna sighed as she took her sister's hand. "Cass, you have to think positive, you never know what could happen."

Cassidy was now picking at her food. "You don't know how it is, Anna! You had James there for you. I have no one here for me, except for family and friends."

Anna sighed again. "Cass, I'm really sorry, but I can't do anything to really help you. The only thing I could do is tell you that everything will be okay." She squeezed Cassidy's hand. "You will get through this. You'll be a great mother."

Cassidy looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Really? Are you sure?"

Anna nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. You'll be an amazing mother. Yeah, you'll be a single mother for a while, but it's not like you're doing this alone. It might seem it, but you got Mom, Dad, and our brothers and sisters, cousins, Aunt Bailey, Uncle Cody, and our friends."

Cassidy knew that Anna is right. She had to be right. Life is gonna be rough at first, but she now knew she could do it. Raise the twins herself and she needed to deal with a job, school, the twins and getting through everything without having a hard time. She knew it was going to have a hard time at first.

"Thanks, Anna."

"You're welcome." Anna smiled at her. "Do you want to go home and rest?"

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah."

Anna and Cassidy headed home. Anna dropped off Cassidy and then headed home herself.

Meanwhile, in Maui, Hawaii, Jaislee had a relaxing day at the beach. They had their last day of relaxing. It was October 17th, 2029, it was the 4th day of their honeymoon. Paislee is now 31 weeks pregnant and Anna and Cassidy are now 15 weeks pregnant. Cassidy and Anna are now in their second trimester, while Paislee is now in her third trimester. Jaislee are heading home tomorrow.

Paislee smiled as she looked at Justin.

"I'm so happy I spent time with you. I'm happy I'm your wife now."

Justin squeezed her hand. "I'm happy to be your husband."

Makenzie kicked happily.

Paislee giggled. "Hi princess!" She rubbed her belly.

Makenzie kicked excitedly.

Justin reached over and kissed her cheek, then got up to kiss her belly. "Hi baby girl, I'm Daddy."

Makenzie kicked happily.

Paislee giggled and smiled. "She's so happy."

Justin kissed her. "It's because she knows she's coming into a family who will love her. Me, you, Mads, and Kay, now Kenzie."

Paislee gave him a questionable look. "Kenzie?"

Justin nodded his head. "Yeah. Kenzie, her nickname."

Paislee thought about that, she smiled. "Awww! That's so cute!"

Justin kissed Paislee's neck, pulling away, smiling. "Even though, I'm not going to have a son, I'm happy to have my girls with me."

Paislee looked at him. "You don't think we could have a son?"

Justin shrugged. "Well, you have such a big family, what would we name him?"

Paislee paused to think. "Mason Peyton Rammer?"

Justin smiled. "You know what, I love that name. But, I think we should wait to have another baby, you know?"

Paislee nodded. "Oh, I know! We're waiting!"

Justin nodded, smiling. "Oh thank God."

Paislee laughed. "You know I haven't called my parents to check on Maddie and Kayla today. They are watching them today and tomorrow. My grandmother was busy."

Justin sat back in his chair. "Go ahead, call them."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Really."

The mother picked up her phone and called her parents.

Bailey picked up and smiled. "Hi baby girl."

"Hi Momma, how are Kayla and Maddie?"

"Oh, they're great! They are now playing with Marcy, they love each other."

Paislee smiled. "That's great!"

Bailey smiled. "Are you enjoying your vacation, baby?"

"Yes, I am. It really needed this."

"I'm glad. Now, I better go, the girls are ready for lunch."

"Alright, Princess. I'll talk to you soon."

Paislee hung up and put her phone down. "The girls are doing well."

"Sounds great, I'm happy about that. So, baby, are you hungry?"

Paislee laughed. "Of course!"

Justin laughed. "Alright, come on, let's get you something to eat."

Paislee smiled. "Good!"

Justin helped her up and they headed to a restaurant.

Meanwhile, in Boston, Massachusetts, at Cole and Macy's, the couple knew it was almost a month since the twins were born and while the twins were asleep, Macy decided to work on her homework. She isn't due to come back to school until after Christmas break.

Cole is back to school so he's still helping Macy with the twins at night and when he comes home. He has break for Thanksgiving and Christmas and then in May, he's off school until August 28th.

He was walked into the living room to see Macy hard at finishing her homework.

"Hey baby girl."

Macy looked up at him and smiled. "Hey handsome." She finished her homework.

He looked at her. "Are you hungry, Mace?"

Macy smiled, nodding. "Yeah, just make it quick or something. Bradin and Rayleigh can wake up any minute."

Cole laughed. "I know, beautiful." He kissed her head. "What do you want, baby?"

She thought. "Mac and cheese?"

Cole nodded his head. "Alright." He started making the Mac and cheese.

30 minutes later, Cole and Macy had eaten and are now sitting on the couch, snuggling with each other.

Soon, Bradin and Rayleigh both were finally up. They started crying over the baby monitor.

Both headed upstairs into the nursery. Cole picked up Bradin and Macy picked up Rayleigh.

Rayleigh was fed first and Cole changed Bradin's diaper.

And then they switched 10 minutes later.

The twins were down 5 minutes later. Macy kissed Rayleigh and Bradin's heads.

"I love you my babies."

Cole walked into the nursery and hugged Macy from behind. "They still asleep?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, they are. I'm happy they have you."

Cole kissed her neck and then cheek. "They are so lucky to have you too, baby."

Macy smiled. "I know." She turned around and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you."

Cole kissed her back. "I love you too."

Macy wrapped her arms around his neck. "We better go to bed ourselves before they wake up again."

Cole nodded his head. "Sounds good to me.

Soon, they headed to their bedroom and curled up onto their bed together, Macy snuggled against his chest and falls asleep.

Later around 5:30, at Zaya's house, Cassidy was in her bedroom and she just had taken a shower. She got out of her shower, she dried off her hair and changed into sweatpants and a tank top. She walked downstairs and sees her father into the kitchen.

"Hey baby girl."

Cassidy smiled. "Hi Daddy." She sat onto the island seats.

Zack was making dinner. "When is your next appointment?"

Cassidy smiled. "Um...Next week for my 16 week appointment."

Zack smiled. "You want me to be there?"

Cassidy shrugged. "It's up to you, Daddy. I'm okay with you coming though."

Zack nodded. "Alright." He finished making her dinner.

Meanwhile, in Maui, Hawaii, it was the next day, October 18th, 2029. The time was 7:30am, Paislee woke up to needed to go to bathroom. She slowly got up and headed into the bathroom.

10 minutes later, Justin woke up and didn't see Paislee laying next to him. He called out for her.

"Baby?"

Paislee yelled out from the bathroom.

"In the bathroom!"

Justin layed back down and closed his eyes.

Few minutes later, she headed out of the bathroom and layed back down next to Justin, he wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

A few hours later, Jaislee woke up. It was now 9:00am, Paislee looked at her husband.

"Are we going out for breakfast?"

He nodded. "Yep. Go get ready and we'll go."

She smiled. "Awesome."

The newlyweds got ready and headed out for breakfast together. Today was their last day in Hawaii. They are ready to leave tomorrow morning.

When they got to the dinner, Paislee was craving for waffles.

Justin got himself pancakes and bacon.

After getting their food, they talked.

Justin smiled. "I had amazing week with you, baby."

Paislee smiled too. "Me too, Justy. I'm sure our lives are gonna be a handle after Kenzie comes."

"They will be but we have each other to get through it. Plus, we have our families and friends to help."

"I know." She continued to eat.

Justin smiled at her. This woman in front for him was his forever. His children's mother. His future. His everything. His life. He just continued to smile at her.

"What?" Paislee looked at him.

Justin laughed. "Nothing, babe. You're just so beautiful, I couldn't stop but look at your gorgeous face."

Paislee blushed. "Awww. You're so sweet."

Justin grinned. "No, you're so sweet, babe."

"Well, I better be."

"You are. Always have been." Justin kissed her cheek.

They both continued to eat their breakfast. After they ate, Jaislee headed to the beach again.

Back in Boston, Massachusetts, later that night, at Cacy's apartment, it was now 8:30pm when Rayleigh started to wake up and starting crying.

Macy got up from the bed in her and Cole's room and headed into the nursery, picking her up. "What's wrong, baby?"

Rayleigh continued to cry.

Macy sighed. "Hungry?"

Rayleigh nodded.

Macy sat down in the rocking chair, got her burping cloth and then started feeding her.

Macy smiled at her baby girl. Sure, Macy had some mourning to do because of Ryan not being here, but having Cole here with her is so amazing. She kissed her daugher's head and smiled at her. Macy knew this would've been a lot harder without Cole. She thought about Cassidy, her cousin, she didn't have anyone with her getting through her pregnancy. She felt so bad for her. Of course Macy's life would be different if she didn't have twins. She began to think about it.

Would she be with Ryan still? Probably not, he was an asshole in the first place. Would she be getting time to hang with her friends? Yes. Would she be with Cole? Maybe. He was a whole lot better than Ryan. She would be still at home with her sisters, Abby, Meggie, and Jamie and brother Charlie.

As she was breastfeeding her almost a month old daughter, her boyfriend, Cole walked into the nursery. His girlfriend looked so beautiful, even though she was exhausted.

"Hey baby."

Macy smiled up at him. "Hi."

Cole sat down in front of her. "Everything okay, baby?"

Macy sighed. Questing if she should tell him or not, but he knew her so well, even though they haven't known each other that long, only for 10 months and living with each other for not that long either.

"I'm just thinking…"

Cole nodded. "About?"

Macy gave a small breath. "Everything. Everything if it was different."

"If you didn't have the babies?" Cole asked.

"Yes." She sighed.

Cole took her hand. "I understand, Mace. I completely understand."

"Really, you do?" Macy smiled slightly.

Cole nodded his head. "Yes, baby, I understand." He kissed Macy on the lips and then Rayleigh on her head.

"I love you so much. I love you both."

Macy kissed his cheek when he bent over her. "We love you too." She looked at him. "Can you check on Bradin, please?"

Cole nodded. "Yes." He looked over into Bradin's crib.

Bradin was fast asleep.

Cole turned to Macy. "He's fast asleep."

She smiled. "Good."

When Rayleigh was down eating, Macy began burping Rayleigh. "I'm almost done feeding her, I think I'll need a shower. You don't mind watching the twins for 45 minutes?"

Cole shook his head. "No I don't mind, babe."

Macy smiled as she walked into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, at Cailey's house, Cody and Bailey were laying in bed after laying the twins down to bed.

They both were laying down on their bed together.

Bailey snuggled against his chest. Cody spoke up.

"You know after having 7 children and three, almost four grandchildren, Bails, you look so damn gorgeous as hell."

Bailey giggled and smiled. "Really?"

Cody nodded, kissing her neck. "Yep. You're so beautiful."

Bailey snuggled against him. "You're just saying that."

Cody shook his head. "No, I'm serious."

Bailey leaned up and kissed him deeply.

Cody laughed. "Well, hello to you too, beautiful. You missed me?"

Bailey wrapped her arms around him. "Maybe. With our granddaughters and our 5 children with us right now, we're busy. Our babies, Stephen in Iraq for 6 months, but having Shaylee and Marcy here is just amazing, and with Paislee and Macy out of the house, we only have Stephen, Abby, Charlie, Meggie and Jamie."

Cody kissed her cheek. "I know. Zack and Maya only has Anna out of the house right now."

Bailey put her hands on his cheeks. "Babe, we will always be parents to our babies."

Cody gave a small smile. "I know. I love you."

Bailey smiled too. "I love you too, Bay."

A few hours later, after Cailey had made love, the married couple changed into their pajamas, their oldest two granddaughters, Maddie and Kayla ran into the room.

"Grandma and Grandpa, can we sleep with you?"

Bailey picked up Kayla while Cody picked up Maddie.

"What's wrong, babies?"

Maddie snuggled close to Bailey. "I had a nightmare."

Kayla said the same thing. "Me too!"

The twins snuggled close to their grandparents.

Bailey smiled. "I love them so much."

Cody smiled. "Me too."

Meanwhile, in Stephen and Shaylee's bedroom, Shaylee was laying on the bed, reading when her daughter, Marcy ran into the room with tears running down her face.

Shaylee noticed imminently. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

Marcy was still crying as she climbed onto the bed. "I miss Daddy, Mommy."

Shaylee sighed. She knew that Stephen being away was going to be hard for Marcy. She was his baby girl.

"Oh, baby, I miss him too." She pulled Marcy close to her. "I bet he misses us too."

Marcy looked at her mother. "He misses us too, Momma?"

Shaylee nodded. "Yes, I'm very sure he does, sweetheart. Daddy isn't due back until March."

Marcy frowned. "Daddy's gonna miss Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas?"

Shaylee nodded again. "Yes. I know it's really sad to think about, but we have be strong for him as well. You can do that right, Princess?"

Marcy nodded. "Yeah! I can!"

Shaylee felt her phone rang and she reached over and saw it was Stephen wanting to FaceTime. She smiled. "Baby, look, Daddy wants to FaceTime."

The little girl got excited as her mother answered.

The little girl giggled and got excited seeing her Daddy since the wedding of her Aunt Paislee and Uncle Justin.

"Daddy! Hi!"

Stephen smiled. "Hi princess! Daddy misses you."

Marcy sighed. "I miss you too, Daddy!"

Stephen looked at Shaylee. "Hi babe. How's everything with you?"

Shaylee smiled. "Everything's great! Paislee is due in nine weeks!"

Stephen smiled. "Really? That's amazing! I'm not sure I can be there…"

Shaylee sighed. "I know...She knows you can't be there for the birth."

Stephen smiled. "How's school going, babe?"

"Good. I'm right on track to graduate in December of 2033."

Stephen got excited, smiling. "That's amazing, Shay! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you!" She smiled at him. "So you're supposed to come home in March right?"

Stephen nodded. "Yep. March 15th 2030."

Shaylee smiled and then Marcy got excited. Marcy clapped.

"Yay!"

Her parents laughed.

Stephen sighed. "I gotta go, I miss and love you both so much. Tell the rest of the family and our friends that I miss and love them too."

Shaylee nodded. "I will." She smiled. "I love you too!"

Their daughter smiled again. "Bye Daddy, I love you too!"

Stephen blew a kiss. "I love you so much, Princess! Be good for Mommy, okay?"

"I will, Daddy!"

And soon, Stephen hung up and Shaylee plugged her phone into it's charger and then looked at her daughter.

"You want to still sleep with me?"

Marcy nodded. "Yeah." Her daughter snuggled close to her and Shaylee reached over to shut off the lights.

Soon the mother and daughter were fast asleep, snuggling close next to each other.

Yeah, raising Marcy will be hard as hell without Stephen there for 6 months, but at least he's doing something important for the country. She will always have her family, his family and their friends there for her and Marcy. Stephen may miss some of the important stuff in Marcy's life, but she knows he still loves her and her mother.

Stephen didn't have it easy either. He misses his family and friends. He didn't want anything bad to happen to him or his parents, cousins, aunt, uncle, sisters, brother and his girls, Shaylee and Marcy while he's away. He did make new friends while in Iraq which is a good thing.

Life won't be easy, but everyone will be able to get through everything.

To be continued…

AN: A surprise is in the next chapter and Jaislee comes home.

Makenzie's nickname is now Kenzie.

I'm thinking of making Jaislee have a fourth baby.

Two friends come back! I think you know who they are!

Alright I'll end it here. This took ALL DAY.

I hope you enjoyed.

JustinBieberLover101


	43. Welcome Home Old Friends

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 43: "Welcome Home Old Friends"

Two days later, Friday October 19th, 2029, Paislee is almost 32 weeks pregnant, right now she is still 31 weeks pregnant, while Anna and Cassie are now 16 weeks pregnant, almost 17 weeks pregnant.

Paislee and Justin came home yesterday, picked up the girls and headed home. They had a great time in Hawaii, but missed their girls.

Boston, Massachusetts, Cailey's house, there was a knock on the door and Bailey opened the door and saw 4 people standing there. Two teenagers and their parents. It took Bailey a few minutes to know who was there.

Woody and Addison! Of course! She smiled and hugged Addison.

"Addie!"

Addison smiled as she hugged her back. "Bailey! I missed you! How have you been?"

Addison smiled while s. "Woody and I got married, and we have three children now!" She smiled at her oldest daughter, Maybel. "This is my oldest daughter, Maybel Roseanna Fink."

Maybel smiled, popping her gum. "Hi Bailey. I'm Maybel, I like when people call me May."

Bailey smiled. "Hi May."

Addison and Woody's second oldest spoke up. "I'm Hayden. Hayden Brayden Fink." He smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Bailey."

Their youngest looked at Bailey. "I'm Mirabel. I like people calling me Mira. My full name is Mirabel Isabella Fink."

Bailey could see that all three looked like Woody and Addison. She was so happy for them. It's too bad she couldn't be there for their wedding and their children's births.

After high school, Woody and Addison traveled around the world and after traveling for a good 4 years, they settled down. In 2014, their oldest, Maybel was born, then in 2016, her brother, Hayden, and then in 2015, their sister was born.

Woody and Addison were living in California until it was time to reconnect with their friends. Maybel is 16 years old now, Haden is 14 years old and Mirabel is 13 years old.

Woody and Addison now bought a house in Boston, Massachusetts by Cailey and Zaya's, a good 30 minutes away from each couple's houses.

Bailey smiled at them as she let them inside.

Meanwhile, at Cole and Macy's, Macy and Cole just put the twins down for another nap. Macy was in the living room and finishing her lunch when Cole walked back downstairs.

"Hey Mace."

Macy smiled at her boyfriend. He was one hot guy, amazing guy, so sweet guy. How could he want to be with her? Because he loves her. Without him, she couldn't do any of this.

"Hey. How's our babies?"

Cole smiled. "Our babies are asleep. They fast asleep in their cribs."

Macy smiled. "Sounds good." She looked at him. "Hey, what time is it?"

Cole looked at his watch on his wrist. "12:30. You hungry?"

Macy nodded her head. "Yeah, I am."

Cole smiled. "Well, I can't have my baby girl hungry, finish eating."

Macy laughed. "I will."

Cole sat next to her. "With having the babies, how are you feeling with having them here?"

Macy sighed. How was she supposed to feel? She was a mother at 16, no time for anything, only taking care of her twins, school, eating, sleeping a few hours at night, showering, and boy, she would be exhausted at the end of the day. She thought about Ryan. Ryan? Haven't seen him in months, he doesn't want anything to do with Rayleigh and Bradin. And as much she hated him, and she really hated him, it still hurt inside. Ryan could give a damn about his children, even though, Cole treats them as his own, Ryan was their biological father. And where was he? Who know where? She couldn't help but think this was her fault. Was it? No. It wasn't, it was Ryan's. He was the one who did this to her. He was the one who left, everything was his fault. Macy just looked at Cole who was looking at her with a questionable look on his face.

"Mace?"

Macy snapped out of her thoughts, she sure thought about them a lot. "Um…Sorry. I was thinking of something."

Cole looked at her, she really seemed out of it, with something on her mind. "What about?"

Macy sighed. "Everything...Ryan, the twins, me, you, my life, your life…"

Cole grabbed her hand. "Mace, you have nothing to worry about. Macy Michelle, you know that I love you, I've always loved you. From day one, I knew you were gorgeous, beautiful, and you are an amazing mother, daughter and girlfriend." He squeezed her hand slightly when Macy teared up. "Yeah, my life has changed from being with you, but it changed for the better. You don't need to be sorry because of you getting pregnant…"

Macy cut him off, wiping her eyes. "Yes, I do! You are such an amazing guy, Cole, and I ended up pregnant! With twins, I never wanted to have you change your life because of me! I'm such a slut!"

Cole pulled her close to him. "Hey, woah, since when were you a slut? You only slept with one guy, you're not a slut, Macy. I would understand if you slept with more than just one guy, but you didn't." He kissed her head. "I changed my life for you, because I love you, Mace. If I didn't love you, do you think I'd be here for you?"

Macy shook her head. "No, you wouldn't...Okay, I see what you're saying…" She gave a small smile.

Cole smiled. "There's the smile I love."

Macy hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you for being here for me."

Cole kissed her head again. "You're welcome."

Meanwhile, at Zack and Maya's, Anna decided to visit and take her sister's out for lunch, Cassidy, Alli and Nikki.

She had her daughter Chelsea with her as well, Chelsea who was now 7 years old.

Chelsea smiled at her mother. "I'm excited, Mom."

Anna smiled. "Me too, baby girl."

Cassidy opened the door when Anna knocked. "Hey!"

Anna smiled. "Hey Cass."

Chelsea smiled. "Hi Aunt Cassie."

Cassidy smiled. She yelled from Nikki and Alli. "Alli! Nikki!"

The two girls headed downstairs. "Hi Anna. Hey Chels."

Chelsea smiled. "Hi!"

Anna hugged her sisters. "Let"s go into my car and head somewhere."

Nikki looked her oldest sister. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you guys want to go."

Cassidy paused to think. "Mall?"

Anna, Chelsea, and Nikki and Alli all modded. "Yeah. Let's go!"

So, soon Anna, Cassidy, Chelsea and Alli and Nikki got into Anna's car and they headed off to the mall.

Back at Cailey's, Addison, Woody and their three children, Maybel, Hayden and Mirabel had met Shaylee, Marcy, Jamie, Charlie and Abby.

Shaylee was talking with Maybel. "So, you are from California?"

Maybel smiled and nodded. "Yep. You are Stephen's fiancé?"

Shaylee nodded. "Yeah, he's actually overseas."

Maybel sighed. "I'm sorry about that."

Shaylee sighed, smiling. "It's okay, Maybel. I got used to it already. I do miss him though."

Maybel nodded. "I bet you do. I'm sure Marcy misses him too."

Shaylee smiled. "She does. Very much."

Marcy ran over to her mother. "Momma!"

Shaylee picked up Marcy. "What, baby girl?"

Marcy hugged her and smiled. "Who's that?"

Maybel smiled at her as she looked at the little girl. "I'm Maybel."

Marcy giggled. "Hi, I'm Marcy!"

Shaylee put Marcy down and smiled. "Go play with Maddie and Kayla, okay?"

"Okay!" She ran over to Maddie and Kayla.

Meanwhile, with Cailey and Addison and Woody, they were in the kitchen talking.

Addison hugged Bailey. "Stephen is overseas, huh?"

Bailey nodded her head. Tears filled her eyes, she didn't want to wipe them yet. "Yeah, I miss him so much. He's my baby."

Addison looked at her as she hugged her. "Oh, Bails, don't cry, he's tough, I know that for sure!"

Bailey sighed. "He has a young daughter, Addie! I don't want Marcy growing up without a father!"

Addison knew that was the truth. They just don't want Shaylee raising Marcy alone and Marcy not knowing her father. Stephen knows this is hard for them all as much it is for him.

"I know you don't, Bailey, but the truth is that, you really can't plan what happens with Stephen."

Bailey wiped her eyes after pulling away from Addison. "I know, Addie…"

Addison smiled slightly. "You're doing so well, though. Handling all of this isn't easy, I can't imagine how this is for all of you…"

"It's hell, Addie, and then sometimes, it's amazing that he's serving our country."

Addison gave a smile. "Think of the positive, Bails. He's strong. He'll come home safely."

Bailey nodded. "I know he will."

Meanwhile, across the county, in Iraq, Stephen and his friends, Chloe, Leslie, Linsey, Wesley, Steve and Devin were fighting the other country. Stephen was now up in the air in a plane, fighting from the air, it wasn't a pretty sight. Guns shooting, fire on the ground, people getting shot, blood everywhere. Stephen then landed the plane, starting to fight from the ground. He sure missed his family. He missed everything. This is going to be the first year of holidays that he's not going to be there. He wanted to be home, but he had a duty to his country. Stephen shot his enemy and ran off to a safe spot and saw Leslie ready to shoot.

"Hold fire, it's me."

Leslie nodded. "Sorry." She looked out before running off and Stephen did the same.

A few minutes later, Stephen felt something hot shoot through his body, it felt like it was on fire. His body just stood there in shock before everything went black. His eyes closed, everything was dark, he didn't see anything.

*Stephen's thoughts*

I was running around when I felt something shoot through my body. It felt hot, it hurt like hell, it felt like I was on fire. I heard faint screaming, I knew something wasn't right. I then realized that I was shot. Am I dead? Please, I can't be dead. I have a young daughter and a fiancé and a family and friends who need me. Someone was carrying me and they were running, I felt everything. I teared up as my eyes were shut tight, not wanting to see what was going on. I then felt someone shaking me. My eyes were still shut tight. I could still hear the yelling and screaming.

*End of Stephen's thoughts*

The doctor looked over at his nurse. "He's still breathing, very small pulse, though! Get me my things, this kid has a gunshot wound in his chest!" He sighed. "He doesn't have much time to live!"

While, the doctor in Iraq was taking care of Stephen, in the U.S, Boston, Massachusetts, Anna, Cassidy, Nikki, Alli and Chelsea were at the mall when they saw Lizzie and Charissa, Aliyah, and Faith.

Anna smiled. "Hey Lizzie."

Lizzie smiled as she saw Anna. "Hey, how's everything?"

"Everything's great, I'm expecting again."

Lizzie smiled. "Congratulations, that's great!"

Anna grinned. "Thank you."

Charissa looked at Chelsea and hugged her. "Hi Chelsea!"

Chelsea hugged her back. "Hi!"

Lizzie looked at the girls. "Hey, I think we should get the girls together someday again."

Anna nodded. "Sounds good to me. Aren't you and Matt deciding on having Charissa at the same school as Chelsea?"

Lizzie nodded happily. "We are. Charissa doesn't like her school anymore."

Anna smiled. "Well, if you have any kind of trouble, let me know my husband and Dad can help."

Lizzie nodded. "Thanks. Come on, Chars."

Charissa nodded as she followed her mother.

As Anna was heading to her car with her daughter, Alli, Nikki, and Cassidy, she heard her phone running. She picked up as she got into the car.

'Hello?" She could only make out a few words. "Alright, Mom, I'll be there as soon as possible!"

Cassidy looked archer sister. "What's wrong?"

Anna sighed, tears came to her eyes. "Stephen was shot…"

Alli spoke up before Cassidy could. "No, be serious!"

Nikki looked at her sister. "Who the hell could not be serious when it comes to stuff like that, Allison?! She's serious!"

As Anna was driving to Cailey's, everyone was there for Cody, Bailey, Paislee, Macy, Abby, Charlie, Meggie and Jamie and Shaylee and Marcy.

Shaylee was heartbroken. What if he doesn't make it out of this? She would be a single mother at 18, their daughter, their one year old daughter wouldn't even get to know her father. She was only one year old. She was too young. Shaylee cuddled up against the couch as she cried uncontrollably.

Bailey sat down next to her. "Shay…"

Shaylee lifted her head up and looked at her future mother in-law. "Hi…"

Bailey grabbed her hand and squeezed her hand slightly. "How are you holding up?"

Shaylee couldn't help but cry a little bit more before pulling herself together. "It hurts like hell, I love him, Bailey! I know you're his mother, your love is totally different, but my love for him was….amazing, joyful, and everything in between. He is a great father and fiancé...I can't imagine my life without him! He was there through everything, my pregnancy, my parents divorce, raising Marcy, being here for her...and now, I don't even know if he's gonna be here for her...I can't raise Marcy on my own…"

Bailey pulled Shaylee into a tight hug. "Shay, I know, but no matter what happens, Cody and I are here for you...I miss him too, I don't want to see him go...He's my baby…"

Shaylee nodded. "I know...I know I should be strong for Marcy, but she's not going to love this either…"

Bailey sighed. "None of us are liking this, but we need to be strong as a family…"

Shaylee looked at her. "But I'm not related…"

Bailey gave a small smile. "Oh, please, Shaylee Marie, you were my daughter after you and my son started dating, and after Marcy was born, you are more my daughter than ever, I love you as you were my blood daughter."

Shaylee wiped her eyes and laughed slightly. "Thanks, Bailey."

Bailey kissed her head. "I'll leave you alone to talk to Marcy."

Shaylee nodded and then took a deep breath. Marcy isn't going to like this. She was Stephen's little girl. This is going to kill her. That little girl is going to be crushed. "Marcs, come here, Mommy needs to talk to you…"

Marcy walked over to her mother, Shaylee helped her up onto the couch.

"What is it, Mommy?"

Shaylee sighed. "Mommy needs to tell you something. Look, baby…" Shaylee layed Marcy into her lap.

"You know Daddy's away?"

Marcy nodded, but when she saw the hurt in Shaylee's eyes, the little girl knew something was wrong.

"Momma, what's wrong with Daddy?" Tears came to her eyes.

Shaylee took another deep breath. "Daddy isn't doing too well, baby girl, he was fighting and he was shot...The doctors don't know if he'll make it…"

Marcy didn't know what to say, she just started to cry into her mother's shoulder. It took her a little bit before she looked up at her mother. "But, Daddy's tough, right?"

Shaylee nodded her head. "I'm sure he's fighting for his life now, baby. All of us have to be strong too. You remember what I told you when Daddy first left?"

Marcy nodded. "You said that Daddy is tough, strong and brave, and we have to be to here. Daddy loves us no matter what happens."

Shaylee nodded her head as she kissed her baby's head. "That's right."

"I love you, Mommy…" Marcy snuggled close to Shaylee.

"I love you too, baby girl." She kissed both of her cheeks. "One from me and the other from Daddy."

Marcy smiled slightly. "Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome, baby."

While everyone in Boston were there for Cailey, Paislee, Macy, Charlie, Abby, Meggie, Jamie and Shaylee and Marcy, in Iraq, Stephen was in a hospital bed, unconscious, in a coma. His friends were there, making sure he was alright, but it wasn't a pretty sight. He had a tube down his throat, scars, and a heart that was fixed almost an hour ago.

Leslie looked at Lesley, who was her long lost sister. "He's tough, I know that for sure!"

Lesley nodded. "He is. Thank God for that."

Devin looked at them both. "When do you think he'll wake up?"

Leslie looked at him. "He just had surgery an hour ago, I don't know if he'll wake up anytime soon, Devin. We just have to be strong."

Devin nodded his head. "Okay…"

*Stephen's thoughts*

I was now awake, but I wasn't in a hospital bed. Where am I? I started walking towards something, it was an older woman. I shut my eyes tightly, though.

She then called my name.

"Stephen, you can open your eyes, it's okay…"

I sighed. "Am I dead?" I asked while shaking a bit.

She shook her head. "No, you're not dead, sweetheart. But you were very close to being dead."

I just looked at her with confusion all over my face. "Where am I? Who are you?"

Mimi smiled. "I'm your father's grandmother."

I sighed, but gave a small smile. "You're my great grandmother?"

Mimi laughed. "Yes, I am. Now, you need to go home, sweetheart, you have a family who need you…"

I took a breath. "I don't know how, I know I have a family who need me, I sure miss everyone."

She smiled. "I'm sure Shaylee misses you…"

I just looked at her in shock. "How did you know her name?"

Mimi laughed. "You don't think we just sit up here do nothing? We have been watching you for years, Stephen."

"You have?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, we saw everything, expect some things…"

I blushed. "Oh…"

Mimi laughed. "Oh don't be shy, sweetie, it's normal. You do have a daughter and a fiancé, they are so beautiful, you should be very lucky."

I smiled. "I am. I love my girls, I sure miss them…"

"They miss you too, Stephen, that's why you need to go back."

I sighed. "Before I go, could you tell my great grandpa, I love him."

Charlie walked over. "Oh, please, let me hear it for myself."

I gave a smile. "You're my Dad's grandfather? My brother is named after you!"

Charlie laughed. "I know he is, Stephen. I am your father's grandfather."

I smiled again. "I love you guys...It's time for me to go…"

They smiled. "Bye, Stephen. We love you."

I finally opened my eyes.

*End of Stephen's thoughts*

Stephen smiled as he opened his eyes, seeing his friends there. He couldn't say anything.

Wesley ran to go get the doctor when he saw Stephen was up. He had made it through all of that.

The doctor looked at the friends. "Could you guys go wait in the waiting room? I'll be there soon."

They nodded and headed off to the waiting room.

Forty-five minutes later, Stephen was now in recovery. He sighed out of relief. He was going to be okay. He made it.

Later that day, in U.S, Boston, Massachusetts, Macy and Cole headed home with the twins since it was past their bedtime. Once inside, Macy layed her son and daughter down for bed. She shut the light and then headed downstairs with the baby monitor in her hand when she heard the door being knocked on. She looked at Cole.

"At this hour?" She walked downstairs and slowly opened the door. Her eyes went wide. There he was. Standing right in front of her. Her ex-boyfriend. Her twin's biological father. She just stood there in her shock. First Stephen and now this.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?"

To be continued…

AN: Hey! I'm back. Sorry I took so long, I went to my aunt and uncle's, spent the night twice and went on their boat twice. My uncle also had an extra iPad, so he gave the one he doesn't use, I've been using it for the past two days. I wrote this whole thing on my iPad in one day. It's easier I guess. A whole lot bigger.

Yes, Stephen was shot, he's very much alive. Thank. Goodness. For. That.

And yes, Ryan's back! Cliffhanger!

Drama is in the next chapter so stay turned.

P.S: Drama is coming next chapter! Lol.

Okay, I better end it here. I love you guys for being so patient!

JustinBieberLover101


	44. Full Of Drama, Someone Help Me!

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 44: "Full Of Drama, Someone Help Me"

AN: Hey! So, updating this story again, and wow, longest word story I've ever written! Holy shit, that means that I love you guys and this story. I saw that I had some mistakes on chapters I already had written, but oh well, at least you guys got the idea.

I've had a long few days, my grandmother is still really sick, even if she's out of the hospital. I hope you all understand. Right now, I only have a few minutes/hours to write a day. Someone has to do the laundry too.

My grandfather has hip surgery on September 6th, as well, so he'll be in the hospital after a while.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Lots of DRAMA! Lol.

Previously on Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Stephen was shot, hospitalized, everyone got together to be there for his family, seeing Woody and Addison after all of these years, Anna, and her daughter, and her sisters hang out, and the finally, Ryan showed up at Macy and Cole's doorstep.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?"

Ryan looked at her and sighed. "I'm here to talk to you…"

Macy groaned. He wants to talk after all of these months? He thinks I'll give him a chance? No thank you. Please, I'm fine. She crossed her arms. "What about, Ryan?"

Ryan sighed. He wasn't happy with any of this. There she was caring for 'their' children with some dude. Ryan wasn't happy that Cole was there, acting like Bradin and Rayleigh's father. "This, all of it. You, and that skinny little piece of shit."

Macy shook her head. "One, you didn't care for me or my son or daughter in the first place, Ryan! Two, that skinny guy, who isn't a piece of shit! He's amazing father to mine and his children! Three, they don't need you or your pity, alright?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, it's not alright, Macy!" He crossed his arms as well. "I'm their father…"

"Biogalogal. Cole has been a better father than you'll ever be! He's put his feelings behind to help me raise my babies! They don't need you. They'll never need you, actually, I've been doing just fine without you." She gave a sigh. "I wish I never slept with you! But, I do not regret my children!" She glared at him. "You can be a little more mature and then you can grow up and get a life of your own, but I know for sure Cole doesn't want you around me or the babies, Ryan."

"But why? What did I do?"

Macy kept shaking her head. Wow, is he this dumb? "Why? You want to know why?! It's because you couldn't give fuck about me after I told you I was pregnant and they don't need you, I don't need you. I never did. You left me! You fucking left because I was pregnant. You didn't want nothing to do with me…"

"How do you know that? Maybe if this Cole guy didn't step in, maybe I'd be there for you!"

Macy put her hands on her hips. She was now really annoyed. "Maybe?! Maybe?! Wow, Ryan. You are an asshole. You said, you didn't want NOTHING TO WITH ME! I was there!" She knew she now had tears coming to her eyes. "Just go. Leave. No one wants you. I certainly don't need or want you around me!"

"Why not?!" Ryan yelled. He demanded answers.

Macy just wanted him to leave. That's all she wanted. She just nothing to do with him. She was perfectly fine without him. "You want to know why, alright I'll tell you! BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME AND YOU'RE NOW JUST BIOLOGICAL FATHER! YOU DIDN'T WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH US! GOD DAMN IT, IT'S LIKE I'M TALKING TO MY NIECES!" She took a breath. "I don't need you, I never did, and I NEVER WILL!" She slammed the door shut, leaned against it and looked at Cole, who was standing at the top of the stairs.

Cole knew something was wrong. "Babe...What's wrong?"

Macy choked up before tears came to her eyes again, the tears then began falling down her cheeks slowly, her makeup was smeared all over her face.

Cole looked at her and then ran downstairs to her and bent down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and Macy wrapped her arms around his neck, she began crying in his chest.

All Cole could do was rub her back slowly. "Shh, baby, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright. Who was it?" He said, pulling away from her.

Macy started calming down slightly, taking a breath. "It...It...It was Ryan…"

Cole wasn't happy now. It pissed him off. Ryan? Showed up just at their doorstep? Why now? He said he didn't want nothing to do with Macy and the twins. Ryan left right before Cole arrived. Cole knew Ryan left even before he and Macy started dating. Cole hated Ryan from the beginning. He just didn't want him around. Cole loved being with Macy and Bradin and Rayleigh.

Cole thought, no knew that Macy wasn't worth that. He knew that Macy was beautiful. No, sexy and gorgeous too. Macy was, and or is his life. So are the babies. Coke wanted to marry her but knew it wasn't the right time yet since she just had twins and is still really young. She's only sixteen.

Cole looked at her into her beautiful blue eyes. "You'll be okay, baby, he's not worth your time, Mace."

"But, he is their biological father!"

"Is he around, Mace?" He asked, as he looked at her.

"No…" Macy shook her head.

He nodded his head. "Then he's not worth it! He's not around, Macy! He's a deadbeat father. He never wanted them anyway!"

Macy nodded. "I...I know, but…"

"But nothing, Mace. He's just playing with you. He just wants you to believe his bullshit."

She sighed. "I know...that's what pisses me off. He never wanted something to do with the babies."

Cole kissed her forehead. "I'm here for you. I never want to leave or not give a shit about you, because I love you so much. You mean the world to me…"

Macy slightly smiled. "I love you too...You mean the world to me too, Cole."

Cole led her to the couch and had her sit on his lap. "Are you tired?"

Macy nodded her head. "Yes. I think I'll go to bed…"

Cole kissed her head again. "I'll be up in a minute, babe, okay?"

Macy nodded as she headed up to their bedroom, changing into her pajamas and got into the bed.

Soon, Cole headed up to their bedroom a few minutes later and got into bed with Macy. He pulled her close to him.

The next morning, Saturday October 20th, 2029, at Zaya's house, Cassidy walked downstairs and into the kitchen, seeing her sister, Alli busy on her laptop.

"Hey Als. How are you?"

Alli smiled and looked up at her sister. "Busy, sis. How about you?"

Cassidy sat down next to her. "Tired. The twins like to put pressure on me…" She walked into the bathroom,

A few minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom.

Alli looked at her. "Have you heard anything from Nick?"

Cassidy shook her head. "No, and I don't give a shit."

Alli sighed. "Is he still with that girl?"

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders. "Allison, I don't want to talk about him!"

Alli sighed again. "Why not? Sometimes it's better to talk to someone…"

Cassidy shook her head and walked to the stove and started making herself something to eat. She made herself eggs and toast. She sure was hungry.

"Sometimes, I don't want to talk about this situation, Alli!"

Alli put her hands up. "Okay…"

Cassidy continued cooking. "Thank you."

Maya walked into the kitchen and looked at the girls. "Good morning, girls."

Cassidy smiled at her mother. "Good morning, Momma."

Maya smiled again. "How are you feeling, Cassie?"

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders. "I'm okay."

"Did you have pressure from the twins?"

"Yeah, it's okay, though, I didn't like it."

Maya laughed. "No one does, sweetie."

Cassidy nodded. "Oh…"

Alli looked at her mother and sister. "It feels that weird?"

Maya smiled and then nodded. "Yep."

Meanwhile, at Cailey's, Shaylee just was finishing a paper for one of her classes when her daughter Marcy, one year old ran over to her.

"Mommy!"

Shaylee looked down at her daughter. "What, baby?"

Marcy climbed onto the couch and sat next to her. "Is Daddy okay?"

Shaylee sighed. The truth was that Shaylee didn't know Stephen was going to be okay yet, and she didn't want Marcy to have another breakdown. She was overwhelmed herself, she had college, an year old daughter, and a fiancé who just was shot yesterday, and she didn't know if he was okay. No one knew actually. Not even Cody and Bailey. And they were getting nervous too.

The little girl looked at her mother again, with question all over her face, and tears coming to her eyes.

"Momma…?"

Shaylee snapped out of her daze and looked at her. "Sorry, baby, Momma's just tired." She put her laptop on the coffee table and picked up Marcy, sitting her on her lap.

"Well, Marcs, Mommy isn't heard anything yet, but no matter what happens, we'll deal with it together as a family."

Marcy nodded. "Okay, Mommy."

Not soon after that, someone knocked on the front door. Who can that be?

Everyone just looked at each other in shock. It couldn't be someone coming to tell them that Stephen didn't make it. He just started his life. Pretty much anyway.

Cody opened the door and looked at the police officer.

"Can I help you?"

Police officer nodded. "Does Stephen Martin live here?"

Cody nodded. "Yes, I'm his father...Is he okay?"

Police officer nodded. "He's gonna be just fine. He's out of surgery and the doctors will release him tomorrow morning."

The whole family sighed out of relief and smiled at each other as Cody shut the door.

Shaylee smiled at Marcy as she picked her up. "Daddy's gonna be fine, baby girl."

Marcy giggled and clapped her hands together. "Yay! Daddy is strong!"

Shaylee laughed. "Yeah, he is." She bounced her slightly.

Later at the afternoon, Paislee decided to take the girls out to the park and she decided to bring Macy and Rayleigh and Bradin.

Paislee looked at her sister as she grabbed her sandwich. "So, what happened this morning again? Cole told me that Ryan showed up at your doorstep?"

Macy nodded her head. "Yeah. He wants to be in Bradin and Rayleigh's lives."

Paislee shook her head. "That's bullshit. Like he could take care of them now. They're a month old!"

Macy sighed again. "I know! He just showed up and started demanding I let him be around…"

"And what did you say?" The oldest sister asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Macy sighed again, looking at her sister. "That he get the hell away from me. You did shit for me. Don't you dare come to Bradin and Rayleigh thinking they're gonna take your side on this please."

Paislee nodded and smiled. "Good. Please don't tell me you said please…"

Macy shook her head. "Oh, no, I didn't."

Paislee nodded. "Thank God."

Maddie, Paislee's oldest daughter looked at her as she and Kayla were playing.

"When can Rayleigh and Bradin play?"

Paislee looked at Maddie. "Not for a while, baby. They're still too young, they're still babies."

Macy's phone started ringing and she reached into her bag to find it. "Ugh. Where is it?" She reached in deeper and then pulled it out. "Finally." She saw that Cole was calling. She picked up.

"Hey babe."

"You'll never guess who is stalking our apartment…" Cole was just in a bad mood. Macy knew who it was, and it made her sick inside. Again. Twice today. Are you kidding me? "Are you freaking kidding me?"

Cole shook his head. "No! I didn't want to leave the apartment since he's like walking around…"

Macy sighed. God, why can't he just get the clue? Get. The. Hell. Away. "Put the extra key inside, I got my key. He can't just break in, the alarm would go off, remember?"

Cole nodded, getting irritated. "I know that, Macy. I lived here longer than you."

Macy took a deep breath. "Okay...Chill with the attitude, please. Just go get the things we need. I'll be home in 20 minutes. Paislee and I are at the park with Maddie, Kayla, Rayleigh and Bradin."

Cole nodded. "Okay…"

Paislee looked at her as Macy locked her phone. "Is everything okay?"

Macy shook her head. "No." She got up and started pulling her stroller to start walking home.

Paislee stood up herself and then just sighed. "Macy! Wait! Please tell me!"

Macy just ignored her sister and continued walking.

Twenty minutes later, Macy arrived home and started opening the front door, which is on a second floor, the first floor is the garage and each apartment gets two floors.

She heard her name when she got the door opened.

"Mace?"

Macy groaned, closing her eyes. Irritated, she turned around to face him.

"What?"

Ryan sighed. "Can we try talking again, please?"

Macy shook her head. "No."

"But…"

"No." Macy said, pushing the stroller inside the apartment.

Ryan grabbed her hand and for Macy to pull his hand away. "Mace…"

Macy looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "Don't call me that! I don't want to talk to you. Obviously, I don't you to be here. Bradin and Rayleigh don't need you. You hurt me. You broke me." She looked him in the eyes. "I never had a pinch of happiness until you left me alone and let me do this myself! I may be a teenager and a mother now, but I don't need you to pop right up when you want to…" She backed up from him. "They don't need me all pissed and upset, as you can tell I'm still breastfeeding."

Ryan sighed. "Come on, like this guy is gonna stay with you when you look like…"

Macy glared at him, crossing her arms, like she did yesterday night. "Look like what, Ryan? Like this, my hair all messed up, no makeup, clothes all messed up and I haven't showered or I didn't brush my teeth or hair?" She gave a sigh and raised her voice a little. "It's called, 'I grew up and I'm a fucking mother!' Of course I don't have the time to do all of that in one day! I care for the twins first, my needs are second, and always be!" She closed her eyes tightly, so tight that tears came to her eyes again, and anger came out. "Get out. Now. I can't handle you anymore. You are and will always be a deadbeat Dad, oh wait, no, biological Dad. Excuse me. Cole is their father more than you are!" She covered her face with her hands. "Cole will be there for the first day of school, first day of high school, teach them how to drive, making sure Bradin knows how to treat a lady right, college, marriage, there to walk Rayleigh down the aisle, and make sure none of her boyfriends are like you!"

Ryan couldn't take it anymore. He was really mad. All of those things were his. He was their father. Who cares on what Macy says? He should be able to do those things with them. Ryan got so pissed at her that he pushed her into the door and slammed her head so hard that she fell to the floor.

"Owww…" She moaned and groaned in pain.

Before Cole got home, Ryan had already left and as Cole was walking up the stairs, he saw Macy sitting up but not moving much. It scared him, but he put everything down.

"Macy!" He shook her slightly. "Come on, say something to me…"

All Macy did was groan.

That made Cole sigh of relief. "Mace, you're gonna be okay…" He quickly got his phone out and called 911.

Soon, 911 answered.

"911, what's your emergency?"

To be continued…

AN: Oh shit, I'm so bad. Leaving you guys hanging. Sorry! Needed some drama. Maybe this was too much? Lol.

Anyway, I went to the beach today with my best friend before she goes back to school on Tuesday. I had fun. It was really nice, we went to Point Pleasant Beach, New Jersey.

Anyway, I gotta go to bed soon. It's almost 12 here, almost an half an hour away.

Goodnight :)

JustinBieberLover101


	45. Full Of Drama, Someone Help Me Part 2

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 45: "Full Of Drama, Someone Help Me Part 2"

AN: Here's part 2! Let's see what happens. I'm working on two stories right now. My Liv and Maddie story and this one. My others I will get back to. Love you guys with the reviews!

There is some sexual contact in this chapter, a Author's Note is right before it to explain if you want to read that part. It is up to you.

Previously on Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Macy had run ins with Ryan, Cassidy hasn't spoken with Nick in forever, everyone finds out that Stephen is gonna be just fine, and finally, Cole comes home to find Macy laying against the front door, and then calls 911.

911 operator answered. "911, what's your emergency?"

Cole took a breath to have calm himself down before speaking up. In fact, Cole was sacred out of his mind. He could lose Macy, his love of his life, his everything, just his whole world. And Macy was a mother to young twins, Bradin and Rayleigh. Even if she doesn't get well, or anything worse, Cole would be there for them.

"I need an ambulance as soon as possible! My girlfriend was knocked into the door by her ex and she hit her head, she's breathing, but it's very faint." Cole said, very scared, but kept himself together.

"What's your address, sir?"

Cole nodded. "121 Norton Mass Drive, Boston, Massachusetts 1245." (AN: Making the address up. Not sure if this is real, but if it is, I'm sorry if I got something wrong)

"Thank you. An ambulance will be there soon. Stay on the phone with me until they get here."

"Okay…"

5 minutes later, an ambulance showed up and paramedics got out as fast as they could, got the stretcher and carefully got Macy on the stretcher.

One of the police officers walked over to Cole as Macy was put into the ambulance. "What happened to her?"

Cole sighed as he began to tell the police officer what happened. "Her ex showed up and just wanted to know about his biological children. He hasn't been around since Macy told him about her pregnancy. I've been here raising them with her. And she told him no about him being around."

The police officer gave him a look of disgust. "Are you serious? He tried to hurt after she told him no if being around the twins?"

Cole nodded his head, still really mad at Ryan for hurting Macy. "Yeah, I'm still really mad at him. He could really hurt Macy. That girl is my life. I know we only have been together for ten months, but I know for sure, I love her."

Police officer nodded. Smiling, he spoke up. "I know I can tell, you love that girl."

"I do." He smiled again. "She's just really special to me."

Police officer laughed. "Like I said, I can tell." He got serious. "So, do you want to get a restraining order on him?"

Cole didn't have to think about it, of course he wanted one. He didn't want Ryan around him, Macy, Bradin and Rayleigh. Rayleigh and Bradin don't need to have any drama with him if he's not gonna be around at all. "Yes please."

The police officer looked at him. "I'll let you stay with the twins and let her family know."

"I will…" The 18 year old walked inside with the food and things the twins would need inside and unpacked everything.

15 minutes later, Cole had everything unpacked and away. He layed the twins in their bouncers. He finally had time to let everyone know what happened. Cole called Cody and Bailey first.

Cody answered the phone. "Hey Cole. Everything okay?"

Cole sighed. "No…" He knew that Cody wouldn't like this. No one would. Cole still didn't like it.

Cody knew something was wrong. Oh God. "Please don't say something bad happened to my baby!"

Cole sighed. "To late. Ryan showed up here while I was out and he pushed Macy into our front door and she might have a head injury."

Cody groaned. "I never liked that kid. Is she at the hospital?"

Cole nodded his head. "Yes, I couldn't go with because I have the twins."

Cody nodded. "I'll go to the hospital. You stay with the twins. I'll keep you updated. I'll have Debbie and Bailey come over to help you if you need it."

Cole gave a small smile and sighed out of relief. "Thanks, Cody."

"You're welcome." And with that, Cody hung up.

Cole sighed. "I hope nothing bad happens to her. She's got Rayleigh and Bradin…"

Meanwhile, at Cody and Bailey's, Cody jumped up from his chair and ran into the kitchen.

"Bailey!"

Bailey jumped a little. Turning around and seeing Cody standing there, she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Cody took a deep breath, looking at her. This is going break her heart. Macy is her baby. "Macy is in the hospital and..."

Before Cody could finish, Bailey cut him off. "What happened?!"

Cody wrapped his arms around her. "Ryan came by and wanted to see the twins, and Macy wouldn't let him, he got mad at her and then pushed Macy into their front door, hitting her head."

Bailey nodded. Still not liking the situation, she looked at her husband.

"So, are we going to the hospital?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. Abby can watch Meggie and Jamie."

Bailey hugged Cody. "I hope she's okay…"

Cody kissed her head. "She will…"

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Macy was rushed into the emergency room with head injuries. She didn't know what was going on. The doctors were still working on her for 30 minutes.

In about one hour, everyone showed up to show their support for Cody and Bailey, and Charlie. Shaylee with Marcy. Paislee and Justin came to with their daughters, Maddie and Kayla. Paislee was close to her due date, but still wanted to be there for her sister. Justin insisted that she take it easy though. Paislee took the couch, everyone didn't mind. Cassidy showed up with her parents, Zack and Maya, brothers and sisters. Anna also showed up with James, Chelsea and Nicky. Carey, Debbie and Robbie, Michelle, Arianna, Bryan and Leah, Charlotte and Lyle also came to show their support. Woody and Addison showed up with their three children, Maybel, Hayden, and Mirabel as well. Everyone got together to say some words for Macy. She sure needed it.

In the emergency room, with Macy and three doctors, they were still running tests, with all cleared, Macy was able to have surgery. But, head surgery is very serious. Very serious.

In the waiting room, Bailey was pacing back and forth.

Cody put his hands on his wife's shoulders, massaging them. "Bails...It's gonna be okay…"

Bailey turned to face, she glared at him. "How do you know that?! She's sixteen for God's sake, Cody!"

Cody kissed her forehead. "I know she's sixteen, babe. I was there. I know she's strong."

Bailey wiped her eyes from falling tears. "You really think so?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, she's a lot like you."

Shaylee was sitting down with her daughter on her lap when she felt her phone ring. She slowly got up and walked away from everyone. It was Stephen. She happily answered.

"Hey!" But then frowned with the reason why she's at the hospital.

Stephen saw her face. It wasn't good. "Oh God, what happened?! It's not Marcy is it?!

Shaylee shook her head. "No. Marcy is just fine. It's Macy."

Stephen groaned. "Who hurt my baby sister?"

Shaylee sighed. "Take a guess…"

Stephen groaned. Closing his face, he shook his head. He never liked Ryan anyway, so killing him wouldn't make a damn difference. Stephen was doing better now. He got overprotective of Macy when she started dating. He loved Cole. He was one cool dude. Stephen couldn't be any happier that Macy found him to be with.

"I never liked that kid! I knew he was bad fucking news! Now he lands my sister in the hospital!"

Shaylee nodded. "Oh, I know. Your Dad isn't too happy with him either."

"Where's Cole?"

"Home with the twins. Someone needed to watch Bradin and Rayleigh."

Stephen nodded. "Right."

Their daughter Marcy ran over to her mother. "Is that Daddy?"

Stephen smiled. "Hi princess! You being good for Mommy?"

Marcy nodded. "Yeah!"

"Good girl. I miss my girls."

Shaylee smiled. "We miss you too, babe."

Stephen sighed. "I gotta go. I love you, Shay."

Shaylee nodded. "I love you too, Steph."

Shaylee hung up her phone and locked it, taking Marcy's hand. "Don't run to me like that, okay? If it wasn't me, I'd hate to lose you."

Marcy nodded, hugging her. "Sorry, Mommy."

Shaylee kissed her head. "It's okay, baby. Come on, let's go sit by everyone."

Marcy took a sit next to Cassidy. "Hi."

Cassidy smiled. "Hi Marcs, did you talk to your Daddy?"

Marcy nodded her head. "Yeah."

Shaylee looked at Cassidy. "Did you hear anything new?"

Cassidy shook her head. "No...Everyone's getting nervous…"

Shaylee sighed. "Damn…"

One hour later, a doctor walked out to the waiting room. Everyone stood up. It was a long wait, or it felt like it until the doctor spoke up.

"Macy Martin's family?"

Cody and Bailey stood up, walked over to the doctor. "Is she okay?"

The doctor gave a smile. "Macy hit her head pretty hard, but she's gonna be just fine. She's in ICU."

Cody and Bailey let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Dr. Bradley."

Dr. Bradley nodded. "You're very welcome."

Meanwhile, at Cole and Macy's apartment, Cole just had put the twins down for a nap when he heard a knock on the door. Who could that be? Cole walked downstairs, opening the door. It was his ex girlfriend. His eyes went wide. He hasn't seen her in two years. They went out for 2 years before she moved to California. What is she doing here?

"Alessia? What are you doing here?"

Alessia smiled slightly. "To see you. We lost contact after I moved to California. I'm hoping we can start where we left off…"

Cole shook his head. "I can't…"

Alessia frowned. "Why not?"

Cole smiled. "I'm in a serious relationship with a beautiful girl. We have twins together…"

Alessia laughed. "I heard they're not yours, they're your girlfriends, or whoever she is to you. They're her and her ex's kids. So, you are still free."

Cole shook his head. "No, I'm not free, Alessia, I'm really serious with Macy. I love her…"

Alessia gave a smile. "Did you two ever, 'you know' sleep together?"

Cole shook his head. "No...She just had twins…"

Alessia nodded her head, smiling. "Then, it's not that serious. You and I slept together plenty of times, remember?"

Cole sighed. "I remember, but then we broke up because you moved."

Alessia walked closer to him. "You know I still love you."

Cole crossed his arms. "Well, I don't, Alessia. Now you can leave…"

Alessia gave a wink, while still smiling. "Please? One last time? Before you have that big step with Macy? I mean, it might be a long time before she would want too."

Cole sighed. Should I? He thought. No. He would be cheating on Macy. He can't do that. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Never again. He loves Macy way to much to do that.

"No." He said, just one word.

Alessia sighed, walking closer to him. She cupped her hands on his cheeks. "One more time...Please? We'll keep this between us…"

Cole didn't know what to do. He loves Macy with all his heart. He could never do anything to hurt her, but if he did this, he would hurt her big time. But he loved Alessia at one time, she was his first love since they were 15. It was so hard. Plus, he loves Bradin and Rayleigh, he would be hurting them too. He's the only father they knew. They are only a month old, but still.

Alessia had her hands on his cheeks, leaning in, she kissed him.

Cole wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but he needed to know if they didn't have any feelings towards each other. He knew it was kill Macy though. He just decided to see.

"Alright fine."

(AN: If this gets to like, uncomfortable for you, you may skip this part. It might get too into it. Again, you may skip this part, it might get to sexual contact. I'm not forcing you. It's up to you.)

Alessia smiled as she kissed him again, Cole walked in and then locked the door. Pushing Alessia against the door, kissing her passionately.

Alessia wrapped her arms around his neck, slightly moaned as he kissed her. She pulled away. "Feeling anything?"

Cole shook his head. "Nope."

Alessia nodded as she jumped up into his arms, and Cole wrapped his arms around her waist.

Walking upstairs and into the bedroom, Cole closed and locked the door, laying Alessia on the bed, following her as he layed on top of her. He started undoing his shirt as he kissed her passionately.

Alessia moaned slightly in the heated kiss, kissing him back, and started to help him take off his shirt and throws it onto the floor.

Cole pulled back and started taking off her blouse slowly, trying not to rip it. Once it was off, he threw it onto the floor. He then went to kiss her neck softly.

Alessia giggled. "Still my favorite spot."

Cole nodded as he continued to kiss her neck, licking it slowly.

Alessia started undoing her jeans as Cole's hands ran up and down her legs. She giggled.

Cole started to run his hands up to her bra, unclips it, letting it fall onto the floor as well. He then started kissing her again.

Alessia wrapped her arms around his neck and then wrapped her legs around his waist, but then unwrapped them when Cole started undoing his jeans. She rolled over so she's on top and started kissing his neck. "I sure missed this."

Cole didn't say anything. He just started massaging her waist. "I'm sure you do, but this is the last time remember that."

Alessia nodded. "I know."

Cole rubbed her breasts slowly and then kissed her again.

Alessia smiled and then let him kiss her neck again.

An hour later, Cole sure knew that it was completely over with Alessia. He layed there in the bed, sighing. He sure felt bad. But he was happy that they had zero feelings towards each other after having sex.

Alessia got out of the bed and changed into her clothes. "I guess it's really over, huh?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah, it's been over for two years, Aless."

Alessia smiled. "Hey, you called me Aless!"

Cole nodded his head. "I know I did."

Alessia kissed him before leaving the apartment.

Cole sighed. "Oh God. I'm so dead. Macy is gonna kill me…" He jumped up and got into the shower and then changed into sweats. After that, he washed the sheets and comforter. He sighed. "Hopefully she doesn't find out that I slept with my ex…"

Before long, Rayleigh began crying and Cole walked into the nursery and picked her up, he rocked her slowly in the rocking chair.

At the hospital, Macy was finally in recovery. She was finally awake and looked at her parents.

"When can I go home?"

Bailey smiled. "Tomorrow. They just want to keep you overnight."

Macy sighed. "I miss my babies."

Cody smiled. "I know, baby. Cole is taking care of them."

Macy nodded. Smiling, she thought of Cole. "He is so good with them."

Bailey kissed her head. "Well, he is an wonderful boyfriend too."

Macy smiled again. "I know. I love him."

The next day, Friday, October 20th, 2029, Macy was well enough to go home. So, Cody and Bailey dropped Macy off, and Cole helped her inside the apartment.

"How are you feeling?"

Macy sat down on the couch and shrugged. "I'm okay." She looked up at him. "How are you? How was it with the babies?"

Cole smiled slightly. "They were so good. I'm great. So happy you're home."

Macy knew something was up with Cole. Something was wrong. What was it? She wanted to know. "Cole? You okay?"

Cole nodded, feeling like she'll know anytime soon that he cheated, somewhat, okay he cheated. "Mhm...I'm okay."

Macy stood up, looking at him. "No really. Tell me. What's wrong? I won't get mad…"

Cole sighed. "You will...I know...I made a mistake, or I wanted to know something…"

Macy looked him in the eyes. "What was the mistake? Please tell me!"

Cole sighed. "You're gonna hate me…"

Macy looked at him. "Just tell me!"

Cole took a deep breath. He wanted to tell her so bad, but it was going to break her heart. "I...I slept with my ex...and…"

Macy was heartbroken. Tears filled her eyes. She didn't think he would do that. It broke her. She was furious with him. He cheated. All of the really nice ones do the most hurtful things. "You what?! Why?! Cole! How could you?! You knew that Ryan was a bitch to me, please don't make me hate you too! You were there for me, through everything!"

Cole didn't like seeing her in tears. He made a mistake, yeah, but he wanted to see if he and or Alessia have any feelings towards each other. Thank God they don't. "I know, Mace...But she showed up here and wanted to know if we had feelings for each other, and we don't…"

Macy groaned, running her hands through her hair. "I don't give a shit if you do or not, Cole! You still cheated on me! I've been through enough and you do this to me!"

Cole sighed. "Mace...I still love you…I never will stop, I'll always love you…"

Macy looked down and then threw her hair back with tears streaming down her face. "I'm really mad at you...I...I'm done, Cole. I can't be with another guy who cheated on me…"

Cole was heartbroken too. He never felt so close to Macy until she said that. He couldn't take that she actually said that she was done. "Fine! Go ahead and leave, Macy!"

Macy rubbed her eyes and face. "I will!" She walked upstairs and packed her stuff and Bradin and Rayleigh's things, put them in their carriers. She walked to the door and looked back at Cole. It hurt. It was heartbreaking leaving him.

"Bye, Cole." And with that, Macy got into her car and drove off.

Cole slammed his fist into the wall before sliding down the wall, holding his hand in pain. He had tears in his eyes, started to cry uncontrollably as he knew he had lost the girl of his life, his whole world, his everything, and the woman he couldn't live without because he had slept with his ex. And he loved Bradin and Rayleigh like his own, and he lost them too. He just sat there, and cried. He would never forgive himself. He lost his family. He wanted to marry Macy, maybe it's too late for that. Their relationship might be really over, and he couldn't help but feel guilty that he ruined their future together. Forever.

To be continued…

AN: Well, Cacy is over with….Maybe…

Macy will be okay.

Hey, do you think Ryan &amp; Alessia be a great couple? Lol.

Part 3 is next...Any ideas on that chapter, PM me or put it in reviews. I wanna see what you think should happen…

Love you guys! :)

JustinBieberLover101


	46. Our Love Is Too Strong To Be Broken

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 46: "Our Love Is Too Strong To Be Broken"

AN: Hey guys, so another chapter. Here's to Cacy fans! :)

Previously on Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Cole had sex with his ex, Macy came home from the hospital to find out her boyfriend cheated on her, she left the apartment with her son and daughter, and Cole and Macy called it quits, or so we think…

Cole sat there, on the floor, calming down from the break up to the love of his life, holding his hand in pain after hitting his hand against the wall. He had made the mistake, or wanting to know if his ex and him still had feelings for each other. Thank God they didn't, because he loved Macy with all of his heart. He wanted to marry her, have a family with her. But that sure was probably down the drain. Done with. Or can he just fix things with her? Maybe, hopefully, he can. He didn't sit there any longer he just decided to go shopping and get his family back.

Meanwhile, with Macy, and her twins, she drove to her parents house and parked in the driveway, getting out of her car, she got her son and daughter out of the car as well. She was so heartbroken that she didn't answer Cole's call. She walked into the house, with tears still streaming down her face. Macy was just a new mother, she now had to do this herself. She had Cole there with her for ten months, and now, she just couldn't handle it that he cheated on her. And it was the 100% truth. Unlike her sister Paislee, Justin didn't sleep with anyone, but Paislee. Macy felt like she made a mistake from everything. Sleeping with Ryan, having the twins...and even leaving Cole. He was there through everything and she left. But, he did cheat with his ex. And who knows? That girl could end up pregnant. That thought made her sick to her stomach.

Cody was in the living room when he saw Macy walk inside with Bradin and Rayleigh in each hand.

"Mace? What's wrong?"

Macy put Bradin and Rayleigh's carriers down. She wiped her eyes, turning to face him, she choked up. "Cole...he…"

Cody walked over to his emotional daughter. "He what, baby?" He took her hands.

Macy took a deep breath. "He...He cheated, Daddy…"

Cody's eyes went wide. No, that couldn't be true, but Macy wouldn't lie. "He what? With who?"

Macy tried to calm down, but she couldn't really control her emotions. It was so much to handle. "With his ex girlfriend...He said something about finding out if he or she had feelings for each other...Cole said he had no feelings for her, but still! It still really hurts!"

Cody pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back and kissed her head. "I know, baby girl. I know...You can stay here as long as you need."

Macy nodded her head. "Okay...Thanks, Daddy…" The sixteen year old mother pulled away from her father, wiped her eyes and walked into the bathroom to wash her face.

Abby walked downstairs and saw her father holding Bradin.

"What's Macy doing here, Dad?"

Cody sighed. "It's long story, sweetheart."

Abby picked up Rayleigh. "Please tell me…"

Cody sighed again. "Cole cheated on your sister with his ex. He wanted to know if he or she had feelings for each other still…"

Abby groaned. "You know, I loved Cole. Now, I don't know…"

Cody rubbed Bradin's back. "I know, baby. I feel the same way."

Meanwhile, at Debbie and Robbie's, Cole walked into his parents house with his present for Macy, actually two presents. He sighed. He still felt so guilty. He had two boxes. One long box and one small box. He wanted to show how much he loved Macy. Cole knew Macy hated him right now, and probably for a long time.

Debbie, his mother was in the kitchen when her second son walked inside. "Hey Cole. How's Macy and the babies doing?"

Cole frowned, still thinking about Macy and the babies. They were his everything. "Momma...I made a big mistake, maybe the biggest mistake I've ever made…"

Debbie sat down across from her son. "What did you do, Cole?"

Cole put his hands on his face and sighed. "I cheated on Macy, Mom! I made a mistake! I might have just lost the most amazing girl I've ever had in my life! I had sex with Alessia…"

Debbie sighed, taking his hands away from his face. "Alessia? Your ex, Alessia?"

Cole nodded his head vigorously. "Yes! Alessia...Ugh. I'm so stupid!"

Debbie sighed. She felt bad for her son. She knew that Cole loved Macy. "Well, do you have feelings for Alessia or Macy?"

Cole shot up and smiled slightly. "Macy, Mom. I love Macy! She's my whole world! I never wanted to mess our relationship up, but I did! I needed to know…"

Debbie nodded her head. "And now you are completely sure, right?"

Cole nodded his head vigorously again. "Yes! I'm completely sure I love her!"

Debbie smiled slightly. "Like marry her love her?"

Cole nodded again. He was sure he wanted to marry her. "Yes, Momma!" He pulled out two boxes. "Here's her first gift." He handed her the long box.

Debbie smiled, opening it, it sure was beautiful. It was a beautiful bracelet. It was silver with pink around it. She smiled. "It's gorgeous, Cole." She looked at the other box. "What's in that one?"

Cole handed her the smaller box. "Open it."

She opened the second box, she then teared up. "Engagement ring? Cole…"

Cole laughed. "Not yet, Mom, it's a promise ring…"

Debbie smiled. "What's the promise?"

Cole smiled. "That I'll love her forever, not do something ever again to hurt her, to promise I'll marry her someday and make a honest woman out of her. And that I'll love her for the rest of my life...No matter what happens…"

Debbie smiled. "Oh, honey, I'm sure she'll say yes...I know for sure she still loves you, but right now, she's pretty upset."

Cole sighed. "Me too, I feel so sorry for our relationship…"

Debbie smiled, hugging him. "I'm sure you'll be okay."

"I hope so, Mom." Cole put the boxes away safely.

Meanwhile, at Zack and Maya's, Cassidy was in the living room when she heard the front door being knocked on, she slowly walked over to the door and opened it slowly, she saw Nick, her ex boyfriend standing there.

"What do you want?"

Nick sighed. Truthfully, Nick wanted to be around, that was the truth. But he kept telling himself to say no, they're not yours. But they are.

"I want to be around for them…"

Cassidy shook her head. "No. I gave you one chance, Nick. You told me that you didn't believe me that I was pregnant with your kids, well, I'm sorry, it's too late...You're not coming around."

Nick sighed. "Please, Cass?"

Cassidy shook her head again. "No. Please go."

Nick crossed his arms. "Fine, whatever."

Cassidy shut the front door and sighed. "Thank God that's over…"

Zack walked by his daughter and looked at her. "What's over, Cass?"

Cassidy sighed. "Nick and I. And his bullshit."

Zack looked at his daughter. "Language, young lady. You got babies in your belly. They can hear you anytime soon.."

Cassidy nodded. "Right…"

"Good girl."

Cassidy laughed as she walked into the living room with her father for a movie day.

Later that night, around 8:00pm, Cole was driving around, thinking about everything. He sure wanted Macy back. He parked on the side of the road in front of Bailey and Cody's house. He just looked at the two boxes. He sighed. He just wanted to get out of the car and walk to the front door, but then he didn't want to get declined or something. So, he just sat there. Thinking. Maybe their relationship was really over. He almost broke down when he saw Macy walk out in her robe, a tank top underneath, and sweatpants. She sure looked sexy.

Macy opened the passenger side door, getting in, she shut the door. "What are you doing here?"

Cole looked at her. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm really sorry for hurting you, Mace."

Macy looked at him. "I know you are. I just...I don't know…"

Cole sighed. "Mace...I love you...I hope you know that…"

Macy smiled slightly. "I know. I love you too…" She saw two boxes sitting on his lap. She smiled even more. "Those are for me, aren't they?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah. I know I shouldn't be giving you a gift after I cheated...but I just wanted to show you that I really do love you." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I love what you're wearing, though."

Macy blushed. "Shut up! I'm supposed to be mad at you."

Cole smiled. "Oh, I know." He gave her the bracelet first. "Here is my first apology gift. I know I shouldn't have to apologize for sleeping with my ex...but…"

Macy shook her head. "But nothing, Cole. You made a mistake, yeah, so? I know. At least she knows that you're with me…"

Cole smiled at her. "Open it, please."

Macy slightly laughed. "Okay...I will!" She slowly opened it, and saw a beautiful bracelet there. She teared up. "Cole...It's s beautiful!"

Cole smiled again, kissing her ear. "Just like you." He helped her put the bracelet on. "Now, open the other box…"

Macy looked at him as she opened the smaller box, there was a ring. She thought her eyes were going pop out of her head. More tears filled her eyes. "Cole...You didn't…"

Cole laughed. "I didn't, babe, it's a promise ring." He kissed her cheek

"A promise ring? What for?" She asked as Cole took the ring out of the box.

Cole smiled. "I'll tell you." He looked at her in the eyes, her big beautiful blue eyes, which were still tearing up. "Macy Michelle, I promise that I'll never ever hurt you again. I promise someday I'll marry you. That's how I love you. I promise that I'll be here for you, Bradin and Rayleigh. You mean the world to me, you are my everything, Mace." He leaned over and kissed her passionately.

Macy giggled as she pulled back. "Put that ring on my finger now, please."

Cole laughed. "Yes, sexy Momma." He slowly took her left hand and put it on her left hand.

Macy giggled. "I'm a mother, but I'm sure I'm not sexy."

Cole smiled. "Oh, to me, babe, you are." He grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately. "I love you so fucking much that it kill me."

Macy smiled. "I love you too. But please don't say our love kills you."

Cole ran his hands up her stomach. "Oh, fine, but I still love you." He kissed her again.

Macy giggled. "We're actually going to make out in your car?"

Cole kissed her neck softly. "What? You don't want to?"

Macy shook her head. "No, this is okay with me…"

Cole laughed. "Good girl. You are one sexy Momma, though."

Macy moved over and sat on his lap. "Am I now?"

Cole nodded and smiled. "Uh huh, so sexy. You'll always be sexy to me."

Macy giggled as she ran her hands through his hair. "I better be." She kissed him this time, smiling.

Cole was so sweet. Yeah, he needed to know his feelings, but now that Cole had Macy back, he kissed her as hard as he could, very passionate, he began to take off her robe.

Macy moaned slowly, she slowly pulled away. "Cole…"

Cole looked at her. "Yeah?"

She shook her head. "No sex yet, it's only been a month. I'm still healing down there...Remember?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah. Sorry, babe, I forgot." He put her robe back on her shoulders and helped her get back into the passenger seat.

"I guess I'll head back to the apartment. I'm pretty sure your Dad probably wants to kill me."

Macy gave a small smile, slowly getting out of the car. "I'm sure about that too. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled again. "I love you, Cole."

Cole smiled. "I love you too, Mace." He watched her walk inside before driving off to his apartment.

Macy walked into her parent's house to find Cody at his laptop.

"Hey Daddy."

Cody looked up at his daughter. "Hey Mace. Was that Cole out there?"

Macy nodded. "Yes, and, uh, he apologized. We're back together…"

Cody gave a smile. "Is that why you have a ring and bracelet on and kisses all over you?"

Macy's eyes went wide. "Um...Yeah. He gave me a promise ring."

Cody smiled. "Good. He promised not to sleep with anyone else but you right?"

Macy nodded. "Yes. And other reasons…" She smiled while playing with her ring.

"Like what, Mace?"

Macy smiled. "That we'll get married someday, but that day isn't happening for a long time!"

Cody nodded. "It better not, Macy Michelle!"

"It won't be, I promise, Daddy." Macy walked upstairs to her old room and saw her two babies asleep. She layed back down and fell asleep herself.

The next day, Saturday October 21st, 2029, Macy decided to move back in with Cole. It was the right thing to do. She sure missed sleeping next to him. She got her, Bradin and Rayleigh's things and headed over to Cole's apartment.

Cole still had everything of the twin's when Macy first moved in with him.

After unpacking everything, it was nap time for the twins, so Cacy layed them both in their cribs. And after that, Cole and Macy cuddled on the couch.

Cole kissed her head. "I missed you last night."

Macy smiled. "I missed you too, babe."

Cole kissed her cheek and then hand. "Forever and ever?"

Macy nodded her head. "Yep. Forever and ever. I love you."

Cole leaned down and kissed her. "I love you too, Mace."

To be continued…

AN: YAY! Cacy is back together! :)

Next chapter might be weeks later or something. You'll see.

I posted three chapters of two of my stories today! Yay me!

One of Liv &amp; Maddie and two of this story. I love you guys.

JustinBieberLover101


	47. Surprises Right After Another!

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 47: "Surprises Right After Another!"

AN: I didn't know what to name this chapter, because they're a lot of surprises, so I named it 'Surprises Right After Another!' Anyway I hope you enjoy this. Here's to chapter 47! And longest story I've ever written! Lol.

Five weeks later, it was now November. It was getting really cold up north. Boston was getting a lot of snow soon, later that night anyway, so everyone made sure they had everything they needed just in case they were gonna be stuck inside. It Thursday November 22nd, 2029, it was finally Thanksgiving once again in Boston, Massachusetts. Paislee, Anna, and Cassidy's appointments are tomorrow, Cassidy and Anna's 20th week appointment and Paislee's 36th week appointment. Paislee and Justin were now in home stretch, with Paislee due in 6 weeks.

And Cody and Bailey? Well, they had an appointment too. Bailey wasn't feeling well that morning, so she called her doctor. Dr. Adams was happy to see Bailey tomorrow as well. Bailey just wanted to be sure. Neither she's sick or pregnant. Not that she wanted to be pregnant now, it's just that she's like, you know? 36 years old, and she thought Jamie would be her last baby she would give birth to. Oh well, maybe not. Bailey really didn't mind about having another baby, but she knew everyone would be shocked as hell. And she would be to, really shocked.

Cody and Bailey decided to have Thanksgiving at their house once again so everyone didn't have to cook. Plus with six little ones, Maddie, Kayla, Nicky, Bradin and Rayleigh and Marcy. Cody and Bailey had six high chairs. It was perfect. And Cody made sure he made enough food for everyone since there was 3 pregnant women again.

There was gonna be Cody, Bailey, Zack, Maya, Woody and Addison, Carey, Michelle with Bryan, Debbie, Robbie, Anna, James, Paislee and Justin, Arianna and Lyle, with Macy, Cole, Abby, Charlie, Meggie, Jamie, Cassidy, Bentley, Alli, Aiden and Nikki, and Dylan, and Leah, Charlotte, Shaylee, and Cole and James's brothers, Christian, Austin and Jason, and the six little ones, Maddie, Kayla, Rayleigh, Bradin and Marcy at Cailey's house at 4:30 and dinner at 6:30.

With everyone coming in a few hours, Bailey, Cody, Shaylee, Abby, Charlie, Meggie and Jamie cleaned up the house a little bit. While their parents and Shaylee started cooking the apps for everyone, Abby, Charlie, Meggie and Jamie cleaned the house, but took turns on watching Marcy.

While cooking some of the apps, Bailey started acting weird. She felt sick to her stomach, but tried holding it in, but that obviously didn't work.

Shaylee and Abby looked up at her, both looked at each other, then Abby looked at her mother.

"Mom? You okay?"

Bailey shook her head and then Shaylee ran over to help Bailey into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she looked at her soon to be mother in law.

"Are you okay, Bailey?"

Bailey sighed, shook her head as she began throwing up.

Shaylee sighed. She rubbed Bailey's back. "Is there a chance that you could be pregnant?"

Bailey sighed. She was going to wait until she went to the doctor, but looks like her secret, or whatever, but probably guess not. Bailey looked at her son's fiancé, soon to be daughter in law. "I think so...There's a pregnancy test under the sink."

Shaylee nodded, taking the pregnancy test and putting it on the counter. "I'll wait outside…"

Bailey nodded as Shaylee walked outside.

Once Shaylee left the bathroom, Cody saw her waiting outside. "Is she alright, Shay?"

Shaylee could only nod her head.

Cody nodded. "Alright." He went back to cooking.

With Bailey, inside the bathroom, she had to wait 5 minutes, and it felt longer and longer each time. Yeah, she was pregnant before, but this time, it seemed like a lifetime. A very, very long lifetime. This time would be different too. Maya would feel left out this time. Since Dylan was her last baby. Bailey knew maybe Maya would hate her inside, but they were now sister in-law's. No time to hate each other, more like be there for each other.

Soon, the result came up. There it was. The answer on everything she was feeling. She knew it.

She was pregnant. Again. And finally, the last time. She would have eight children soon, that was just a crazy feeling, but she was happy she wasn't sick. But, pregnant sick, though.

Meanwhile, with Alessia Brooks, Cole's girlfriend, she wasn't feeling well herself, she was feeling sick, missed her monthly period, and she knew something was up. She decided to go into her mother's bathroom and pulled out a pregnancy test. It was just her and her mother in a condo they have been living in for years. Her mother was a flight attendant since she was 19. Her mother had her at 20 and she needed to support herself, she was a attendant before she got pregnant and took off when she had Alessia. Alessia never met her father. It's been 18 years, and still nothing. Maybe he and her mother had a fight and she told him to stay away, like Macy and Ryan? She sighed.

Great, she would have just like Macy. Cole probably doesn't want to have nothing to do with her if she's pregnant. Ryan didn't want nothing to do with Macy and didn't believe her about her pregnancy.

She just had to wait for the result though, but she was thinking of what could happen if she was pregnant. First thing though, she would have to take the pregnancy test. She began taking the test and she tried to hold herself together. But, it was so hard, now she knew she how Macy feels. Alessia had finished taking the test and about five minutes later, she saw a smiley face and a plus line.

Oh God. A smiley face. A plus line. Pregnancy. She's pregnant. With who's baby? Just one last person she has slept with, and it wasn't Ryan, because they haven't met yet...Just one person.

Who is it? Oh yeah. She thought about it. Damn it.

Cole. Cole Mathews.

Her ex boyfriend, the guy she slept with six weeks ago. The two of them cheated on Macy, Cole's girlfriend, who is already a teenage mother.

Alessia groaned. She was pregnant. At 18 years old, with Cole's baby. And Alessia knew this wasn't gonna turn out so well. It was Thanksgiving today anyway, so she decided to make an appointment for tomorrow, just like Cody and Bailey, Anna and James, Cassidy and Justin and Paislee. Just hoping they don't have the same time appointments.

Alessia knew she had to tell Cole though. And that made her sick to her stomach because she thought she was completely over him and out of the woods with him and Macy. She thought not anymore.

Alessia felt so heartbroken that she could ruin Cole and Macy's relationship again. Again! Alessia fell to the floor, in tears, the tears fell down her cheeks, and onto the floor, and she felt so guilty for sleeping with Cole, but now this. Just great. She just wanted to the easiest thing and that was get an abortion, and not tell anyone about it. Not even Cole. He wouldn't really care anyway, he had Macy and Bradin and Rayleigh, he didn't need to have one more baby to worry about.

Later that day, around 6:30, everyone arrived at Cailey's house. There was enough food for everyone.

Anna saw Macy sitting on the couch with Rayleigh in her arms and walked over. "Hey Mace. How's she doing?"

Macy looked up and smiled. "She's great. Still not sleeping through the night with her brother to, but they're doing great."

Anna gave her small hug. "I heard...I'm sorry, Mace."

Macy smiled slightly. "It's alright, I'm okay, I'm over it. Cole apologized, we're a lot stronger now. He gave me a promise ring and a bracelet."

Anna smiled at her cousin. "Aww, he's so sweet. But if he hurts you, you tell me."

Macy nodded her head. "I will, but I doubt it.."

Anna nodded. "Good girl."

Chelsea, Anna's daughter walked over. "Grandpa says dinner will be ready soon."

Macy smiled at her cousin. "Thanks, Chels, we're be there soon."

Chelsea ran off and Anna got up. "You still breastfeeding?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah. Cole has Bradin, I'll feed Rayleigh first, she's more hungry than Bradin." She began undoing her shirt and grabbed Rayleigh's blanket and held Rayleigh close and began feeding her.

Anna smiled. "I'll make you a plate. Everything right?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, just don't eat it."

Anna laughed. "I won't, I promise." And with that, Anna walked over to the table with all of the food, her husband, James was making himself a plate while helping Nicky.

"Hey babe, you making Macy a plate?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah."

Cole was with Cody and Cody wanted to talk to him.

"About what happened six weeks ago...I…" Cole started.

Cody nodded. "I know, you're sorry, Cole. Look, I know it was just wanting to know how you felt about my daughter…"

Cole nodded. He sighed. "I love her, Cody. I really do…"

Cody sighed. He took a breath. Cole really did love his daughter. "I know you do, Cole. Just don't hurt her ever again please."

Cole nodded, he wasn't gonna hurt her ever again. "Never again. I promise."

After dinner, everyone relaxed and then dessert wasn't even touched yet until 8 that night.

Seems like after everyone had dessert, everyone was able to go home safety. The storm must have held off until everyone was home.

At Cole and Macy's apartment, they just had layed the twins down to bed when Macy looked at Cole. "Aren't they so cute?"

Cole nodded, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her from behind. "They're beautiful, just like their Mommy."

Macy smiled. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome." Cole kissed her head before heading downstairs. Once he got downstairs, there was a knock on the door. He changed direction and headed down to the front door, he slowly opened the door. He groaned.

There was his ex girlfriend. Again. Alessia showed up. Cole thought that he had ended things with her. He did. Completely. He thought he was out of the woods with her.

Guess not if she's back.

Cole took a deep breath. "Alessia...Hey."

Alessia took a deep breath as well. "Hey...Um, I need...We need to talk."

Cole nodded. "Okay…? What about?" He sat down on the swing on the porch.

Alessia sat down next to him. "I wasn't...I wasn't gonna...tell you, but my gut feeling told me too, and I know you'll probably not want anything to do with me, or well, you never did after, we 'you know'..."

Cole had a sick feeling about what she was gonna tell him. Oh God. This can't be happening. Please don't be pregnant. "What is it, Alessia?"

Alessia almost thought she was gonna throw up. In the thought that Macy was inside. "Cole, did...did we use protection?"

Cole thought about it.

Shit. Fuck. No. Damn it.

Cole felt more sick to his stomach. "No…." He said, almost in tears. "You're...You're...pregnant, aren't you?"

Alessia could only nod her head slowly. It killed her as much as it killed Cole. Macy is gonna kill him. Them both actually.

"Yeah...I am." She said, standing up. Wiping her eyes and cheeks. "I'm going to go the clinic tomorrow morning to get the abortion."

Cole sighed. "Alessia…"

Alessia looked at him. "What?"

Cole sighed. "Please, wait until I tell Macy, please? I know she'll really want me to leave, but I want to tell her. Give me until tomorrow, please, Aless?"

Alessia nodded slowly. "Okay...I'll wait. Just let me know…"

Cole just nodded as Alessia walked off and into her car.

Cole just sat there. He thought in his head. "God, she's pregnant. Damn it, Cole, you idiot! Looks like Macy is really gonna kill me. She's gonna really want me leave. And Rayleigh and Bradin are now 2 months old. Fuck. I'm such an asshole!" Cole was about to get up when he saw the door open. It was Macy.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Cole sighed. God, she's gonna kill me. "Mace, I need to tell you something, and I think we should go inside…"

Macy nodded. "Good idea. It's really cold out here."

Once they were inside, Cole led Macy to the couch, Macy sat next to him.

"What's wrong, Cole?"

Cole sighed. "Mace, I might as well just leave now…"

Macy just looked at him in shock. "Huh? What do you mean? What did you do?"

Cole stood up, started pacing back and forth. "Well…I...Mace, when Alessia and I, uh you know, slept together...I just…"

Macy's eyes went wide. She knew what he was trying to say. He didn't use protection. "Cole...You didn't use protection?"

Cole shook his head slowly. "Yeah...and now I have bigger problems...and you'll probably want me away from you and the babies, because I'm such an asshole…"

Macy teared up in her eyes. She knew it. She was right. Alessia was pregnant. Her worst fear, nightmare, and most scariest thing that could ever happen, expect she had twins...Here was her other worst fear, nightmare, and most scariest moment of her life. Her boyfriend's ex girlfriend was pregnant, with his baby. And that made her so sick to her stomach that she went white.

Cole saw her face turn while as a ghost. He sat next to her again. "Mace?"

Macy shook her head as she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

At least she didn't yell.

Cole ran after her and bent behind her and held her hair and rubbed her back.

"Mace, I'm so sorry! I know you probably want to leave again...and I don't blame you…"

Macy sighed, catching her breath, she looked at her boyfriend.

"I...I'm not mad, more like disappointed in you...I...I won't leave because of this, I mean, you didn't leave because I was pregnant with Ryan's kids, did you?"

Cole shook his head. "No, because I love you…"

Macy took a deep breath again to catch her breath. "And I won't leave you if Alessia is having your baby or babies, I mean it was a mistake, right?"

Cole nodded his head. "Yes, it was! I could never do that to you!"

Macy gave a small smile. "I know. If she decides to keep or give the baby or babies up for adoption, I'd want to have you there. I mean, just because this happened doesn't mean that this is the end of us."

Cole leaned over and kissed her head. "Thanks, Mace. I better get ready for sleeping on the couch…"

Macy nodded. "Good, because that's where you're gonna be for this whole weekend."

Cole nodded. "I understand…" He smiled at her. "I love you."

Macy gave a wink. "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now give me a kiss."

Cole wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close before kissing her passionately. "You think I'd just give you a small kiss after tell you that?"

Macy giggled. "I didn't see that coming…"

Cole laughed. "Now, you go to bed." He kissed her once more before pulling her out of his arms.

Macy smiled as she walked into their bedroom.

The next morning, it was Friday November 23rd, 2029 when Cole decided to stop by Alessia's condo. Macy told him to talk to her. If she does decide to keep or give the baby up, Macy decided to be supportive as Alessia was now maybe having Cole's baby. It might have killed her inside, but she didn't like to have Alessia kill the baby because of how messed up the situation is, with Alessia alone, and Cole with Macy, and Macy having twins by Ryan, who's not in the picture.

Cole knocked on the door. Soon, Alessia answered.

"Hey."

"Did you have the abortion?"

Alessia shook her head. "No. So, how did Macy take it?"

Cole sighed. "She didn't like it. She threw up. But, she told me that she'll be here on whatever you decide since I was there for you. It's just a little backwards…"

"Yeah...I guess..." Alessia sighed. "I have a doctor's appointment now, I just have to head over to the doctor's office. You can come if you want...I mean it is up to you."

Cole nodded. "I, uh, just have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Does your mother know?"

Alessia nodded. "Yeah, she's supportive."

Cole looked at her. "And your Dad?"

Alessia gave a sigh. "Never met him…"

Cole sighed. "I'm sorry…"

Alessia nodded, and gave a smile. "It's okay…"

"Would you want me to be around, Aless? Even if we're not together?" He asked.

She nodded again. "Of course, but that's up to you."

Even if they weren't together, Cole took her hand. "I do want to be around. I mean this is my baby we're talking about."

Alessia gave a smile laugh. "Yeah...I'm sorry this happened…"

Cole squeezed her hand. "Hey, I guess things happen. This just happened to happen to us…"

Alessia nodded. "Yeah…"

Later that day, it was time for doctor appointments. First was Anna and James, Dr. Adams smiled as she got the ultrasound machine.

She smiled at them. "Time to see what you're having?"

Both nodded. "Yes."

The doctor smiled and began scanning Anna's belly. "Well, looks like it's a baby girl! Congratulations!"

Anna smiled. "Thank you!"

After Anna, it was Paislee and Justin's turn. Paislee is now 36 weeks pregnant. Dr. Adams smiled at them both.

"You two are in home stretch, huh?"

Paislee nodded. "Yep." We're having a baby girl."

Dr. Adams nodded. "Let's see how little Kenzie is doing." And once again, the gel was spread on Paislee's belly. They looked at the monitor. "There she is. She's doing great, and so are you. You might want to make sure you got everything ready, Makenzie could come any day now."

Jaislee nodded as they left the room.

Next was Cassidy. Maya and her walked into the room.

Ashley and her mother, Dr. Adams were both in there already. "You ready to see what you're having, Cassidy?"

Cassidy nodded. "Yes."

Ashley spread the gel on Cassidy's belly. "Alright let's see." She smiled as she saw the first baby. "The first baby is a girl! Congratulations!"

Cassidy smiled. "And the second one?"

Ashley looked at the monitor. "And...It's a girl too!"

Maya laughed. "I knew it!"

Cassidy laughed too. "Easy, Mom."

"Sorry, Cass."

After Cassidy, it was Cody and Bailey. Dr. Adams laughed. "Hey you two. Welcome back. I thought you two were done."

Bailey laughed. "I thought that to, but I guess not."

Dr. Adams smiled. "Well, you two know what to do, I'm just gonna do a pregnancy test and a blood test to be sure."

Ten minutes later, Ashley came back with her mother. "Well, congratulations you two! Seems like your family is growing one more."

Bailey smiled. "Hopefully." She looked at Dr. Adams. "Um...Is there a chance I'll have twins again?"

Dr. Adams laughed. "Well, that chance is very high. With the chances of twins in your family. Cassidy is having twins herself."

Cody nodded. "We know."

Finally, the very last person to be there was Alessia. Both Cole and her walked inside.

Dr. Adams sighed. "Cole?"

Cole sighed. "I know...I know...I slept with her and Macy knows everything. We're just hoping you could check for us."

Dr. Adams nodded. "Of course."

So, a pregnancy test and blood work was done. Alessia and Cole were hoping for the best, that she wasn't pregnant, but that didn't work out.

The daughter of Dr. Adams walked in to give them the news.

Alessia looked at Ashley. "So?"

Ashley sighed. "I wish I had better news for you…"

Alessia groaned, felt tearful, heartbroken, she felt so bad for Cole. She did want to have one more time to have sex with him. This was her fault. More than it was Cole's. She did this to them, she got off birth control after their break up, and never got back on it. She ruined Cole and Macy's lives big time. And she thought it would be just sleeping with Cole, nah, it was her being pregnant with his baby or even...Babies. She could end up with twins. She felt tears fill her eyes. She just looked into space.

She was pregnant.

She was pregnant with her ex boyfriend's baby. Everything was so much emotion.

It was so heartbreaking. She might have ruined her life too. Everyone's going to hate her, because she got pregnant with Cole's baby.

She looked at Ashley with the tears almost falling down her face. She just spoke up, with her voice all shaken.

"So...I'm pregnant?"

Ashley just nodded. "Yeah. I'm so sorry…"

"She's pregnant. Just great." Cole thought. "I'm gonna be a Dad and the mother is my ex...Nice going, Cole. You really fucked up!"

Alessia shook Cole's shoulder. "You okay?"

Cole snapped out of his thoughts. Just nodding. "Yeah...I guess…"

Alessia sighed. "I wish I had better news for it to be too, Cole." She said as they walked out of the room.

Cole saw her face. She was really shaken too. He just pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder.

After a while and after Alessia calmed down, they headed into their cars and headed home.

Thank God Macy's family had left already, because he'd be in deep shit. Even in more shit with Cody, though. He'd kill him.

Once home, Cole parked in the garage and headed up the stairs and saw Macy busy on her laptop. When she saw him, she looked up.

"Hey, so? Is she...Is she pregnant?"

Cole just nodded. "Yeah…" He sat next to her. He buried his face in his knees. "Mace...I'm so sorry...I…"

Macy shook her head. "Cole, you've been saying that for a whole day now, actually since yesterday. Stop. I know you're sorry. You made a mistake. And a pregnancy came out of it, it's the outcome, we're get through this together."

Cole nodded as he buried his head into her shoulder. "Really? You'd be fine with me helping you and Alessia?"

Macy nodded. "Well, she is having your baby, of course. Bradin and Rayleigh aren't…"

Cole looked up at her. "Of course Bradin and Rayleigh are mine, I'm around. Ryan hasn't been around or offered to help at all!"

Macy sighed. It was the truth and Macy knew that. Ryan wasn't around. "I know he isn't. And you...You have been here for since day 1, and I love you for that."

Cole stood up, helping Macy up. He pulled her close to him. "I love you. That's why." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. "You are my life. No matter happens, Mace."

Macy wrapped her arms around his neck, jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He laughed. "Easy there, Mace."

She smiled. "What? I can't kiss you like this?"

Cole laughed again, grinning and kissed her again. "Oh, yes, you can. As long as you want." He kissed her again.

Macy smiled. "Someday, I'll be ready…"

Cole looked at her, smiling. "Are you now?"

Macy shook her head. "No! I said someday! Not today!"

Cole ran his hands up her shirt and laughed. "Okay! Okay! I understand. But, you are just so beautiful right now."

Macy blushed and giggled. "Shut up!"

Cole grinned. "No." He leaned down and kissed her neck. "You are beautiful, gorgeous and sexy to me, and will always be."

Macy giggled. "I am? Even if I had twins two months ago?"

Cole nodded. "You were just as beautiful, gorgeous and sexy as you were pregnant, than you are now, but like I said, you'll always be."

Macy smiled. "Okay, you can stop being so sweet and you can just start kissing me again before one of the babies wake up."

Cole smiled and laughed. "Yes, ma'am!" And with that, he passionately kissed her.

To to be continued…

AN: Yes, Cacy will stay together! Yay!

Cassidy is having twin girls.

Anna is having another girl.

Paislee is having Kenzie soon! Yay!

Bailey is pregnant again.

And Alessia is pregnant.

Cassidy and Anna have a double baby shower since they are having girls.

Cole and Alessia will be telling their families. Even Macy will have to tell her family...Uh oh!

Cody isn't gonna like this...Not one bit…

Let's see what happens in chapter 48.

JustinBieberLover101


	48. Secrets Are Coming To The Surface

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 48: "Secrets Are Coming Up To The Surface"

AN: Alright, I know my other stories probably need some updating, but I want to finish this story before I write the other stories out. So I'll be updating just story until I get to chapter 50. Which is coming up soon. Alright let's see what happens in "Secrets Are Coming To The Surface."

The next day, Saturday November 24th, 2029 was probably going to be the longest day of Cole Mitchell Mathews's life. He just found out that his ex girlfriend, Alessia is pregnant with his baby. He's still having trouble to come to terms with it because he had a girlfriend, Macy, who is a mother to two month old twins, Bradin and Rayleigh. Cole had sex with his ex girlfriend and now they are having a baby. Alessia and Cole were together for two years before they broke up. They broke up because Alessia moved to California. They haven't seen or spoke for two years. They started dating at 14 and then broke up when they were 16. Cole is now 18, almost 19 years old. For the first time in his life, Cole knew he might have some trouble for months, even years.

Yeah, he had Macy, but Bradin and Rayleigh aren't his biological children, but to him, they are his since he is raising them with Macy.

But now he was going to have a baby, his baby, his own baby. But the mother wasn't Macy. And God, he wished. Too late. The mother was Alessia.

Alessia Brooks.

He dated her for two years, they have had sex plenty of times. This was way before Cole met Macy. Alessia and Cole sure loved each other at one time, but after Alessia's move from Boston to Los Angeles, California because her mother had found another place to live since her job had her across the country, and there was no way she was leaving her 16 year old in Boston alone. They had to break up.

So, Alessia and Cole called it quits for their well being of heartbreak. And two years came and went, and now she's back and she's staying. Forever.

Alessia never ended pregnant when she was with Cole, they always used protection whenever they had sex. Either Alessia was on birth control or they used a condom. They were always protected. And the the fact they never told their parents they had sex at that time. They were too young.

And now? They were 18 years old, but still. They had lives to live, but that would now have to be put off because they were going to have a baby.

And the sad part is that they weren't together,

Cole had Macy. Alessia had no one. Ryan had no one. Macy and Ryan slept together and ended up with twins, Cole and Alessia had sex once since their breakup and ended up with a baby, maybe even two babies.

Maybe having twins, if Alessia has twins wouldn't be so bad, one baby could go to Cole and Macy and the other could stay with Alessia. It would be easier.

Maybe? It is just an option.

But, the problem to that is each of them would to grow up without their Mom or Dad.

Alessia never met her father. Her mother raised her on her own. She always wanted to met her father, it's been 18 years. 18 long years. He never showed up, though. He knew she exists, but never came by to meet her.

That broke her. It hurt. It's like having a knife stabbed in your heart millions of times for eighteen years.

It was time to tell everyone. Even Macy's family. Oh God. This is gonna be hell. All hell's gonna break loose.

At Cole and Macy's apartment, Cole was pacing and just really nervous. He didn't know what everyone would say. They would be so, well, what's the word?

Terrified.

Cody, though?

Oh God. Cole knew he would be killed before getting to have a word in or to be able to explain. He knew it.

Cole knew he wouldn't be able to see Macy ever again, and even Bradin and Rayleigh. It would hurt so much. He loves Macy way too much to let her go so easy. He'd have to fight, and fight hard.

Cole was downstairs in the kitchen when Macy walked downstairs with Bradin in her right arm and Rayleigh in the other.

"Careful! Don't burn yourself!"

Cole almost jumped when he turned around. "Oh, it's just you, Mace...Sorry. I was spacing out…"

Macy sighed. "Well, please don't space out near a stove, please. You could hurt yourself, or even catch the apartment on fire, babe."

Cole nodded slowly. "Right…" He turned the stove down a bit before taking Rayleigh into his arms.

"Hi princess. Good morning."

Rayleigh giggled and spit up a little.

Cole laughed, wiping her mouth. "Let me guess, you just fed them?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah." She rubbed Bradin's back. "My little man here was very hungry."

Bradin burped slightly.

Cole laughed. "He's got my burping skills."

Macy smiled and laughed too. "Nah, he's got my brother Stephen's too. He and my Uncle Zack always had burping contests when we were growing up."

Cole kissed her head as he laughed. "My brothers and I did that too." He rubbed Rayleigh's back before he walked to her bassinet and layed her inside very slowly. "Ree's down."

Macy smiled. "Ree?"

Cole nodded. "I've been having trouble coming up with a nickname for her, Ree just popped into my head now."

Macy sighed. "Well, I see. You didn't want Ray be her nickname. Ree is okay. It's cute." She rocked Bradin's back. "Got one for Bradin?"

Cole nodded. "Easy. Brad."

Macy laughed. "I could've thought of that." She looked at her boyfriend. "You're telling everyone today, you ready?"

Cole shook his head. "Hell no, I'm not ready. I wish this wasn't happening…"

Macy rubbed Cole's shoulder. "I know...But, it is happening. We'll get through this together."

Cole sighed. "Are you sure about that?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

Cole groaned.

Cody. Again. He's gonna have Cole pushed out of Macy's life, Cole knew it, and it made Cole sick to his stomach because he loved Macy. Marry her, that's how much he loved her. He wanted to have a family with Macy. Sure, Bradin and Rayleigh wasn't his own, but they were their kids, so they were a family already. And with Cole's baby coming, well, not that he wanted twins, but it would be easier.

One goes to Alessia and the other goes to Cole. Simple.

Macy saw that her boyfriend was spacing again. Oh God, is he going to be like this all day?

"Cole!"

Cole almost jumped this time. "Huh?"

Macy took a breath. "You okay?"

Of course he wasn't okay. Nope.

Cole shook his head. "Your Dad is going to K. I.L.L. M.E, Mace! He's going to kill me! I know it! He's going to want to murder me!"

Macy sighed, she took her boyfriend's hand and squeezed it. "Cole...Calm down. He can't do that to me. He knows how much hell I've been through, and I had you there…"

Cole shook his head, letting go of her hand slightly. "No...He'll really want to murder me! He won't give a fuck if I'm still here for you, you know what he'll care about? Me cheating on you and you know what happened? My ex ended up carrying my baby!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, God, I'm dead…"

Macy just stood there. Thinking. Would Cole be right, though? Would Cody want to murder Cole after finding out that Alessia is pregnant?

Oh yeah. He would. Papa Bear is gonna come out. She'll have to be ready to fight for the right thing, and that was that she staying with Cole.

Macy snapped out of her thoughts. "Then I'll have to fight for us, then, Cole. No matter what happens…"

Cole looked at her after he stopped pacing. "You would risk your relationship with your father to just be with me? Mace...I…"

Macy walked over to him, putting her hands on his cheeks. "Let me handle this, okay?"

And with that, Cole just nodded his head. Scared of the outcome, though. No, more like, terrified.

Later that morning, Cole decided to tell his family first. He sure was really nervous. He put his hands in his pockets since they were sweating so much. He got out of his truck and walked up the stairs. He knocked. And it seemed like a thousand years before his mother answered the door.

She was surprised to see him, but happy. "Hey Cole! What brings you see so early? Are Macy and twins with you?"

Cole shook his head. In shame, he put his head down as he walked inside.

His mother caught on fast, following him. "Cole, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Cole was a strong young man, but this, this kill him. It really killed him. He knew his heart was going to shattered in a million pieces, and it won't be the same. Ever again.

"Mom…." Tears filled his eyes, pausing his sentence, he let them fall down his cheeks. "Mom...I...I need to tell you and Dad something and please don't hate me…"

Debbie sighed, leading Cole to the couch.

"Oh, God, Macy isn't pregnant is she?"

Cole shook his head variously. "No! She's not pregnant...but, uh, um…"

Debbie sighed. Alessia. Oh no. "Alessia is pregnant, isn't she?"

Cole nodded. He had more tears coming, and started crying uncontrollably. "Mom, I really fucked up!"

Debbie shook her head and pulled her second son in her arms. "Oh, honey...Shhh, it's going to be okay, I promise."

Cole shook his head, pulling away. "No...No, it's not, Mom! Macy's Dad is gonna murder me...and not let me see her ever again! Our relationship is probably fucked up because of me!"

Debbie sighed. "Cole, you don't know that…"

Cole nodded. "Yes, I do, Mom! He will! I don't know how, but I know for sure, he will…"

Debbie layed a hand on his shoulder. "Honey, let's calm down. So, let's start over. Alessia's pregnant, right?"

Cole nodded his head. "Yeah...She's six weeks along."

Debbie nodded. "Okay, and what's your thoughts on the pregnancy?"

Cole didn't know the answer to the question. He really didn't know. "I...I don't know, Mommy." He took a long deep breath. "Well, I mean, I know this baby is mine and yeah, this is just crazy, the craziest situation I've even in. Ryan and my girlfriend have twins together, but I'm raising them because he doesn't give a shit and he only had one chance. I slept with Alessia, who is my ex girlfriend, and now she's having my baby…" He wiped his eyes. "I...I'm sorry…"

Debbie nodded. "I know, sweetheart. We can't go back now, I want you to be there for Macy and Alessia. No matter that happens…"

Cole could only nod his head. "Okay…"

Meanwhile, back at Macy and Cole's apartment, Macy was reading while her children were in their bouncers, while they were asleep.

Macy then heard the front door being knocked on, she got up and walked downstairs to the door, opening it, she saw Alessia standing there.

Ex girlfriend meets current girlfriend. You can feel the tension. They didn't say anything for a while.

Macy looked at Alessia. Alessia was beautiful. And she was a mess, with spit in her hair, fat from giving birth and still had baby fat still on her. She realized that she could lose this battle. She hated this woman, but she knew they needed to talk. That's why Alessia was here.

Alessia sighed. "Can I come in?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, sure." She let Alessia inside. Both headed upstairs to the main part of the apartment.

Alessia looked at Macy. Sighing, she started to apologize. "Macy, right?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, I'm Macy. And you're Alessia?"

Alessia nodded her head. "Yeah. Look, I came here to apologize. For everything. I mean I slept with your boyfriend...and now, I'm having his baby."

Macy sighed. "Sit down. It's better for us to sit."

Alessia nodded. "Okay." She sat down next to Macy. "Again, I'm really sorry."

Macy nodded, she just decided to forgive her for Cole. She loved him and being around his baby meant trying to get along with the mother. "Um...I kinda know what you're going through…"

"You do?" Alessia gave a questionable look. "How?"

Macy sighed. "Well, my ex is Bradin and Rayleigh's biological father. He's not around because I didn't want him to be. I gave him only one chance to be around and that was 11 months ago when I first found out was pregnant with them. He didn't believe me, so I raised them myself."

"When did you meet Cole, then?"

Macy sighed. "The same month I had sex with Ryan. Ryan is my curse of hell and I'm stuck with him for 18 years. I choose for him not be in their lives. He's a deadbeat Dad."

Alessia's eyes went wide. "Are you really serious?"

Macy nodded. "Yep."

Alessia softly laughed. "Looks like our lives are going to be more messed up. I mean, you never know I could have twins for all we know."

Macy gave a small laugh. "I know. We'll get through it together, I told Cole that it will be the best if he helps you. Any way you want him too, anyway."

"Thank you." Alessia looked at Bradin, who was now awake. He giggled.

Macy stood up and picked up her two month old son. "Hey buddy, I want you meet someone." She walked over to Alessia.

Alessia smiled. "He's so cute."

Macy smiled. "Thank you. He looks a lot like his biological father." She bounced him slightly. "Your son or daughter will be their half brother or sister."

Alessia nodded. "I know, and if you and Cole decide to have a baby someday, they would be their half brother or sister too."

Macy sat down next to her again with Bradin in her lap. "Do you want to hold him?"

Alessia smiled. "Really?"

Macy nodded. "Might as well have them get used to you being around. Bradin is easy to meet people. Ree, well, she's a little crabby around new people."

Alessia nodded. "That's good to know."

Later that day, it was time to break the news to Macy's family. Cole and Macy had the twins at Debbie and Robbie's. As Cole parked the truck, Macy looked at him.

"You ready?"

Cole could only shake his head. "Hell no. I'll never be ready, Mace! He's gonna murder me!"

Macy took his hands. "Cole Mitchell Mathews, stop that. You will be fine! Now, let's just get this over with, please."

Cole groaned. Getting out of the truck, he closed the door and locked the truck. He grabbed Macy's hand. "Alright, let's get this over with…"

After knocking on the door, Bailey opened the door, smiling. "Hey you two! What bring you here?"

Macy sighed. This isn't going to be so easy as she thought. "Well, Momma, Cole and I need to tell you and Daddy something…"

Bailey's eyes went wide. "Oh God, you're not...you're not pregnant, are you?"

Macy shook her head. "No! But, could you get, um, Daddy."

Bailey nodded as she yelled for Cody. "Cody! Macy and Cole are here!"

"Coming, Bails!" He yelled back, while coming out of his and Bailey's bedroom.

Macy gave a small smile. "Hi, Daddy."

Cody hugged his daughter. "Hey, Mace. So, what does bring you two here?"

Macy took a breath. "Well, before you lose your head, I'm not and I mean not pregnant!"

Cody nodded. "Okay…" He looked at Cole. "You gonna pop the question?"

Cole felt sweat fall from his forehead. He felt like he'll just pass out right there. No proposal, but God, he wished that was the reason they were there. But, no, it wasn't. Not one bit.

He shook his head. "No...but, uh, I need to tell you something...and you're gonna want to murder me."

Cody nodded. "And that would be?"

Macy sighed. "Um...well, Daddy, do...do you remember when Cole, uh…"

Cody groaned slightly. "Slept with his ex? Yes, I remember…"

Bailey looked at Cole. Her eyes went wide. She knew where this was going. "Cody...I think you need to sit down…"

Cody shook his head. "No, I'm fine right here, Bails." He looked at his daughter. "Mace, you may continue…"

Macy looked at Cole. "Cole? You have to tell them...I can't…"

Cole felt like like he was gonna sick. He needed to tell them though. Here we go. The end of life. And the end of everything. Macy, Bradin, and Rayleigh. He felt tears come, but he fought them hard, really hard. "Well, my ex...Alessia...well, she's, uh, pregnant…"

And here we go. Hell is going to be breaking loose. It wasn't gonna going to a pretty picture, that's for sure.

Bailey let out a gasp, covered her mouth, and Cody just looked at him. He sure wanted to murder Cole. Right there. Right now. "She's pregnant?! With your baby?!" He was about to run to Cole when Macy held him back.

"Daddy...Please...Don't."

Cody shook his head. "No, Macy! I can't! He hurt you by getting his ex pregnant!"

Macy still had her hands on her father's chest, trying to hold him back. "Daddy! I'm fin-"

Cody cut her off. "You can't be fine, Macy Michelle! He cheated on you, and look at what he did, he got her pregnant!"

Cole couldn't take it anymore. He just slid down the front door, in tears, he buried his head in his knees. He tried catching his breath to start talking again. "Fine!" He said, standing up. "I'll leave! But, I do love your daughter and for God's fucking sake, I said that it was a mistake! You think I wanted this to happen? No! I didn't!"

Cody was able to get away from Macy, he walked over to Cole. "I want you to leave my house right now! And for my daughter and your relationship, I say you two can't see or be together ever again!"

Macy was close to tears. She looked at Cole, the best thing that ever happened to her and her father, her source of life. Her tears were falling down her face, fast, but some were slowly. Her makeup was messed up, falling from her eyes and down her face. "Daddy! Please! Don't do this...I...I can't be a single mother! Please! Ryan's no fucking ass help!" She almost passed out when Bailey ran over and catcher her from falling onto the floor.

"Cody! Don't do this to her! Look at her!"

Cody shook his head. "I don't care, Bailey!" He glared at Cole.

Cole just looked at Macy. He knew it might be really over since Cody was really pissed and seemed to really serious. "I...I better...go…"

Macy was crying uncontrollably as she slide down onto the floor. She might have really lost Cole. The guy that was really in love with her, there for her through her whole pregnancy, there for the birth of her twins, he held her hand for months. And now, he was walking out of the house.

"Cole...Please…Don't...Go…" She curled up like ball and continued to cry.

Cole was heartbroken. "I'm so sorry, Mace...I have to leave...I love you...but I have to go…" Cole just walked out of the front door and he was heartbroken. He lost the most important girl of his life. He broke down when he got into the car. He then realized that Bradin and Rayleigh were at his parents house.

Shit. Damn it. Fuck.

He looked in the back seat. And there were two car seats. Everything Macy had for the twins were at his apartment. Cole drove off to his parent's house to take the twin's to Michelle's.

Inside of Cailey's house, Macy finally got up, she glared at her father.

"Why did you do that?! Cole was there for me through everything! I love him, Daddy! I LOVE HIM! And who was there for me when I was pregnant?! HIM, Daddy! RYAN DIDN'T DO SHIT! HE WASN'T THERE! NOT EVEN AT THEIR BIRTH! HE'S A FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! DIDN'T YOU?!"

Cody could only nod.

Macy groaned. "SEE! COLE DIDN'T GIVE A FUCK IF BRADIN AND RAYLEIGH WEREN'T HIS BIOLOGICALLY! HE TOOK CARE OF ME AND THEM FOR 3 DAMN MONTHS, I CAN'T FORGET COLE!"

Cody shook his head. "Macy Michelle Martin, don't you dare raise your voice at me! I'm your father!"

Macy was still crying, she was actually shaking because she was crying so much. "I'm a mother now, though! My children won't grow up without a father! I'm not your little girl anymore!"

Cody sighed. "Still! You are still sixteen, Macy!"

Macy crossed her arms. "So?! Don't you want me to be happy, Daddy?!"

Cody just nodded. "Of course, I do!"

Macy ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "Then let me be with Cole!" She looked at her mother. "Momma…"

Bailey looked at her husband. "Cody...Please. Think about it. Macy wasn't happy when Ryan left her, remember? Since Cole has been around, she's more happy...And Cole loves Macy, I know for sure! He loves her! If he didn't, don't you think he would've left already?"

Cody sighed. Maybe Bailey was right. He might have not like Cole having a baby with Alessia, but if he really loves Macy, he'll try to be okay with Cole around Macy and Bradin and Rayleigh, Cole is the only father they know. Cody might not like the situation, but the truth is that neither Cole, Macy and or Alessia never wanted this to happen, they thought that the situation was over with after Cole slept with Alessia.

Guess the situation got more complicated than they all thought.

Cody looked at his wife and then daughter. "Mace...I...I'm sorry. If Cole didn't love you, he'd leave way before now. And your mother is 100% right. You are a lot happier with him…"

Macy looked back at her father. A smile formed her face. "So….That's a yes? I can be with Cole still?"

Cody nodded as he pulled Macy into a tight hug. "Yes, baby girl. You can. I know believe that God wants you and Cole together. No matter what happens."

Macy hugged him tighter. "Thank you, Daddy!" She kissed his cheek and then his mother's cheek.

She sighed, though. Cole left. Right. And she came with him. And Bradin and Rayleigh were not here either. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh my God! Bradin and Rayleigh aren't with me...They…"

Bailey put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Calm down. Call Cole. I'm sure they're with Debbie, Robbie or Michelle."

Macy nodded as she got her iPhone out and looked for Cole's number and began calling him.

Meanwhile, at Cole and Macy's apartment, Cole had gotten Bradin and Rayleigh from Michelle. Once he got home, he layed them down in their cribs. As soon as he did that, he heard his phone ringing, he ran over to it and saw that Macy was calling. He took a deep breath and picked up.

"Hey...Bradin and Rayleigh are with me if you want me to bring-"

Macy shook her head. "No. Come get me."

Cole was shocked. Didn't her father just yell at him and her just 30 minutes ago? Well, actually, he was still yelling at Macy when Cole left. Cole went to go get the twins from his parents, then dropped them off with Michelle. He slightly sighed. "But, Mace-"

Macy cut him off again. "My Dad calmed down and he thought about after my mother talked to him and well, he's letting us be together and he's still getting used to Alessia being pregnant, though…"

Cole laughed slightly. "We all are, Mace. I'm still in shock."

Macy nodded her head. "So am I, Cole. I am your girlfriend."

Cole smiled. "Forever and ever."

Macy giggled slightly. "Just come get me."

Cole nodded. "I'll be there in 15. I love you."

Macy smiled. "I love you too."

15 minutes later, Cole parked into the driveway and waited for Macy to come out of the house. Rayleigh and Bradin sleeping peacefully in their car seats.

Macy got into the truck and smiled at Cole. "Hi."

Cole smiled. "Hey, Mace." He looked at her. "I...I'm sorry…"

Macy nodded her head. "I'm sorry too, Cole."

Cole grabbed her hand as he started the car again and started driving home with Macy, Rayleigh and Bradin.

Once they got to the apartment, each got a twin to carry into the house, they headed into the apartment together, and Macy sighed out of relief. "Well, all hell broke loose today."

Cole kissed her forehead. "Yes, it did, but I'm so happy I can be with you, because Mace, I'd lose myself and not be the same without your sexy, gorgeous and beautiful body, beautiful eyes, gorgeous hair and that smile? God, I melt…"

Macy blushed. "Shut up! Stop it."

Cole kissed her after they had layed a twin down. "What? It's not normal to say that to your girlfriend?"

Macy giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, it is. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said, kissing her head.

Later that night, Macy was able to get a shower in her day, and she really needed one too, so after coming out and was fully dressed, Cole was sitting on their bed, reading. He looked up and saw her, he whistled.

"Well, still looking sexy as always."

Macy shook her head. "You really gonna stop.

"Stop what?" He winked at her.

"Being so...so you. Like, so, you know? Saying sexual stuff to me."

"What if I can't help it? What if I have a beautiful girlfriend?"

Macy paused to think. "I think she'll want you to stop."

Cole frowned, giving her the puppy dog face. "Awww. Really?"

"Yes." She said, climbing into the bed.

"No. I won't stop."

"Yes."

"No." He said, getting closer to her face.

"Yes." And she got closer, looking into his eyes. "Yes."

Cole leaned in and whispered into her ear. "No, sexy Momma."

Macy slightly pushed him away. "Stop it!"

Cole kissed her. "No, I can't, you're too gorgeous, Mace."

Macy smiled. "Hmm, uh huh. Am I now?"

Cole smiled, nodding his head. "Yes." He kissed her again.

Macy gave in and kissed him back.

Cole wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled on top of her while kissing her. "Is it six weeks already?"

Macy nodded. "Hmm, yes it is. You got plans?"

Cole nodded, kissing her neck. "Oh yeah."

Macy paused. "Wait."

"What?" He looked down at her.

"You got protection, right?"

"Of course I do. I got some yesterday."

Macy sighed out of relief. "Thank God, because I'm not having another baby yet."

Cole nodded. "Good. I'm kinda busy with one myself. Don't need another one." He kissed her again, but before anything else could happen, Rayleigh started crying.

Macy and Cole looked at each other.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors."

To be continued…

AN: HOLY JESUS! OVER 4,000 WORDS! (If I continued I'd have 5,000 words! But I had to stop. My thumb hates me, so does my elbow. Lol)

Someone give me a high five please!

So? Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? (I mean Cody's reaction?)

P.S: I almost cried when I wrote Macy's breakdown.

Anyways, I'm thinking of having Alessia's father in the next chapter and maybe, I mean maybe, in a few more chapters Paislee will have Kenzie. After the next chapter is the double baby shower! Yay!

Cacy will stay together, I promise! :)

This took all day by the way. And I type fast on my iPad now because I got the word thing up and it helps me fix words.

Gonna start chapter 49 tomorrow.

Byeeeee!


	49. Daddy Issues

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 49: "Daddy Issues"

AN: So here's chapter 49.

Alessia meets her father. Lots of drama again!

Two days later, Monday December 3rd, 2029, it was a new week in everyone's lives. It was finally December. Paislee is due in three weeks, she's now 37 weeks pregnant. Bailey and Alessia are now 7 weeks pregnant, their next appointment is next week. Anna and Cassidy are now 21 weeks pregnant.

Bailey and Alessia are starting morning sickness, eating for two, and going to the bathroom more, although, the babies haven't grown their feet yet. They have to drink a lot and eat healthy. The next appointment they will be able to know more about their babies.

Paislee is experiencing back pain, very bad back pain and swollen feet, a very big belly, even if she's carrying one baby and she's getting more exhausted lately. It's different now. They didn't have two one year's running around the first time, they were in her belly, and now they are running around like crazy.

Of course, Cody and Bailey had their room, Stephen and Shaylee's, Marcy's, Abby's, Charlie's, Meggie's and Jamie's, playroom, suite downstairs, which is Stephen and shaylee's room actually, and Abby, Meegie and Jamie's hang out room, so they had 8 bedrooms full, and so, they are now thinking of adding onto the house for the nursery. With the possibility of twins, they would have to wait 3 years until Shaylee and Stephen move out, but there is no rush to kick them out. They would want them to be settled and everything before actually having them move out.

With Paislee and Macy out of the house now, Abby and Meggie moved rooms and Marcy was able to have her own room and her playroom next to each other, so she didn't have to keep using the stairs. But Shaylee does like to walk with her everyday. Marcy is starting to walk better, but she just turned one, so her walking is a little wobbly, but that's normal.

Alessia's mother decided to take Alessia to her grandmother's because she was away a lot. That was 45 minutes away, though. That was really hard for Alessia. She didn't get the chance to tell Cole. She finally got the chance to after packing everything of hers. This was her 20th move in her lifetime. She would have to start a new school and a new doctor. New everything. New baby. New life.

She was going to be with grandmother's until the birth and then come back to Boston. Her mother wants the baby to be adopted though, and Alessia doesn't. Alessia wants to keep the baby. She didn't want to do this alone, but she had too.

Alessia parked her car on the side of the road and got out. She sighed. "Here we go." She walked up to the front door of Cacy's apartment and knocked on the door.

Soon, Cole answered the door.

"Hey."

"Hey." Alessia looked at him. "I need to talk to you."

Cole nodded. "Come in."

Alessia nodded, walking inside, following Cole and saw Macy busy with her homework.

"Hey Macy." Alessia sat down on the couch next to her. "How's everything?"

Macy smiled. "Sophomore year is full of shit. And junior year is gonna be hell too. But I'm doing everything online."

Alessia sighed. "Aww, I'm sorry."

Macy shrugged. "It's okay. My sister, Paislee has to do college online, with my brother's girlfriend. Paislee is halfway through her sophomore year of college."

Alessia nodded and smiled. "Wow. That's crazy. But at least they do everything twice as fast as everyone else."

Macy sighed. "Not really, the kids keep all us busy."

Cole laughed. "Even me, I used to be in classes at Mercy but then I had to do everything online too, and get a job that is at most nights, and at 4am to 6pm some days." He looked at Alessia. "So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

Alessia sighed. This is going to be hell, right? Oh hell yeah. She took a deep breath. "My mother is making me move to my grandmother's for the whole pregnancy and the worst part is that she wants the baby adopted…"

Cole groaned. That was his worst fear, even though this pregnancy was totally not planned, but now the baby is going to be adopted and Alessia has to move. Are you really fucking kidding me? "Are you fucking kidding me? She really wants you to give the baby up?"

Alessia nodded. "Yeah...and she wants me to move in with my grandmother. She lives 45 minutes away from here!"

Macy sighed. Great. That's great, isn't it? Not really. Cole was hoping to be a part of the baby's life. How the hell was he going to do that? "Are you really serious?"

Alessia nodded. "Yeah, I'm serious. She's making me move…"

Cole took a breath. "What are your thoughts on giving the baby up?"

Alessia shook her head. "I do not want the baby adopted! If I had this baby, I should keep him or her. Do you agree?"

Macy nodded. "I do." She looked at Cole. "Do you agree, Cole?"

He nodded. "I do…"

Alessia stood up. "Well, I can stop my Mom from making me give the baby up, but I have to move. You know my Mom. She's always away, I can't be alone in the condo. I...I don't have a choice to stay, I have to leave town."

Cole just nodded. He was going to ask if she could stay with her father, but then he realized that she never met her father. "I was going to ask about your father, but I forgot that you never...uh…"

Alessia cut him off, nodding her head. "I...I know, I never met him."

Macy sighed. And she thought her life was messed up. At least she knows her father. And she has brothers and sisters, and nieces.

And Alessia? Just has her mother, but she's out of town a lot. No father. No cousins. That she knows about anyway. No siblings. Nothing, just her and her mother.

"I...I'm sorry, Alessia."

Alessia nodded, smiling slightly. "I...It's okay. I'm used to it. It's life." She hugged Macy and waved at Cole before leaving the apartment building and she headed into her car, driving home.

Inside the apartment, Macy looked at her boyfriend. "Cole…"

Cole sat down next to her. "I know, Mace."

Macy layed her head on his shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

Cole shrugged. "I have no idea. But I know I'm going to be there for the birth if I can't be there for the appointments."

Macy looked at her boyfriend with tears coming in her eyes. "This is your baby, though, Cole! Don't you want to be there at the appointment?"

Cole sighed again. "I do, Mace, but how would I do that? It's 45 minutes away."

Macy thought about it. Nope. That was the only thing Alessia had to do. "Yeah...It's the only thing, Alessia can do."

Cole was about to say something when Bradin and Rayleigh started crying. Both Cole and Macy headed up to the nursery.

Meanwhile, at Cody and Bailey's, Bailey was making something to eat when her son's fiancé walked into the room.

"I finally got Marcy to sleep. That girl doesn't like to have me leave her sight. Stephen would nap with her sometimes, but he's not here."

Bailey laughed. "She's a daddy's girl. Get used to it, Shay. She's still getting used to having Stephen away."

Shaylee sighed. "She's not the only one. I miss him too. He's doing much better, though."

Bailey smiled. "That's good." Smiling, Bailey looked at her belly. "I got a new little one on the way."

Shaylee looked at Bailey. "Uh….Umm...Did you tell Maya about your pregnancy?"

Bailey nodded. "Yes, I did. She's a little upset that we're not going through this together. She said that Zack and her gave been trying for one more, but nothing is happening."

Shaylee frowned. "That sucks."

Bailey nodded as she frowned too. "I know." I feel so bad."

Shaylee layed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be okay, she's gonna be okay too. She's got six beautiful and healthy kids, right?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah."

Shaylee smiled. "Then, she's all good."

Bailey smiled right back. "She's thinking of throwing Cassidy a baby shower with Anna, even though Anna already had a baby shower."

Shaylee smiled. "At least she cares. She cares about you, Bailey."

Bailey smiled. "She does."

While, Shaylee and Bailey were having an mother in law and daughter in law conversation, Cassidy was at home, trying to figure out names for her baby girls. She was downstairs in the kitchen while Zack and Maya were making lunch. Cassidy had a baby book with names from A to Z.

"Hey Momma, Daddy? I'm having trouble picking out names. Care to give me some ideas?"

Maya smiled as she nodded her head. She paused to think. "Um...I like Melissa."

Cassidy looked at her father. "Daddy?"

Zack smiled. "I like Rose."

Cassidy nodded. "Melissa Rose Martin. I love it!"

Maya smiled. "We can call her Mel or Rose."

Cassidy nodded, beaming happily. "Yes!"

Zack laughed. "Any you like, Cassie?"

Cassidy nodded, looking at a name in the book. "Samantha! I love that name!"

Maya smiled. "We can call her Sam or even Sammy."

Zack walked over to his daughter's side. "Any good middle names?"

Cassidy looked up to the A's. "Aubree. I love Aubree!"

Maya smiled. "So, Melissa Rose and Samantha Aubree Martin?"

Cassidy nodded. "Yep."

Zack kissed her head. "You want them to have your last name?"

Cassidy nodded her head. "Yeah. Nick seems to not be here. I don't want them to have his last name, mine is much better right now."

Maya smiled. "Good choice, honey." She glared at her husband. She mumbled. "Zachary Thomas...You know Nick isn't in the picture, now why in hell would Cassidy want them to have Nick's last name?"

Zack sighed. "I'm sorry...I...I wasn't thinking. Sorry, Cassie. Sorry, May."

Cassidy nodded slowly. "It's okay, Daddy."

With Alessia, at her mother's condo, Alessia just got out of the bathroom when she heard the door being knocked on. She sighed. "Who is it?"

Robban spoke up. "It's your father!"

Alessia's eyes went wide. Now?! Now? Now he decides to show the fuck up? Why? She's all grown up and she's having a baby herself. She's been dreaming of this day her whole life though. She slowly opened the door.

"Daddy?"

Meanwhile, as Alessia meets her father, at Cole and Macy's apartment, Macy had Bradin in her arms as the doorbell rang. She walked downstairs and spoke up.

"Who is it?"

Ryan took a breath. "It's Ryan, Macy!"

Ryan!

Again!

Are you really kidding me?!

More Daddy issues!

Expect Ryan is just biological father.

Cole is Bradin and Rayleigh's father.

Forget it. He's an asshole.

But Macy opened the door anyway. "Leave. I've told you this millions of times! You aren't going to be around me or the twins! God, you are really dumb…"

Ryan shook his head. "No, I'm not. You are."

Macy laughed. "Please. I'm not. I did the right thing for mine and Cole's kids!"

Ryan crossed his arms. "He's not the biological father, Macy Michelle."

Macy held Bradin close to her as he started crying. "So?! You weren't, and aren't around! And I don't want you to be around, because-"

Ryan cut her off. "Because I left! I know! Well, I'm back. I want to see my children, Macy."

Macy shook her head. "No. I won't let you! They don't need you. They are just fine. You are way immature to be a damn 'father'! Trust me, they are fine without you and your asshole attitude!"

Ryan reached out to try to grab Bradin. Macy held onto him for dear life. Bradin began screaming, getting scared.

Cole heard the screaming and ran out of the apartment. "What the fuck is going on out here?! Ryan get your damn paws off my son!" He ran over and pulled Ryan right off of Macy and Bradin.

Bradin continued to cry as Macy tried to calm him down.

Ryan glared at him. "He's your son now, huh?"

Cole nodded. "Oh, like you're his father! You're not. I'm the one who actually takes care of him and Ree! I pay for everything they need! I put my money away for them to go to college! Everything came from me, because Macy can't work right now, I told her to finish high school first, that's her first thing to do, I told her to. It's better for her!" He glared at him as he pinned Ryan to the wall. "You tell me what you brought them? What did they get from you?! Huh?!"

Ryan groaned and then tried to talk of something, but nothing came out. "Um...uh, I...I-"

Cole nodded. "Yep, I was right. Nothing! You brought nothing for them! What does that make you! To me, you're not a father at all! Just biogalogal. And Macy DOES EVERYTHING FOR THEM! Did you give anything up? No. Did you leave school to do everything online?! No! Did you put off high school and even college?! Nope! Did you give up hanging with friends and going out to parties?! Nah, you did everything, while this…" He looked at Macy, who was rocking Bradin. "This beautiful young woman had to give all of that up for her and mine's children!" He let go of Ryan's shirt. "You may go. Never step foot on this apartment building, or I'll call the police. I mean it."

Ryan nodded and ran off.

Macy smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Cole took Bradin from her. "Oh God he's shaking." Cole rubbed Bradin's back and slightly rocked him. "Shh, it's okay, buddy. Daddy's here. Nothing bad is gonna happen to you."

Macy walked back inside with Cole behind her. "I think we should have Ree and him in bed with us tonight."

Cole nodded. "Good idea."

Back with Alessia and her father, she just saw him standing there. In the doorway. She hasn't seen or heard from him in 18 years. Did he know about the pregnancy? Why is he here now?"

Robban Garcia, Alessia's father smiled. "Alessia Anastasia Brooks?"

Alessia's eyes went wide. He knows my full name. He has to be my father. "Hi…"

Robban smiled. "I need to talk to you. May I come in?"

Alessia just nodded her head. "Yeah."

She let him in and sighed. "Sooo...Um, well, I'm your daughter. I'm a college student at Mercy college. I graduated early at the top of my class in high school...and well, I need to tell you something…"

Robban nodded, sitting down, Alessia sat down next to him. "Well, it's a long story."

Robban looked at his watch. "I got time."

So, Alessia explained everything. All of it. From her relationship with Cole, from their breakup, Cole finding Macy, raising her twins together, Cole and her sleeping together and lastly-the pregnancy.

Robban wasn't happy, just like Cody. Well, Robban wanted to kill Cole too.

Alessia shook her head. "No, please. Mom wants me to give the baby up…"

Robban sighed. Yes, he's upset, but he always wanted grandchildren. "She wants you do what? Give the baby up?"

Alessia nodded. "Yeah...and I don't want to do that…"

Robban sighed. "Looks like we need to talk. You, me and your mother about this. Is the father okay with this?"

Alessia sighed. "He doesn't want to go through adoption. No abortion. I will never do that!"

Robban nodded. "Alright. When your mother gets home, we'll talk about this."

Later that night, Macy was sleeping after putting the twins down to bed. She was exhausted. Fighting with Ryan, Alessia's pregnancy, raising the twins, just everything.

She felt lips kiss her forehead. She opened her eyes, seeing Cole.

"Hey."

Cole frowned. "Sorry, I woke you. Go back to bed."

Macy nodded. '"Okay…I love you."

Cole smiled. "I love you too, baby girl."

And with that, Macy went back to sleep.

Around 4am, Cole and Macy were able to put Bradin and Rayleigh in their cribs. They decided to go back to bed, but had the baby monitor close, but that didn't seem to work.

Macy had a sick feeling in her stomach as she slept. But she kept sleeping.

Around 4:15, Ryan was able to get through the window and covered Rayleigh's mouth to stop her from crying. He climbed down the ladder and ran to his car. With Rayleigh Nicole Martin in his arms. He got into his car and drove off.

Macy woke up, got out of her and Cole's bed to check on the babies. She walked into their nursery, checked Bradin's crib, he was fast asleep, sleeping peacefully. But Rayleigh's crib?

It was empty. Just her blanket. Macy screamed as tears came falling down her face. She held Rayleigh's blanket that Cole got her close to her body. It said, "I love you my princess Rayleigh."

Macy screamed again. This time for Cole. Her tears kept falling, faster and faster down her face. Her baby. Her baby girl. Her little girl. Her little princess was missing.

"COLE!"

To be continued…

AN: OMG! RAYLEIGH IS TAKEN BY RYAN! Cole isn't going to be happy, neither is Macy! (cries uncontrollably) I mean Macy's reaction isn't pretty!

Poor Macy! :(

Anna and Cassidy's double baby shower is next. But it leaves Macy depressed about Rayleigh.

Ryan is a bitch! Right?!

Alessia will have to make a decision.

Cole won't sleep until he finds his daughter.

I will start chapter 50 today through the night.

Okay, byeeee!


	50. A Double Baby Shower And A Baby Returns

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 50: "A Double Baby Shower And A Baby Returns"

AN: So, here's chapter 50. And my last update said it was hours before it was updated which wasn't true. But oh well.

Previously on Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Cole and Alessia talked about how Alessia was moving, Alessia met her father, Cassidy decided to name her daughter's, Melissa Rose and Samantha Aubree, and finally, Ryan showed up at Cole and Macy's in the early morning and took Rayleigh. Macy saw that her little girl wasn't in her crib. She screamed and started to cry uncontrollably, while holding Rayleigh's blanket, that Cole gave her close to her as she screamed for her boyfriend.

"COLE!"

Cole, who was fast asleep, heard Macy scream bloody murder, that made him jump out of the bed, running into the nursery, he ran over to her and bent next to her after looking in Rayleigh's crib.

"Mace…" He pulled her into a tight hug. "Shh…"

Macy held onto him tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She continued to cry uncontrollably. "My baby…"

Cole kissed her head. "Shh, baby girl. I'm gonna find her. I promise. I don't care if it takes me all day and all night. I'm gonna find my daughter!"

Macy nodded, as she held onto him for dear life. "Really?" She said, a little shaky.

Cole nodded his head. "Of course, Mace! That baby is my baby girl, my princess, my whole world, she's my everything, and so are you."

Macy could only nod as she cried into his chest. She couldn't believe it. Her baby girl was missing. And she's only 2 months old, almost 3 months. She felt broken inside. It broke her. Her babies are her everything, and one of them was now missing. Missing. Her heart broke into a million pieces. Where can she be? She's just a baby. A baby.

Macy slowly calmed down. "I...I don't think I can go to the baby shower on Saturday...I can't…"

Cole sighed. This was her cousin Cassidy and cousin Anna's baby shower. But, he knew that she was a wreak. A heartbroken mother. "Baby...This is your two cousin's baby shower you're talking about…"

Macy glared at him as she got out of his arms and stood up. "I don't care, Cole! Unless you find my baby by then, I'm not going! Period." She walked out of the nursery, putting her robe on and holding Rayleigh's blanket close to her. She got out ice cream, layed on the couch and began eating the ice cream.

Cole sighed. He felt like he was responsible for this, but he didn't take Rayleigh. He loves that little girl, with all of his heart, and she's his everything. "I'm going to find her! I promise. I'm going to go your parents house with Bradin if you need me."

"Okay." That's all Macy said, as Cole got dressed, he out jeans, a sweatshirt on, with a jacket over it. He put sneakers on, knowing that this might be one long day. He walked into the nursery and picked up Bradin, who was asleep. He put a jacket over him and packed a small bag for Bradin. Cole sighed.

"I'm going to find you, my baby girl." Cole walked into the main part of the apartment, holding Bradin's carrier, with Bradin inside, the 18 year old got his car keys and wallet, and then headed out to his truck. He put Bradin in his car seat, strapping him in, and then closed the back down, he headed into the driver's seat, closed the door and started driving to Cody and Bailey's.

At Cody and Bailey's, Marcy walked into her mother's and her father's room.

"Mommy!"

Shaylee groaned, opening her eyes, seeing her daughter there. "Marcy? What are you doing up so early?"

Marcy ran over to the bed. "Cole is here, and Grandma and Grandpa aren't home."

Shaylee nodded, getting out of bed, putting her robe and slippers on, picking up Marcy, and carrying her upstairs. She walked to the front door with Marcy in her arms.

"Hey, Cole. Is everything okay?"

Cole shook his head viciously. "No…"

Shaylee's eyes went wide. "Who got hurt? Who died?"

Cole sighed, walking inside with Bradin close to him. "Macy is...a mess...because...someone took Rayleigh…"

Shaylee's eyes went wide, her eyes teared up. Covering her mouth with the one hand that was free. "Oh my God…" She cleared her throat. "Who...Do you know who took her?"

Cole shook his head. "No, and I want to find out. Can you please watch Bradin for me?"

Shaylee nodded. "Sure. You got bottles?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah, I made enough to last until tonight. If I don't find her tonight, I'm gonna be so mad, or wait, I already now. But, I'll be back to pick him up at 7."

Shaylee nodded as she took Bradin from Cole. "Good luck." She let her daughter down and Marcy frowned, looking at her mother.

"What's wrong, Momma?"

Shaylee bounced Bradin as he began getting fussy. "'I'll explain in a little bit, baby girl." She started calming down Bradin. "Okay, I'm ready now. Bradin's just not in a good mood." She sat down on the couch. "Well, baby, someone took Rayleigh…"

Marcy started to tear up. "Ree is missing?"

Shaylee nodded. "Yeah, she is. That's why Bradin is staying with us tonight."

Marcy nodded. "Okay…"

Meanwhile, with Cole, he drove to Zack and Maya's, knowing that Zack was a CEO, Cole knew Zack could help. He knocked on the front door.

Zack walked up to the door and opened it. "Hey Cole, what brings you to these neck of the woods?"

Cole sighed. This is just heartbreaking. Like, who, or what would take Rayleigh? A three month old? She's just a baby! "Zack, I need to tell you something. Cody and Bailey aren't home and Shaylee is watching Bradin for me…"

Zack just looked at his niece's boyfriend. "What's wrong with Macy?"

Cole sighed "Well, she's fine...but, okay, she's not okay...because someone took Rayleigh! I need to find her! I thought you could help me."

Zack's went wide, nodding his head. "Of course. Come into my office."

After Cole and Zack headed into his office, Cole sat down in one of the chairs.

Zack looked at his niece's boyfriend. "How long has Rayleigh been missing?"

Cole sighed. "Um...About 3 hours."

Zack nodded. "Alright, you call 911 to say you got a missing baby girl, I'll try to get my guys to start looking for her, okay?"

Cole nodded his head. "Okay, but hurry, as far as Macy's concern is that unless we find Rayleigh before Saturday, she's not going…"

Zack sighed. "Shit, that's not good!"

Cole sighed, slightly groaning. "No shit, that's why I said it."

Zack nodded. "I know."

Cole looked at Zack. "So, you can help?"

Zack smiled slightly, nodding his head. "Yeah, I'll help. I'll find that son of a bitch who took my great niece."

Cole nodded. "Alright." And with that, Cole headed to the police. He ordered an report. He couldn't believe this happened. Cole was sure upset, he wanted to find Rayleigh.

Meanwhile, at Cody and Bailey's, Cody looked at Shaylee. He had looked like his head was gonna pop out off of his body. His granddaughter was missing! Who the hell would take a 3 month baby girl?

"Someone what?!"

Shaylee nodded. She was nodding, as she was fighting back the tears. "I can't believe this happening! What...What if they can't...find her?" She began tearing up, her tears started rolling down her face.

Cody sighed, pulling her close. "Shhh, Shay, everything is going to be okay, I know they're going to find her. My brother is having his guys go on a search party, the police are on call as soon as they find him, or them...Whoever took my granddaughter is going to be in prison for the rest of their lives!"

Shaylee looked at him, wiping her eyes. "Really?"

Cody nodded. "Of course. We need to be there for Macy, okay?"

Shaylee nodded again. "Okay…"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of nowhere, Ryan had Rayleigh in a blanket and with her mouth covered.

Of course, this wasn't good for her. She's a baby. They need to breathe.

A much older man walked into the room, Moose smiled. "That's who wanted? A baby?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes, this is who I wanted. She's my daughter."

Moose nodded, not caring, he grabbed Ryan by the shirt. "That's not who I wanted! I wanted her grandmother! You think I'm stupid?"

Ryan sighed. "No, but her great uncle would lock us up if he knew about this…"

Moose groaned. "Again, I don't give a fuck! As long as I get Bailey back, I don't care!"

Rayleigh continued to cry and cry louder.

A teenager was in the closet. She was tied up. "Let her go! She's just a fucking baby! Please!"

Ryan knew that was. He ran over to the closet. "Alessia?! What the hell are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be at your grandmother's?"

Alessia groaned, taking off the duck tape. "Give me her! Now! She doesn't deserve you as a father! Oh, wait, you're not her father! Cole is! Now, give me Rayleigh right now or you're going to prison! Someone is going to find me and Rayleigh, and you two are going to be shipped off to hell!" She glared at Ryan. "Don't hurt her! She's just a fucking baby, Ryan! You want the best for her if you were her father? She's just your biological daughter, because you do this kind of shit, with that asshole, who I know is my ex's girlfriend's mother's ex boyfriend!"

Ryan glared at Moose. "You said…"

Moose laughed. "You are so clueless, but I'll still let you work with me. Just give her the baby."

Ryan nodded, sighing, handing Rayleigh to Aleessia, who smiled.

"Bye assholes!" She clipped herself and Rayleigh onto a hook, kicked the glass window open with her foot, she was wearing boots that protect her feet and looked down from the second floor. "Alright, Ree, I'm taking you home." She took a deep breath and jumped out the window, holding onto the rope and holding Rayleigh close to her and held her tightly. She was able to find something soft to fall on and jumped and unclipped herself to the clothes she was wearing.

Alessia was able to run off as fast as she could. An hour later, she decided to take a break, but knowing Moose and Ryan could be after her, she decided to find the closest store as fast as she could. She looked down at Rayleigh.

"Hey, baby girl. Everything is going to be okay. No matter what happens to me, know that I love you, not that I'm carrying your half sister or brother, but I always knew you would be in good hands with your Mommy and Cole."

Rayleigh looked at her, with a scared look on her face.

Alessia sighed. "I know, baby. I'm scared too, but saving you is my number one plan." She got up and began running again, with Rayleigh close to her in her arms.

Meanwhile, with the police and detectives, at the police station, Police officer Jack sighed.

"All we know is the baby was taken from her home in the Mass area. She was wearing white and pink pajamas and pink socks."

Detective Pete looked out the window, seeing a teenager, holding a baby. "I think that's our baby! Let's go!"

With it being now almost 5 in the morning, the police officers looked at Alessia.

Alessia got a little scared at first, holding the baby close to her.

"Who are you?"

Officer Jack sighed. "We're the police. You're in front of the police station. Come inside, miss."

Alessia took a relief sigh, following them into the station. She still had Rayleigh in her arms. "Well, I'm Alessia. I'm sure this is the missing baby you're looking for. I was there when they took her. They kidnapped me first, because I was around her mother and father a lot. You see, I'm having my ex's baby, my ex is Rayleigh's father."

Detective Pete nodded. "What else do you know, Alessia?"

Alessia sighed. "Well, there is two men, well one who is like Macy's Dad's age, and a teenager, who is Rayleigh's biological father."

Detective Pete smiled. "Thank you. Now, where were you held?"

Alessia sighed. "Well, I ran over 5 miles, so the brown building that has a broken windows on the second floor…"

One of the girl detectives, Detective Amy walked over. "Do you mind if we take you and Rayleigh to the hospital?"

Alessia shook her head. "No, I don't mind. I might need to be checked out anyway, I am expecting…and she's 3 months old…"

Detective Amy nodded. "Alright."

Soon, Alessia and Rayleigh were rushed to Mass General Hospital. Alessia looked at Rayleigh who was being rushed into ICU and she looked at her nurse.

"Can I give her a kiss?"

The nurse nodded as she helped her out of her wheelchair.

Alessia slowly walked on one foot, leaned over to give a kiss on Rayleigh's cheek and forehead.

"I love you sweet girl. Be strong. I love you so much, Rayleigh Nicole." Alessia almost broke down into tears as she was wheeled out of ICU and into the elevator, and rushed her into a maturity suite so a doctor could check her and the baby out. She was hoping everything would be okay with her baby and Rayleigh as well. She may be not her mother, but she sure loved that baby girl.

Alessia may not be related to Rayleigh, but she knew she loved her so much. Maybe moving wouldn't be a great idea. She just saved her ex's girlfriend's baby girl. Alessia didn't want to move in the first place anyway.

At Zack and Maya's, the police showed up at the front door.

Maya opened the door, she felt tears coming down her face. Did something bad happen to Rayleigh? She shook her head in shame.

"No...Did...Is Rayleigh okay?"

Zack ran over to them. "Did you find her?"

Police Jack nodded. "We sure did! A teenage girl was there too. Alessia. They both are at the hospital."

Maya nodded. "I'll make some calls first before we go, Zack." She ran off to the house phone and called Cody and Bailey.

Bailey pacing back and forth before the phone rang. It was a whole day of Rayleigh missing. She ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Maya? Did you hear anything?"

Maya gave a big smile. Nodding, she smiled. "Yep! Alessia was there, she got herself and Rayleigh out by…" She looked at Zack with a serious look her face. "She jumped out the window! What?!" She went back to Bailey. "Just go to the hospital, Bails. We'll be there soon."

Bailey hung up and yelled. "Cody! Abby! Charlie! Meaghan! Jamie! Shaylee! Get downstairs! And get your shoes on! We're going to the hospital!"

Cody ran out of the home office. "They found her?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah...Alessia was there…"

Cody gave her a questionable look. "Why?"

Bailey shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…"

With Cole and Macy, Macy was able to calm down, but still was in a depressed mood. She was able to get up and shower, eat and take care of Badin, who was back home with Macy and Cole.

Cole was doing the dishes when the phone rang. He reached over and picked up.

"Hello?"

Cody, who was driving to the hospital with Bailey, Abby, Charlie, Meggie, Jamie, Shaylee and Marcy to the hospital spoke up. They had the Bluetooth connected to the car.

"Cole? It's Cody. Listen to me, this is gonna be a lot to be taken at once, but I want you and Macy to pack a bag and head to the hospital as soon as possible. The police found Rayleigh. They want to talk to you and Macy when you get there. All of us are on our way. Zack had his guys look for her, but there was someone else there."

Cole sighed out of relief, but was curious who it was there with Rayleigh. "Who?"

Cody sighed. "Alessia. Look, they will explain to you and I'm sure Alessia knows the whole story. She gave enough information for the police to find who was behind all of this, but we all don't who was the first person who is behind this. The police want to tell us all together."

Cole groaned. "Alright. Bye, Cody." Cole hung up the phone. A lot of thoughts were racing all over his brain. Who was the first person who could fucking do this? Who started this? What really made his brain spin was Alessia.

Alessia? She actually saved Rayleigh's life, and her own, and the baby's life. But, what about the baby? Is the baby okay?

"Macy!"

Macy walked into the kitchen with Bradin her arms. She was drying him off. "Yeah? I'm right here. I was just drying Bradin off. Who was that on the phone?"

Cole gave a small smile. "I don't have a lot of explaining to do, Mace, but that was your Dad. He told me that you and me need to go to the hospital as soon as possible. They found Ree and they also found Alessia…"

Macy's eyes went wide. Happy tears filled her eyes, but not knowing their contusions were the scariest thing to think about. Is Alessia and the baby okay? Is Rayleigh okay? "We have to go to the hospital?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah. I'll pack Bradin's bag and get Ree a few off her things too, you dry and change Bradin."

Macy just nodded as she walked into the nursery to change Bradin and pack everything up.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Alessia was being checked out by a doctor.

The doctor smiled. "Well, the babies are okay…"

Alessia's stomach turned into a knot, her eyes went wide. Twins?! She jumped out of a window while pregnant with twins! "Wait...What? Twins? Are you sure? I don't remember my doctor saying I'm having twins!"

The doctor nodded. "Well, you are having twins. I know it's very early to know, but I can see two limes."

Alessia's eyes teared up and she began crying uncontrollably. She jumped out a two story house, that was broken down, while holding a three month old baby girl and she was carrying twins. "I...Are they okay?"

The doctor nodded her head. "They are perfectly fine, you are too. Expect for your leg, due to getting glass in it, you need to wear a cast for 6 weeks, then the boot for another 3 weeks."

Alessia nodded, wiping her eyes, rubbing her belly, and was still shocked that she, Rayleigh, and the babies made it out of that hell of a house and actually jumped out of a window without dying. "Umm...Is everyone here? I do have to tell them what happened…"

A nurse came into the room. "Everyone is on their way."

Alessia nodded, looking at the nurse who walked into the room. "Is the baby okay?"

The other nurse nodded. "Expect for a few bruises, the baby is going to be just fine."

Alessia sighed out of relief. "Oh, thank God!"

Within the next hour, everyone showed up. Everyone wanted an update. All they knew is that Alessia and Rayleigh were in the hospital.

Soon, Alessia came out in a wheelchair, looked at everyone. She sighed.

"This is a long story, so you all should sit down."

Everyone nodded and sat down.

Alessia cleared her throat. "Well, it was about 3 in the morning when I heard someone break into my mother's condo window, I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed a baseball bat and saw Ryan and a much older man standing there. The older man's hair was brown, had like a country looking of clothes on...and well, I remember this one story that someone told me that this guy was an ex to Macy's Mom."

Bailey's eyes went wide. "Moose…" Her teeth gritted together.

Cody held Bailey close. "Shh, Bails, let her finish, then we can have our word in.."

Alessia nodded. "Well, they then tied me up and put me in large bag. Like one of those in horror movies. Anyway, I could hear what they were saying when they stopped the car. I was able to rip the bag open a little to see what Ryan had in his hands. I knew it was Rayleigh. I sure wanted to kick his ass, but if I did that then, I probably would've been dead, or even worse, she would've been dead…" She paused. "Okay, then we were like, out of nowhere when they locked me up in the closet, I was able to listen in on the convention, and I got Ryan to give me Rayleigh, I tricked them." She gave a smile, but then sighed. "I clicked myself up and I ended up on the second floor of the house, I kicked the window open with my boot and then, I just had two choices. One: jump out the window and save myself and Rayleigh's lives, and or I can go back, risking myself and Rayleigh's lives to death. So, I decided to jump out the window. I was able to find something soft to fall on. I held Rayleigh so close to me as I ran because it was very cold out, and she only had socks and pajamas on, I knew that her body couldn't take the cold, so I held her so close to me so she can feel warm, even though I might have been freezing, I didn't care if I lived or died, all I really cared about was her. And I ended up at the police station after running 5 miles, and then they rushed us here." She took a breath as she finished.

Everyone decided to give Macy, Cole and Alessia a moment alone since they are a family, with Rayleigh, Bradin, and the twins being brothers and sisters, depending on what Alessia is having.

Macy and Cole walked over to her. Macy just bent down to her and hugged her.

"I don't know what to say, but thank you so much for risking your life to save my little girl's life, Alessia."

Alessia hugged her back. "You're welcome. She is like my daughter to since I'm having her half sisters, brothers or even half sister or brother."

Cole just looked at Alessia, his eyes were wide. Twins.

Great.

Awesome.

That's great.

Like life can get any more complicated.

Cole would now have three children to take of.

Yay.

Cole took a while to talk. His body went frozen. "Twins? You're having twins?"

Alessia nodded. "Yeah, I am…"

Macy grabbed her hand. "So, wait, what about your move? Are you still moving?"

Alessia shook her head. "No. I can't. After today, I can't move. Rayleigh is like my daughter too, except I'm not related or anything to her. I'm just having her half sisters, brothers and or half brother and sister…"

Macy sighed, looking at Cole, then at Alessia. "Well, you should talk to your parents."

Alessia sighed. "I think I'm just gonna go to those places where they care of me and then I'll have the babies here, one can go to you two and one can go to me when I talk my mother into me keeping the condo."

Cole looked at Macy. "What do you think, babe?"

Macy nodded. "I agree."

Alessia gave a smile. "I'm sure you're dying to see Rayleigh, I think she's still in ICU, though."

Within the next few hours, everyone stayed at the hospital. Mostly, it was Cody, Bailey, Macy, Cole, Zack and Maya. Alessia's mother decided to leave, not knowing that Alessia isn't going to her grandmother's.

Cole had Bradin in his arms while Macy held Rayleigh in her arms.

"Hi, princess. Mommy loves you."

Rayleigh was still asleep, but cuddled close to her mother.

Cole rocked Bradin. "Hey buddy, you're gonna be a big brother to Rayleigh, and two brothers, sisters, or even another sister and brother."

Bradin grinned as he looked at him.

Michelle walked into ICU. She sighed. "Hey, how's my granddaughter doing?"

Macy looked up at Michelle. "She's doing better. Her body is much warmer. The doctors want to keep her overnight though."

Michelle nodded, kissing Macy's cheek, Rayleigh's forehead and then Bradin's head. "Call me if you need anything."

Cole thought about something, he looked at her. "Hey, Michelle? Do you know what they're going to be doing with Ryan?"

Michelle sighed. "Hopefully prison for a while, or jail. He needs the damn fucking help."

Cole nodded his head. "Okay."

Outside the waiting room, Paislee, Justin, Maddie and Kayla showed up.

Leah, Paislee's best friend and sister in-law walked over to them.

"You heard?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, that's why we came."

Leah sighed. "Ari's really pissed at Ryan. She's been cursing him out for the past 30 minutes."

Justin looked at his sister. "Obviously, he kidnapped Alessia, Cole's ex girlfriend, who is carrying his babies, and his own biological daughter, you tell me that's normal, Leah."

Leah sighed. "It's not, Justin."

Paislee sat down on the chair, taking a breath. "I hope he goes to jail…"

Leah sat next to her. "You okay?"

Paislee sighed. "I could better, Lee, but I am 3 weeks away from my due date, you tell me how I'm supposed to feel…"

Leah nodded, sighing. "Uh, sorry?"

Paislee nodded. "No, I'm sorry."

Leah nodded again. "Charlotte and Charlie seem to come close, ish, maybe."

Paislee looked at her. "Are you serious?"

Leah nodded and smiled. "I don't eavesdrop on my sister for nothing."

Paislee laughed slightly. "Good."

Abby walked over to Leah, Justin and Paislee. "They are taking Ryan to jail now. Rayleigh is going to just fine."

Paislee looked at her sister. "Hey, sis, do you know anything about Charlie's love life?"

Abby shook her head, looking at her sister in disgust. "Why the hell would I know anything about that?"

Leah looked at Abby. "You're twins, aren't you?"

Abby nodded. "Yes, but, I don't need to know anything about his love life!"

Paislee sighed. "Sorry, we asked, Abbs."

Abby shook her head. "Yeah, yeah." She walked off to her sister, Macy.

Meanwhile, with Arianna, Lyle and Ryan.

Arianna glared at her brother. "Why?! Why do you have to be such an asshole, Ryan?! Why did you kidnap Rayleigh? She did nothing to you, she's a fucking baby!"

Ryan glared back at her. "She's my daughter…"

Arianna laughed. "You may have made her, Ryan Michael, but Cole is her father now. So, you better back the fuck off or you'll be in bigger trouble than you are now! That teenage girl is having twins, who had to fucking jump out a window of a second story house, and she jumped out of a window which was on the second floor to save her life and Rayleigh's life!" She shook her head. "You deserve to go to jail." She looked at her husband. "Let's go. I can't stand looking at him."

Lyle nodded, taking her hand as they walked off.

The next day, Tuesday December 4th, 2029, Alessia and Rayleigh were well enough to go home. It was now 5pm at night. Rayleigh cooed as Cole put her in her car seat.

Cole smiled. "You excited to go home, huh, sweet girl?"

Rayleigh giggled.

Bradin giggled too.

Cole smiled, closing the door and getting into the driver's seat and closes the door and then started driving home.

Once home, Cole got the twin's bags while Mavy got the twins out of the truck. Once inside, Cole sighed.

"You well enough to go to the baby shower?"

Macy nodded, smiling. "Yes, I am!"

Rayleigh giggled as she kicked her feet.

Cacy laughed together.

Macy smiled as she picked her up from the couch. "Play now? No nap, missy?"

Rayleigh giggled.

Macy shook her head. "Yes, nap time." She got up with Rayleigh in her arms. She carried her into the nursery.

Later that night, around 8pm, Cole walked into the living room, seeing Macy doing a paper on her laptop. He walked up to her and bent down next to her ear and whispered in her ear.

"Hey pretty lady."

Macy almost jumped up, she layed her hand on her chest. "Oh my God! Cole! You scared me…"

Cole laughed slightly, kissing her ear. "Sorry, babe." He stood up, sitting next to her. "You almost done, beautiful?"

Macy shook her head. "I got a quarter to go…"

Cole sighed. "Come to bed, Mace. You and I had two long days. I'm tired. I miss my beautiful girlfriend next to me."

Macy sighed. "I can't…"

Cole nodded his head. "Yes, you can, beautiful. You got the whole morning to do the rest, or I can finish it for you."

Macy shook her head. "No...Cole…"

Cole took her laptop and the assignment from her. "Let me finish it. You go to bed…"

Macy sighed, shaking her head. "Cole, I can't have you finish it for me…"

Cole didn't answer her. He gave her a wink as he quickly typed out what the assignment said. "And done." He saved it and then sent to the teacher. Cole put the laptop down.

Macy pushed him down on the couch. "Why did you do that?! I was going to finish it…"

Cole smiled. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

Macy shook her head. "Stop changing the damn subject, Cole Mitchell!"

Cole wrapped his arms around her waist, winking and then smiled. "Macy Michelle, I did it because you are a workaholic and you have two three month olds! Plus, I've been in my sophomore year of high school before, babe."

Macy sighed. "Fine, you're forgiven." She smiled. "Thank you." She kissed him. "Thank you."

Cole laughed. "You're welcome, baby girl." He sat up. "You coming to bed with me, or what?"

Macy giggled. "I'm coming." She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

Cole smiled. "That's my girl." He wrapped his arms around her waist as he picked her up, carrying her into their bedroom. He layed her on the bed. He layed next to her. "Let's go to bed."

Macy snuggled close to him and nodded. "Goodnight. I love you."

Cole kissed her head. "I love you too, beautiful."

They were able to get a few hours of sleep that night.

Four days later, Saturday December 8th, 2029 was the baby shower for Cassidy and Anna. Everyone arrived at 12, Maya had made everything that was going to be finger foods and Zack and Cody were managing the strove together.

The baby shower was going to be held inside Zack and Maya's house. It had 'Congratulations James, Anna and Cassidy' all over the place. One wall, it had said 'Kristin Jamie and Melissa Rose and Samantha Aubree.' The family and friends were all here, even Woody, Addison, Maybel, Hayden and Mirabel.

Anna looked at her sister as she sat down next to her on the couch. "Hey, you okay?"

Cassidy sighed. "I guess so. I mean, knowing that I have two girls makes this really serious. I do need a lot of stuff."

Anna laughed. "Don't worry, you will today."

Shaylee's phone rang. She yelled. "Cody, you got the video cam to work?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, it's working."

Shaylee clicked accept and Stephen showed up on the flat screen TV.

"Hey everyone! What's up?"

Everyone yelled. "Hey!"

Marcy smiled. "Hi Daddy!"

Stephen smiled. "Hi princess."

Macy walked up to her brother with Rayleigh and Bradin. "These two want to say hi to their Uncle Stephen." She smiled as she took their little hands and waved. She smiled at her brother. "Hey Steph."

Stephen laughed. "Damn, they can't be that big, can they?"

Macy laughed. "They can be, they are 3 months old."

Stephen smiled and laughed. "Is Paislee there?"

Paislee laughed as she stood up. "You can't miss me, I'm the one with the belly that is almost ready to pop."

Stephen smiled. "Nah, you look great, sis."

Paislee looked at him. "You can still video chat so you'll be able to see Makenzie being born?"

Stephen nodded. "Of course. Three more weeks, right?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, if I can make it."

Stephen laughed. "You will. You were 38 weeks pregnant when Maddie and Kayla were born."

Paislee sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

Stephen looked at Cody, Zack and Cole. "Was what happened a few days ago true, Dad?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, Steph. We're all getting over what happened."

"Good." He looked at Cole. "You take good care of my niece and nephew, Cole. Even though, I should be still very mad at you, but you are still there for my sister, so I still care for you, man."

Cole smiled, nodding his head. "Thank you."

Stephen sighed. "Damn, I gotta go guys, but congratulations Paislee, Cassie, and Anna, I love you guys!"

Everyone smiled. "Love you too!"

Shaylee smiled and blew Stephen a kiss. "Bye, babe. Love you."

Stephen smiled. "I love you too, Shay."

And finally, the video call ended.

A few hours later, gifts were opened. Cassidy got twice of everything. But she knew she had the help from family and friends.

Soon, cake was cut and everything was really good. It was 5:00 when the baby shower ended.

Since it was December in Boston, no one wanted to take any chances, so the party ended early before the sun set.

It was a great baby shower and everyone had a great time together. Zack and Maya helped Cassidy unpack everything and Zack and Bentley set up the two cribs. The nursery was painted already and had Melissa Rose and Samantha Aubree above the cribs.

Cassidy looked around the nursery, smiled and then layed a hand on her belly.

"It's beautiful. Thanks, Daddy. Thanks, Ben."

Bentley nodded. "Anytime, sis." He kissed her cheek.

Cassidy laughed. "Thank you!"

"Welcome!" Bentley yelled as he walked into his room.

Zack smiled. "It looks beautiful, sweetheart."

Cassidy nodded. "I know."

Later that night, at Cole and Macy's apartment, Macy was rocking Bradin to sleep. He was sure cranky.

"Bradin Zachary Martin, please, go to sleep. It's almost 11!"

Cole walked into the nursery. He took Bradin from her. "Being cranky again?"

Macy nodded. "Hell yeah."

Cole sighed, patting Bradin's back. "He's just tired."

Macy glared at him. "And you don't think I'm tired?"

Cole sighed. "No, you are, baby. Go lay down."

Macy groaned. "Fine…" She walked into the master bedroom and layed onto the bed, climbing into bed.

A few minutes later, her 18 year old boyfriend walked back into their bedroom.

"He's asleep." He put the baby monitor on his night stand, with his phone close to him on its charger. "Now, let's go to sleep."

Macy nodded, smiling at him. "I'm so happy we're a family."

Cole leaned down to kiss her. "Me too, babe, me too." He kissed her passionately.

Macy giggled, pulling away. "Not yet."

Cole gave the puppy dog eyes. "Awww! But, please, Mace...I loveeee you…."

Macy laughed. "Oh, don't give give me the puppy dog eyes or sound like a sad puppy, you idiot. You're an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

Cole laughed. "Yes, I do, but I'm your idiot."

Macy laughed, giggling and snuggling close to him. "Yes, you are. And I love you."

Cole smiled, pulling her close to him. "I love you too."

Macy layed her head on his chest before getting comfortable and falling asleep.

Cole kissed her head before falling asleep after her.

To be continued…

AN: HOLY SHIT! GUYS! OVER 6,000 WORDS! SOMEONE PLEASE COME TO MY HOUSE TO CELEBRATE WITH ME! :) :) :)

Anyways, so, lots of drama!

Lots had happened in this chapter.

Ryan was arrested.

Moose was put back in prison.

Rayleigh is safely with her parents.

Alessia is having twins! And she isn't moving.

Paislee will give birth in Chapter 52!

She goes into labor in the next chapter.

Okay, I'm going to bed. I'm tired.

Nightttttt!

Byeeeeee!


	51. Surprises Once Again

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 51: "More Surprises Once Again"

AN: So...Nothing special to say, so here's chapter 51.

One week later, Wednesday December 12th, 2029 was the week after everything happened, Rayleigh missing, kidnapped by Ryan, Alessia saving her life, Ryan going to jail and Anna and Cassidy's baby shower, and Cole filling for a restraining order against Ryan. Paislee is now 38 weeks pregnant with Kenzie, Cassidy and Anna are now 22 weeks pregnant, with their daughters, Cassidy is having twins, Melissa and Samantha, and Anna is having one daughter, Kristin, and Bailey and Alessia are now 8 weeks pregnant. Alessia is having twins. Alessia decided to stay in Boston and stay with her father until she has the twins. Alessia's appointment is on Friday and Bailey's is also on Friday.

Well for today, Paislee has been relaxing, she was going to try to induce labor but decided to wait until the baby is ready instead. She was laying on the couch, reading one of her books when Maddie ran over.

"Hi Momma!"

Paislee smiled at her oldest daughter. "Hey Mads, how was Grandma's?"

Maddie giggled, climbing onto the couch. "Grandma gave Kay and me chocolate chip cookies. They were really good!"

Paislee laughed. "Aren't they? Is there any left, baby?"

Maddie nodded. "Grandma made enough for you and Daddy."

Paislee laughed, nodding. "Good, because chocolate chip cookies sound really good."

Justin walked over to his wife, leaning down and kissed her.

"Hey my beautiful wife. I got you some cookies." He handed her the cookies. "My Mom said to give you a kiss, so…" He leaned down and kissed her.

Maddie covered her eyes. "Ewww! Daddy…"

Paislee pulled away, looking at her husband. "Justin, you're grossing our daughter out."

Justin sighed. "Sorry, babe." He kissed Maddie's head. "Sorry, baby girl."

Maddie gave a small smile. "It's okay, Daddy!"

Paislee looked at Justin. "You need to have your mothe make more of these. They're so good!"

Justin laughed. "I'll let her know, babe."

Paislee smiled. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, at Cacy's, Macy was rocking Bradin to sleep cause it was now 2 in the afternoon, his and Rayleigh's nap time when Cole walked into the nursery with papers of houses.

"Hey babe?"

Macy looked up at him. "Yeah?"

Cole sat into the other rocking chair. "I think we should talk."

Macy sighed, looking at him. "About what?"

Cole smiled. "Getting a house."

Macy looked at her boyfriend in shock. Is he serious? A house? "Cole...A house? You sure?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah, I mean soon we're going to have three babies. They all can't share a nursery. This is a cramped anyway with two of everything."

Macy sighed, taking a deep breath. She thought about it. Was he right? Yeah. Would it be better getting a house? Yeah. Totally, with three babies soon, there wouldn't be room for three of everything with only 2 bedrooms in this apartment.

"Yeah, you're right, babe."

Cole smiled, kissing her head. "We'll look at the ads later. You put Bradin down." He looked at her. "Is Ree asleep?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah. She was tired."

Cole grinned. "I'm sure she was. She and I always have our time together before she goes to bed or before a nap."

Macy laughed as she got up, layed her son in his crib and layed a blanket over him and kissed his head.

"I love you, Bradin." She kissed Rayleigh's head. "I love you too, Ree." Macy looked at her boyfriend.

"You want to look over ads now?"

Cole nodded. "Might as well. We'll find something."

Macy nodded. "We better."

"We will, I promise." Cole grabbed her hand and they walked into the kitchen.

Macy looked at her boyfriend again. "Cole, do we even have a prize rage, or enough money to buy a house?"

Cole squeezed her hand. "Relax, baby. I know we have enough money for your dream house."

Macy gave him a questionable look. "My dream house? What are you talking about?"

Cole smiled at her. "You don't want a dream house of our own?"

Macy nodded excitedly. "Of course, I do! But, then we would have to decide on how many kids we want…"

Cole laughed. "Well, yeah, I know that. We do have twins and my son or daughter with us too, so, how many do you want?"

Macy paused to think about it. Having a large family was her plan, and with Cole would be amazing. Bradin, Rayleigh, the new baby, and those three would love to have more siblings. Even if it would be so complicated. One that is Cole and Alessia's, two that is hers and Ryan's kids, but Ryan is just biological. She smiled. Four. Four would be great. Seven kids. That is a big enough family. Nine people.

She smiled at her boyfriend. "Four."

Cole laughed. He paused to think.

Four, huh? Man, she must really love me. How could she not, though?

"Four, huh?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah. What's wrong with four?"

Cole chuckled. "Nothing, babe, it's nothing." He smiled as he found a house that seems amazing for them. "I think I found the right one, Mace!"

Macy ran over to look over his shoulder. "It's a 7 bedroom house, with a 7 and half bath. It has a huge basement with a huge room for the kids to play, a huge backyard, three car garage, and with a pool, and a bonus room, home office and family room in the basement too! The laundry room is off the basement. Cole, it's perfect! Oh my God!"

Cole laughed. "Calm down, Mace. I have to call the old owners and everything."

Macy sighed. "Oh. Right."

Cole laughed. "I'll call them."

Macy grabbed her book and phone and saw a text message from her brother's fiancé.

*Shaylee and Macy's Texts:*

Shaylee's Text Message: "Hey, Mace, how are you?"

Macy's Text Message: "Tired, but great. Cole and I are looking for a house."

Shaylee's Text Message: "No way! Really?"

Macy's Text Message: "Yeah. We found something, but we have to be sure we can get it. It's 3 blocks away from Paislee and Justin's."

Shaylee's Text Message: "Wow. Well, I gotta go. Marcy needs me."

*End of Texts*

Macy grabbed her laptop and opened it and she started emailing her latest homework to her teacher.

Meanwhile, at Jaislee's, Paislee just came out of the bathroom again.

"Ugh. This sucks."

Justin looked at his wife. "Babe, you got two more weeks."

Paislee glared at him. "Two more fucking weeks of you saying that! I know! I'm not stupid!"

Justin sighed. "Babe, you're not…"

Paislee glared at him again. "Shut up, Justin." She walked over to the couch and layed down.

Justin sighed. "Okay…"

Meanwhile, at Zaya's, Maya was busy shopping online when her daughter, Cassidy walked downstairs.

"Hi, Momma."

Maya smiled. "Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?"

Cassidy sighed as she sat down next to her mother. "I'm okay, just I don't know…"

Maya looked at her daughter, putting her laptop down. "What's wrong?"

Cassidy sighed. "Is it wrong to not care about yourself anymore?"

Maya took her hand. "Cass...Just because you are having Melissa and Samantha soon doesn't mean you can't care about yourself anymore. You need to care about yourself to take care of them."

Cassidy sighed. "How can Nick not care?"

Maya paused. Oh, it's about Nick? She's still thinking about Nick. "Cassie, sweetheart, I don't know. He's just not into this, I mean, they're his children, yes, but we can't force him to be in their lives…"

Cassidy groaned. "Why not?! They deserve a father, right?" She stood up and crossed her arms.

Maya sighed. "They do, but Cassidy, we can't do anything about it. It's his choice…"

Cassidy groaned. "Great!" She walked upstairs to her room.

Zack walked out of the home office with Bentley.

"What was she screaming about, May?"

Maya sighed. "Nick."

Bentley groaned and shook his head. "What did he do?!"

Maya shook her head. "Nothing, Ben, but she's now taking it really hard now that she's almost in her second trimester."

Zack walked into the kitchen and started making lunch.

"Bentley, you want to go ask the others what they want for lunch?"

Bentley nodded. "But, I'm not asking Cassie. She's in a bad mood."

Zack looked at her son. "Good idea. I'll keep something out for her, or I'll get her something for her."

Bentley nodded. "Good idea, Dad."

Later that night, it was now 11:00, and Paislee decided to go to bed early, but Kenzie had other plans. Paislee sat up in bed, sighing.

"Ugh. This sucks."

Justin opened his eyes due to Paislee sitting up.

"What's wrong?"

Paislee sighed. "Nothing, just getting really, uh, uncomfortable…" She was going to finish her sentence, but their daughter had other plans, Paislee felt a sharp pain go through her.

"Owww…"

Justin sat up and looked at his wife. "I'm going to ask again. Are you okay?"

Paislee shook her head. "No, I'm not okay! I think that was…" She couldn't continue her sentence again because she felt something wet. "Oh...Are you fucking seriously kidding me?!"

Justin jumped out of bed, going to his wife's side. "Water broke?"

Paislee nodded. "Uh uh!" She looked at her husband. "How are you not freaking out?"

Justin kissed her head as he helped her up. "Your Dad, uncle and James told me to be calm with this round…" He texted Cody.

Justin's Text Message: "Paislee's water broke. Meet us at the hospital. I need someone to watch the girls. See you soon."

To be continued…

AN: YAY! KENZIE IS ON HER WAY! :)

My grandfather came home today. He was in rehab. I might take a while until I can update again.

Alright, next chapter we finally get to meet Makenzie Marie Rammer! :)

Next update will be Suite Miracles. I think…

Lol.

Okay, byeeeeeee!


	52. A Special Delivery

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 52: "A Special Delivery"

AN: Hey! Suite Life Next Generation: Season 2 is back!

Enjoy!

Previously on Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Macy and Cole decide to get a house, Cassidy is still very upset about Nick, and Paislee's water finally broke. Just just had called Cody.

Paislee shook her head as she and Justin started walking out of their bedroom. "Owww! No, Justin! I can't make it to the hospital! There's no time for slowly walking!"

Justin groaned. "Paislee, you got to go to the hospital!"

Paislee glared at him as another contraction hit her. "You don't think I know that?! She's coming! She doesn't want to wait!"

A few minutes later, Cody finally arrived and ran up the stairs. "Paislee? Justin?"

Justin yelled from his and Paislee's bedroom. "We're in the bedroom!"

Cody ran into the bedroom and saw Paislee sitting on bed.

"Come on, Pais, you gotta go to the hospital…"

Paislee groaned. Gritting her teeth together, she glared at her father. "You don't think I damn know that?! Daddy, I can't make it...She's coming!"

Both Justin and Cody looked each other in shock. What do they do now? She can't go to the hospital. This is great. How will this work? Makenzie is on her way. Here we go.

Cody paused, then looked at Justin. "Justin, get me hot water, scissors, and a blanket…"

Justin nodded as he ran off to get hot water, a cloth, scissors and a blanket. When he came back, Paislee was really in pain. Her eyes had tears and they were falling down her face. She was actually going to have their daughter on their bed. His father in-law, Cody Martin was on the phone with his wife, Bailey.

"No, I'm really serious, Bails! She's really having Makenzie right now! Get the stuff from the hospital."

Bailey nodded her head. "Alright! I'll be over soon!"

Paislee was terrified. She's really having her baby in her and her husband's bedroom. No medicine. No epidural. She couldn't believe this was really happening. No hospital. Nothing, but her father, mother and husband.

"Daddy, I'm really having her here…"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, baby, you are."

Paislee layed her head on Justin's shoulder and groaned, shutting her eyes tightly, messing her makeup up. She couldn't believe this was happening right now.

"Oh my God…" She groaned, having more tears falling down her face.

Cody grabbed his daughter's hand. "I'm sorry, baby girl. You'll be okay, okay?"

Paislee just nodded her head, even though she was terrified.

Meanwhile, at Cole and Macy's, Bradin and Rayleigh were in their cribs and sleeping.

Macy heard her phone ringing, she groaned, opening her eyes slightly and reaching over to get her phone. She answered with a groaning voice.

"Daddy? Is everything okay?" She sat up, listening to what her father had said. Her niece is on her way, but not at the hospital, but at her sister's house. She was shocked, her father and mother has to now deliver Makenzie. No medicine, no nurses, expect her mother, Bailey.

Macy nodded. "Okay, Cole and I can watch the girls, that's fine…" She paused. "Yeah, I'll be over there as soon as I can…"

Cole opened his eyes, seeing his girlfriend on the phone with her father, Cody. She looked concerned. Cole wasn't so sure what was going on, he was just looking at Macy. She finally got off the phone when she saw her boyfriend, Cole looking at her.

"Looks like, Makenzie wants to make her grand arrival sooner than everyone thinks. Paislee can't make it to the hospital."

Cole nodded. "Damn, poor Paislee. I can go get the girls, you stay here with our babies."

Macy nodded her head. "Okay." She layed back down as Rayleigh started crying. "I'm coming, Ree." She got up from their bed, putting her robe on, and heading to the nursery. She walked to her daughter's crib. She reached down and picked her up.

"Hey, baby girl. You hungry?"

Rayleigh started to calm down and just whimpered.

Macy laughed slightly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Jaislee's place, same time, fifteen minutes later, while Macy was caring for Rayleigh, Bailey finally arrived at her daughter's house. She ran up the stairs with everything Cody asked for from the hospital.

"I'm here. How's Paislee doing?"

Paislee looked at her mother. She groaned as another contraction hit her. She winced, groaning, shutting her eyes tightly. "I...I could be doing better, Mom! Expect I'm gonna give birth in my own bedroom!"

Cody sighed as he got everything he needed. "Come sit next to me, Bails. She's finally thinning out. Makenzie should be here by 4 in the morning."

Paislee's eyes went wide. She wasn't liking what her father just had said. 5 hours without pain medication! Ugh. "5 hours without pain medication?!"

Cody nodded as he sighed heavenly. "Unfortunately, yes, Pais, you're gonna have to give birth without no medicine."

Paislee groaned. She looked up at her husband, glaring at him. "Let me get this out. Justin, I really, really fucking hate you!"

Justin took a deep breath. "Sorry, babe. I couldn't really help her timing."

Paislee rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"

He kissed her head. "You'll be alright, babe."

Paislee groaned. She couldn't believe this how Kenzie was going to be born. This wasn't her plan. She wanted Stephen to see Makenzie being born.

"Daddy, I really wanted Stephen to see Makenzie being born since he was there with me when I had the girls…"

Bailey smiled. "This is why I had Shaylee come with me."

Shaylee smiled as she walked into the room with her phone in her hand. "And, I had Abby watch Marcy downstairs. Cole took Kayla and Maddie." She walked over to Paislee and handed her the phone. "Here." She kissed her head.

Paislee was confused. "What is this for?"

Stephen laughed. "Well, what am I? Chop liver?"

Paislee got excited as she saw her brother, her twin, and her best friend on FaceTime. "Stephen!"

Paislee laughed. "Yeah, it's me, sis. Nice to know you want me to be here for my next niece's birth."

Paislee smiled, but then winced. "Well, I didn't want you to miss this one. Even though your all around the world in Iraq." She smiled as the pain slowly went away. "Mom and Dad are delivering her. They say it's gonna be for another four hours."

Stephen nodded. "Damn, I'm sorry, sis."

Paislee slowly nodded her head. "I think I'll be fine. I mean Dad has delivered a few babies. One was our cousin, Nikki."

Cody laughed. "Oh yeah, I remember that. Zack was about to kill me when I said I could do it, he thought about running Maya to the hospital."

Bailey laughed as she remembered that as well. "Oh yeah! I remember that now too! But, Maya was too far along to even make it to the nearest hospital. We had to deliver her in our cab. We were in New York City for an award."

Paislee sighed. "While, this isn't the best place to have my baby, I'm happy to know that Dad can deliver Makenzie."

Stephen nodded and smiled. "Me too." He paused. "Oh, I know is that Shaylee and I aren't having any other children for a while…"

Hearing that, Shaylee sighed out of relief. "Oh, thank you, Jesus!" She smiled at her fiancé. "Thanks, babe."

Stephen laughed. "You're welcome, Shay."

Four hours later, it was now Thursday, December 13th, 2029, it was now 4:00am. Paislee wasn't happy. She was in so much pain that her tears were now dried from her cheeks. Stephen was on FaceTime the whole time. Justin was holding her hands, laying behind her. He wasn't happy seeing her in so much pain, but he knew she can do this.

Shaylee was sitting next to Cody, on his left and Bailey was on his right.

Bailey looked at her daughter. "Hey, how are you doing, baby?"

Paislee shook her head. "It...It really hurts, Mom...Really, how the living hell did you do this five fucking times?"

Bailey shrugged. "I have no idea, baby girl. But, I am going through it again for the 6th time, with two more babies. That will mark 9 babies." She looked at her husband. "And, Cody, you are getting that surgery after their born! No more babies for me!"

Stephen's eyes wide. "Wait, you and Dad are having twins again?!"

Bailey nodded her head. "Yeah, apparently, twins really run the family. This will be our third set of twins. You and Paislee, Abby and Charlie, and then whatever we are having this time."

Stephen nodded. "More power you two, Mom."

Paislee looked at her mother and groaned as she was ready to push. "Mom, really, I now really need to start pushing!"

Bailey nodded her head. "Sorry, Paislee…" She sat down next to her husband. She looked at him. "Ready to deliver our newest granddaughter?"

Cody nodded as he put his gloves. "Ready. Let's do it." He looked at his oldest daughter. "Alright, Pais, give me a huge big push."

Paislee nodded as she began to push as hard as she could.

Another hour of pushing, Paislee and Justin welcomed their newest daughter, Makenzie.

Bailey dried her off and smiled at her daughter. "Oh, she's gorgeous."

Makenzie Marie Rammer: Born: December 13th 2029: She has blonde hair and brown eyes.

Paislee gave a tired smile. "She looks like her big sisters all together."

Bailey handed her newest granddaughter to her daughter.

Paislee smiled as she kissed her head. "Welcome to the world, Kenzie."

Makenzie yawned and opened her eyes.

Paislee gave a small laugh. "You're tired too? Me too."

Stephen smiled at his newest niece. "She's gorgeous, guys. Congratulations. But, I'd love to continue to chat, but I gotta go. We will another battle tomorrow…" He smiled at Shaylee. "And I thought being the room with you and Paislee the first time, I thought I saw everything...I was completely wrong!"

Shaylee laughed. "Me too…"

Bailey looked at her son. "Be safe out there, Steph."

Stephen smiled. "I will, Momma. I'll see you guys in March."

Shaylee nodded as she hung up. "Well, that was something, wasn't it?"

Cody nodded and smiled. "You're telling me. I was the one who actually saw her come out." He laughed. "And, she's gorgeous, just like her mother and sisters."

Paislee smiled. "Thanks, Daddy." She smiled at her mother. "Thanks, Momma. I don't know what we would do without you two."

Cody smiled as he kissed her head and then Makenzie's. "We are always here. You sure you don't want to go the hospital?"

Paislee nodded. "I'm sure, Daddy. Everything's done, right?"

Cody nodded his head. "You are alright, so is Makenzie." He looked at his wife. "You don't mind staying with them just in case?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, I don't mind. Just tell our boss that I'll be a little late today."

Cody nodded as he kissed her. "I will."

Paislee smiled. "After 18 years of my life, 21 years of them being together and 18 years of marriage, I'm now getting used to them doing that…"

Justin laughed. "Hey, me too. My parents have been together for 26 years, married for 24 years next year. Ari is now 22. 23 next year."

Paislee nodded. "Right…"

Bailey looked at her daughter and her son in-law. "We actually were together for a year before that, but we broke up over the most stupidest misunderstanding."

Paislee looked at her husband. "I remember that story. And, you understand why we didn't go to Paris for our honeymoon."

Bailey shrugged her shoulders. "You could go if you wanted to go. Cody and I can watch the girls. So, no buts, you two are going next year for your one year anniversary…"

Paislee paused. "But, Mom…"

Bailey shook her head. "No, buts, Paislee. You are going."

Later that morning after Cole dropped the twins off at Jaislee's, he headed home to find Alessia sitting on the couch with Rayleigh in her arms.

"Hey, Alessia. What are you doing here?"

Alessia looked up at him. "Oh, I just was in town, so...I decided to drop by, I called Macy. She's giving Bradin a bath."

Cole nodded as he sat next to her. "Ree really loves you."

Alessia laughed. "Yeah, she does, huh?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah, she does." He looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

Alessia sighed. "A lot of morning sickness, being overly exhausted, and well, you know, eating for three…"

Macy finally walked into the room, holding a very wet haired Bradin. "Oh, I remember those days...Ugh."

Alessia smiled, kissing her ex-boyfriend's girlfriend's daughter. "Does labor really hurt as much as everyone say?"

Macy nodded. "I wouldn't lie to you, it hurts like someone stabs you in the stomach thousands of times…"

Alessia groaned. "Great…"

Macy smiled though. "But, it's all worth it."

Alessia nodded. "I guess so…"

Bradin reached out his arms for Cole.

Macy laughed. "Somebody wants you."

Cole laughed as he took Bradin from Macy. "What, buddy?"

Bradin frowned and then layed his head on Cole's shoulder. "Somebody's tired."

Macy laughed. "I guess so."

Cole rubbed Bradin's back as he walked into the nursery, laying him down and kissed his head.

Bradin layed down, smiling, as he fell asleep, sleeping peacefully.

Cole smiled and then headed back into the living room. "We are moving into the new house this weekend. I'm so excited."

Macy looked at her boyfriend. "Me too."

Alessia smiled. "Oh, that's why it's so empty in here." She laughed.

Cole looked at her. "We know. We have to go more shopping after we move in. It's a big house."

Alessia nodded. "I'm sure it is."

Macy picked up her phone and handed it to Alessia, showing her pictures.

Alessia laughed. "Oh wow! It's really nice!"

Macy smiled at Alessia. "Thank you!"

Alessia looked back at Macy. "My appointment is on Friday, I'll send pictures since you two will be busy."

Cole nodded. "Thanks, Alessia."

Meanwhile, at Zack and Maya's, Cassidy was home alone, working on her homework when she heard the doorbell ring. "Coming!" She got up, walking to the door, sighing, she paused. "Who is it?"

Nick, her ex boyfriend answered. "It's me, Cass."

Cassidy's eyes went wide. This can't be happening! He's back! I'm trying to get over you. Gosh...What does he want? She liked to the door,slowly opening it. "What are you doing here?"

Nick sighed. "I know I'm not your favorite person in the world…"

Cassidy laughed. "No, you're not. I'm actually not happy to see you."

Nick sighed. "Cass, I know, but you know that people make mistakes, right?"

Cassidy nodded. "I do, but your mistake was leaving me for Alexa! I'm not just going to fall into your arms because you now just realized your mistake." She took a deep breath. "I think I just realized that I have been doing a lot of moping around for you to come back, but you are just not worth my stress and crying when I have two daughters coming soon." She shut the door before Nick could say anything.

Meanwhile, at Massachusetts General Hospital, Bailey was working on some paperwork when her door was knocked on and then opened, she looked up and saw her husband, Cody. They are now have been married for 17 years. Bailey is expecting their twins, their 8th and 9th child.

"Hey Cody. Everything okay?"

Cody nodded his head. "Everything's alright, Bails." He walked over to her. "I can't believe we are having twins...again."

Bailey laughed. "Me too...I mean, we decided on six kids at one time, then Jamie came, and now we have two more surprises."

Cody laughed too. "Oh, I know, Bails. But, I wouldn't change our babies for anything."

Bailey layed her head on his shoulder. "Me either."

Meanwhile, at Cailey's house, Abby was in the living room with her boyfriend, Austin. Charlie was hanging with Charlotte at Arianna and Lyle's. Meaghan was downstairs in the basement with Jamie, helping her sister with her presents.

Shaylee was in her and Stephen's daughter's room, cleaning up her toys. Marcy giggled as she made a much bigger mess.

"Marcy Karlee!" Shaylee groaned, picking her daughter up. "Stop it right now." She carried Marcy to her playpen and took the toys out.

Marcy began crying.

Shaylee sighed. "Marcy, you can't make a mess when Mommy is cleaning your room. That's the rule."

Marcy frowned, looking down at her feet.

A few minutes later, Shaylee walked into the living room.

Abby heard Marcy crying, she saw Shaylee walking into the living room. "Is everything okay, Shay?"

Shaylee shook her head. "Not really, Abby. Marcy seems to be a more moody and I don't t what to do…" She sighed as she sat down on the couch.

Abby sighed. "Maybe she misses Stephen? I know I do."

Shaylee sighed, looking at her engagement ring on her finger. She moved it around a bit, admiring the beautiful ring on her finger. It reminded her of Stephen. She couldn't wait to marry him. He was her whole life. Marcy is their daughter. She was pretty sure that she wanted a full and happy life with Stephen Zachary Martin. She's head over heels for him.

"I know she misses him, Abs...I miss him to...We just got engaged! I was hoping we could start wedding plans, but that was...was out the damn window, Abs!"

Abby sighed, wrapping her arms around Shaylee. "I'm sorry, Shay."

Shaylee nodded at first, then she shook her head."I know! Everyone is sorry!" She got u from the couch and headed down to the basement to her and Stephen's bedroom. She sat down on their bed with tears falling down her face. She did really miss Stephen.

He wasn't going to be home until March. That's three months to go.

Three long months.

Three very long months.

Shaylee knew she was going to have to get through these three months without losing her mind or losing all of her tears.

Back at Jaislee's, it was now in the late afternoon when Paislee was feeding Makenzie. She was in her daughter's nursery when Justin walked into the room.

"Hey babe, how's Kenzie doing?"

Paislee smiled slightly. "She's doing good, Justy. How are Maddie and Kayla doing?"

Justin sat down at the floor. "They're doing okay, I have them watching Barbie in the living room."

Paislee smiled. "Good. They're not jealous, are they?"

Justin shrugged slightly. "I sure hope not, Pais."

"Me too." Paislee rubbed Makenzie's back as Makenzie continued to eat. "How long are you staying home?"

Justin smiled. "Until the end of January."

Paislee smiled at her husband. "Really?"

Justin nodded, smiling at his wife. "Yep. And Valentine's Day, I'm going to do something special."

Paislee smiled. "I know you got something special already."

Justin stood up slowly, leaning down and kissing his wife. "You know me so well…" He smiled at her. "You are my life, baby. I'd do anything for you, and you're my special lady."

Paislee giggled. "I am?"

Justin nodded, kissing her again. "Hell yeah, babe."

Later that night, at Cole and Macy's, Cole just had made dinner for him and Macy. The twins were already put down for their bedtime. The young couple were finally getting the chance to watch a movie together.

Macy put her pajama pants and one of Cole's t-shirts on. She smiled at her boyfriend. "Finally. The twins are down and we can now eat and watch a movie."

Cole smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know. I'm so happy I can have you in my life, Mace."

Macy smiled. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me."

Cole laughed. "Yes, Miss. Martin." He pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

Macy giggled as she kissed him back. "I love you."

Cole smiled, continuing to kiss his girlfriend, his soulmate, and his everything. "I love you too, baby girl."

Macy blushed. "So much that you would marry me?"

Cole nodded his head. "Of course, Mace!" He put her hands in his. "I love you so much that if I could, I'd marry you right now."

Macy jumped up and wrapped her legs around him.

Cole laughed. "Macy!" He turned the stove off and then layed Macy on the couch. "You are crazy, baby, you know that?"

Macy giggled. "I know that."

Cole started tickling her.

Macy giggled. "Cole! Stop it!"

Cole laughed. "No!"

Macy giggled and laughed. "Yes!"

Cole leaned down and kissed her head.

Later that night, 10:00pm, at Cailey's house, Cody was fast asleep with Bailey in his arms.

Cody was now dreaming of Bailey giving birth to their twins...or what he thought.

*Cody's Dream*

Bailey was in labor with their children, Kristi Bailee, Tristian Noah and...another girl, Kayleigh Kandace Martin. Of course, Bailey didn't think that they would have triplets. She thought they were just having twins.

But, she's having three babies.

Two baby girls and one boy.

Bailey was pushing out their third son, Tristian Noah. "Ugh!" She let out a scream, squeezing Cody's hand, while she was in the hospital bed. She wasn't a happy person either.

Soon, Tristian was born. And then Kristi came 10 minutes later and then Kayleigh came another 5 minutes later.

Bailey gave a tired look, a small smile. "They're here…"

Cody smiled as he kissed Kristi's head. "I know...Thank goodness. We have 10 kids now…"

*End of Cody's Dream*

Cody woke up in a sweat. He just had a dream, thinking they are having triplets. He sat up, breathing heavy. He couldn't believe it. Is Bailey having triplets? Twins? What? He looked over at his wife, who was now awake. She had a questionable look on her face.

Bailey layed her hand on her husband's back. "Cody? Honey? Are you okay?"

Cody took a deep breath. Trying to catch his breath, he looked at his wife. "Bay, I had a dream that we had triplets, not twins."

Bailey's eyes went wide. "What? Triplets?"

"Yeah, triplets, Bails…" He looked at her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Bay, you're not having triplets, are you?"

Bailey laughed. "No, I'm not, Honey. I'm having twins."

Cody sighed out of relief. "Oh thank God!" He began kissing her neck.

Bailey giggled. "Cody!"

Cody laughed. "What?"

Bailey looked at her husband. "That tickles!"

Cody laughed again as he continued to kiss her neck. "So, you're not having triplets?"

Bailey laughed, shaking her head. "No, we're not, babe. We're having twins...Just twins…"

To be continued…

AN: Suite Life Next Generation Season 2 IS BACK!

I first started writing this story two years ago, November 4th, 2014. Thanks everyone who have been here reading my stories from the start.

MAKENZIE IS HERE!

My next chapter 53- will have Macy &amp; Cole moving into their new house! Any other ideas for 53 would be great!

Alright, I'm going to go to sleep now.

Byeeeee


	53. Moving Into Our New House

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 53: "Moving Into Our New House"

Author's Note: Hi! Suite Life Next Generation Season 2 is back!

Oh, if you guys know what the name of this story please PM me: Bailey and Cody are broken up, Bailey is pregnant and Cody takes her in and they raise the baby together. They then get back together. Somebody find it for me…I want to message the author please…

The next day, Friday December 14th, 2029 was finally the day. Cole and Macy are moving into their new house. They were all packed and everything when Macy looked around.

"I think we have everything. I'm going to miss this place…"

Cole laughed. "Me too." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "We'll have memories in our new house. Our babies will be raised right in our house."

Macy smiled. "You're right. They will."

Cole picked up Bradin and Rayleigh's carriers. "Come on, our families are waiting for us."

Macy nodded. "Okay."

A few minutes later, Macy loaded the twins into her car while Cole followed her. Their house was twenty minutes away from Cailey's and Zaya's, Janna's and Jaislee's. Their house had 8 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, three extra hang out rooms, a large kitchen, large living room with a family room down in the basement, a playroom for the babies, a home office, a half bath next to the kitchen, a very large bonus room and a three car garage. In the backyard, there was a pool, hot tub, and a large yard. It was perfect for the couple.

James, Zack, Cody, Justin, Maya, Bailey, Anna, Addison, Charlie, Jamie, Meggie, Nikki, Bentley, Aiden, Austin, Jason, Brandon, Hayden, Woody, Michelle, Kaylee, Arianna and Lyle came to help Cole and Macy move in. There were two large moving trucks, filled with some of the things Cole and Macy had in the apartment and the other one was filled with some new things they had brought. Their families also brought them some housewarming gifts. While, Cole, Bentley, James, Zack, Cody, Justin, Woody, Lyle, Austin, Jason, Brandon Aiden, Hayden, and Charlie unload everything, the ladies, Macy, Anna, Bailey, Addison, Maya, Jamie, Meggie, Nikki, Michelle and Arianna all made sure everything was put away in its place and decorated perfectly.

Paislee had some help from Leah, Abby, Alessia, Reagan, Addison, Maybel, Mirabel, Charlotte, Shaylee, Liz, Kacey, Macee, Malena, Annie, Kesley, Jade, Stephanie, Maddy, Emily, Beth, Christy, Kellie and Nellie. Chelsea, Nicky, Maddie, Kayla and Marcy are all at Jaislee's. Makenzie is now a day old. Paislee is breastfeeding her. Everyone has been keeping Maddie, Kayla, Nicky and Marcy busy, with Chelsea's help as well. Bradin and Rayleigh are with them as well.

Cole and Macy's house,

Macy was unpacking her new house's kitchen when Arianna walked over to her.

"Need any help?"

Macy nodded. "Actually, yeah."

Arianna began smiling at herself. Macy noticed.

"Hey, Ari, are you okay?"

Arianna smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. How are the babies doing?"

Macy smiled. "They're doing great! They're almost 4 months old!

Arianna nodded. "Really?"

Macy smiled again. "Yeah."

Arianna nodded and smiled. "Awww."

Macy unpacked the kitchen things with Arianna, they still talked.

"How is your parents taking the news?"

Macy shrugged. "I don't know. They weren't happy when I ended up pregnant, but with Cole's help, they got used to it. They have six grandchildren now. Five girls and one boy."

Arianna laughed. "Oh wow. That's crazy."

Macy nodded her head. "I know it is."

In the living room, Cassie was looking at her belly. She knew her life was going to change in the matter of weeks. Not that she wasn't ready, she was, but having to go through this alone was really getting to her. She looked at her phone for a minute. She missed Nick, but she knew she couldn't force him to believe that Missy and Sam were his children. Even if she knew they were his. She took a huge sigh when Maya, her mother walked to her and sat down next to her daughter.

"Hey, Cass, you okay?"

Cassie sighed, shaking her head. "No."

(I just decided to call Cassidy, Cassie to make my life a little bit more easier lol)

Anna, her sister, she was expecting as well, a daughter, Kristin. She walked over and sat next down next to her sister. "Cassie, he doesn't seem so like, you know? Father ready. Maybe you should give him more…" She was cut off by Cassie standing up.

"Give him more time? Anna, are you crazy? I've given him more than almost 6 months! The babies are coming in less than three months...I'm sorry if I'm complaining to much, but I don't have a James, a Cole, or a Justin! I'm doing this all alone! Excuse me if I'm all emotional, scared and confused about everything…" Cassie walked out of the house, making her way passed the guys, and made her way down the street, and into a different neighborhood, she stopped when she saw someone walking towards her. It wasn't Nick, but it was a much older guy, like two years older than her. She sighed. She didn't know what to do. Two choices. Keep walking or let him come to her.

She chose to stay right there.

Hunter Hayes, who saw Cassie walking. He never saw her before. He smiled as he got closer to her.

"Hey. I never seen you around here much." He smiled more. "I'm Hunter."

Cassie nodded, crossing her arms around her belly. Thank God she was wearing one of Bentley's sweatshirts, he would've known right there and then. "Hi, I'm Cassie...Cassidy Martin, actually, I just like being called Cassie."

Hunter laughed. "Cassie, huh?" He smiled. "You new to the neighborhood?"

Cassie shook her head. "No, but my cousin is. She and her boyfriend are moving in the next street over. I was just, uh…" She took a breath. "Walking around."

Hunter nodded his head. "Ahh." He paused. "Cassie, um, would you like to hang out or go out to dinner with me sometime?"

Cassie paused. Wait, I'm pregnant. He's going to just leave and think I'm a slut or something. I'm having freakin twins! I can't, or have the fucking time to date...but God, he's cute. He's really cute! Cassie knew she was pregnant, but he didn't know, and he can't know. But he's going to find out sometime, I'm not going to tell him now. Hell no.

She just nodded her head. "Sure." She gave him her number and smiled. "Call me sometime."

Hunter nodded. "I will…"

Cassie walked away, back to Cacy's new house and sighed as she walked back inside.

Macy looked at her cousin. "Where did you go?"

Cassie smiled. "Nowhere."

Macy shook her head. "No, you went somewhere, Cassidy Elizabeth. Where did you go? I won't tell Uncle Zack."

Cassie looked back at Macy. "Promise not to tell?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah. Now spill!"

Cassie smiled. "Well, I went to take a walk and ran into a guy, who looks Paislee and Stephen's age, and he asked me out, or just for my number…"

Macy nodded. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Cassie smiled as she walked away.

Macy sighed. She wasn't so sure about this, but it wasn't her choice, it was Cassie's, and she was 6 months pregnant with twins. She and Anna are still 22 weeks pregnant. Bailey and Alessia are 8 weeks pregnant. They have appointments later today.

Meanwhile, at Jaislee's, Makenzie was keeping Paislee, Alessia, Reagan, Addison, Maybel, Mirabel, Charlotte, Shaylee, Liz, Kacey, Macee, Malena, Annie, Kelsey, Jade, Stephanie, and Maddy, Emily, Beth, Christy, Kellie and Nellie on their toes. Chelsea didn't mind watching her brother, Maddie, Kayla, Marcy, Rayleigh and Bradin. She was a good little babysitter. Even if she was only seven.

Chelsea, Janna's oldest daughter, walked into the living room with Bradin in her arms.

"Aunt Shaylee? Bradin's sleeping.

Shaylee nodded as she took Bradin into her arms. "Thank you, Chels." She put Bradin in his bassinet. "Are Ree, Nicky, Maddie, Kayla, and or Marcy sleeping or hungry?"

Chelsea shook her head. "Neither. They're all playing. I have Ree in her swing. She might have fallen asleep."

Shaylee nodded. "Okay. You go check up on the other babies please, Chels."

Chelsea nodded. "Okay!" The oldest grandchild of the family ran upstairs.

Shaylee laughed. "She's surely a lot of help."

Alessia nodded. "No kidding. She's very lucky to have a family like you guys."

Shaylee smiled. "Yeah." She looked at her. "Hey, how are you doing, Alessia?"

Alessia layed a hand on her belly. "I'm alright. Just tired. It's all pretty new to me. I'm due in July." She laughed. "But, you know with twins, they can come earlier."

Shaylee nodded her head. "I know. I'm a twin myself, my sister, Leah and I were born three and two days early."

Alessia nodded. "Oh...I'm an only child."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"And, I'm planning on moving back to Malibu, California as soon as the babies are born." She sighed. Taking a breath, she looked at Shaylee again. "My Mom wants me to move back to California and close to her parents." She saw the look Shaylee was giving her. "I know, I know…Breaking the babies up and having them like, across the country is...is just evil. But, I can't do this myself. My mother travels a lot, and my grandparents are happy to have me and the baby move in with them until I find an apartment."

Shaylee nodded. "Oh. I'm sorry if I looked at you like you were crazy, you're not crazy, Alessia. You're doing the best for the twins. One goes to you and the other goes to Cole and Macy."

Alessia nodded. "Yeah." She teared up a bit. "I...I'm sorry. I'm just scared, I'm just feeling like in the next eighteen years, they're going to be living a lie…" She put her next words in quotes. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. You have a twin, but he or she is across the damn country!" She sighed. "I'm just hoping they don't hate me."

Shaylee grabbed her hand. "Hey, they're not going to hate you, Alessia, maybe be disappointed in you. But, not hate you. You or Cole."

Alessia nodded. "I hope so…"

Back at Cole and Macy's, later that night, it was around 6 at night when everything was unpacked and put away. Everyone was also home with their families.

Bradin and Rayleigh were asleep again in their cribs upstairs in their new nursery.

Macy put her pajamas on and sat down on the couch with Cole. Cole had the popcorn already popped. "You ready?"

Cole nodded. "Yep." He turned the movie on and pulled Macy close.

Meanwhile, at Zaya's, it was now 11 at night, Cassie was in her room but then wanted a snack, she walked downstairs and saw her mother, Maya busy having her on snack- pickles and peanut butter? Cassie paused to think. No. She can't be pregnant too…Can she? Her mother? She walked into the kitchen.

"Momma?"

Maya almost jumped out of her skin. She placed a hand on her heart. "Oh my God! Cassidy...You scared me."

Cassie nodded, still wanting an explanation. "Ummm, Mom? What's up the craving?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "I can't have pickles and peanut butter?"

Cassie shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you can." She walked over the fridge and got a glass of milk and six cookies and ice cream with fudge, whipped cream, and nuts. "Yum...This looks so good."

Maya laughed, but looked at her daughter. "You better go to bed. It's almost 11, and my parents are coming down from New York. They want to see Anna, James, Chelsea, Nicky and you, me, your Dad, Ben, Alli, Nikki, Dylan and Aiden."

Cassie nodded as she grabbed her snacks and ice cream. "Okay. Goodnight, Mommy."

Maya smiled. "Goodnight, Cass. I love you."

"I love you too." Cassie walked upstairs and to her room.

Meanwhile, at Janna's, Anna just put Chelsea and Nicky down to bed and she walked into her and James's bedroom. "They're finally asleep."

James smiled, putting his book down. "So, you haven't seen your grandparents in how many years?"

Anna paused to think. "Um, since Dylan was born. So, that was, uh…" She paused again. "Eight years ago."

James's eyes went wide. "What? That long? Why?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. My Mom says they travel a lot, so, they finally got back to New York. Now, they want to see all of us."

James sighed. "Do you think they'd be shocked that they are now great grandparents?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

Meanwhile, at Cailey's, Bailey walked into her and Cody's bedroom. "Cody?"

Cody looked up at her. "Yeah, babe?"

Bailey layed on their bed next to her husband. "Did Maya, uh, seem different to you today? Like, when you saw her for dinner?"

Cody shrugged. "I don't know, Bails. She's my brother's wife. I don't want to say anything bad about her…"

Bailey sighed. "I'm going to find out...tomorrow…"

Cody looked at her again. "Her parents are in town…"

Bailey sighed. "Oh...Then, after they leave! She's my sister in-law. I gotta know what's going on…"

Cody nodded. "Alright, Bails, whatever you say."

"I'm going to know...or find out."

Back at Zaya's, Maya had finally came back upstairs and into her and Zack's room.

Zack was getting worried. He looked at his wife. "Babe? Are you sure that the test results are false?"

Maya nodded her head. "Yes! I saw them, Zack! It said negative…"

Zack sighed. "I'm...I'm not so sure."

Maya looked at him. She snapped at him. "Well, I know I am. I'm not pregnant, Zack…"

Zack just sighed. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry I even asked…"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Thank you." She pulled the covers over her body. "Goodnight."

Zack nodded his head, shutting the light off and turning the other way. "Goodnight."

To be continued…

Author's Note: HEY!

So I'm NOT dead!

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2 is back! Finally.

Again, I know I've been like super busy! It's a long story guys, but having ZayaForever1995 to help is a blessing!

Let's say, I have to get two rootcals next week, or somewhere in January. I was supposed to get that done yesterday, but I got an infection due to not being on being on antibiotics over Christmas break. My dentist said he sent them into the pharmacy, but they said they didn't have it, but again, they did I guess a little late. So now, I'm taking amoxicillin to help with the infection.

Next week is my birthday! I will write a special chapter for this story that day, when and if I have the time. I might start it and try to update it on my birthday.

The season finale isn't coming anytime soon, I have a few more chapters in mind before the season finale.

But by the season finale, we will have three new babies!

Anyways, I'm super sorry for the longest wait! Omg!

Next update: January 12th, 2017. Or unless I have the next chapter done before than.

Alright, goodnight!

JustinBieberLover101


	54. Family Secrets Revealed!

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 54: "Family Secrets Revealed!"

Author's Note: Hi! So I lied. It's not the 12th, it's the 9th. I wrote this faster than expected. If I can do it, I'll post another future chapter on my birthday. But I do have to go back to 2029...Lol!

Lots of secrets are revealed!

R&amp;R and enjoy! Thank you, thank you, and again thank you, ZayaForever1995 for the huge, and I mean huge help! Girl, I wouldn't know how to do this without you! :)

18 years and 8 and half months later, December 22nd, 2047:

18 years later, after everything went down- Bailey's last and final pregnancy, and same with Maya. Yes, Maya was pregnant, but didn't know it until the birth.

Bailey had given birth to her twins, a boy and a girl, Tristian Noah and Kristi Bailee Martin on July 22nd, 2030, and Maya had found out she was pregnant and giving birth to triplets, Serena Zarya, Sierra Annabeth, and Scarlett Anna that day too.

Alessia had given birth that day as well. She had twin girls, identical twin girls, Alayah Michelle and Alizah Miayah. But, their sisterhood didn't last long, because once they were two months old, they were separated. At two months old, Alessia headed home to Malibu, California with Alizah, while Alayah stayed in Boston, Massachusetts with Macy and Cole, and her step sister and brother, Rayleigh and Bradin.

Anna also gave birth to her youngest, Kristin Jamie on March 26th, Cassie had given birth that day as well, so all together the same year, there were 9 babies.

Cailey, Zaya, Woody and Addison are now 55 years old.

Michelle, Patrick, Debbie and Robbie are now 58 years old.

The oldest daughter out of Zack and Maya is Anna, she's now 40 years old. And she has now three children, Chelsea, who's now 25, her brother, Nicky, is 20, and Kristin is 18 years old. James, her husband of 20 years is 42.

Arianna, Justin's sister had her oldest daughter, Jacqueline Maria at 23 on October 29th, 2030. That means there was 10 babies, actually. She's now 18.

Aubree Carter, her other daughter was born 2 year later, on December 8th, 2032, she's now 16. Her only son, Brayden Dylan was born on December 1st, 2033, he's 15.

Remington Adaylynn is her youngest daughter. She was born February 2nd, 2034, she's now 14.

Paislee is now 37 years old. Her husband is 39. Their twins, Maddie and Kaya are now 19, Kenzie's now 18 and their youngest brother, Mason is 15, he was born July 11th, 2033.

Stephen's family is next. He's 37 years old and with Shaylee. Stephen was still overseas, until this year, he decided to take a break due to his oldest daughter is getting married next month. Marcy is now 19 and her sister, Danielle Veronica was born March 1st, 2033 and is now 15. Their brother, Noah Stephen was born December 27th, 2034, and he's now 14.

Macy is now 35, and Cole is 37. Bradin and Rayleigh are 18. Macy and Cole suffered a stillbirth with their daughter, Jayde Carter Mathews when Macy was 19, four years after she had given birth to Bradin and Rayleigh. They are now 19 and Alayah is 18. Macy gave birth to her and Cole's daughter, Kayleigh Rose on May 30th, 2033, she's 15. Gracie Arabella was next, she was born June 2nd, 2036, she's 12. Their youngest daughter was born February 14th, 2038. Her name is Jacey Braylee, she's 10 years old.

Alessia and Ryan did start dating and then got married three years after the girls were born. Their oldest daughter, Aurora Athena was born November 2nd, 2034, a year after they got married, she's 14. Their youngest daughter, Autumn Anastasia was born December 1st, 2035, she's 13.

So, Bradin has actually 8 sisters.

Next up is Abby and Austin, they had twin girls, Summer Marie and Shelby Kaylee on February 14th, 2038. They're 10 years old. Abby and Austin got married three years earlier. Kristina Stephanie, their youngest was born December 3rd, 2039, almost a year later after their twin girls were born. Abby and Austin are 33.

Charlie and Charlotte got married at 21. Five years later, Charlotte gave birth to their oldest daughter, Sabrina Brianna. Sabrina was born March 7th 2040. She's 7 now. Her sister, Jacklynn Grace was born April 18th, 2042, she's 5 years old.

Meaghan and Christian got married 20 years old and then two years later, their oldest daughter, Adaylynn Faith on July 15th, 2040. She's now 7. Kimberlee Nicole, her sister was born two years later on April 21st, 202042. She's 5 years old. They are 31.

Jamie and Jason got married at 22, and nine months later, their daughter, Jasmine Allison was born June 7th, 2042. She's 5 years old. Two years later, her sister, Jessa Marie joined the family on May 21st, 2044. She's 3 and their brother, Jackson was born a year ago, on September 4th, 2046. He's one year old.

Tristian met Trista in French class in freshman year of high school. They have been together since their sophomore year. Two years ago, Trista fell pregnant. But not with just one or even twins-but sextuplets! They had three boys first, Peyton Michael came first, then Huston James, and then Carson Kayden, and then three girls, Vanessa Michelle, Emma Carter and Lianna Violet. They were born July 10th, 2045. Trista is 18 along with Tristian.

Tristan's twin sister, and Cailey's youngest daughter, Kristi Bailee. Kristi's boyfriend is 22 years old. They have a one year daughter together. Her name is Alyssa Bailee, her birthday is May 6th, 2046. Kristi was seventeen and Jake was twenty-one when she was born.

Zack and Maya's second oldest daughter, Cassie is 35 years old. She and Nick didn't talk or had been in contact with each other for three years after Melissa and Samantha were born. He wasn't there for the birth anyway, but Cassie held onto hope that she could be a single mother at 16 years old. And she was-for three years. Yes, it took Nick three years to figure out that Cassie was telling the truth. They got married after being back together for nine months. Two years later, their youngest, Natalie Elizabeth was born on July 4th, 2035. Sam and Missy are 18 and Natalie is 13 years old.

Bentley and Brianna had their oldest daughter Delilah Anna on January 22nd, 2033. She's 15 years old. They got married ten months later. Their second daughter, Sadie Marie arrived on October 31st, 2034. She's 14 years old. Their youngest daughter, Kinsley Savannah on November 2nd, 2036, she's 12 years old. Bentley is 35 with Brianna and his twin sister.

Aiden and Jennifer were in college when their daughter, Alicia Hayley was born. She was born May 12th, 2035. She's now 11 years old. Riley Samantha was born March 12th, 2036. She's 10 years old. Taylor Aniyah was born December 12th, 2037, she's 9 years old. Aiden and Jennifer are now 31.

Nikki and Luke got married at 21, right after college ended and took a few months off to travel. But in February of 2038, on February 18th, their daughter Sophia Grace was born. She's 9 years old. And, a year later, her sister, Jinger Anna was born. Her birthday is March 18th, 2039. She's 8 years old. Josephine Brooklyn was born a year and a month later, her birthday is April 18th, 2040. She's 7 years old. She's 27 with Luke.

Alli and Jesse met in high school, but had broken up until college. They ended up going to the same college. And then they got married after graduating, their kids, Gannon Bentley was born January 2nd, 2035. He's 8 years old. Then a year and a month later, his baby sister, Gabriella Bree was born. She was born February 3rd, 2036. She's 7 years old.

Dylan is next. He and his wife, Rosie met in college, they had their children all a year apart. Kayden Mathew was born first. He was born August 22nd, 2042. He's 5 years old. His brother, Cameron Michael was born August 22nd, 2043, he's 4 years old. Their sister, Lillian Marie was born 24th, 2044. She's 3 years old. Dylan and Rosie are 26 years old.

Serena, one of Zaya's youngest daughters found herself pregnant at 18, she gave birth on September 6th, 2047, exactly 4 months ago to a baby girl with her boyfriend of three years, Tyler. They named the little girl, Rosemarie Isabella.

Paislee's best friend, Leah and Logan got married at 24, six months before their daughter, Audrey Annalisse was born. Her birthday is January 1st, 2036, she's 12 years old. Her sister, Madelynn Addison was born 12th, 2037, she's 11 years old. Their sister, Amiyah Faith was born January 13th, 2039, she's 9 years old.

18 years and 8 and half months later, December 22nd, 2947: Cole and Macy's house:

It's been 18 years and 8 months later and Macy's life is still a roller coaster. Having twins at 16 wasn't easy for her and then having her stepdaughter, Alayah join their family not even a year after she had given birth to her twins, Bradin and Rayleigh. She and Cole got married at 19, or when she was 19 because she was expecting their first child together, Jayde Cater. But, Jayde wasn't alive when she was born. She was a stillborn baby. Macy was heartbroken. She spent 6 months of mourning. She then ended up pregnant again, a year after the death of her baby girl. And she had given birth to Kayleigh. Gracie came three years later. And then Jacey came two years later. Macy was then blessed. But keeping the secret from Alayah that Alayah had a twin that lived across the country with her birth mother, Alessia wasn't easy. It's been 18 years. It's time, isn't it? Yeah.

19 year old, Rayleigh walked into the house with her twin brother, Bradin behind her. She was clearly not happy with him. Well, they have been fighting since they could talk.

"You are such an asshole! Oh my God, why couldn't you wait until we got out of my car?"

Bradin stuck his tongue out at her. "I couldn't wait that's why I did it!"

Rayleigh yelled for their mother. "Mom!"

Macy, who is now married to Cole, so her last name isn't Martin anymore, it's Mathews. She was in the kitchen when she heard her daughter yell.

"I'm coming!" She walked to the front door, where her oldest children were.

Rayleigh groaned. "He cut the fucking cheese in my new car, Mom! Seriously, he's so gross!"

Macy closed her eyes, sighing. "Guys, seriously, you two have been fighting ever since you two could talk. Could you give it a rest?"

Rayleigh shook her head in annoyance. "Not until he grows the fuck up!"

Macy's eyes went wide. "Rayleigh Nicole! Language!"

Rayleigh looked at her mother. "What? It's true!"

Jacey, Macy's youngest daughter looked at her sister and mother. "Yeah, he won't. Until he's like in his mid twenties."

Rayleigh groaned. "Ugh!" She saw Cole walking into the living room. "Hey, Daddy!"

Cole smiled. "Hey Princess." He hugged her.

Rayleigh pulled back. "Where's Alayah?"

Macy smiled. "She's in her room, Ree."

Rayleigh nodded. "Okay." The oldest daughter carried her things to her and then knocked on her sister's bedroom door. "Alayah? It's me." She slowly opened the door. "Hey sis."

Alayah smiled, looking up from her laptop. "Hey sis!"

Rayleigh sat down on her sister's bed. "So, how's the college decision coming?"

Alayah looked at her sister and shook her head. ""I don't know which college to attend, could you give me any ideas?"

Rayleigh nodded. "Well, my first year I decided on BCC and then my second year I decided on Florida State."

Alayah looked very impressed by her sister. "They're really amazing ideas, sis! Now, I'm thinking on going with Florida State, because obviously, I like the second opinion better than the first one." She looked at her nineteen old sister. "So, anyway, what's college like?"

Rayleigh looked at her sister and nodded, but then sighed. "Well, all I can tell you that it's a lot harder than high school." She sat down beside Alayah.

Alayah groaned. "Oh my God! Great...Well, what happens in college?"

Rayleigh smiled. "Well, instead of coming home everyday, you stay in a dorm, with a roommate…" Rayleigh paused, smiling. "Hey, my roommate is from California, she tells me that she has a friend looks just like you…"

Alayah's eyes went wide. "Really? What? What's she like and what's her name?"

Rayleigh paused to think. She looked at her. "Her name is Alizah Miayah Garcia, but her parents are married with two other girls." She smiled. "She's like a rocker type, but she's really sweet. She's got blonde hair with a little brown." She paused at the end part. "She says her Mom's ex is Dad. Weird, right?"

Alayah was shocked. "Wait, what? Oh my God!"

Rayleigh laughed slightly. "I know right, that's what I said!" She pulled out her phone and showed her a picture of Alizah. "This is her."

Alayah's eyes went wide. She was so shocked. They looked such a like. Almost the same. She stared at the picture. "Oh my God! That's me...well that girl looks like me, why does she look just like me? Are we like, related or something? It's like I'm looking at my own damn face!"

Rayleigh shook her head. "Let's go talk to Mom and Dad…" She took her sister's hand and ran down the stairs with Alayah.

Alayah looked at her parents. Or what she thought. "Mom? Dad? We need to talk!" She showed the picture on Rayleigh's phone. "Who's that? She looks just like me!"

Cole was speechless. He wasn't ready to let his daughter know about her twin sister, Alizah. But it's been 18 long years with living a lie. It was time, wasn't it? Yeah. "Uh, well, actually she is...I don't know who she is…" He looked at his wife. "Macy, why don't you say it to her?"

Macy shook her head. "Oh no, this is your 'you know'? You talk to her about this!" She looked at her husband, snapping at him. "You told me when she was 18, you'd tell her! Well, she's 18, Cole! She's enough now. It's time. She need to know…"

Alayah kept looking at them. "Someone please tell me!"

Cole nodded, letting out a sigh. "Okay…" He looked at his daughter. "Alayah, I have been keeping something from you. The girl in this picture is...is your twin...uh, sister…"

Alayah's eyes wide again. Her twin sister?! That's her twin! "My twin sister! Huh? What? But, you two are my parents! Why is she, uh, what? Someone please explain this to me!"

Cole sighed. "She is your twin sister, sweetheart...You see, Macy is your stepmother. Your mother is Alessia, my ex girlfriend. She's married to Ryan, Macy's ex boyfriend. And your mother has Alizah, your twin sister with her. They live in California. The moment you two were born, you two were separated. You came home with me and Macy and Alessia took Alizah."

Alayah teared up slightly. She was disappointed. No one told her about her own sister. "And you couldn't tell me about my twin sister, Dad?! Why?!"

Cole grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, Alayah. We wanted to wait until until you were 18, which you are to tell you because we didn't want you to feel upset when she had to head back to California every time you two saw each other. We don't want you to hate us because we kept this from you."

Alayah wiped her eyes slightly as she nodded. "I'm not mad, Daddy...I...I'm disappointed…" Alayah looked at her father. "Who's older? Me or her?" She looked at the picture of her sister.

Cole sighed. "You, by five minutes." She looked at her sister, Rayleigh. "So, you know her, Ree?"

Rayleigh shook her head. "Well, I don't, but my friend and roommate does. She showed me a picture and I only saw her around campus a few times."

"Oh." Alayah gave her sister her phone back. "So...you separated us, because?"

Cole looked at his daughter. "Well, we, or just your mother decided that it was best that if we were having twins, so she decided that you can do to me and Macy and she can take Alizah with her to California. That's what happened."

"So, my mom decided this?" She sighed. "So, I'm just a half sister to Bradin, Kayleigh, Gracie and Jacey?"

Cole nodded. "Yes, but don't worry, we are still a family, baby girl. None of us are breaking up this family. No matter what, half or even full, we still are family and we still love each other."

Rayleigh hugged her sister. "Don't worry, Layah, I'm still your sister no matter what."

Bradin laughed. "And, I'm still happy to kill any guys you hate, or hurt you. You are my sister." He looked at his twin, Kayleigh, Gracie and Jacey. "You guys too." He looked at Cole and Macy. "Why couldn't you two just have one more boy!"

Macy smiled at her oldest. "I'm sorry, Bradin, but you're an amazing brother."

Bradin sighed, nodding. "Oh, thanks, Mom." He hugged her.

Cole added on for Macy. "Plus, your mother had you, Ree and Alayah close in age and she was only 17, and I wasn't going be like, let's keep trying for another boy. Which we did, but all of our kids were girls. Expect for you, bud."

Bradin nodded his head. "Oh. But, I'm still happy to be a big brother to my sisters."

Meanwhile, Alayah was getting used to the idea of being a twin, at Zaya's, their youngest girls, 18 year old, Serena Zarya, Sierra Annabeth, and Scarlett Anna walked through the front door together.

"Hey Mom!" They all hugged her.

Serena, the oldest triplet, looked at her mother. "We saw Cassie with her girls, so we let her take a ride with us here."

The triplets were a huge surprise to Zack and

Maya, but they were happy to have them in their lives.

Maya smiled. "Oh, I'm happy either way girls."

Zack, Maya's husband of 35 years walked into the living room. "My baby girls are home!"

Serena, Sierra and Scarlett all smiled. "Hey Daddy!" They hugged him together.

Zack laughed. "After 18 years, they still call me Daddy. I should be proud."

The girls are completely different. Serena is the only one with blonde hair and blue eyes, while Sierra and Scarlett have brown hair and brown eyes. They were all accepted to Florida State. Serena was born first, then two minutes later, Sierra was born next and then Scarlett was born three minutes after Sierra.

Sierra smiled. "And, you should be."

Scarlett laughed. "You should, Dad. Now, can we please, pretty please go hang out with our sisters, brothers and cousins? I'm sure they missed us expect for Bradin and Rayleigh we see them everyday."

Zack nodded. "Alright. We missed you girls too."

Serena smiled, hugging her at her. "Awesome!" She put her things in her room just like her sisters, then grabbed her car keys. "We'll be home later!" She walked out of the house with Sierra and Scarlett.

Scarlett got into the back seat, putting her seatbelt on. "Wow, we did hurry, I mean missed our parents so much, so we are spending time with them after we hang out with our cousins, okay?"

Serena began driving to Jaislee's house. "Of course we are, Scar. Dad just texted me to meet them at a restaurant at 7."

Sierra smiled. "Awesome, now let's go see our cousins, and brothers and sisters."

Justin and Paislee were happy to host a welcome home party at their house, everyone was already there, expect Macy, Cole and their family, and of course, Stephen was there.

Marcy, 19, Stephen and Shaylee's oldest daughter ran over to her father. "Hey Daddy!" She hugged him. "I missed you!"

Stephen smiled as he hugged his oldest. "I missed you too, Marcs!"

Danielle Veronica, 15 years old hugged her father. "That was your last overseas, right?" She looked at her sister. "Marcs is getting married next month."

Marcy smiled, getting excited. "I know!"

Stephen sighed. "I remember when she was a baby, damn, time flies…"

Shaylee teared up. "And, I don't want to walk our daughter down the aisle alone, babe."

Stephen wrapped his arm around his waist. "Tell me about it. I mean we're the one who's giving her away."

Noah Stephen, 13, the youngest child of Shaylee and Stephen looked at his sister. "And, I still get the chance to see if Brad is right for you. You're welcome, sis."

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Oh, thanks brother dear!"

Noah smiled. "You're welcome."

Madeline Faith, 19, Justin and Paislee's oldest daughter walked back into the house from the front door. "Aunt Macy and Uncle Cole are finally here!"

Stephen smiled as he sees his sister and her husband and kids walk in. "Hey guys!"

Macy hugged her brother. "Hey!" She sighed. "Sorry, we are like, 15 to 20 minutes late. We had some, uh, family drama to take of…" she looked at her husband.

Paislee, her sister looked at her. "Really? What? Oh, God, yore not pregnant are you?"

Macy shook her head. "No! Jacey was our last."

Alayah looked at her aunt, rolling her eyes at her father though. "They finally told me about my twin sister."

Paislee nodded. "Oh. I'm sorry, Alayah." She hugged her niece.

Alayah nodded. "I'm okay...I'm just disappointed they didn't tell me…" She pulled away. "But, hey, I got one more sister. Why not?"

Rayleigh smiled. "They was a huge group of us away. I'm happy to be on vacation again."

Meanwhile, in Alessia's car with her daughter, Alizah Miayah.

Alizah was shocked herself, finding out she's a twin. She looked at her mother. "So, I have a twin sister, Mom?"

Alessia nodded. "Yes, you do. She's older than you. By 5 minutes, her name is Alayah Michelle."

Alizah sighed. She wanted to meet her sister after 18 years. "Can I meet her?"

Alessia smiled. "Do you want to meet her?"

Alizah nodded. "Yeah, I do. Didn't you say she lived in Boston, Massachusetts with Daddy, Macy, and their kids just now and while, we stayed in Cali?"

Alessia nodded. "Yes, Alizah, I did. You two were separated two months after your birth. I stayed here in Boston for two months."

Alizah nodded, sighing. "Oh."

Back at Jaislee's, Alessia and Alizah were outside in her car, she texted Cole.

"You ready to do this?"

Cole's phone beeped and then looked at the texted. "Yeah. She's ready to meet you and her twin sister."

Alessia walked into the house, but Alizah was scared. "Oh, come on, Alizah Miayah, she won't bite."

Alizah nodded, but still was behind her mother when she walked into the living room.

Alayah looked at Cole. "Did you tell her I wanted to meet my twin sister?"

Alizah took a deep breath as she walked from behind her mother. "Hey sis."

Alayah smiled. "Oh my God...Hey sis…"

Alessia's emotions were going crazy while looking at her oldest daughter. There she was. 18 years later. She's beautiful. Tears built up in her eyes. "My oldest baby…"

Alayah smiled, but after hugging her, she too teared up. "Don't cry, Mommy. You'll make me cry! I'm right here."

Alessia hugged her daughter tightly, because it's been 18 years since seeing her baby girl and Alayah was doing the same. She kissed her head. "You are so beautiful! Oh, baby…"

Alayah began crying slightly. "Thanks, Mommy."

Alizah was hugging her father. Her makeup was all over her face. "Hey Daddy…" She was crying as well. "I knew I was going to meet you."

Cole hugged her tightly, kissing her head. "So did I, baby. So did I…"

Alizah and Alayah pulled away from their parents and ran to each other and hugged each other tightly, as they cried, laughed and talked at the same time. "You look just like me!"

Alayah laughed. "We're identical twins, Lizah."

Alizah laughed. "I know."

Alessia looked at Cole and Macy. "I guess we can't break them up again." She smiled. "That's why, me, Alizah, and my two other girls are moving here, to Boston."

Macy smiled. "Oh my gosh, that's good. The girls won't have to miss each other."

Cole nodded. "Yeah, no matter what, they need to get to know each other and see each other."

Alessia smiled. "I agree."

Macy nodded. "Me too." She sighed. "It's time. I need to tell Rayleigh and Bradin the truth…"

Rayleigh and Bradin walked into the room and were shocked.

"Wow, they do look alike!"

Bradin looked at Alayah and Alizah. "You're right, they do. How are we going to know who's Alayah and, what's your twins name again?"

Alizah spoke up. "I'm Alizah. I have brown highlights, and Alayah doesn't. I have glasses, but only for reading." She paused to think. "Um, I'm a lefty, Alayah's a rightly…" She looked at Alayah. "That's it, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. That's it."

Alizah laughed. "I'm from Cali, so this is so new to me. The cold…" She laughed. "I'm studying in Florida State…"

Rayleigh's eyes went wide. "No kidding! So, am I!"

Alizah smiled. "Really? Cool! I finally know someone else instead of my roommate and friend, who knows you." She looked at her twin sister. "Did you decide on any colleges, sis?"

Alayah smiled. "I think I'm also gonna go to Florida State. I mean, I'm still thinking, but I think I've made up my mind…"

Alizah smiled. "Awesome!" She dragged her sister and Rayleigh somewhere else as they talked.

The youngest twin looked at them both. "So, you two tell me about Boston. I never even here, expect my birth."

Rayleigh and Alayah began telling her all about Boston. The 19 year old sister spoke up.

"So, anyway, I think you're going to like it here. I mean we'll take you on a tour, if you want like. Oh! We also have three other sisters, Kayleigh, Gracie and Jacey."

Alizah laughed. "Damn. So, your, or our brother has eight sisters, me, you, Alayah, Gracie, Kayleigh, and Jacey, and then my two sisters, Aurora and Autumn." She laughed again. "God bless him." She nodded. "And, yes, a tour would be great. My mom is still looking for a place for us to live." She sighed. "She and my step dad are having problems, he's kind of a deadbeat...Yeah."

Rayleigh was shocked. "Really what happened? Well if you don't want to tell that's okay. Forget I asked that question."

Alizah sighed. "Let's say, he has or had two other kids with some girl, and she didn't want him around. So he was sent to prison due to kidnaping 'their' daughter when she was a baby. My mom saved her life and she had to jump out a window while pregnant with me and you, sis. We were okay, but you know? After that, she never wanted him around. He never seen or heard from her for the next 19 years."

Rayleigh's eyes went wide. "Wow lets ask our parents about it." She dragged her sisters over to their parents and tells them everything Alizah told her. "Well someone owes us an explanation."

Macy nodded. "What about, Ree?" She looked at her daughter.

"Alizah told us that her step dad had two kids with a girl and she didn't want him around. So he was sent to prison due to kidnapping the daughter when she was a baby and Alayah and Alizah's mom saved her when she was a baby. After that she never wanted him around. He never seen or heard from her for the next nineteen years."

Macy sighed deeply, gulps slightly. It was time. "I've been keeping a secret too...Ree, Bradin, you might want to sit down."

Bradin looked at Macy. "Hey Mom, you okay?"

Macy sighed, looking at her oldest children. "The girl Alizah was talking about and that she said she didn't want her stepfather around his two kids? Well, that's me…"

Rayleigh's eyes went wide. What? What is she talking about? "Wait, those two kids? Who are they, Mom?"

Macy sighed. Just say it. You can do this. "You two."

Bradin's eyes went wide as he realised everything* So...Alizah's stepfather is our birth father?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah. Cole is your stepfather. He was there from day one. Everything. My pregnancy and raising you two."

Rayleigh smiled and nodded, and then frowned, but her eyes went wide when she realised something. "And the girl he kidnapped that was me, right? How could he do that?

Macy noded. "It was you. And I wasn't happy! Not at all! That's why I put a restraining order on him. He denied you two. I gave him one chance and he just didn't get the clue that I didn't need him to mess you two up. I hope you don't hate me, or something because I had to do what was right for you. And keeping him away was the best." She was close to tears.

Rayleigh shook her head. "Oh Momma! I could never hate you. I love you so much, you did what was right for us so thank you." She hugged her mother.

Macy hugged her back. "Hey, you did the right thing between me and our family Ree, you didn't end up pregnant, none of you girls did, expect Kristi and my brother too, with his girlfriend. But, she's my sister and he's my brother . I'm talking about all of you grandchildren. And we are so happy for it." She looked at Bradin. "Bradin?"

Bradin looked at her. "Thanks, Momma, and besides, I agree with Ree, you saved us. I'm You kept us happy even though, he was asking to see us so anyway. I love you, Mommy… He hugged Macy tightly.

Macy smiled at her children. She was really blessed.

Alayah walked over with Alizah. "So, do you guys want to induce us to the rest of your family or what? I mean they probably saw us but we were like a day old. Well, just Alizah, anyway."

Macy smiled. "Of course we want to introduce you, well my parents already know you, Alayah, so let's introduce you guys again together."

Paislee, Cailey's oldest daughter stood on the table. "Thank God, I'm 145 pounds and this after having four kids. Anyways, I'll start with saying, well, Mace, you got one more girl on your hands, God bless you. She began laughing.

"Well thanks, Pais." Macy laughed.

Paislee nodded. "No problem." She laughed.

Alayah cut in. "Well, my twin here, actually wants to know all of you here. She looked at everyone. "Cause for the last 18 years, she's been in Cali...and for god's sakes woman, why couldn't you bring me a smoothie?" She looked at her sister.

Alizah rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry if you had given me a heads up, I would have packed a smoothie for you to bring along with me." She laughed.

Anna, Zack and Maya's oldest daughter smiled. "Gosh, alright, I'll start." She smiles at Alizah. "Alizah, hey, I'm Anna, well, Savannah, actually I just like it when people call me, Anna."

Alizah nodded. "Hi. Nice to meet you, Anna." She smiled.

Anna's family induced themselves.

Paislee smiled. "I'm Paislee, I'm Macy's sister."

Justin, Maddie, Kayla, Makenzie and Mason go.

Stephen smiled. "I'm Stephen. I'm Macy's brother."

Shaylee, Dani, Marcy, and Noah induce themselves.

Abby, Charlie, Jamie, Meaghan and Kristi and Tristian, with Trista and Jake and Cassie, her family, Bentley, his family, and then everyone else have their turns.

Kristi laughed. "Yeah, so we were all pretty much born the same day, me, Tristian, you, Alayah, and Serena, Sierra and Scarlett too."

Alayah laughed. "Oh tell me about it. We are all 18 years old."

Alizah's eyes went wide. "Woah. That's nuts. She laughed a bit, frowns when she feels her phone buzzing, she looked at it, nodded and then sighed, she mumbled. "Asshole…"She put her phone back in her pocket.

Alayah knew something was wrong. "Is everything alright?" She looked at her sister.

Alizah nodded. "I...I'm fine."

Alayah looked at her sister and nodded, but doesn't believe her. "Okay. So, anyway tell me about California. What's it's like living in Cali?"

Alizah gave a smile. "It's like always either raining or really sunny out. No snow. Just sandy beaches and ice smoothies and lemonade."

Alayah smiled. "Oh, that sounds awesome! I would love to go and visit our grandparents there sometime."

Alizah smiled at her twin sister. "I'm sure Mom would love to take you to Cali to meet them."

Alayah smiled. "I hope so. I'll ask her about it."

Alizah smiled again. "Okay."

Meanwhile, with Alessia and Cole and Macy. "I would love to take Alayah to Cali sometime. I'm sure she'll love it."

Alizah ran over their parents and Macy. "Mom, Alayah wants to ask you something."

Alessia nodded at her daughter. "What, baby?"

Alayah sat down next to her mother. "Can I visit my grandparents someday?"

Alessia nodded. "Of course! I'm sure they'll be happy to see you, baby. How about you, me and Alizah take a trip together over spring break to California?"

Alayah nodded. "Okay!" She hugged her mother. "I love you, Mommy."

Alessia smiled. "I love you too, Alayah."

The twins and Rayleigh walked over to Marcy.

Marcy smiled. "Hey guys."

Alizah smiled. "So, uh, um...Since I'm family, I know it's your wedding…"

Marcy laughed. "Alizah, you and your Mom are happy to come. I'll put you on the list."

Alizah hugged her. "Thank you!"

Marcy smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome."

Later that night, Cody had dinner reservations for everyone at the Tipton Hotel. There was such a huge group that they needed a whole room.

Cole, Macy, Alessia, Alizah, Alayah, Rayleigh, Bradin, Gracie, Kayleigh, and Jacey were one table.

Alayah smiled. "So, sis, what are you studying for?"

Alizah smiled back. "Veterinarian."

Alayah smiled. Shocked. "No way! I want to be a RN!"

Alizah laughed. "Maybe we are a lot alike after all."

Alayah laughed too. "Maybe so."

Zack clapped his fork against his glass. "Hey, everyone, can I have your attention?"

Soon, the room became very quiet.

Zack continued. "I look around this room tonight, and I'm truly blessed." He paused as he looked at his brother. "Cody, dude, when we were little or even 12, who knew we would land Bailey and Maya." He laughed softly. "I've been blessed to know Maya and I'm surprised she's still with me."

Maya rolled her eyes. "That's not funny, Zachary Thomas."

Zack smiled. "I love you too, honey." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, having Anna changed my life." He paused. "No, it was Stephen and Paislee who changed me. They were like my children before Anna, Cassie and Ben came into my life."

Paislee smiled. "You're welcome!"

Zack smiled. "Thanks, Pais."

Paislee smiled. "You're welcome, again, Uncle Zack."

Zack nodded. "And, I'd love to thank my wonderful wife, Maya for bringing all nine of our babies to life. And Anna and Cassie, thanks for giving me mini heart attacks when I didn't need them."

Anna and Cassie high fived each other.

Zack rolled his eyes as he continued. "Anyways, I don't want to make this a long ass speech, so, I'll end it at this." He smiled at Alessia and Alizah. "Alessia, Alizah, I'd love to say something to you both." He kept smiling. "Welcome to the family. Again."

Alessia smiled and geared up. "Oh, Zack. Thank you." She grabbed her daughter, Alayah's hand. "You are very blessed to be his great niece, sweetie."

Alayah nodded. "I know."

Alizah looked at Cole and Macy. "I'm happy they accepted me."

Macy smiled at her. "Hey, I may not be blood to you, Alizah, but you are family. Of course everyone accepted you. I am your stepmother."

Alizah nodded her head, squeezing her hand. "I know. I'm happy to get to know you, Macy."

Macy smiled. "Me too, sweetheart. Me too."

Cole looked at his daughter. "What about me, Alizah Miayah?"

Alizah laughed. "I better get used to that…" The 18 year old girl whispered to her sister.

Alayah laughed. "Yeah, you better."

"Yeah, I'm happy to get to know you too, Daddy."

Cole shook his head. "Uh huh."

Alessia looked at Alizah. "Has Axel texted you, Alizah?"

Alizah shook her head. "I...Um...N..No." She teared up slowly.

Alessia looked at her daughter and then sighed. Again. "Oh, honey, what's wrong?" She got out of her seat and hugged Alizah from the back of her seat.

Alizah shook her head. "He broke up with me. Today."

Alessia kissed her head. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry."

Bradin's body got hot. He wasn't happy. Yeah, he just met Alizah, but she is his sister. "Who's this guy? I'd like to beat the shit out of him!"

Alizah shook her head. "No, it's really fine. He's done this many times…"

Cole turned his attention to his daughter. "Excuse me?"

Alizah sighed. "He has done this many times." She shook her head. "But, this time, I'm done. He told me that he has been lying about having another girlfriend and she's having his kid."

Bradin groaned. "I'll still like to have a piece of him!"

Macy shook her head at her son. "Bradin Zachary. No."

Bradin groaned, sitting in his seat. "Damn it, Mom. I was just being a good brother. Nobody hurts or takes advantage of my little sisters!"

Rayleigh, Alizah and Alayah all look at him. "We're not little, Bradin…"

Bradin rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Cole looked at his wife and Alessia. "Can I at least say something?"

Alessia and Macy both look at him and shook their heads. "No."

Cole groaned. "Damn it."

Rayleigh looked at her father. "You've tried that with my boyfriend. That didn't go very well."

Cole sighed. "Still don't like him, Rayleigh Nicole."

Rayleigh looked at her sisters. "He kinda doesn't like mine either."

Alayah laughed. "He's Dad, he's never going to accept our boyfriends…"

Alizah laughed slightly. "No shit."

Rayleigh laughed too. "Right on."

Kayleigh sighed. "That's going to be fun…"

Gracie sighed. "I know right?"

Jacey groaned. "God bless me. I'm the baby…"

Everyone had their dinner with the entire family. It was good to have everyone who came home from college. They are one big happy family. Even if Macy and Cole and Alessia's families are the most complicated ones. But, still they are family.

Later that night, at the airport, Alessia hugged her daughter, Alayah. "Be good and I'll see you in a month, okay?"

Alayah nodded. "Okay…"

Alessia kissed her head. "I'll call you every night."

Alayah nodded again. "Okay. I love you."

Alessia smiled, kissing her head. "I love you too, baby girl. Now, say goodbye, or I'll see you later to your sister. We'll miss our plane."

Alayah nodded her head. "Yes, Mommy." She turned to her sister. "I love you, Lizah." She hugged her tightly.

Alizah hugged her tightly back. "I love you to, Layah."

The reunited twin sisters just hugged tightly and began crying together, in each other's arms.

Alizah pulled away from her sister. "I better go, I'm going to miss my plane. I love you, sis."

Alayah nodded, wiping her eyes. "I love you too, sis."

They pulled away and Alizah went with Alessia and Alayah went with Cole and Macy.

Alessia and Alizah went into the security together to head back to Los Angeles, California.

Alayah sighed. "I miss her already, Daddy."

Cole wrapped his arm around her. "I know, baby, a month will go by fast. You'll see…"

Alayah nodded. "Okay."

Alayah headed home with Cole and Macy. Maybe a month won't be that bad. It has been 18 years since they met at their birth. They can through a month and then they'll see each other forever.

To be continued…

Author's Note: There was the special chapter! 18 years into the future! How was it? Layah is Alayah's nickname and Lizah is Alizah's. I might be planning on doing future chapters in this story and lots for season 3.

And again, thank you, ZayaForever1995! You are the best!

I hope you all enjoyed this: most this was written by me and ZayaForever1995. Co-written credit you deserve it!

Bye!

JustinBieberLover101


	55. Marcy's Wedding!

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 55: "Marcy's Wedding Day!"

Author's Note: Hi! So, I lied again. Lol. I wanted to do another future chapter. ZayaForever1995 and her sister are helping me.

She's awesome guys! She's got most of her family addicted to my stories. Lol!

One month later, Friday, January 18th, 2048: Key West, Florida, Southernmost Beach Resort, 10:30pm:

A month went by as Alayah got to know her twin sister, Alizah and her mother, Alessia. Cole and Alizah got to know each other as well. Everyone had their emotions for the past month as Marcy's wedding was around the corner and now, it's tomorrow.

For tonight, Marcy, the bride of course, her mother, Shaylee, sister, Dani, aunts, Paislee, Macy, Abby, Meaghan, Jamie, Kristi, Leah, Arianna, and Charlotte, and her cousins and the rest of the family, Maya, Michelle, Debbie, Anna, Chelsea, Kristin, Cassie, Alli, and Nicki, Serena, Sierra, Scarlett, and Paislee's girls, Maddie, Kayla, Makenzie, and Macy's girls, Rayleigh, Kayleigh, Gracie and Jacey. Alessia and her girls, Alizah and Alayah. Cassie's girls, Sam, Missy and Natalie. Alli's girls, Summer, Shelby, and Kristina. Charlotte's girls, Sabrina and Jacklynn. Meaghan's girls, Addie and Kimberlee. Jamie's girls, Jasmine and Jessa. Brianna and her girls, Delilah, Sadie and Kinsley. Jenny and her girls, Alicia, Riley, and Taylor. Nikki and her girls, Sophia, Josie, and Jinger. Alli and her daughter, Gabby. Rosie and her daughter, Lilly, and with Serena and her baby girl, Rose, and Kristi with her daughter, Alyssa, with Karissa, Brad's mother, and Brad's sisters, Karina and Katrina and Karina's daughter, Chrissie are all in the bride's suite, having a good time together. The younger girls are asleep now.

Marcy was laying on her bed when shock took over her. She was getting married tomorrow. "I'm getting married tomorrow!"

Dani, her sister looked at her, laughing. "Yes, you are, Marcs. You're getting married tomorrow."

Marcy looked at her sister as she sighed. "Wow." She paused. "Hey, where's everyone?"

Dani smiled again. "They are sitting in the living room."

Shaylee walked into her daughter's room. "My baby's getting married tomorrow!"

Marcy smiled and hugged her mother. "Aww, Mom. You do know I'm grown up, but I'll always be your baby and Daddy's baby."

Shaylee smiled and hugged her back. "Good. Remember that, because your Dad might want you to back out."

Marcy sighed, giving her mother a questionable look. "Why would I back out, Momma?"

Shaylee shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe because your father was overseas so much that he couldn't get to know Brad."

Marcy sighed. "But, he gave him his blessing to marry me, Mom!"

Shaylee sighed. "I know that, sweetheart. He did." She sat down next to her daughter. "You know your father. He's very overprotective of you girls."

Dani groaned. "Is that why I have zero chance of going out on a date?"

Shaylee looked at her youngest daughter. "Well, with your father home, I'm sure he'll let you."

Dani smiled. "Yes!"

30 minutes later, Rayleigh yelled from the living room, which is the main part of their suite. "Marcy! Danielle! Shaylee! Come out now. It's getting late."

Marcy laughed. "We're coming!"

Shaylee laughed. "Macy, your daughter is getting demanding…"

Rayleigh rolled her eyes, looking at her Aunt. She looked at her mother next. "Hey! Mom, she's not listening!"

Macy sighed. "Guys, it's 10:30. If we want to get the bride to bed by 11:30, that would be amazing."

Alessia smiled. "She's right. Marcy needs her sleep...so, I'll give the first gift."

Marcy sighed as she sat down on the couch between her mother and Rayleigh. "Should I be this nervous?"

Bailey shook her head. "Not really, but it is a little embarrassing too see all of the gifts with your mother in-law in the room, but Karissa understands."

Karissa, Brad's mother nodded as she sat down next to Rayleigh. "I sure do. Brad is my youngest, but I'm happy he's marrying you."

Marcy nearly blushed. "Really?"

Karissa nodded. "Yeah." She took Marcy's hand. "Marcy, my oldest daughter, Karina married an asshole, then she remarried a really sweet guy who treats her daughter, Chrissie like a princess." She smiled. "So, that is why I'm so happy Brad met you, I knew you were the one."

Marcy smiled, wiping her tears. "Really?"

Karissa nodded. "Yeah. Of course!"

Karina rolled her eyes at my mother. "Oh please, mother. He was sweet at first...and then you know? Life happened. I found out he was a total asshole."

Karissa looked at Karina. "And how did you find that out?"

Karina sighed. "I caught him cheating."

Kayla almost teared up. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Karina shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay."

Serena looked at everyone. "Guys? We are on a time limit here."

Alessia nodded. "She's right." She handed Marcy her gift. "Open mine first. It's from me and Alizah. We got it back in Cali."

Marcy smiled. "Thank you!" She opened the gift and blushed. "Oh…"

Macy laughed. "Get used to it, you're going to be blushing all night…"

Marcy sighed. "Great…"

Paislee laughed. "It's not that bad, sweetheart. We all went through it."

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Expect me, Nucky, Kristin, Maddie, Kayla…"

Kayla cut her off while rolling her eyes. "I have a serious boyfriend…"

Chelsea rolled her eyes as well, shaking her head. "Whatever, anyway, you get the idea."

Marcy nodded. "I do."

Maya looked at her great niece. "Things happen, girls. You'll find the one."

Cassie looked at her mother. "Like you did with Dad?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah. Your father was playing so hard. I thought it was cute."

Bailey smiled. "I remember that. He was actually serious with you."

Maya smiled. "Surprising, right?"

Bailey nodded. "Very."

Serena smiled. "So, it was true? Dad wasn't serious before meeting Mom?"

Bailey nodded as she looked at her niece. "Yeah."

Paislee sighed. "Like your ex boyfriend, Mom?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, Moose is NOTHING like your Uncle. Moose was, uh, the 'telling you what to do' type. He never and I mean never let me do what followed my heart, so going on the boat wasn't just to have me see the world, but get the hell away from his ass."

Abby looked at her in shock, "Really?"

Bailey just nodded. "Really."

Macy grabbed her mother's hand. "I'm sorry, Momma."

Alessia looked at Bailey. "Is he like, still around?"

Bailey shook her head. "No." She looked at Kristi. "Kris, I never told you this, but when I was over eight and half months pregnant with you and Trist, he broke into our house, threatening to kill me, you and your brother, your father and Uncle Zack. He was killed due to falling over our balcony."

Kristi's eyes went wide. "What? Are you serious?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I'm dead serious."

Kristi sighed. "What happened, though?"

Bailey sighed. "Well, I was home alone, due to your father helping your uncle finish the touches on the nursery for the girls. They had to add another side of the house to fit the triplets. So, I was fine being home alone." She took a breath. "Well, not even after 3, Moose broke into our house. And, then he threatened to kill me. Your father and uncle came home just in time."

Kristi gave a small smile. "Thank God."

Marcy looked at them. "So, he died eighteen years ago?"

Bailey nodded. "Yep!"

Alayah gave a smile. "That's great!"

Rayleigh sighed. "Well, let's let the bride open the rest of her gifts."

So, Marcy opened the rest of her gifts. By 11:30, everyone called it a night since the big day was tomorrow. But, Marcy couldn't sleep for another hour. By 1230, she was finally asleep.

The next day was her wedding day. Marcy was getting married. It was nine in the morning on Saturday, January 19th, 2048 when Rayleigh, Macy's oldest daughter, Marcy's cousin and her maid of honor shook her shoulder.

"Marcs? Marcy?"

Marcy rolled over slowly, opening her eyes and looking at her cousin. "Hey."

Rayleigh smiled. "Hey. You need to get up. It's nine. And we need to get things moving."

Marcy slowly sat up. "Okay, let's go." She slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to shower, getting dressed, and getting her hair done before going out to breakfast with her cousin. And then by 10:30, the cousins met up with the rest of the girls and their mothers. They all got their nails and toes done, and then she got everything waxed. By 1, all of the girls were in Marcy's suite. Everyone was dressed and now waiting for Marcy to come out of her room in her wedding dress

By 1:15, Marcy finally walked out of her room in her wedding dress. It was beautiful. Marcy looked gorgeous in her wedding dress.

Shaylee was almost in tears. "Oh, honey, you're so beautiful!"

Marcy's dress was all lace, hugged her waist and she decided on having straps, with her veil being lace with flowers and diamonds as well. It was long too her feet, in the middle of her dress, and has a long trail in the back.

Her hair was all curled while down to her back. Instead of a traditional veil on the top of her head, Marcy went with flowers, the flowers were blue, white, pink and purple to match her bouquet.

Her wedding is on the beach of Key West, so no shoes are allowed.

She smiled at her mother. "Thank you, Momma."

Rayleigh's dress with Marcy's bridesmaids dress are light blue. Rayleigh's dress is long and with diamonds with the bridesmaids.

Macy smiled. "You're so beautiful, Marcs."

Marcy smiled and blushed. "Thank you, Aunt Macy."

Alizah looked at her twin sister, Alayah. "You are happy to have a good night and hang with you, Layah."

Alayah smiled. "Me too."

With the guys, in Brad's suite, Stephen looked at his daughter's fiancé. "Hey, Bad. We need to talk before I walk my daughter down the aisle."

Brad looked at him. "What's that, Stephen?"

Stephen sighed. "When I first heard about you, I was overseas when Marcy was 15. I knew my baby girl needed to grow up, but I couldn't get to know you as best as I thought, Brad. That was because of me going overseas so much. And, I'm sorry about that because I know you care and love my daughter."

Brad nodded his head. "I do."

Stephen nodded as well. "Good, I hope you do. And stay with her through her good times and her bad times."

Brad nodded. "I understand and I will do anything to make her happy, Mr. Martin."

Stephen nodded and smiled. "You better."

Drake, Brad's cousin looked at Stephen. "Stephen, you should head down to get Marcy, it's time."

Stephen nodded. He looked at Brad. "I'll see you at the aisle with my daughter."

Brad nodded. "I'll be there."

Back with Marcy, Shaylee, Rayleigh, Bailey and Maya.

Rayleigh saw the door open and smiled at Stephen. "Just on time!"

Stephen smiled. "Look at this, I'm getting yelled at my own niece."

Shaylee looked at her husband. "Stephen, we are in a tight place. It's almost time."

Marcy smiled as she looked at her father. "Hey Daddy."

Stephen smiled at his daughter. His baby girl. His princess is getting married. Today. Today is her wedding. He's giving her away already. It was just yesterday that he and Shaylee brought her home. And, now three kids later and 18 years of marriage, they're giving their oldest daughter away. Tears filled up in his eyes, she was beautiful. Stephen spent the last 18 years in the U.S. Army, missing a lot of his children's lives. Now that Marcy is getting married, Stephen decided it was time to retire and be around for his family. His second oldest daughter, Dani was born a week early and before Stephen could head home. And Noah, well, he was almost close to the hospital, but he couldn't wait, so he was born in an ambulance. And Stephen was stuck in Iraq again. They had not picked a middle name yet so when Shaylee was in labor and gave birth again without Stephen, she decided to name their son after him.

"Hey Princess, you look so beautiful, honey!"

Marcy smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

Stephen took her hand. "You sure you don't want to back out?"

Marcy shook her head. "No. I don't, Daddy."

Stephen nodded. "Alright, let's get your hitched then!"

By 1:30, family and friends were all seated and finally, the wedding party started coming down the aisle, along with the priest of Bailey's family farm, Priest Bob. First the priest, then Brad, his best man and his men walked down the aisle, next was the flower girl and ring bearer, which were Kristi's daughter, Alyssa and Jamie's youngest son, Jackson. Rayleigh headed down the aisle next and then finally, the bride and her father were finally at the end of the aisle.

Stephen turned to his daughter. "You ready?"

Marcy nodded her head. "Yes, Daddy, I'm ready."

Stephen linked arms with his daughter. "Your mother is…"

Shaylee shook her head. "Right here. Geez, my dress was stuck on a seashell..." She also linked arms with her daughter. "Let's do this…"

Marcy took a deep breath. She was actually getting married. She began walking down the beach aisle with her parents. She was so nervous. But also excited. As she, Stephen and Shaylee reached the end, the priest looked her parents.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Stephen and Shaylee both spoke at the same time. "We do, willingly."

They both handed Marcy to Brad after kissing her cheeks and then took their seats on the bride's side of the beach.

Now hand and hand for the first time that day, Marcy, Brad, and everyone turned their attention to the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to the join together in Holy Matrimony these two young and wonderful people. Brad and Marcy have decided to commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives, and we are all here to acknowledge and celebrate that fact. Now, I have known Marcy's grandmother, Bailey and her family for years. I have had to honor of marrying, Cody and Bailey 34 years ago, along with their brother and sister in-law, Zack and Maya. And I was honored of marrying Bailey and Cody's children and along with Zack and Maya's. And I'm very honored of marrying the very first grandchild of the Martin family. Marcy, I've known you, your grandfather and grandmother, well basically, your whole family forever. And now marrying one of the very first grandchildren is amazing to me." He laughed. "I hope I'm still alive to marry all of your cousins someday."

Everyone also laughed.

He continued. "Well, anyway, as I know you aren't the oldest grandchild, but you are the very first to get married." He smiled. "As I got to know everyone of your family, I realized I was in for a roller coaster of marrying everyone. And I see everyone I did marry are very happy." He looked at Marcy. "As I got to know you since you were 1, you were just like your mother, Shaylee. You are the most kindest, sweetest and most genuine people I've ever met in my life. And over the years, I got to know Brad when you first introduced him to me when you were 16. I found him to be serious about his future, high character and strong to be apart of your family, and now this family is getting even bigger." He laughed. "I'm so surprised no one has to same name."

Everyone laughed and agreed, all surprised themselves.

"But, if I talk about them as individuals, I would only be telling you half of their story pretty much. Their strength in this is that they have this bond that can not be broken no matter what happens in their life together."

Brother Bob looked at the young couple. "Now you two know that love is the number one thing that goes along with this marriage. Your strength together and caring for each other is the way to get through some of the rough things that might come your way. Now please make a promise to me that you will charge and promise that you will always put your feelings together.

Brad and Marcy looked at each other and smiled. "We promise to remember it."

"Good." He smiled again. "Please take each other's hands in your own…"

Marcy handed her bouquet to Rayleigh, which was all full of white, blue, pink and purple flowers.

Brad and Marcy smiled at each other when they were finally looking each other in the eyes.

"Brad, do you take Marcy to be your wedded wife, and in the presence of these witnesses, do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from to day and week and week to the best of your abilities? Will you stand by her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and be faithful to her and her alone for as long as you shall live?"

Brad smiled. "I do."

Brother Bob turned to Marcy and had her do the same and she nodded, smiling. "I do." She said after she said everything.

The couple lit the torches and then headed back to Brother Bob and he looked at them.

"Brad and Marcy decided to write their own vows. Brad, will you go first?"

Brad nodded as he took Marcy's hands. "Marcy, here we are. Getting married today, and I'm surprised you still love me after everything we went through these past few years. I hope you know that through all of that and what else we have to go through, I'll always be here and or anywhere we end up going, I'll be there for you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't wait to be able to wake up to you with our children one day." He smiled. "When I first met you, we were 15 and you were in French class. Your Dad had just went overseas once again, you were more quiet that day. You wouldn't even look at me, and I knew something was bothering you." He squeezed her hand. "I promise to hold your hand through our saddest days to our happiest days. I promise to be there for the rest of your life and be supportive of your decisions."

He paused. "You may not know this, Marcs, but I couldn't care if you had epilepsy and diabetes. Yes, they both scare the living out of me, but I love you. And I would do anything for you, babe…" He teared up. "The first time you blacked out on me was the most scariest things I've ever gone through. I thought I was going to lose you…" Brad smiled at his bride. "Now standing here today is making me think of how lucky I am. I'm so happy to be your husband, Marcs, you are my everything. I hope you know that…"

He took a breath as he tried to wrap up what he wanted to say to his bride.

"You make my life full already, and you and I only known each other for 5 years. Five great years with you, and I want more years, I want to see our children and grandchildren grow up happily and have us around. Most importantly, Marcy Karlee, I want you know that I love you and I'll love you until our last breath…" He looked at the priest to let him know he was finished.

Brother Bob nodded and looked at Marcy. "Marcy, your turn."

Marcy knew she had tears in her eyes already, she tried to hold them back, but she slowly wiped her eyes. "Bradley Hunter Rodriguez, I have to thank you most of all, I thank you for being there through my rough few years. It wasn't growing up with a Dad who was overseas and serving our country. Even though, I loved my Dad, I missed him more than I loved him most days. I had many girls mocking me that I didn't have a father, well I do, he's just serving our country. It was very hard for my Mom to raise all of us without him for six months. He was home for a few months at a time. And after I met you, you have been there for me even if I had both epilepsy and diabetes. It wasn't easy for me to love someone like you. Maybe, because you seemed too sweet. And I guess the cute, sweet and kind ones get the cutest girls, right?"

Everyone laughed and clapped after she said that.

She continued though. "I guess faith sent me you, because I never been so in love with someone. Brad, things changed for me when I was 2, that's when my parents found out I had diabetes. I surely didn't like it growing up. But, after meeting you, I knew you were the one for me. I knew that you had my back 24/7, not caring about what everyone said about me. Brad, I love you for everything you did for me. Thank you, and I can't wait to thank you for even more later on when we decide to have a family and growing older together. And, life will get us good, but we will kick it's butt no matter what, like we did before, and I will always love you…" She looked at the priest to let him know she was finished too.

Brother Bob looked at Brad's cousin. "Rings please?"

Brad's cousin nodded. He handed the rings to him.

"From the earliest of times the circle of a wedding band has been a symbol of wedded love. Being one unbroken circle, your rings symbolize your unsending love for each other. May your rings be a constant reminder of this to you and the whole world of the bond you two share. Brad, place this ring on Marcy's left ring finger."

Brad took the ring from Brother Bob and slid it onto Marcy's finger. "Marcy, I give you this ring as a symbol of my devolution and unsending love for you. Whenever you look at it, always remember that I will forever be at your side and that I completely belong to you, body, heart and soul. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I willingly choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

"Marcy, place this ring on Brad's left ring finger."

Marcy slid the ring on Brad's finger and said the same as Brad did. Both smiled at each other as they held hands.

Brother Bob smiled at Brad and Marcy and then looked at the wedding guests. "For as much as Marcy and Brad have consented together this day into holy wedlock, and have pledged such before God and all of you witnesses, and have pledged their faithfulness to each other and have pledged the same by getting rings. And by the authority invested in me, I now pronounce them husband and wife. May those that God has joined them together, let no man put asunder."

He turned to Marcy and Brad and smiled.

"Brad...You may kiss your bride!"

Brad smiled, more like grinned. "You don't have to tell me twice!" He turned back to Marcy before leaning in for a passionate kiss. And as they shared their first kiss as man and wife, all of the wedding guests stood up and began clapping and cheering for them

It may have taken them a few minute, but they finally broke apart from their kiss.

The preacher laughed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my privilege to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Bradley and Marcy Rodriguez…"

The newest married couple just stood looking at their families and friends.

Their road may have been a hard one, but they had made it. They were finally husband and wife.

Key West, Florida, Southernmost Beach Resort, Ballroom of Southernmost Beach Resort

Even though Brad and Marcy were finally and officially husband and wife, they couldn't really sit back and enjoy it. When the ceremony had been finished, they walked back down the aisle hand and hand and let everyone continue to cheer and clap for them. When they got to back of the aisle, they let everyone, and the wedding party pile out. They were told to get pictures together and pictures of them with the wedding party. The guests all grabbed their flip flops and headed to the reception.

The bride and groom knew they had pictures to look back on someday, so it was well worth it.

When the pictures were finally finished, the bride and groom were finally allowed to join the party. Brad's cousin and Rayleigh both were allowed to pronounce them as they walked inside the ballroom.

But as being the bride and groom had their perks. They were able to be served first, and they had made up a large appetites. And after they had eaten, they made their rounds of thanking everyone for coming to their wedding.

Marcy made it to her parents, brother and sister's table.

Dani got up and hugged her sister. "You look so beautiful. It was one beautiful wedding, sis!"

Marcy smiled. "Thank you, Dans." She smiled at Noah. "After I dance with my new husband and Dad, you and me, okay?"

Noah nodded. "Sounds awesome, sis."

Marcy smiled and kissed her brothers cheek.

Noah laughed. "Thanks for the lipgloss, big sister!" He wiped it off.

Marcy laughed as she walked away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

After walking around to thank everyone, Brad and Marcy shared their first dance as husband and wife, Rayleigh and Brad's cousin gave their speeches, and the dance floor was open for anyone who would want to dance.

Soon Marcy finally walked back to her family's table. "Little Bro, want to dance?"

Noah nodded his head, standing up and taking her hand. "Let's go."

Shaylee looked at her husband. "We raised our kids right, didn't we?"

Stephen nodded. "We did. You raised them yourself pretty much, baby."

Shaylee smiled. "I know."

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Noah wrapped his arms around his sister and Marcy wrapped her arms around his neck.

She smiled. "You got some awesome moves, come on, I know you."

Noah laughed as he spinned her. "Like that?"

Marcy laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Nice, bro."

Noah smiled. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, with Cole, Macy, Alessia, Bradin, Rayleigh, Kayleigh, Gracie and Jacey at their own table, Cole looked at his oldest three daughters, Rayleigh, Alayah and Alizah. "Girls? You want to dance with me?"

Rayleigh, Alayah and Alizah all nodded their heads. "Yes."

Bradin looked at his mother. "Mom? Want to dance?"

Macy smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Bradin helped her up and led her to the dance floor.

Macy looked at her oldest and only son. "How is it that you and Ree are going to be 20 in September and Alayah and Alizah are going to be 19 in July?"

Bradin wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know, Mom."

"I mean, time flies, it goes so fast. Last time I remember I was brining you and Ree home from the hospital…"

Bradin smiled, hugging her. "Oh, Momma, it's okay. We will always be your babies."

Macy hugged him tightly. "Good."

Within the next hour, it was around 5:45, the father/daughter and mother/son dances were finished and then cake was taken out. The cake was a six layer brownie cake with chocolate chip and with ice cream on the top of each layer. It looked too good to be cut into. Marcy and Brad didn't want to cut the cake at all, but they had too.

Brad saw the twinkle in his wife's eyes. "I don't want to know what you're thinking, babe…"

Marcy giggled. "You don't have to know then, babe…"

Soon, they had cake all over their faces, and they were laughing at each other, wiping the cake off of each other's faces.

They let the professionals take over and the wedding couple headed to their seats and Brad looked at his bride.

"You are so beautiful, Marcs."

Marcy smiled at her husband. "Thank you, babe, and you are handsome."

Brad kissed her head. "Thanks, baby."

Brad's father, Krayton walked over to their table. "Hey, son, do you mind if I get a dance with my new daughter?"

Marcy smiled. "I'd love to." She kissed Brad's cheek and then walked to the dance floor with her new father in-law.

"So, Marcy, I'd like to thank you…"

"For what?"

Krayton smiled. "Well, for one, his smile. I never saw him smile like he is today since you two met…"

Marcy was shocked, yet smiled herself. "Really?"

Krayton nodded. "Of course. He's very lucky to have you."

Marcy smiled again. "I feel the same way about him."

Krayton smiled. "I know my wife is very loved by you, she told me she loved you."

Karissa walked over as she heard her husband talk about her. "I can say that myself, honey, but thank you."

Marcy smiled. "I'm guessing Bradley's the only one with a K as his first letter of his name…"

Karissa nodded. "Yeah, he is. Our daughters have K's. Bradley was definitely a surprise. We were going to name him Krayden but then my Dad's grandfather had passed, so I decided to name him after my great grandfather, Bradley."

Marcy teared up. "Awww! That's so sweet!"

Karissa smiled at her new daughter. "I heard that you were a surprise to your parents."

Marcy nodded. "Yeah, I was. My Mom and Dad had me at 17, married a year and half later, so they have been 18 years in June."

Karissa's eyes went wide. "What? Really?"

Marcy nodded and then turned back around when Krayton spinned her. "Yeah. When I was one year old, my Dad was stationed in Iraq. He missed a lot. I'm glad he stopped last month. I wouldn't like it if he missed walking me down the aisle."

Stephen walked over and kissed his daughter's cheek. "I wasn't going to miss this, baby girl. I wouldn't let them. I knew it was time for me to head home. I served my time for 18 years, I think 18 years is good…"

Karissa nodded her head. "I say congrats for serving your time and finishing."

Stephen smiled. "Thank you, Karissa. My wife is actually looking for you. She said she can tell you some more baby stories about Marcy."

Karissa smiled. "Oh! Great!" She walked over to Shaylee, and the two began laughing.

Marcy sighed. "That is still embarrassing!"

Stephen laughed. "Oh, please, honey. Brad already married you, I think you are good…"

Marcy groaned, shaking her head and groaned. "Still, Daddy! Still!"

Stephen shook his head. "Marcy, my Mom did that to all of us when we all started dating...Your mother thought I was cute, all I wanted to do was die…"

Marcy giggled. "Really?"

Stephen nodded as he saw Bailey, Maya and Shaylee and Karissa all looking at baby pictures. "They're all mothers, they have to do it. It's their job…"

Marcy sighed. "Awesome…"

Soon, the party began to die down around 11:00pm, everyone began to head out, but the first two who got to leave were the bride and groom, Marcy and Brad, of course.

As they headed up to the honeymoon suite, Stephen turned to his wife.

"One down, two to go, Shay. You ready for that?"

Shaylee shook her head. "Hell no! Dani isn't getting married for many more years...and Noah? He's not even out of middle school yet! Don't make my babies grow the hell up, Stephen Zachary!"

Stephen rubbed her back. "I wasn't, baby girl. I would or could never do that to you, Shay."

Shaylee layed her head on his shoulder. "She grew up too fast for me...I swear I remember her as a one year old and now I blink and she's now a married woman!"

Stephen took a breath. "Oh, I know...Feels like we missed so much…"

Shaylee looked up at him. "You missed two of our kids births! Well, Dani, I FaceTimed you, but you get the damn point!"

Stephen slowly rocked her in his arms. "I get the point, babe. I never wanted to miss you giving birth to our babies, but they are so beautiful and handsome, so I can't complain."

Shaylee leaned up and kissed him passionately. "Me either…"

Soon, everyone headed back to their suites for a good night's sleep, except for Serena as she has a five month old daughter.

It's been 19 years since Shaylee had given birth to her and Stephen's oldest daughter and now she's married. It went by way too fast to their liking, but, they had made a beautiful young lady out of their daughter, Marcy.

They did their job of raising a beautiful, gorgeous and amazing daughter. But Marcy did live the life she wanted with her family and friends. It is now time to start a new chapter of her life with her new husband.

She will always be a Martin though.

To be continued…

Author's Note: AND…Marcy's hitched! LOL.

This took me all day by the way. It's now 12 in the morning, so if this isn't so edited so good, I'm sorry. I'll fix all of that in the morning.

Next few chapters will be centered around Maya. And her parents are coming to town still! :)

I am happy you all had the patients to wait so long.

Okay, bye!

JustinBieberLover101


	56. Girls Night Out and A Shocking Reveal

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 56: "Girls Night Out and A Shocking Revelation"

Author's Note: Hi! I'm back! Took a break and now I'm back. I was also having a little bit of writer's block. I couldn't figure out what I wanted in this chapter. Now I do, thank you to ZayaForever19951- I just checked on Favebook that she has two accounts. Okay, I'm good.

And this chapter is mostly centers around Zaya! ZayaForever19951, this chapter may be your favorite…

That's not important. The chapter is!

Enjoy!

Four weeks went by fast, the holidays are now over, meaning whoever were still going to school, they had to go back. The date is now Friday, January 11th, 2030. The new year means bringing three new babies into the world. Cassie and Anna are now 26 weeks pregnant and Alessia and Bailey are 12 weeks along.

Maya still hasn't been positive for pregnancy yet, she is now getting impatient. Although, she has a daughter who is expecting twins, Maya wants at least one more baby. It would be nice to have 8 kids at least. She knew her parents were coming to town a little bit late. They were stuck in Florida, due to a storm.

It was now 8 in the morning when Maya walked downstairs to the front door being knocked on. She opened the door. She smiled and hugged her parents.

"Mom! Daddy! Hi!"

Leigh smiled at her daughter. "Oh, Maya! Look at you! You're so beautiful!"

Maya smiled again, pulling back. "Thank you!" She couldn't believe it, her parents are finally here. It's been a long eight years. They haven't seen each other since Dylan's birth.

Tony looked at his daughter. "How's your husband, Zack doing, Maya? I heard he got into the CEO business."

Maya smiled. "He's doing great! We are actually all in the living room, except for Zack, he's getting ready for another day of work. I've been off because of being so sick."

Leigh looked at her. "Oh. Is everything alright?"

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "I think so. Yeah, I'm fine."

Leigh nodded. "Alright."

Chelsea ran into the room. "Grandma! Grandpa is coming down the stairs!" She hugged her before walking into the living room.

Tony shook his head. "Why did she say Grandma? Maya..."

Maya's eyes went wide. She forgot to tell them about Chelsea and Nicky. "Mom, Dad, um, I need to tell you something...You see, Anna had my and Zack's oldest granddaughter at sixteen. That was her. Her name is Chelsea, she's 7 years old. Her brother, Nicky is two." She took a deep breath. "Our daughter, Cassie is, uh, she's pregnant with twins, two girls, Melissa and Samantha."

Leigh was shocked. They have grandchildren already. She didn't tell them? "Maya Elizabeth…"

Maya was about to say something, but then Zack walked downstairs. "Hey, Leigh. Hey Tony." He hugged Leigh and gave Tony a handshake. "What's going on?" He looked at his wife. "You didn't find out yet?"

Maya groaned, shaking her head and glared at her husband. "I'm not pregnant! Oh my God, how many times do I have to tell you?" She rolled her eyes. "Zachary, I'm not pregnant…"

Zack looked at her and crossed his arms. "Are you sure? You seem all cranky and moody…"

Maya crossed her arms this time. "Zack? Kitchen now…"

Zack nodded, sighing. He knew he was in trouble for bringing it up again. But, he wanted at least one more baby. He wanted to experience a pregnancy, the firsts and everything again. He knew Maya did to, but she seemed a little impatient. Nothing, not a thing and everything was just fine.

Maya was really impatient. She was really fed up with Zack's wanting another child so quickly, well nothing works to your liking sometimes.

Maya was standing in the kitchen, putting her hands on the island. "Zack, please...Stop it. I'm really annoyed with you right now. I've had enough of your wanting me to be pregnant so damn quickly!"

Zack sighed. "So, you don't want another baby?"

Maya sighed, her heart wanted another baby but maybe the world doesn't work that way. It was heartbreaking. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him. "No...I do, Zack...I really do…" She wiped her eyes and cheeks when some tears were falling down her face. "It's just...It's just that how is it so easy to get pregnant with Dylan after having Nicki? How is it that my own sister in-law can bet pregnant so quickly and I fucking can't?" She started crying harder.

Zack walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "May, I'm sorry...I'm sorry I put all of this pressure on you so that we can have another baby…" He kissed her head as he rubbed her back.

Maya nodded. She tried to calm down but it was so much for her to handle. Not having another baby anytime soon hurt her so much that all she wanted to was cry in Zack's arms. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you…"

Zack smiled at her. "You can yell at me my whole life."

Maya wiped her eyes with his shirt. "Really?"

Zack nodded and grabbed her hand. "You've been doing that ever since Paislee and Stephen were born, so yeah, the rest of my life."

Maya laughed slightly. "Thank you."

Zack kissed her head and then kissed her cheek. "You're welcome, babe." He let go of her and then looked at her again. "Maybe you need a night out, May. I'll stay home with the kids."

Maya gave a smile. "Really?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, May, you need it. You're all tense and stressed because of not being pregnant. Go out and have a girls night. The guys and I will watch the kids."

Maya smiled again and almost jumped into his arms. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Zack laughed. "Oh!" He yelped, catching her. "Oh, easy there, May."

Maya smiled. "Sorry." She let go of him and then walked into the living room.

Maya smiled. "Looks like us girls are going out tonight."

The girls that are going are to be Maya, Bailey, Leigh, Anna, and Alessia is also coming along, Paislee, Macy, and Cassie. The younger ones aren't going because they are going to a bar, but Paislee is taking Macy and Cassie to a baby store to get some things for Rayleigh, Bradin, Sam and Missy, due to their age. While the girls are going out, the guys, Zack, Cody, Tony, James, Cole, and Justin. They are watching the kids, Chelsea, Nicky, Maddie, Kayla and Makenzie. The other kids are the rest of Cailey and Zaya's kids, Bentley, Alli, Nicki, Dylan, Charlie, Abby, Meaghan and Jamie.

While the girls were getting ready, Paislee got plenty of bottles for her daughter, Makenzie. The girls were dressing nicely. They are planning on going out to dinner and then going to the bar to have some adult fun and not having to worry about anything.

Everyone met up at Zaya's house for the night, the younger kids all got onto the couch, snuggling with their grandpas.

Maya decided to check again. Another pregnancy test. The twelfth one in the past few months. She took a deep breath. Maybe it will work this time. She was hopeful, even though she was freaking out on Zack earlier. She does want another baby.

After she took the pregnancy test, the three of them, she just decided to get her makeup done to past the time.

She waited the five minutes. The longest five minutes of her life. It seemed like it was forever. Her phone timer went off and she took another deep breath before looking at all three of them.

Damn.

Still nothing.

Negative.

Not pregnant.

Ugh. Really? Still nothing?

Are you fucking kidding me? This is just hopeless. 7 kids seemed to be their only number to say.

Maya sighed. She tried not to cry, cause she'll mess up her makeup. But, she just wanted to curl up and cry. It was just heartbreaking. 15 pregnancy tests down the drain.

She gulped deeply as she tried to pull herself together, but it seemed to be not working.

Anna and the older girls, Bailey and Leigh were waiting outside when they heard something. Crying.

Anna got nervous. She ran downstairs, or walked fast since she was close to her third trimester.

"Daddy!"

Zack almost jumped up and so did James. Both started talking at the same time.

"Everything okay? Are you in labor?"

Anna shook her head. "No! I'm not! But, Daddy, Mom is upstairs and she's crying…"

Zack sighed and walked upstairs. "May?" He knocked on their bathroom door. "Babe, you okay?"

Maya just sat on the floor, curled up and hugging her knees when Zack walked inside. The scene killed him. It broke him. There was his wife, his whole world and his everything sitting on the bathroom floor crying her eyes out.

He ran over to her, sitting down next to her, pulling her close to him and kissing her head. "May...I'm sorry...I'm sorry, babe…"

Maya tried to calm down but it was hard to do. She looked up at her husband. "It...It…" She couldn't control herself, she just broke down again.

Zack nodded his head. "I know, baby. You don't have to say anything else...I know." He kissed her head. "You still want to go out? The girls are waiting…"

Maya slowly nodded. "Yeah...Just get the damn pregnancy tests out of this damn house! I'll be taking way too many if you don't!"

Zack laughed softly. "Alright, babe."

Maya got up slowly, she redid her makeup and then began to change into something nice. She then got into her car with her nieces, Paislee and Macy, her daughters, Anna and Cassie, sister in-law, Bailey, and mother, Leigh, and Alessia.

As the girls were off, the guys and middle children of Abby, Charlie, Jamie, Alli, Bentley, Aiden and Dylan are going to watch the younger ones, Chelsea, Bradin, Rayleigh, Makenzie and Nicky.

The guys decided to order pizza and watch movies the kids wanted to watch and the get ice cream while the girls had their night out.

Chelsea was on the couch, holding Rayleigh when she spit up. Chelsea giggled, and then looked at Cole.

"Rayleigh spit up."

Cole laughed, walking over to take Rayleigh. "She does that a lot now. She spits up she wakes up from a nap." He wiped her mouth and looked at Chelsea. "You want to help me put her down again?"

Chelsea nodded her head, getting really excited. "Yeah!"

Cole laughed as he headed upstairs with Chelsea behind him. They layed Rayleigh down in her mobile crib. Cole gave Rayleigh a kiss and let Chelsea give her a kiss.

"You're a great cousin, Chels."

Chelsea smiled. "Thank you!"

Meanwhile, with the girls, they got to the diner and sat down at a large table.

Paislee looked at her mother and Aunt. "This is nice, I really needed a night out after having Makenzie."

Maya smiled. "I feel the same way, I needed this too. I've been under a lot stress over...not getting pregnant. I know...It sounds stupid…"

Macy looked at her Aunt Maya. "Aunt Maya...No, it's not. You want another baby, there's nothing wrong with that."

Maya sighed. "Thanks girls."

Paislee smiled as she grabbed her hand. "You're welcome." She looked at her again. "You'll get there, I promise. You'll have at least one more."

Maya smiled. "I hope so."

Bailey looked at her sister in-law. "I know you want another baby, May, and you'll get it, I know you will."

Leigh looked at her daughter. "You remember the time you tried for Nicki? That was hard for you, just like this time…"

Maya nodded her head. "Oh…"

This time, Macy spoke up. "This is why we have a night out too."

Anna nodded. "I am glad we got to get out because me and Cassie won't be able to get out for a few months."

Maya agreed. "We know, baby."

Around 7:00, the girls had finished their dinner and spit up. Maya, Bailey and Anna headed to the bar, but Bailey and Anna didn't drink because of their pregnancies.

While, they headed to the bar, Paislee, Macy and Cassie headed to the mall, Paislee decided to drive Macy and Cassie to the mall to get Anna, Cassie and Macy some more baby clothes, bottles and shoes. Cassie and Anna needed some more things and Macy and Cassie, of course needed to get double everything for the twins. Alessia decided to get some things too.

Paislee walked into the baby store with her sister, Macy and cousin, Cassie. "What do you two need? I know I need more clothes and diapers and wipes for Makenzie."

Macy laughed. "I need double of what you said. Just a five month size of clothes."

Cassie sighed. "I need double everything too, Pais…"

Paislee smacked her forehead and laughing. "Right. Sorry, I forgot...You are having twins too."

Cassie smiled. "It's okay, Paislee."

The girls walked around the baby store to get everything they needed for the babies, Kristen, Sam, Missy, Rayleigh, Bradin and Makenzie. Cassie decided to get Anna some things she may needed.

Alessia looked at Macy. "Is it hurtful when you gave birth to the twins?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah. It was painful. But afterwards, it's full onodded. f joy, and then all I want to do is sleep."

Alessia laughed. "I can imagine."

Paislee looked at Alessia. "Are you still planning on going to California after the twins are born?"

Alessia layed her hand on her belly. Looking at her belly, she nodded. "Yeah..."

Macy saw the tears in her boyfriend's ex's eyes. "Alessia..." She hugged her. "You'll be okay. They will understand. I promise."

Alessia nodded. "I hope so..."

Macy smiled. "They will."

Meanwhile, with Maya, Anna, Leigh and Bailey at the bar, Maya had only one beer so she was sitting down with her mother, sister in-law and daughter, Anna.

"Oh, wow, that feels so good...I needed that."

Anna laughed. "I'm sure you needed a break, Mom."

Maya took a sip again. "I did."

Leigh looked at her daughter. "Did you hear from the girls?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I'm texting Macy. She says they are shopping at the baby store. She got many things for the babies."

Bailey smiled. "That's good."

Later that night, the girls headed home. By 9, the oldest girls headed home with their kids. Macy headed home with Cole, Bradin and Rayleigh. Anna with James, Chelsea and Nicky. Paislee with Maddie, Kayla and Makenzie.

Maya made sure her children were asleep before taking a nice relaxing bath. She slipped into the bath. She lit candles and she began blasting her iPod with her bubbles in the bath.

She breathed deeply as she relaxed a little bit more.

She looked over at the door when it slowly opened. "Zack? What are you doing?"

Zack walked inside and kissed his wife's head. "You all relaxed, babe?"

Maya took one headphone out. "Yeah, very relaxed."

Zack smiled. "That's good." He grabbed the shampoo and conditioner. "You want me to do your hair?"

Maya nodded, smiling and looked at her husband. "Of course."

Zack laughed and began to do her hair. "Did you have fun tonight?"

Maya nodded her head. "Yeah, I did."

Forty-five minutes later, Maya was changed into her pajamas and then put her robe. Zack layed on the their bed, reading his book. He looked up at his wife.

"It's almost ten-thirty, you ready for bed, May?"

Maya nodded her head. "Yeah, let's go bed."

The next morning, Saturday, January 12th, 2030, Maya woke up with a massive headache. Even though she had only one beer, it seemed like her head was about to explode.

"Owww…" Maya sat up as she opened her eyes. As she sat up, she woke up Zack.

Zack looked at his wife. "Are you okay, Maya?"

Maya shook her head as she held her head. "No...I have this massive headache…" She groaned when she felt sick to her stomach. "Oh crap…"

Zack's eyes went wide. "Maya…" He jumped out of their bed, helping her to the bathroom.

And when she got to the bathroom, she began getting sick. She didn't look good in the face, her face was turning white. She took a few deep breaths when Zack began rubbing her back.

"Maya…"

Maya looked up and nodded her head. "I know…"

Zack sighed. "You think you could be pregnant? And I mean for real this time?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah…I think so…"

Zack looked at his wife in shock and then smiled. "I'll run down the street to get them. I'll be right back…"

Maya nodded.

A few minutes later, Zack came back to the house with a bag. He walked upstairs to his and Maya's bedroom. Zack closed the door and handed the bag to Maya.

"Here. There's three in there."

Maya just nodded as she walked into their bathroom. Here we go again. Three more pregnancy tests.

She took them and then waited another five minutes. Another five long minutes. She began pacing back and forth as the timer was ending.

Finally, the timer went off. Maya couldn't breathe. She slowly opened her eyes, looking down and there was the result she has been waiting for.

Pregnant! Finally!

It was a positive pregnancy test.

Thank you, Jesus!

She smiled. Her eyes finally with tears, happy tears.

She was pregnant. She looked down at them with the biggest smile on her face.

She's finally going to have another baby.

Another baby. A miracle baby.

But then, she paused. The happiness paused.

She had a beer last night. She's pregnant and she had a drink.

Damn.

Great...Her heart broke. She could've hurt the baby.

She walked out of the bathroom and looked at her husband. "Zack...I'm pregnant…"

Zack looked at her in shock, smiling though. Yes! She's pregnant. We're having another baby! "Really?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah...That's what it says on the pregnancy tests…"

Zack could read her face. "May, what's wrong?"

Maya's eyes teared up. "I had a beer last night! I'm not supposed to be drinking! Ugh!"

Zack groaned, looking down and shaked his head. "Oh my God!" He looked back up at her. "I'm taking you to the hospital right now!"

Maya began crying harder and started pacing. "I'm such a bad mother!"

Zack looked at his wife as he began putting his shoes on. "Calm down, May. We're going to figure this out."

Maya wiped her eyes and followed him out of their bedroom. "I'm going to leave a note for the kids." She began writing a note and then afterwards she and Zack headed into his car. "Let's go…"

Maya got her seatbelt on and breathed deeply. "I'm scared…"

Zack grabbed her hand. "Me too…"

Zack drove in between the speed limit, but he was sure sweating. He might have been more nervous than Maya. But, Maya was passed sweating, she was freaking out.

When they reached the hospital, Zack helped Maya out of his car and into the hospital. A nurse pushed Maya in a wheelchair and into a room. Maya sighed as she sat on the table.

Blood and a pregnancy test was done. Maya was still nervous. What the hell is going to happen?

Dr. Adams walked into the room. "Hey guys...so, Maya, you are pregnant. That's what the test says, I just want to be double sure…"

Maya nodded, squeezing Zack's hand tightly as Dr. Adams began doing an ultrasound.

Dr. Adams's eyes were wide in the matter of minutes. "Zack? Are you sure you...that you don't have triplets in your family?"

Both Zack and Maya's eyes and mouths were open in shock. Complete shock. Triplets! Three babies.

Both spoke at the same time. "Triplets!"

Dr. Adams laughed as she showed them the screen. "See? You are definitely having triplets. Congratulations!"

Both nodded. Still in shock, they couldn't find their voices. Not that they were expecting, but they were expecting triplets! Three babies. Three at once.

Finally, Zack spoke up. "Three babies? Triplets? Uh…"

Dr. Adams nodded. "Yes. Three babies. And you're 12 weeks pregnant…"

Maya's eyes went wide. What?! 12 weeks! "Wait! What?! I'm 12 weeks!"

Dr. Adams nodded. "Yes, you are…" She paused. "You might not know because you were probably so stressed and your stress level was over the edge. That's why you kept getting a negative pregnancy test results."

Maya sighed. "Oh." She looked at her stomach. "There's really three babies inside me right now?!"

Dr. Adams nodded. "Yes. Here." She put gel on her belly and turned on a microphone. Soon, she and Zack could hear three different heartbeats.

Maya's eyes went wide and Zack's eyes teared up.

"Oh my God…"

To be continued…

Author's Note: Hi!

Maya is pregnant with triplets! OMG.

Exciting news, well it might be exciting...This story is coming to an end :(

But SEASON 3 is coming close afterwards!

I will try to do season 2 until Chapter 60 and maybe a little after that. I'm not sure. I know after the next chapter will be another future chapter.

Chapter 57- "The Big Reveal." Zack and Maya let everyone know and then Cassie tells Hunter about her pregnancy.

I know this chapter might have been short as hell, but I wanted just something that circles around Zaya. And I did.

Okay, bye guys!

JustinBieberLover101


	57. The Big Reveal!

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 57: "The Big Reveal"

Author's Note: Hi!

I'm back! I'm getting almost to the last chapter of this story. Just a few more chapters. The season finale is when all three babies are born!

ZayaForever19951 is helping me with chapter 58. Cause guys, I don't know much about California, but the only thing I know is that movie stars live there, beaches and really hot weather. Yeah, I'm a New Yorker...The warm weather only happens April through a little bit of September.

Enough of me, enjoy!

Previously on Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Maya and Zack were trying for at least one baby, but when they went to the doctor, the monitor said otherwise. Maya's parents came for the weekend, so the oldest girls went out for a girls night. Now, Zack and Maya both looked at their doctor in complete shock.

"Triplets? Oh my God…"

Dr. Adams laughed a little. "Guys, everything is completely fine. Nothing I see is anything harmful for the babies."

Maya wiped her eyes. "Really?"

Dr. Adams nodded and smiled. "Yes. Now, I'm going to print the pictures out and you can show everyone." She smiled. "You'll see you two in four weeks."

Maya nodded again, wiping her stomach off with a cloth and then puts her shirt down. She looked at Zack, who helped her down. They both looked at each other as they walked out of the hospital. They didn't say anything.

Maya's eyes went wide as she realized something. "I'm going to be huge!"

Zack shook his head. "No, you're not. You're going to be beautiful, May."

Maya sighed as she got into Zack's car. "I'm going to need a bigger car…"

Zack laughed as he started the car. "Yeah, I'm going to go looking for me too. I will need a bigger car now too."

Maya looked at her husband. "Yeah, you'll need one. Good idea, babe."

Zack continued to drive, took her hand and squeezed her hand. "Everything will be okay, baby. I know we'll figure all of this out."

Maya nodded and looked at him. "I'm going to be three times of everything! Great…"

Zack shook his head.

They are sure in for some longer and sleepless nights in five months. Things are going to get crazier in Zack and Maya's house with five babies.

Zack drove into the garage and got out of the car to help Maya out. "Get used to that, I'm going to have to do that many times…"

Maya closed her eyes. "Don't remind me. I know."

The expecting couple and parents walked into the kitchen and saw their family and friends all standing around looking at them.

Maya sighed. "Well, we got news." She smiled brightly. "I'm pregnant too!"

Bailey and Anna hugged her. "Congratulations!"

Anna smiled at her mother. "Congratulations, Momma." She looked at her father. "Congrats, Dad."

Maya smiled a bit more, getting excited. "There's more though! We're not just having one baby, we're having three!"

Bentley, Aiden and Dylan looked at their father. All groaned. "Dad, seriously? If we end up with three sisters, our house won't be all about men, we'll have too many girls around to do guy stuff!"

Maya, Cassie, Alli and Nicki looked at them, rolling their eyes. "Oh? Well then, we'll have princess birthday parties for the next seven years!"

Bentley, Aiden and Dylan screamed and then got their knees.

"NO!" Aiden screamed, hugging his knees, almost crying.

"Nooo!" Dylan screaming, looking down, in complete tears.

"And, hell to the fuck no!" Bentley screamed, demanding no girly birthday parties past 5 years. "No girly birthdays past five years, please! I got two nieces on the way! If we add three more, I'll be in my room all of the birthday parties!"

Zack laughed. "Bens, get used to it, we'll always be outnumbered if we have daughters...and I got to go through teenage years five more times?!"

Aiden groaned. "Ugh!"

Dylan high fived him. "That's what I'm saying!"

Cody looked at Zack. "I could have another daughter too...I'll have six daughters…"

Zack sighed. "Will we be okay?"

Cody shrugged his shoulders. "We should be. I hope we will be…"

Bailey laughed. "Boys, you're just overreacting. You'll be okay. Try having ten daughters…"

Bentley sighed. "Okay, Aunt Bailey. We see your point, but still!"

Cassie rubbed her belly. "Thank God I only got a few more months…Like three and half."

Maya looked at her daughter, Cassie. "You haven't told Hunter, have you?"

Cassie shook her head. "No."

Zack's eyes went wide. "Who's Hunter?"

Alli smiled. "Oh, I know! He's Cassie's new boyfriend…"

Cassie's eyes turned her sister, they were wide. "Allison! That was supposed to be a secret from Dad!"

Zack crossed his arms. "It was? Huh, well, you have to tell him now…"

Cassie sighed. "Do I have to?"

Macy jumped in and nodded. "It would be the best, Cass. I mean, someday he'll find out. And, it's either going to be you or someone else who tells him."

Paislee nodded as she agreed with Macy. "Macy is right, Cassie. I think the best thing for you is to tell him. You are over 6 months along. You can't hide a pregnancy this long."

Cassie sighed. "You're right. I'm going to tell him."

Later that day, Anna drove Cassie, Bentley and Brianna to a restaurant. Cassie was meeting Hunter there for dinner and Brianna and Bentley were having a dinner date.

Hunter walked over to Cassie, who was sitting down, playing with her nails. She seemed millions of miles away.

"Hey. You wanted to talk?"

Cassie nodded. What do you say when you want to tell your boyfriend or whatever Hunter is that you're pregnant? And you're 16 years old? And, don't forget that your baby's father isn't around. Oh! Oh yeah, you're having twins! She took a deep breath. She couldn't get the words out. It was killing her. She wore a lot of Bentley's sweatshirts a lot around Hunter because she didn't want to tell him yet.

She looked at him. "Yeah...I need to tell you something."

Hunter nodded. "Okay. What is it?"

Cassie teared up. Her eyes teared up from getting so overwhelmed. She just looked up at him. "I'm pregnant. I'm six months along…" She stood up and lifted up her brother's sweatshirt. "I...I'm really pregnant…"

Hunter's eyes went wide. "You're pregnant? You kept this from me? Why?"

Cassie sighed. "I don't know...I didn't think you'd be still with me or want to be with a pregnant teenager."

Hunter stood up this time. "You're right. I don't want to be with a pregnant teen. You kept this from me! Is your ex around?

Cassie shook her head. "No...He's not..." He rolled his eyes. "Bye, Cassidy." He walked away and out of the restaurant.

Cassie just stood there in shock. First Nick, now Hunter. "Ugh! You have got to be fucking kidding me!" She groaned, shutting her eyes tightly and let her tears falling down her face and cheeks. Her makeup was all smeared all over her face. She covered her face with her hands, wiping her eyes with her hands. She sa her brother and Brianna sitting across the room. She walked over to them.

"I need to talk to you, Bens…"

Bentley looked at his sister. He knew something was terribly wrong. She was crying uncontrollably. "Cass...What happened?"

Cassie sighed. "Hunter broke up with me because I didn't tell him about the pregnancy…"

Bentley groaned. His body tightened up. "What a bitch."

Brianna sighed. "Then, he's not worth it, Cassie if he broke up with you."

Bentley nodded. "She's right."

Brianna stood up and hugged Cassie. "I'm sorry, Cassie. Everything will be okay."

Cassie nodded, hugging her tightly. "I hope you're right, Bri."

Brianna sighed. "He's just a bitch to not say anything nicer."

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Bentley sighed. "I'm going to call Mom to pick us up."

Cassie nodded. "Okay…"

A few minutes later, Maya arrived to take Brianna back to her house and then drove Cassie and Bentley home.

Meanwhile, at Cole and Macy's, it was later that night and Bradin and Rayleigh begin to cry.

Macy sighed as she got off of the couch, she was doing her homework when she heard her children cry through the baby monitor.

Cole was at work due to an emergency so Macy was home alone. She walked upstairs and headed to the nursery.

"What's wrong, babies?" Macy picked Bradin and then Rayleigh, brought them downstairs as they screamed and cried, she put her daughter in her bassinet and started to fed Bradin. A few minutes later, she put Bradin on the couch as she picked up her daughter, made her a bottle, sat on the couch and then began rocking Bradin and then began feeding Rayleigh with her thumb supporting the bottle.

She yawned, looking at the clock, it read, "11:45pm." She layed the twins on her shoulders as she rubbed their backs after Rayleigh was done eating.

Macy sighed. "Wow, I did a good job with this."

Her phone beeped as a text was on her screen. She looked over and saw Alessia's name on her phone. She sighed. Laying Bradin down, she reached over and opened the text.

Alessia's text: "I talked to my grandparents and they are picking me up from the airport two months after the twins are born. I'm leaving for California on September 27th. I talked to Cole about it and he is on board with the idea. I know leaving with one of the twins is risky but I need to do this, Macy. It's better for me and the twins right now."

Macy sat there and sighed. She wasn't on board now, she was now she wasn't so sure. Was it the best for the twins? Growing up without knowing you have a twin until you're 18?

(AN: Hi! So, I got this idea due to one of my best friends Kayleigh- ZayaForever19951 and her sister were separated due to her sister being adopted. They are now reunited and have been for a few months now, almost a year now. Kayleigh has got all of her family and friends into my stories! Thank you so much girl! I know she's helping me with the next chapter, cause guys, I know nothing about California. This story, one is just going with Alessia and one is going to Cole and Macy.)

Macy sat there in almost tears. She couldn't bear the pain she'll feel for the next 18 years. She began crying with her blanket close to her. She needed to get used to the idea, but would getting used to the idea break her heart so much she'll break? She couldn't break-up Bradin and Rayleigh ever. Now, their half sisters, brothers, and or sister and brother are getting separated. She continued to break down that didn't hear Cole coming into the house.

"Mace? Macy?" He walked into the living room, the sight killed him. What the hell happened? "Macy!" He sat down next to her. She didn't move. "Babe?" Cole began shaking her, Macy snapped out and then turned to face him. She stood up, walking away with the blanket wrapped around her.

Cole was confused. He walked over to her. "Macy? What's wrong?"

Macy glared at him. "You want to know what's wrong with me? Cole, I got a text from Alessia, she's really moving back to California! You and her decided on separating the twins without my feelings or what I fucking thought about it?! Are you seriously kidding me? I'm your girlfriend, aren't I? I'll be your fiancé someday, and then your wife someday!" She crossed her arms. "Well?"

Cole just stood there, sighing and closed his eyes. He groaned. He didn't even think about Macy's input or her feelings on separating the twins. He looked at her and took a breath. "Mace...I'm sorry...I should've thought about you and or feelings…"

Macy shook her head. "Well, you didn't! Why? I don't know!" She wiped her falling tears. "What do you expect me to say? Oh, that's great, they get grow up without knowing they have a damn twin! Cole, does that upset you at all? I know it upsets me! It really kills me…"

Cole walked over to her. "Mace…" He wiped her cheeks and hugged her. "I'm sorry I didn't think of you, babe." He sighed. "I think all three of us should talk about this."

Macy nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and began crying on his shoulder. "I don't know what to do with this situation...I mean, I know they're your children, Cole, but what do you think is best? Honestly, please."

Cole sighed. "Honestly?"

Macy nodded her head. "Mhm…"

Cole pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "I think one coming home with us and one going home with Alessia is the best, Mace."

Macy nodded, looking at her boyfriend and took a breath to calm herself down. "Are you sure?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah, babe, I'm sure. I'm completely sure."

Macy just looked at her boyfriend. "Okay." She sighed. "They are your kids, you and Alessia need to make this decision…" She was cut off by Cole cutting in.

Cole cut her off. "Mace...This doesn't just affect me, Alessia and the twins, it affects you and Bradin and Rayleigh…"

Macy wiped her eyes and cheeks. "I know…"

Cole squeezed her waist, pulled her close to him as he leaned down and kissed her. "I love you. God, I love you, Mace. I don't understand how you're still with me…"

Macy smiled. "It's because I'm in love with you, babe. I wasn't gonna leave you if you love me."

Cole smiled, kissing her cheek. "Good. You see you did a great job keeping up with having the twins."

Macy smiled as she giggled. "Thanks, but, I'm now going to take a shower...I think I have Bradin's spit up still in my hair…"

Cole laughed. "Alright."

As Macy headed off to shower, Cole picked up the twins without waking them up, headed upstairs to their nursery and layed them in their cribs.

Early the next morning, at Zack and Maya's, Cassie woke up by Zack shaking her shoulder.

"Cassie?"

Cassie groaned as she opened her eyes. "Daddy?"

Zack smiled. "Are you okay, baby girl? Bentley told me…"

Cassie slowly sat up and groaned. "I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She layed a hand on her back and winced. "Ugh…"

Zack chuckled. "Back hurting now?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah." Cassie finally got herself all the way up, sitting up. "About Hunter, he broke up with me. I should've told him earlier, but I didn't, so...now I'm single, yet again."

Zack grabbed her hand. "Maybe being single right Cass is the best thing. I mean in three and half months you'll be too busy with Missy and Sam to be in a relationship."

Cassie sighed. Maybe he was right. Being in a relationship might complicate my life.

She looked at Zack. "Daddy, you might be right. I should focus on the pregnancy, the twins and school."

Zack smiled and kissed her head. "Yes, you should."

Cassie nodded. "Okay."

Eight weeks later, March 12th, 2030 was a special day for Cody, Bailey, Zack and Maya, Cole and Alessia. They all get to know the sex of their babies. February went by fast, now it's March. Alessia, Bailey and Maya are now twenty weeks pregnant-five months pregnant and Anna and Cassie are now thirty four weeks pregnant-eight and half months pregnant, almost nine months pregnant.

Cassie knew Nick wasn't around, so she had Bentley, Maya or Zack come with her during her birthing classes. Anna had James come with her.

Alessia and Cole made their decision. Alessia is definitely moving to California and taking one of the twins with her, while Cole is taking the other with Macy after two months.

Zack and Maya had three sets of names, if they have girls-baby A is Serena Zarya, baby B is going to be Sierra Annabeth, and baby C is going to be Scarlett Anna. If boys, baby A-Zayden Michael, baby B- Thomas Zachary and baby C is going to be Kyle Harrison. And if two girls and boy, they're names would be Kandace Makayla, Kandra Miayah and Kayden Zachary.

For Cody and Bailey, they went with if they had two girls, they would be Kryssa Ree and Kristi Bailee and if two boys, they went with Rylan Cody and Riker Zachary. And if a boy and a girl, they picked Tristian Noah and Kristi Bailee.

For Cole and Alessia, they decided on if they had girls, they would name them, Alayah Michelle and Alizah Miayah. If they have boys, they decided on Cole Mitchell J.R. and Payton Michael. For a boy and a girl, they went with Austin Cole and Ashlee Nicole.

The couple's headed to the doctor's office. Macy decided to come along and wait out in the waiting room with the twins. They were now six months old. They were finally old enough to eat out of a jar of baby food. She almost cried hearing that. They are growing up too fast.

The first couple to go was Zack and Maya, they headed into the room and met Dr. Adams. Maya sat on the table and smiled.

"Bigger day today, you get to know what you're having!"

Maya smiled as she got ready for the gel once again. "They are so beautiful."

Zack smiled. "They don't look so comfortable…"

Dr. Adams smiled. "I know I don't want you to wait until they are ready, so as soon as you are 32 weeks I'm putting you on bed rest so that they don't come earlier than that."

Maya frowned, but then nodded. "Okay…"

Dr. Adams smiled. "Let's see what you are having now and the final time…" She laughed as she looked at the monitor. "You two might want to get the boys own man cave…"

Zack and Maya smiled happily and Zack shook his head.

Soon, they walked out of the room and Cody and Bailey walked inside.

Dr. Adams smiled. "I know you two are dying to know this time, right?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. I'm excited!"

Dr. Adams put the gel on her stomach and began finding the twins. "There they are!" And she smiled. "The first one is a…." She laughed. "Good luck to this little one...and the second one is a…"

After they walked out of the room, it was finally, Cole and Alessia's turn. They headed into the room.

Ashley, Dr. Adams's daughter and looked at them as Alessia got onto the table. She put some gel on her belly.

"You two are excited, huh?"

Alessia nodded. "I am, yes."

Cole nodded too. "Me too…"

The doctor scanned her belly. Looking at the monitor and smiled. "The first baby is a…and the second one is a…"

After all three girls were finished with their apartments, they all headed back to Zack and Maya's house.

The first couple who went first was Zack and Maya.

Maya looked at her sons, Bentley, Aiden and Dylan. "Boys, you might freak out, okay? So take a deep breath for me...Congrats, you guys are getting three sisters!"

Bentley's eyes went wide. "NOOO!"

Maya looked at her oldest son in shock. "Bentley Bradin Martin! Please, stop. You'll be fine. Calm down…"

Bentley groaned. "I…I'm sorry...but, Mom, three sisters?"

Maya sighed and nodded her head. "Yes."

Soon, Alessia and Cole took their turn.

Alessia smiled. "We're having twin girls!"

Macy hugged her. "I'm happy for you."

Alessia smiled. "Thank you!"

Bailey smiled at everyone. "And, I'm having a baby boy and a baby girl this time!"

Abby and Meaghan and Jamie hugged their mother. "Congratulations, Mommy!"

Bailey laughed. "Thanks, girls."

Sometime in July, there will be 7 new babies, Tristian Noah, Kristi Bailee, Alayah Michelle, Alizah Miayah, Serena Zarya, Sierra Annabeth and Scarlett Anna.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Hey! Yay! The girls know what they're having!

I'm so excited!

Cassie and Anna are giving birth in chapter 60!

So two more chapters until the season finale!

Season 3's summary will be at the end of the season finale.

Next chapter is a future chapter.

Chapter 58- "California Bound"

Alayah, Alizah and Alessia had to Los Angeles, California for spring break! Alayah meets her mother's parents and great grandparents, and sees California with her sister.

My best friend, Kayleigh (ZayaForever19951) is co-writing the next chapter cause I know nothing about California.

Alright, byeeee!

JustBieberLover101


	58. California Bound

Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:

Chapter 58: "California Bound"

AN: Hi! This chapter is co-written with ZayaForever19951 :)

Enjoy and R&amp;R!

Four months later, May 14th, 2048, spring break had already started and Alayah Michelle Mathews was standing with her bag and suitcase while waiting for her mother and sister to arrive. She was feeling sleepy because Macy had woken her up early to do some last minute packing which she had forgotten to do last night and Cole was waiting with her. She was excited to have a week in California.

It was about 8 in the morning when Alayah walked downstairs with her book bag and suitcase.

Alayah reached over to give Cole a hug. "I'll be okay, Daddy, really don't worry! I'll be with Mom!"

Cole looked at her and nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Alayah gave him a look. She nodded, being serious. "Daddy I've been waiting for this moment for four whole months!"

Cole sighed. "Okay, I'll miss you sweetheart. Be sure to call me when you get there."

Alayah nodded. "Mom says Alizah and I are going to California for spring break so I can meet my grandparents and great grandparents!"

Cole hugged her again. "Okay sweetheart, I'll miss you a lot..."

Alayah smiled but then hugged him. "Awww! I'll miss you too..."

Alizah knocked on the front door.

Alayah opened the door to see her twin sister standing there. "Hey sis! I missed you so much." She hugged her sister.

Alizah smiled as she hugged her. "Hi! I missed you too!" She turned to Macy. "Hi Macy!" She then smiled at Cole. "Hey Daddy!"

Cole smiled at his second oldest. "Hey baby girl, I don't get a hug?" He looked at his daughter who laughed and hugged him.

Alizah smiled and turned to her sister. "Mom is outside. She's making more room for your suitcase."

Alayah got excited and smiled again. "Awesome! Let's go!"

Alizah smiled and laughed as she followed her sister outside to their mother's car. "Easy there sis! You got everything, Layah?"

Alayah nodded. "Yes, I'm ready. I've been ready for four whole months! Let's do this." She put her suitcase outside and put it in the trunk. "Hey Mommy!" She hugged Alessia.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Cole looked at his wife.

"I'm not that bad am I, Macy?"

Macy shook her head. "Honey, you're not bad. I know you're a little clingy to her, but don't worry. I understand she's your first daughter besides Ree of course, and you know spring break will be over before you know it, and she'll come back."

Meanwhile, with Alessia and the girls, Alessia was getting the car ready for the long car ride to the airport when she saw her daughters.

She smiled at her second oldest. "Hi baby girl! You ready to go?"

Alayah nodded excitedly. "Yes, let's go. I'm ready. I've been ready for four whole months! I've been counting down the days for this trip."

Alessia smiled. "It takes two hours to get to the airport." She got into the driver's seat and started the car and then turned to her daughters. "You girls what to stop somewhere?"

Alizah nodded. "Could you please stop at the gas station, Mom? We need to buy some snacks for our trip, but other than that I'm fine." She looked at Alayah. "What about you, sis?"

Alayah smiled and nodded. "Sure, I don't mind even though I had a big breakfast Macy made me get up so early to have such a big breakfast."

Alizah sighed. "Tell me about it. Mom made me do the same it's so difficult getting up early in the morning." She looked at her sister again. "You were too eager to get away from Daddy Why?"

Alayah sighed. "Don't remind me about it, sis. Daddy kept on asking me if I want to you know maybe go next time or something I mean he needs to accept the fact I'm growing up! And I was like hell no I've been waiting for this trip for four whole months ever since I found out about you guys."

Alessia smiled as she looked at her oldest daughter through the mirror. "Did you tell your Dad that you want to spend time with me?" She said as she began to drive to the gas station.

Alayah nodded her head again. "Yes, I did." She looked at her sister. "So, was it hard getting up early in the morning?"

Alizah groaned and nodded. "So hard. Mom drags me out of bed." She smiled, taking a sip of her coffee that she made at home.

Alayah sighed. "Oh okay. It's also hard for me as well but still I force myself to get up early sometimes."

Alessia smiled and stopped at the gas station. "Okay girls, we are here please go and get whatever you need. We have a long ride to the airport and then to California."

Alizah smiled again and nodded, grabbing Alayah's hand as they both get out of the car and walked into the gas station and grabbing a bunch of snacks and drinks. Once getting everything, they pay and get back into the car. "Ready, Mom, let's go!"

By the time the girls got everything, it was about 8:30 in the morning. Both of the girls put their drinks into the drink compartment and get their selftbelts on.

Alessia smiled and started to drive to the airport. "How are you girls doing in school?"

Alayah took a sip of her coffee and then looked up at her mother. "Oh, it's going fine for me, Mom." She looked at Alizah. "How about you, Lizah?"

Alizah smiled. "Training for the vet school is doing great. My grades are between 90 to 100 now."

"That's awesome." Alayah smiled.

Alizah laughed. "What about you, Layah? I mean Macy's Dad and Mom are like super smart."

Alayah laughed too. "Oh my grades are also good. I always get 90 to 100 as well my other grandparents are smart they sometimes tutor me with my studies."

Alizah smiled again. "My Mom's grandparents are actually in town so you get to meet them too." She looked at her mother. "Grandma Anastasia and Grandpa Robban still aren't together, right Mom?"

Alessia nodded. "Of course, sweetie."

Alizah frowned. "Oh…" She looked at Alayah again. "Bradin and Ree still don't get along?"

Alayah shook her head and laughed. "Oh they do sometimes but otherwise they're fighting about random stuff."

Alizah laughed, then looks at Alessia. "Mom? Are we going to meet Aurora and Autumn at Grandpa and Grandma's?"

Alessia made the turn onto the highway. "Do you want to meet them, sweetie? I mean they're your half sisters." She looked at Alayah.

Alayah nodded. "Of course, I want to meet them. I mean they're my sisters so, of course."

Alessia smiled. "Let me call my Mom real quick. She's watching the girls while they are at the hotel at the theme park two hours away from there." She pulled up her Bluetooth and called her Mom. "Hey Mom. We are on our way to the airport."

Anastasia smiled. "Okay sweetie. That's amazing so Alayah is also coming too, right?"

Alayah smiled. "I'm coming! I'm in the car. Hi."

Alessia laughed and smiled. "I promised her a week in California when we reunited the girls after 18 years. 19 years in July..." *sighs, trying not to cry. "I'm going to tear up."

She wiped her eyes slightly.

"Oh sweetie, I understand."

Alizah looked at her mother. "Don't cry, Mom. It's okay."

Alessia nodded as she cleared her throat. "We'll be there in less than in 6 hours and 30 minutes. It's okay if Grandma and Grandpa can pick us up from the airport. Bye, Mom."

Anastasia nodded. "Okay sweetie. We'll be waiting."

"Bye." She hung up the Bluetooth and continues to drive to the airport. "You excited to be in Cali, Alizah?" She smiled. "I know I am."

Alizah nodded. "Of course Mom. We're returning to Cali, but with Alayah to meet our grandparents. I'm excited to be home even though it's Layah's first time."

Alayah got excited and takes a bite of her fruit snacks. "I'm so excited! I've never been to Cali before! You've no idea how excited I was, I could barely sleep last night." She smiled, making Alessia and Alizah laugh. "I'm totally not kidding and I'm happy to finally see where my sister has been living for 18 years!"

Alessia laughed again. "We lived with my grandparents, Athena and Ashton for a good 9 months and then I found us a nice condo to live in and we lived in the condo for 10 years until I found a house." She laughed. "And the house's were really nice I found one on the beach for me, Alizah, my parents and grandparents. They all still live in it together."

Alayah smiled. "Oh that's good. So, where are Aurora and Autumn?" She looked at her sister. "You're so lucky I'm totally jealous!"

Alizah laughed. "Sorry Layah, well now enjoy it you're coming for the first time! I can't wait to show you around Cali."

Alessia smiled, then took a cup of her coffee. "With everyone now. The house is six story. Not kidding. Kid wing was on the 4th floor and the pool is on the first floor. My grandparents are on the first floor. She laughed. "I can go on and on..."

Alayah was surprised. "Really? That's amazing."

Alizah nodded. "Yeah! And, we are so rich that I got to go to any school I wanted. I picked pubic because private isn't so much fun."

Alayah laughed. "Oh that's good."

Alessia looked at Alayah through the mirror. "You want to know any more, sweetheart?"

Alayah shook her head. "No, thanks Mom, I'm good. I think I need to experience and get to know Cali!"

Alizah smiled. "You have a whole week."

One hour later, the three ladies were finally at the airport, Alessia found a parking spot and parked the car. It was now 9:30am.

Alessia smiled. "Alright." She grabbed her purse. "Alright girls. We are at the airport. Let's get everything and head to security."

Alayah nodded her headed as she grabbed her back bag and coffee. "Okay I'm so excited to go to Cali, you've no idea I mean I was counting the days."

Alessia laughed. "I'm sure you were. My great grandmother is so happy to meet you that she insisted that she make your favorite food tonight." She smiled.

Alayah smiled. "Oh, that's amazing! Really? Thanks Mom."

Alizah got excited as she grabbed her book bag and coffee. "She's making cheesecake, right? Her homemade cheesecake right?! I've been dying to have some for the past few months!"

Alessia smiled and nodded. "Of course, Alizah."

Alizah smiled happily. "Awesome!"

A few minutes later, all three get a three row seat on the plane. The twin sisters were sitting next to each other while Alessia took the aisle seat. Alayah took the window and Alizah sat in the middle. The plane was now going to be a five hour ride.

Alayah was on the phone with Cole. "Dad, really stop crying. I'm fine. We've been on a plane before. Remember? Me flying down to Florida to check out Florida State? Geez."

Cole sighed out of relief. "Oh okay, well so much for trying to say I miss my daughter. Have fun and I know you meant well, Alayah say hi to your mother and Alizah for me."

Alizah heard him. "Now, that was just rude! I'm sitting right here! I can hear you!"

Cole heard her too. He sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry Alizah, so how are you?"

Alizah looked at her sister. "Give me the phone." She took the phone from Alayah. "I'm good, Dad. It's alright. We're on the plane now. Mom is getting us magazines and movies to watch."

Cole smiled. "Oh that's good. Well, have fun and be careful. Call me when you reach Call, okay?"

Alizah nodded. "We will."

"That's good then."

"Bye, Daddy." She hung up and handed her sister's phone back. "Is he that overprotective all the time?"

Alayah nodded. "Of course he is. I mean, he was overprotective of us and our sisters so is Bradin actually."

Alizah sighed. "He's still pissed about Axel. He's still living in Cali. So don't be afraid if we run into him."

"Oh I won't, if you want I'll have Bradin on speed dial. Of course one of the perks of us having an older brother, he will really kill the boy who breaks our hearts."

Alizah laughed. "True. I never grew up with an older brother until I met you, Dad and Macy." She smiled. "I couldn't believe how he lived with so many women without having a heart attack, same with Dad."

Alayah laughed too. "Oh, I know. Tell me about it. I can't believe it either." She shook her head.

Alessia came back with movies and magazines. She sat down next to her daughters. "What can't you two believe?"

Alayah laughed. "Bradin. He's so overprotective. I remember the time when Ree's boyfriend came over and Bradin questioned him before the guy and Ree started dating. He told me if any boy breaks my heart Bradin will happy to break his face."

Alessia laughed. "Ahh." She smiled. "Bradin seems like a great brother to you, girls. I wish I had him as a brother. I didn't." She sighed. "Not that your Dad wasn't a good boyfriend when we were together, uh, 22 years ago, he was. We had to break up cause I had to move back to Cali because your grandmother was offered a job there. I had no choice."

Alayah looked at her mother. "Oh okay, so anyway, what are Aurora and Autumn doing?"

Alessia smiled. "They are meeting us there. I flew with them and then came back to get you two."

Alayah nodded again. "Oh okay." She smiled.

Alizah groaned slightly. "Ryan was a bitch no offense Mom. I never liked him. I knew something was up with him. And that was that he had twins with Macy, and Macy never let him see them."

Alessia nodded her head. "Oh I agree with you." She sighed. "I've no idea why I even saw in him anyway."

Alayah laughed a bit. "Our family is a little screwed up, huh? I mean Ryan had twins with Macy, and Macy never let him be in their lives, then me and Alizah arrived, and then you and Dad separated us, then you both had a family with different people."

Alizah agreed with her. "Tell me about it. Bradin, Ree, Kayleigh, Gracie, Jacey, Autumn and Aurora are all our half siblings."

"Well, I'll tell you what happened if you want."

Alessia sighed, looking at her daughters.

"Okay what happened?" Alizah looked at her.

Alessia paused to remember. "Well, when I was 14 I met your father. We were in love for two years, when I was 16, I had to pack up everything and move to California for my mother's job offer. I was forced to move and break up with your father. I didn't want too, but I had too. Two years later, I was offered to come back to Boston. But I was actually born and raised in California. By then, your father met and fall in love with Macy. I have to admit, I was jealous. He forgot about me and moved on with her, she had Bradin and Ree by then. Your father and I, well, you two were, uh, weren't planned because we made a mistake of sleeping with each other while he was with Macy. I didn't think I'd end up pregnant, but I did. Nine months later, you two came into the world, I packed up after two months and I let Macy and Cole raise you, Alayah and Alizah, you and I headed off to Cali for 18 years..."

Alayah was shocked. "Wow. What do you think, sis?" She looked at Alizah

Alizah shrugged. "I don't know. It seems like we were regrets...We aren't right, Mom?

Alessia shook her head. "Oh God no! Me and father sleeping with each other was a mistake, you two weren't! No way in hell will I say that I didn't want you. I couldn't go through with an abortion and or putting you two up for adoption."

Alayah smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Alizah smiled too. "Yeah, thanks, Mom." She hugged her.

Alessia smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome, baby."

A few hours later, it was now 1 in the afternoon, Alessia, Alayah and Alizah finally reached Los Angeles, California.

Alessia's grandmother was standing by the passenger pick up.

Athena saw her granddaughter and smiled. "Alessia!" She smiled and hugged her.

Alessia smiled and hugged her grandmother. "Hi Grandma, how are you?"

Athena smiled. "Happy to see you three! And finally meet my other great granddaughter, Alayah..." She hugged her. "She looks just like you in the face expect the eyes, she's got her father's." She smiled.

Alayah kept smiling. "Nice to meet you! I mean it's good to see you after all this time." She smiled and hugged her great grandmother.

Alizah looked at Athena. "Is Grandpa in car, Grandma?"

Athena nodded. "Yes he is, sweetie."

Alessia looked at her grandmother. "Well, we better get to the house before we sweat due to the weather.."

All three girls got their bags and headed to the car.

Ashton was in the driver's seat. "Welcome back guys. How was the flight?"

Alayah smiled. "I fell asleep after the first forty five minutes. Mom told us everything. I think I'd like to be here every spring break. I'm not sure what my Dad would say to that though."

Alizah looked at her sister. "Why don't you call Dad up and ask, sis?"

"I could." She smiled and pulls her phone out and called Cole. "It's three something hours behind us."

Cole was on the couch, asleep when the phone ringing, he woke up, he reached over and picked up his phone. "Hey baby, did you reach Cali?"

Alayah nodded. "Yeah. We are heading to the house now. Um, I want to ask you something, I know I just got here, but do you think I'd be okay with me going to Cali every spring break and maybe in between of summers? Pleaseee?"

Cole sighed. "Well if you want too baby girl. You can but, you know I would miss you so much, so your brother, sisters and Macy."

Alayah nodded. "I know, but California is kinda my third home now. My sister was raised here, my mom was raised here. And her grandparents and my other grandparents live here."

Cole nodded. "Oh okay sweetie, if you want to stay there you can."

Alessia took the phone from her daughter. "It's okay with me if you want her too. I'm not gonna let anything happen to our girls. I promise."

Cole nodded. "I know, Alessia, why would you let anything happen to our girls? I'm fine really well enjoy all of you."

Alessia smiled. "Alright. I'll have them call you later. Bye." She hung up and gave Alayah her phone back.

Alizah looked at her mother. "What's going on?"

Alessia looked at her. "Nothing baby, your Dad and I were just talking."

Alizah smiled. "Oh okay." She nodded her head.

Alayah remembered something. She turned to her mother. "Oh! Mom, you and Dad have been in contact for 18 years now?"

"What makes you say that baby?" Alessia looked at her daughter as she asked her the question.

Alayah began telling her a story. "A few months ago, I came home from a job and Dad's phone rang when Macy and I were talking, and he walked out of the room...That was you Mom, right?"

Alessia nodded. "Yes, it was me, sweetie. Even if we weren't together we had to co parent with you two."

Alizah continued. "Yeah, it was. When me and Momma were in a serious car accident..."

Alayah was completely shocked. "Wait, you guys were in a car accident? What happened? Were you guys okay?"

Alessia nodded. "Oh, we were alright, but your sister needed some therapy. She had broken her leg and I sprained my arm due to the wheel getting so jammed into my arm. Your Dad didn't tell you because of you two only being 17 still...Don't be mad at him I told him not to tell you yet."

Alayah hugged her mother. "Oh. I'm so happy you guys were okay. And, I won't be mad at him I figured that something was wrong, but he didn't tell me about it."

Alessia took her hand. "I promise, no secrets anymore, sweetheart. You are my daughter."

Alayah smiled. "Thanks Mom!"

You're welcome baby." She smiled and kissed her head as they put their luggage in the car, sits in the car and drove home with her grandmother and grandfather and daughters.

On the way home, Malibu, California, Alayah looked to Alizah.

"If that Axel guy bothers you Bradin told me to tell him everything. Even though he wasn't with us, he said that we better call him and tell him what exactly happened when we run into Axel."

Alizah nodded and agreed with her.

Ashton overheard Alayah. "Who's Bradin?"

Alayah smiled. "He's our brother. Half brother but still our brother. She gestured to Alizah and herself.

Once arriving home, it was air nod 2 in the afternoon.

They all rested after unpacking everything, and Alizah gave Alayah a tour of the house. Alayah loved it, and she was so shocked on how big it was, they walked downstairs after taking the tour of the house and saw they had arrived just in time for lunch. They sat down and have lunch with their family.

Soon after finishing lunch, Alizah looked at Alayah. "You up for the tour of Cali?"

Alayah nodded. "Yep! Let's go!"

Alizah took Alayah to her car and they both started to drive to the mall.

Once arriving to the mall, they ran into Axel and his girlfriend who was expecting a baby.

Axel looked at Alizah. "Aliz, what are you doing here?"

Alizah rolled her eyes. "Don't call me Aliz, this is my hometown still, so you can buzz off!"

Alayah looked at Axel. "You're so rude to break my sisters heart with this girl! Wow."

Axel looked at her. "Who are you?"

Alayah rolled her eyes this time. "I'm her sister, twin sister to be exact, and buddy if you try anything, I have my brother on speed dial!"

Axel shook his head. Oh? What is he gonna do to me? He's all the way in Boston…" He laughed.

Alayah scowled at him. "Shut up. This is all your fault to begin with you broke my sisters heart and if he was here he'll kill you."

Alizah looked at her sister. "Sis, he's worth our time...and, uh…" She looked at his girlfriend. "I hope you can raise that kid yourself cause you're gonna have to someday...Bye!" She grabbed her sister's hand. "Come on!"

Alayah walked away with her sister. "The nerve of that guy I was getting ready to call Bradin and and and…" She sighed. "I'm sorry. I've no idea what came over me."

Alizah rubbed her shoulder. "Sis, you're getting overprotective...again...I'm fine." She sighed.

Alayah hugged her sister. "Okay. I'm just trying to look out for you. By, the way don't be sad when Bradin calls to ask what happened. I mean I'll seriously tell him the truth and he said that he'll take the next flight out of Boston to come here and tell that guy what he thinks of him for messing with his little sister's heart."

Alizah smiled. "I think we should tell Mom first though, Alayah…"

Alayah nodded. "Good ." She smiled. "Now, let's go we have the whole day to have fun so where do you usually go?"

Alizah looked at her sister. "Well, my car here has a bunch of beach stuff. We can go to the beach for a few hours before dinner."

"Let's go! She dragged her sister to her car. "But, we'll have to let Mom know. She'll freak. I used to sneak out a lot and she got really mad at me."

Alayah smiled. "Okay let's go. I mean we don't want Mom freaking out on us is there. Wait, what are cell phones for can't we call her?"

Alizah paused. "We don't have our bathing suits either, so telling her at house is better." She sighed. "Plus, I'll tell her about Axel, my grandparents and mom's great grandparents don't like him. They never did."

Alayah agreed. "I think I agree with them. I don't like that guy either." She looked at Alizah. "Okay, sis, let's go."

Alizah nodded as she got into her car with her sister. "So, did Bradin ever freak out with Ree when she had a boyfriend or her boyfriend now?"

Alayah sighed. "To be honest yes when Ree first started dating Bradin questioned him like that guy was a criminal and when he was satisfied and leaves the room and when Ree asked the boy why he was so freaked out he told her that Bradin asked him a bunch of questions. He took the overprotectiveness to a whole new level Ree just told me that and she wished me luck if I ever find a boyfriend do not let Bradin freak the hell out of the boy."

Alizah groaned. "Well, wish me luck telling Bradin about Axel later...Oh God, he's gonna have a, uh, I don't know what he's gonna do. But Dad, I know he's gonna have a heart attack. I gotta make it clear that I'm not the one having his kid!"

Alayah laughed. "He's going to have a heart attack. I mean he always freaks and he told me, 'Alayah don't look for a boyfriend over there cause if you do I'm right behind you I need to make sure what kind of a guy you are dating.' And I was like Bradin dear please you know when the time comes I let you know and he told me to tell you the same I mean he would be here and beat the crap of a guy who messes with us."

Alizah groaned. "Great…"

A few minutes after 5, Alizah drove into the driveway and got out of the car. "This is what's like having a Dad in your life! Yay…" She ran into the house with her sister behind her. "Mom! Mom!"

Alessia turned to face her daughter. "What's wrong, girls?" She ran over to her daughters.

Alayah groaned. "We ran into Axel...her ex and well, nothing went well, he has a girlfriend here and she's expecting his kid...I think…" She closed her eyes tightly. "He disgusted me!"

Alessia groaned. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. She hugged her daughter.

Alizah sighed. "Should I tell Dad, Mom? I mean, he'll tell Bradin and Mom you know Bradin, he gets overprotective too easy! And you've known him longer than I have! You met him when he was two months old or something!"

Alessia nodded. "Okay, sweetie, you can tell your Dad. I mean, it won't bother me one bit if Bradin shows up here tomorrow to beat the crap of the boy Axel…"

Alayah: nodded. "Yeah! Give me some popcorn and candy, I'll watch that!" She laughed slightly, feels her phone ringing. "Oh! She got her phone and looked at her phone. "It's Ree. Talk to her, Lizah. She knows how this is."

Alizah grabbed her sister's phone. "Hey sis!"

Rayleigh smiled. "Hey Alizah! I thought I called Alayah, but not that I'd want to talk to you. How are you?"

Alizah smiled. "I'm fine, how are you, Ree?"

Rayleigh smiled. "I'm great." She sensed something. "Something's wrong...I know it. I'm getting my sister intents."

Alizah sighed. "We ran into Axel and his girlfriend is having his baby…"

Rayleigh sighed and frowned. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Do I need to get our brother out there? Do I need to come too?"

Alizah laughed slightly. "You know that's the idea that's what Alayah said to Axel. She will have Bradin on speed dial the loser said how will he get here he's in Boston? I feel really angry at that."

Rayleigh laughed slightly. "Well, when and if you need us, I'm on speed dial too." She smiled. "Always."

"Thanks."

Rayleigh smiled. "Welcome." She smiled. "Oh, and be careful with Alayah, she's a little snappy in the morning…"

Alizah smiled. "Okay, I will. I promise." She nodded. "And, thank you made me feel a lot better."

"You're welcome."

After the phone call ended, Alayah rolled her eyes. "I'm not moody in the morning, I just don't like getting up early!"

Alizah laughed. "You're just like me sometimes. I feel grumpy when I get up in the morning and other than that after I have coffee I'm fine."

Alessia laughed. "Yeah, and I couldn't have coffee for 10 months thank you very much…"

Alayah frowned. "$Awww. You do like coffee, do you momma?"

Alessia nodded, smiling. "I do. Sometimes, I'll have tea though." She lead the girls inside. "So, did you enjoy your tour, Layah?"

Alayah nodded. "Yes I did. I did see some malls, but still I like to go again."

Alessia laughed. "You got a whole week, sweetheart. You'll see whatever you want, and my parents have dinner plans the night before we have to lead back, so don't eat much that day…" Her phone rang and ran over to find her phone, which was sitting on the counter. "Oh, it's your Dad girls. Who wants to answer it?"

Alizah nodded. "Me." She put her hand up like a student in the class. She smiled.

Alessia handed her the phone. "Here you go."

Alizah smiled as she answered. "Hey Daddy. How are you?"

Cole laughed. "Hey Alizah. I just was checking up on you and your sister. How are you girls doing? And, didn't I call your mother's phone?

Alessia laughed. "You did, I just let one of them answer, Cole."

Alayah spoke up. "Hello it's your other daughter Alayah."

Cole smiled. "Hey Lizah...Ree told me what happened with your sister."

Alizah sighed. "I'm alright, Daddy."

Alessia laughed. "You didn't freak you out, did you?"

Alizah shook her head. "No, but his girlfriend is having a baby with that loser. Honestly I'm so over him and his stupid games, Mom."

Cole laughed. "Sweetheart, I think she was talking about me, but I'm glad you kept your cool and not letting him win." He laughed. "I'm not telling Bradin cause you know him, he gets all up in you girl's business, which I do already, so."

"Sorry, I was like I need to get it out of my system before I explode with anger at that guy." Alayah said.

Cole shook his head. "Thank God! I had all brothers, but then I think I was cursed with all girls, biological. Yay me!" He sighed.

Alizah laughed this time. "We love you too, Daddy, and by the way you do have Bradin with you as well, right?"

Cole laughed. "Oh yeah, and he and Rayleigh love to beat each other's heads off. They started fighting ever since they could talk...Mace and I are so lucky right now."

Alizah smiled and nodded. "Okay, that's good then, Dad."

Alessia laughed. "I'm sure you're okay, Cole. You haven't gotten any gray hairs yet...And you're only 30 something, so you shouldn't get them now…"

Cole groaned, but sighed. "You're right Alessia."

Alizah was shocked. Her parents were only in their thirties. "Woah! You two are only in your 30's! Cool!"

Alessia smiled. She looked at the clock. "It's now 6, you girls can do whatever you want now until dinner."

The two oldest girls smiled as they ran upstairs to Alizah's room. Alayah was blown away when she walked into her sister's room. "Wow!"

Alizah laughed again. "Layah, you already saw my room…"

Alayah nodded as she sat on her sister's bed. "Oh. Sorry."

Alizah smiled. "Alright, sis. You haven't seen my room here before. Well, this is our room now."

Alayah layed back on the bed. "I know. I can't believe I'm here!"

Alizah smiled as she layed down next to her. "Me either."

Meanwhile, in Boston, Massachusetts, Cole walked into the kitchen where Macy was busy with making dinner.

"Hey, how are the girls doing in California?"

Cole wrapped his arms around her waist. "They're having a good time."

Macy smiled. "That's good."

Cole looked at his wife. "Do you think Alayah and Rayleigh grow up too fast, Mace?"

Macy nodded. "Yes, I do." She continued on making their dinner. "Rayleigh and Bradin took the kids out to dinner so it's just us tonight."

Cole smiled and winked at her. "Ooo. Sounds great."

Macy blushed. "Stop that!"

Cole laughed. "Stop what?"

Macy giggled slightly. "Winking at me like we have to time to have sex, we don't, Cole…"

Cole frowned. "Awww!"

Macy shook her head and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But, we have time for a romantic dinner, though."

Cole smiled. "Good!"

Meanwhile with Marcy, she was in all moved in with her new husband, Brad. They have been married for about four months now. They had an amazing honeymoon, but now they were finally home for two months now.

Marcy was the bathroom when she heard her phone beep. She looked at her sink. She picked up a stink.

"Oh my God...I'm pregnant…"

She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother.

She smiled. "Brad! Come in here."

Brad, her husband looked at his wife. "Hey, babe. What's up?"

Marcy gave a smile. "I'm pregnant!"

Brad smiled. "Really?"

Marcy nodded as she hugged her husband. "Yeah!"

Brad picked her up and spinned her. "That's great, babe!"

The next morning, Miami, California, Alizah opened her eyes and rubbed her eyes. "Layah?"

Alayah groaned as she opened her eyes, hearing her name. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "Yeah?"

Alizah sat up in her bed. "Hi. Good morning."

Alayah smiled. "Good morning, sis."

Alizah looked at her sister and asked her a question. "What do you want to do today? We actually didn't go to the beach yet."

Alayah smiled, pausing to think. "Anything I don't mind why don't you show me around California?"

Alizah smiled. "Well, before we do that we have to eat, sis."

Alayah chuckled slightly. "Right." She got up and put her robe on and slippers with sister.

The twin sisters headed downstairs to the kitchen and saw their mother, Alessia busy at making breakfast. They both smiled at her.

"Good morning, Momma." They both said at the same time.

Alessia turned around and smiled. "Good morning, girls."

Ashton looked at the girls. "You two going to the beach today?"

Alizah nodded her head as she hugged her great grandfather. "Yes, we are."

Alessia smiled. "If you are going to beach wear lots of sunscreen, Alizah Miayah, please. It's really hot out today."

Alizah rolled her eyes. "We will, Mom. Geez, no need to use my middle name…"

Alessia laughed. "Still, Alizah. I don't need you crying."

Alayah laughed a bit. "Daddy uses mine when he needs too."

Alessia smiled. "You're named after Macy. I wanted to name you after her because she loved you even if you weren't hers biologically. Plus, you two had both A's for our first names and M's for middle names."

Alayah smiled. "Cool!"

Alizah smiled too. "But we both had different last names, I had yours, Mom and then Alayah took Dad's. I took yours and Dad's after Christmas."

Alessia smiled and nodded. "Yep, you did. We now have 50/50 custody of you both. But, yet, you two are 18."

Alizah smiled. "But, we are still your daughters, Mom."

Alessia grinned. "I know."

Autumn ran downstairs. "Is breakfast ready, Mom? I'm hungry."

Alessia laughed again. "It is. You and your sister, Aurora and me are going shopping. Alayah and Alizah are going to the beach today."

Alayah smiled. "Which is our backyard."

Alizah looked at her sister. "Let's eat and then get our bathing suits on."

Alayah nodded her head in agreement. "Okay!"

After the two 18 year olds had eaten, they headed upstairs to change into their bathing suits.

Alizah went with her favorite bathing suit. It was white with blue polka dots and their blue flip flops. She put her hair into a tight ponytail.

While, Alayah went with her favorite bathing suit. It was white with pink polka dots with her pink flip flops. She put her hair into a tight ponytail.

Both got their towels, beach chairs and sunscreen and headed down to the beach. But Alessia had to take a few pictures for the girls.

She smiled. "There you go."

Alizah smiled at her mother. "Thanks, Mom!"

Alessia smiled. "You're welcome. Have fun girls. If you get hungry, there's pizza in the fridge."

Alizah and Alayah nodded. "Okay!"

The two sisters got their beach chairs set up and their towels on the beach chairs while they had made sure that the umbrella was tightly controlled so it wasn't going anywhere.

There was a fence between the neighbors as well.

Alizah pulled out her phone and decided to post the pictures

alizahmiayah posted a photo: "Beach time with my sista and best friend. I love her." #beach #sistersforlife #iloveher alayahmichelle

Alayah also posted a photo to her Instagram: alayahmichelle: "Sister beach time with the best little sister ever alizahmiayah #beachtime #sistersforlife #iloverher

After posting their photos, the twin sisters decided to have some beach time together.

Alizah looked over at her sister. "How are liking California so far?"

Alayah smiled and looked at her sister. "I love it! I mean Lizah, you have a beach as your backyard!"

Alizah laughed. "I know. It's so amazing."

Alayah smiled again. "I can't wait to wet your friends!"

Alizah grinned. "Most of them are visiting family in Florida or New York. Only Laya and Kylie are in town."

Alayah frowned. "Oh. Well, I'll get to meet them."

Alizah heard her phone ring. She looked over at it. "Oh, it's Dad." She picked up her phone and answered the phone.

"Hi Daddy! What's up?"

Cole smiled. "Hi baby girl. I'm good, I just wanted to see how you girls are doing."

Alizah smiled. "We're great, we're having a beach day."

Cole smiled. "That's good, Princess. Make sure you keep applying sunscreen."

Alizah nodded. "We are, Dad. Mom told us. She's taking Aurora and Autumn out for the day."

"Alright. I'll call her later."

"Why?"

"We need to figure out plans about you two."

Alizah nodded. "Oh. Well, me, Alayah, Rayleigh, Bradin, Kristi, Maddie, Kayla, Serena, Sierra and Scarlett are all in Florida throughout the year. So, I guess fall, winter and a bit of summer breaks are the only thing you need to figure out. Spring break, we are here."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "That's true."

Alizah smiled. "Whatever you two come up with, we'll be okay with."

Cole gave a smile after hearing his daughter say that. "Well, thanks, Lizah. I love you. I'll let you girls have your fun."

Alizah nodded. "Okay. Love you too, Daddy." She hung up and turned to Alayah. "It was Dad. He just called to talk and let us know what he and Mom are going to talk about later."

"Oh. Okay." Alayah put her sunglasses on and smiled. "I think I'd like being here every spring break."

"Me too." She put more sunscreen on before putting on her sunglasses.

Later that day, Alizah and Alayah headed back to the house to shower and change before lunch time. While they were doing that, Alessia was on the phone with Cole.

"Yeah. You'll get the girls July 11th through 20th, I'll get them July 20th through August 16th. They are heading back to Florida August the 25th. I'll get them Thanksgiving, you'll get them that weekend and you'll get them Christmas Eve and I'll get them Christmas morning. They can do whatever they want New Years and the two weeks afterwards. I'll get them spring break since we'll be heading back to California."

Cole nodded in agreement. "I agree. I like that agreement. Fall break we can do something together."

Alessia nodded. "Sounds good. We can do that together. Bradin, Rayleigh, Kayleigh, Gracie and Jacey would want to see their sisters."

"Yeah, they would."

While, their parents were talking, Alizah and Alayah both took their showers and finally changed.

They decided to take a drive around Miami. Alizah looked over at her sister. "You have 5 more days, what else do you want to do?"

Alayah paused to think. "I don't know. What's is the third best thing to do here?"

Alizah smiled. "Let's go sightseeing in Los Angeles. There are lots of things there."

Alayah nodded. "Sounds good!"

Alizah drove through Miami and then to Los Angeles. She reached Los Angeles, the best sightseeings she loved. Alizah and Alayah took plenty of pictures as they stopped at the places.

They stopped by the Hollywood sign and of course had to take a selfie.

Alizah turned to her sister as they were heading to Alizah's car.

"You saw the Hollywood sign in person, how was it?"

Alayah smiled. "Awesome!"

Alizah laughed. "Tomorrow we will all go mini golfing and out to dinner with Mom. She said she had a good restaurant you have to try."

Alayah nodded. "Okay."

The two sisters headed home and just made it just in time for dinner. Alessia's grandmother and grandfather sat down next to each other, while her parents sat beside both Autumn and Aurora. Alessia sat next to both her oldest girls. And of course, Alessia made her famous pasta and sauce with a salad.

Alizah spoke up after taking a mouthful of her mother's pasta.

"Alayah loved all of the sightseeing."

Athena smiled. "That's great, sweetie."

Alayah smiled. "My favorite was the Hollywood sign."

Ashton laughed. "I'm sure you two took a picture."

Alayah and Alizah spoke at the same time. "We did!"

Ashton laughed, looking at his granddaughter, Alessia. "They do that a lot, huh?"

Alessia nodded. "Yeah."

Anastasia laughed. "Get used to it…"

Alessia laughed too. "I did."

After dinner, the two oldest daughters headed to the hangout room and began watching their favorite movies until 1 in the morning.

By 1:15 in the morning, they were changed and asleep.

The next couple of days were amazing in California. The girls spent the time together, their mother, grandparents and great grandparents. By Saturday, they were all packed up and headed to the airport together with their mother. Autumn and Aurora were staying until the next day.

By 1:45pm, the daughters and mother were on the plane, heading back to Boston, Massachusetts. They would be landing by 5:45pm and then they were drive back to Cole and Macy's and then Alessia will be driving back to her place she shares with Alizah, Autumn and Aurora.

The girls would be heading back to Florida that Wednesday with Rayleigh, Bradin, Kristi, Serena, Sierra and Scarlett and Marcy.

Meanwhile, at Cole and Macy's, Cole was pacing back and forth.

Macy looked up at him as she was reading. "Cole! Stop please. They are fine. They are just on the plane. You're making me not continue reading with your pacing…"

Cole looked at her. "Sorry, babe." He sat down next to her. "I trust Alessia, she is their mother."

Macy layed her head on his shoulder. "You have to, babe."

"I know, and I will."

Macy looked up at him. "Is this cause Alayah has been gone from you and all the way across the country?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah."

Macy smiled slightly. "She's fine, baby. She needed to have some time with her mother and sister. And getting to know her third home, and where her own blood family were living."

Cole sighed. "You're right, babe."

Macy laughed. "When am I not right?"

Cole winked at her. "Uh, never?"

Macy slapped his shoulder. "Not funny."

Cole laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

A few hours later, Alessia, Alizah and Alayah were finally at Cole and Macy's.

Alessia got Alayah's suitcase out of her car and then hugged her daughter. "I love you. Be good, okay?"

Alayah hugged her back. "I love you too, Momma. You know I will."

Alessia kissed her forehead. "Good." She pulled away from her daughter.

Alizah hugged her sister. "I'll see you on Wednesday."

Alayah nodded as she hugged her. "Okay. I love you."

Alizah smiled. "I love you too."

Cole walked outside and hugged his daughters. "Did you girls have fun?"

Alizah and Alayah both nodded their heads. "Yeah, Dad. We did."

Cole smiled. "That's good." He turned to Alessia. "They were good, right?"

Alessia nodded and laughed. "Oh, they were good."

Alizah hugged Cole. "Bye, Dad."

Cole kissed her head. "I'll see you Monday, okay? Your mother and I are helping you girls unpack. Your Uncle Zack, Uncle Cody and James are helping you, Ree, Bradin, Serena, Sierra, Scarlett, Kristi and Tristian move back in too."

Alizah nodded. "Okay." She gave her sister one last hug before getting into the passenger seat and Alessia got into the driver's seat and drove back to their house.

Alayah and Cole walked back inside and Macy gave Alayah a long hug.

"I missed you! How was it?"

Alayah smiled. "Amazing!" She and Macy sat down and she began telling her everything.

Cole smiled. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Are you hungry?"

Alayah nodded. "Starving. That was a long plane ride…"

Cole laughed. "I bet."

Soon, dinner was ready and the family of 7 sat down together and began eating together as a family.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Hi!

So, the chapter is finally over. Oh my god, over 7,000 words!

Thank you, ZayaFrever19951 for the huge help! I'd be so lost without you!

Longest chapter yet! Yay! :)

And the at symbols might be out of the chapter so just go with it. You might get the idea.

I hope you loved the California chapter!

Two more chapters and this story will be over until season 3...By the season finale, there'll be three babies.

I don't know what to say now so I'll just end it here.

Bye!


End file.
